Mais au fond rien n'a de sens
by morethanstories
Summary: On raconte toujours l'histoire des vainqueurs, jamais celles des vaincus. Pourtant, durant cette 2ème guerre des sorciers, certains perdants n'étaient pas si différents des gagnants: des enfants entrainés dans un conflit qui les dépassaient largement. Drago, Blaise, Pansy et Théo avaient juste eu le malheur de naître du mauvais côté, durant ces effroyables 6ème et 7ème années.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Une nuit d'un noir d'encre s'étendait à l'infini au-dessus du château de Poudlard. Seuls la lumière pâle de la demi-lune et l'éclat diffus des étoiles venaient trouer ce manteau sombre qui s'était abattu sur le domaine. Tout semblait endormi, mais au cœur de cette obscurité qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien, quatre adolescents riaient. De doux éclats de rire qui s'envolaient du haut de la tour d'astronomie et transperçaient l'épais silence qui les enveloppaient. Allongés côte à côte le long de la barrière qui les séparait du vide, ils fixaient les constellations qui découpaient le ciel et dont l'un d'entre eux tenait son nom. Plus le volume de leur bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu diminuait, plus le ciel se rapprochait, et plus ils riaient. Peut-être qu'un jour, il finirait par les engloutir tout entiers, et ils rejoindraient la noirceur qui les avait engendrés, eux, les enfants nés du mauvais côté.

Mais pour l'instant, ils riaient, sans raison, seulement portés par ce sentiment d'infini qui les entourait durant les nuits comme celles-ci, où ils s'autorisaient à rêver de quelque chose d'autre. De quelque chose de plus grand, d'un avenir différent, d'une fin cachée. Ils tentaient de combler le vide qui menaçait de submerger leurs âmes et d'apaiser la tempête qui faisait rage dans leurs crânes en savourant la brûlure de l'alcool dans leurs gorges et en se perdant dans les cieux. Ils mettaient le feu à leurs entrailles pour combler le vide laissé par cette certitude : rien de ce qu'ils faisaient n'avait de sens. Rien, ni cette existence trop étroite pour eux, ni leurs avenirs tout tracés, ni leurs tentatives de se trouver un but.

S'ils avaient su, tous les autres, les enfants sages, nés du bon côté, qu'il était dur de vivre avec ce trou dans le ventre, ce gouffre qui leur rappelait qu'ils n'étaient bons à rien, et que leurs tentatives d'exister vraiment seraient toujours vaines. S'ils avaient su, ceux qui enviaient leur richesse et leur nom, que derrière l'argent et le pouvoir se cachait des familles brisées et des secrets trop sombres pour en parler. S'ils avaient su, ceux qui les craignaient, que derrière la façade se cachaient des enfants perdus, engloutis par un vide trop profond pour eux. Tous croyaient les connaître, mais personne ne saurait jamais qu'à la fin de ces nuits passées sous les étoiles, la seule pensée qui traversait leurs esprits embrumés se résumait à :

 _« Mais au fond, rien n'a de sens. »_

* * *

Et voilà enfin posté le prologue de cette histoire qui me tient à cœur depuis très longtemps déjà. Raconter l'histoire de Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott, tous Serpentard, tous nés du côté des ténèbres et voués à suivre Voldemort. Le prologue est très court, mais il sert simplement à poser l'atmosphère de l'histoire, et à donner tout son sens au titre, qui a beaucoup d'importance.

Le premier chapitre risque de se faire attendre un moment, bien qu'il soit déjà terminé, car je voudrais m'avancer dans la suite avant de le poster. N'hésitez pas à me laissez une review, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, je suis preneuse, le moindre commentaire peut m'aider à améliorer cette histoire. Et si vous le faites, vous aurez même le droit de vous soulez en haut de la tour d'astronomie avec Drago, Blaise, Théo et Pansy ;)

Je vous embrasse !

PS: La couverture de MAFRNDS est un fanart de l'artiste Captbexx, qui m'a très gentiment autorisé à l'utiliser. J'ai une grande admiration pour ses dessins qui sont absolument superbes, et je vous invite tous à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son compte Deviantart où elle met tout ce qu'elle fait ! Je vous mets ici le lien: gallery/46805696/Draco-Harry-Potter-stuff, vous y trouverez notamment beaucoup de superbes dessins de Drago :)


	2. Chapitre 1

Me revoilà pour poster ce premier chapitre. Après tous les adorables compliments que j'ai reçu sur le prologue, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre... Je croise les doigts ! Je ne vais pas trop blablater ici et je vais me contenter de répondre aux reviews anonymes. On se retrouve en bas du chapitre ;)

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 _Malefoyfan:_ Et bien, ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair. Je suis navrée que tu n'ai pas aimé, mais j'aurais espéré un peu plus d'explications sur le pourquoi du comment? Si tu n'aimes pas, je serais heureuse de savoir pourquoi exactement, de façon à pouvoir m'améliorer à l'avenir.

 _Tink:_ Merci pour cette très gentille review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

 _elina:_ J'aimerais discuter pour savoir où je t'ai paru avoir la grosse tête? Je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas, et pour faire valoir ton avis, il aurait fallu un peu plus de matière, de façon à ce que je puisse rectifier le tir si j'ai effectivement paru prétentieuse.

 _hlne:_ Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la grande et vénérable JK Rowling.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Un éclair de lumière verte aveugla brièvement Blaise Zabini quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Décidément, malgré ses longues années de pratique, il détestait toujours autant se déplacer par poudre de cheminette. Il toussa pour tenter d'expulser les cendres logées dans sa gorge, puis sortit de la cheminée du salon des Parkinson. La brise qui venait de l'extérieur faisait doucement tinter l'imposant lustre de cristal pendu au plafond, et on ne trouvait pas un mouton de poussière sur les tapis persans qui paraient le sol. Ici, comme chez le jeune homme, on affichait avec ostentation la richesse des Sang-Pur, ne sachant plus quoi faire des Gallions qui s'entassaient à Gringotts. Il époussetait son pantalon en lin en observant distraitement les lieux quand il entendit des éclats de voix par la porte vitrée grande ouverte.

\- Puisque je te dis que j'ai vu des flammes !

Il reconnut sans peine la voix exaspérée de Pansy Parkinson, rapidement suivit de l'intonation désinvolte de Drago Malefoy.

\- T'as du halluciner, il m'a dit qu'il arriverait en balai…, disait celui-ci de son habituel ton trainant quand ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir.

Le blond se figea en apercevant Blaise debout dans le salon, tandis que Pansy affichait un large sourire victorieux. Derrière eux, Théodore Nott, appuyé contre la porte, observait avec un amusement non dissimulé l'air faussement accusateur que Drago lançait à son ami.

\- T'es vraiment un sale traitre, lâcha finalement le jeune Malefoy en gratifiant son ami d'une accolade chaleureuse.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de te donner tort Malefoy, répondit le jeune métisse avec un sourire amusé, en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Mais tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais avec ton nouveau Nimbus !, s'exclama Drago, offusqué.

\- Ma mère a refusé. Elle avait, je cite, peur que je me « rompe le cou sur cet engin », expliqua Blaise en roulant des yeux, tandis qu'il étreignait brièvement Théodore.

\- Content de te voir vieux, lui dit celui-ci avec un sourire.

\- Je devrais remercier ta mère dans ce cas, dit Pansy en riant. Argh, va-t'en, tu sais très bien que j'aime pas les câlins !

\- Je sais que t'aimes les miens Pans', c'est juste que t'assumes pas, répliqua celui-ci avec un rire malicieux.

\- Reste loin de moi, lui rétorqua celle-ci d'un ton impérieux.

Le jeune homme rit, de ce rire grave et sincère, si communicatif, qui avait tant manqué à ses amis (même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais). Ils sortirent tous dans le parc rejoindre la table de jardin que Pansy, Drago et Théo avait désertée quand la jeune fille avait affirmé avoir vu les flammes causées par l'arrivée de Blaise dans la cheminée. On y repérait sans peine les places qu'avaient occupées les trois adolescents : en plus des verres de jus de citrouille, on y trouvait un livre là où avait dû s'asseoir Théodore, on repérait le foulard coloré de Pansy délicatement posé sur sa chaise, et les lunettes de soleil hors de prix de Drago étaient restées là, au lieu d'être posées sur son nez.

\- Alors, comment c'était Paris ? demanda Théo en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise avec sa grâce naturelle.

\- Dément, ça m'avait manqué. C'est toujours aussi beau, et, par Salazar, les françaises sont…

Pansy lui balança le livre de Théo au visage sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase (« Putain Pansy, mon livre ! », s'exclama le brun, mais la jeune femme ignora sa remarque).

\- Merci, mais on se passera de tes commentaires de salaud misogyne.

\- Non mais sérieux… Les mecs, l'été prochain, vous savez où on part, poursuivit Blaise en lançant un clin d'œil à ses meilleurs amis.

\- Compte sur moi, acquiesça Drago avec un léger rire.

Dans un an, quand il aurait accompli la mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait gagné le respect de tous les Mangemorts, son père serait un homme libre et sa famille aurait retrouvé sa grandeur d'antan. Il se voyait déjà, sirotant une Bièraubeurre en terrasse d'un café du Paris sorcier en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis, observant les jambes nues de jolies françaises en jupes courtes, dans un monde où tout aurait repris sa place.

\- Sérieusement, faut vraiment que je vous emmène, c'est une ville fantastique, poursuivit Blaise, sortant Drago de ses pensées. La seule partie pas vraiment réjouissante de mes vacances a été le séjour qu'on a passé chez ma grand-mère… Ma mère a passé trois jours à tirer la tête de quelqu'un qui a avalé de travers, vous imaginez l'ambiance. Ma tante et mon oncle étaient là aussi, d'ailleurs, Diane vous transmet ses amitiés.

\- Ta cousine, celle qui est venue en 4ème année de Beauxbâtons pour le tournoi des trois sorciers ? Elle avait flashé sur Drago, non ?, demanda Pansy en s'esclaffant.

\- J'aimerais oublier cette période traumatisante de ma vie, s'il te plait, cette fille était pire qu'un Niffleur devant un tas d'or, répliqua Drago. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Blaise.

\- Oh, tu peux y aller, elle est insupportable ! Une vraie sainte-nitouche, limite pire que Granger !

\- T'y vas fort là..., railla la seule fille de la bande.

\- Je te jure qu'elle rivalise très sérieusement. Heureusement que Cassie était là, sinon, je suis pas sûr que j'aurais survécu.

Le métisse ponctua sa phrase d'un roulement des yeux dramatique, en pensant à la plus jeune de ses cousines, la sœur de Diane, de deux ans leur cadette. Cassiopée de Rugès, à la longue chevelure auburn et au rire grave et contagieux, aux yeux rieurs et à l'air ingénu, différente en tout point de son aînée austère et docile. Blaise la surnommait Cassie, ce que leur grand-mère ne supportait pas, et c'était à elle qu'il devait le fait de ne pas être mort d'ennui durant ce séjour dans sa famille maternelle. La fougue enfantine et l'audace de la jeune adolescente, toujours prête à faire les 400 coups, l'avait délicieusement changé des manières guindées et protocolaires du reste de la maisonnée.

\- Sinon, j'ai raté quoi ici, pendant ces deux semaines ?, finit par demander le brun à ses amis.

\- Pas grand-chose, une soirée méga barbante chez les jumelles Carrow, on est partis avant minuit…, raconta Drago, l'air blasé.

\- T'aurais vu leurs robes, ricana Pansy, on aurait dit qu'elles avaient été taillées dans les rideaux de ma grand-mère.

\- Vu ce qu'elles portaient à la soirée de fin d'année en juin, je n'ai aucun mal à te croire, s'esclaffa Blaise.

Théodore les écoutait distraitement critiquer les choix vestimentaires de Flora et Hestia, amusé par leurs commentaires moqueurs. Blaise et Pansy étaient certainement les deux plus grandes fashion victims de Poudlard, et la quasi-totalité de l'école était passée au crible de façon régulière pour déterminer les malheureux qui s'habillaient le plus mal, et qui avaient donc l'honneur et la chance de gagner plusieurs mois de railleries de la part des deux Serpentard. La palme d'or du mauvais goût était encore disputée après cinq années passées au château, Blaise et Pansy ne parvenant pas à départager Ron Weasley (Pansy avait failli tomber dans le coma en voyant sa tenue au bal de Noël) et Luna Lovegood (que ses vêtements faits mains avait propulsée sur le devant de la scène en un temps record). Le jeune Nott ne participait que rarement à ces débats, qu'il jugeait trop superficiels, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser devant certains traits d'humours de ses amis, qui n'étaient jamais à court de comparaisons toujours plus inventives pour manifester leurs mépris envers les choix esthétiques de leurs camarades.

\- En parlant de soirées, Théo, tu serais capable de faire fonctionner la vieille radio qu'Adrian a laissée cachée dans la salle commune ? Si on n'arrive pas à la faire marcher, autant dire adieu directement à la fête de la rentrée, s'exclama Pansy, qui semblait être passée à un autre sujet de conversation sans que Théodore ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Me mets pas la pression, surtout. Oui, je saurais la faire fonctionner, finit-il par dire en riant.

Pansy soupira de soulagement. Heureusement que son ami était un vrai petit génie, car sans lui, elle aurait été bien en peine de faire fonctionner l'engin.

\- Il nous reste encore un mois de vacances, et tu penses déjà à notre première soirée, fit remarquer Drago avec un sourire narquois.

\- Pourquoi tu crois qu'Adrian a passé l'intégralité de l'année dernière à lui expliquer l'art des fêtes clandestines en long, en large et en travers ? Il lui fallait bien une digne descendante pour prolonger la tradition de luxure et de débauche qui régit la salle commune des Serpentard depuis Salazar, fit remarquer Théo.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle pourra faire aussi bien que la fête qu'on avait faite après les vacances d'hiver en 5ème année ? J'avais jamais vu Warrington aussi fait…, se remémora Blaise avec un début de fou rire, au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs de cette soirée lui revenaient.

Mais son hilarité fut vite stoppée quand son amie brune lui assena une claque bien sentie à l'arrière du crâne. De toute évidence, l'héritière des Parkinson n'appréciait pas qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, et encore moins qu'on remette en cause ses capacités à organiser une fête. Car Pansy était aux soirées ce que Théo était aux cours : une pointure dans son domaine.

\- Bien sûr que je peux faire aussi bien ! Je vais même faire mieux, déclara-t-elle avec orgueil.

\- Par Merlin, tu vas arrêter de me violenter oui ?, s'écria le métisse en se massant le crâne. Je suis là depuis à peine une demi-heure et t'as déjà essayé de me crever un œil et de m'arracher la tête !

Drago, Théodore et Pansy ne purent qu'éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la remarque. Lui arracher la tête, rien que ça.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on rentre en 6ème année dans quelques semaines, finit par dire Théo quand leur hilarité se fut calmée.

\- Argh, tais-toi !, s'écria Pansy, l'air sévère. Je préfère être dans le déni.

\- Tu n'as pas hâte de retrouver Vincent ?, railla Blaise d'un ton mielleux.

\- Je vais te faire bouffer ta langue Zabini, gronda la brune en lui décochant un regard noir.

Son ami éclata de rire, loin d'être impressionné par ses menaces, tandis qu'elle fulminait. Drago et Théo riaient sous cape pour éviter d'accroitre la fureur de la jeune fille, mais ils ne se lassaient définitivement pas de la faire enrager en abordant le sujet Crabbe. Celui-ci, en plus d'être depuis toujours l'un des faire-valoirs de Drago, avait le béguin pour elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à bord du Poudlard Express, à onze ans. Depuis, il ne cessait de la draguer (si on pouvait appeler draguer le fait de jouer des mécaniques avec un air dépourvu de toute intelligence), de lui offrir des cadeaux et de lui faire des compliments tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. Pourtant, Pansy était passée maitre dans l'art de le rembarrer sans une once de douceur et de tact, mais de toute évidence, le jeune homme devait avoir développé des penchants masochistes, car il s'accrochait.

\- Je comprends définitivement pas ce qu'il te trouve, ricana Drago.

\- Moi non plus. Nous on te supporte parce qu'on y est forcé depuis qu'on est petits, mais lui…, renchérit Théo, l'air faussement désespéré.

\- Je vous emmerde.

\- Tu vois. Caractère de Chartier, ne put s'empêcher de railler Blaise.

\- Je me demande ce que je fais encore avec vous, bande de petits cons. Vous ne me méritez pas.

\- Tu rigoles ? Au contraire, tu devrais être contente que, dans notre grande magnanimité, on te laisse partager un peu de notre temps.

\- Ça va, ta tête passe encore les portes Malefoy ?, rétorqua Pansy en haussant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ma tête va parfaitement bien, merci de t'en inquiéter.

\- Voilà qui me rassure, ma petite fouine.

Un large sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune fille en voyant la mâchoire de Drago tomber sous l'affront, tandis que Blaise et Théo étaient pris d'un fou rire. Ok, c'était bas, mais il l'avait bien cherché.

\- T'as pas le droit de mentionner ça !, finit par s'exclamer le blond, outré. Vous aviez promis qu'on en parlerait plus !

Autour de lui, ses amis morts de rire ne parvinrent même pas à lui répondre. L'expression scandalisée du jeune homme était décidément toujours aussi drôle à voir. En effet, ils se rappelaient vaguement avoir juré, en 4ème année, de ne jamais plus mentionner l'épisode de la métamorphose de Drago, mais cette promesse avait été bien vite oubliée… Aujourd'hui, c'était leur arme secrète pour rabattre le caquet du jeune Malefoy quand celui-ci devenait un peu trop invivable. Pansy se fit la réflexion qu'elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort, cette fois, mais c'était vraiment trop drôle.

\- Et vous, vous pourriez arrêtez de vous marrer, non ? Faux frères, marmonna Drago à l'attention de Blaise et Théodore en croisant les bras, vexé.

L'air boudeur de Drago ne fit qu'attiser les rires de ses amis. Si les élèves de Poudlard l'avait vu, sa réputation se serait très certainement écroulée… Mais il était vrai que leurs réputations à tous se seraient écroulées si quiconque les avaient vus en cet instant. A l'école, ils faisaient honneur à la réputation de leur maison et de leurs parents : regard froid et hautain, menton fier, démarche souple et aristocratique, rictus arrogant, rire méprisant. Des façades de glace que tous craignaient et qui dissuadaient leurs camarades de trop s'approcher d'eux. Mais quand ils étaient tous les quatre, ils pouvaient se laisser aller, et le naturel revenait au galop. Loin des regards scrutateurs des autres élèves, ils riaient à gorge déployée, relâchaient leurs postures guindées, réchauffaient leurs regards et s'autorisaient de vrais sourires. Ils avaient vite compris qu'ils ne pouvaient être eux-mêmes que dans la solitude et le secret.

\- Bref, vous pronostiquez qui comme capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année ?, demanda Blaise quand il se fut calmé. Théo, t'en penses quoi ?

\- Par pitié, laisse-moi tranquille. Le Quidditch ça a jamais été mon truc, fais toi une raison, répondit le brun, qui avait rouvert son livre à la simple mention du sport en question.

\- Personnellement, je parie sur Urquhart. Ou Vaisey, mais il est arrivé dans l'équipe plus tard…, argumenta Pansy, qui avait montré depuis de nombreuses années qu'elle s'y connaissait bien plus en Quidditch qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

\- Ouais, j'en sais rien… J'espère que ça sera Urquhart, il ne fera sans doute même pas de sélections vu qu'il n'a qu'à remplacer Montague… Heureusement qu'il est parti d'ailleurs, parce que depuis qu'il est passé dans cette armoire bizarre à cause des Weasley, il jouait nettement moins bien, dit Blaise en réfléchissant.

\- Quelle armoire ?

\- Mais tu te rappelles Pans', quand même ! L'an dernier, je sais plus ce qu'il a fait aux deux bouffons, mais ils ont fini par l'enfermer dans l'armoire qui était au 4ème étage, et on ne l'a retrouvé que quelques jours plus tard. Il a raconté que quand il était coincé, il réussissait à entendre ce qui se passait dans une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes, hyper bizarre le truc.

Le visage de la brune s'éclaira pendant qu'elle se rappelait de cet évènement. Après cela, leur camarade était resté étrange, confus, inattentif. C'était malheureux à dire, mais l'équipe de Serpentard avait certainement plus de chances de gagner la coupe de Quidditch sans lui.

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait oublié qu'il était censé être vexé. Il était à présent plongé dans une profonde réflexion, et si ses amis avaient pris la peine de se concentrer sur lui, ils auraient presque pu voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer. Blaise, en mentionnant la mésaventure de Montague, avait retenu son attention, et Drago se demandait à présent comment il avait pu ne pas se pencher davantage sur cette histoire à l'époque… Comment Montague avait-il fait pour entendre des conversations qui se déroulaient dans une boutique de Londres, à des kilomètres de l'armoire dans laquelle il était coincé ? Ça n'avait aucun sens… Le blond, désormais intrigué par cette apparente incohérence, demanda à Blaise :

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle est devenue, l'armoire ?

\- Aucune idée, j'imagine que…

Le métisse n'eut jamais l'occasion de leur exposer sa théorie, car il s'arrêta quand il vit ses amis se redresser brusquement, s'efforçant de se rasseoir correctement dans leurs sièges. Théodore posa précipitamment son livre et Pansy s'assit, droite et tendue, les mains posées sur les cuisses et un demi-sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Blaise se retourna, et la vue de Moira Parkinson qui s'avançait vers eux ne fit que confirmer son intuition. Pour que ses amis réagissent ainsi, c'était forcément qu'ils avaient de la compagnie, et Pansy n'était jamais aussi crispée qu'en présence de sa mère.

\- Les garçons, quel plaisir de vous voir !, s'exclama la maitresse de maison quand elle fut assez proche d'eux.

Drago, Blaise et Théodore la saluèrent avec déférence, comme on le leur avait appris dès leur plus jeune âge.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, madame Parkinson.

\- Puis-je me joindre à vous quelques instants ? Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous voir.

Il n'était bien sûr pas question de refuser, et un Accio suffit à ajouter une cinquième chaise à la table.

\- Alors, Blaise, ce voyage en France dont m'avait parlé ta mère s'est-il bien passé ?

\- A merveille, madame Parkinson. Elle souhaitera sûrement vous inviter à prendre le thé dans les jours à venir, nous ne sommes rentrés qu'hier.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, cela va de soi. Mais tu lui diras que mon mari et moi partons à Rome dans 15 jours, nous serons absents pour trois semaines, il serait donc bon que nous puissions nous voir avant notre départ.

Blaise hocha la tête avec courtoisie et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut coupé par Pansy.

\- Vous partez ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'être obligée de t'informer de tous nos faits et gestes, répondit Mme Parkinson d'un ton dur. Et excuse-toi immédiatement auprès de Blaise, où as-tu appris à couper la parole de la sorte ? Est-ce comme cela que ton père et moi t'avons élevée ?

Pansy se recroquevilla sur sa chaise tandis que son visage blanchissait devant la colère sous-jacente de sa mère.

\- Non, Mère, pardonnez-moi. Excuse-moi, Blaise.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura celui-ci en espérant clore l'incident.

Autour de la table, Drago et Théo ne disaient rien, trop habitués à ce genre de scènes. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de défendre leur amie sans aller contre tous les principes de bienséance qu'on leur avait inculqués, ce qui aurait à coup sûr créé un véritable incident diplomatique.

\- Et toi, mon cher Drago, dis-moi, ta mère va bien ?

\- Tout à fait, madame Parkinson, mentit Drago en déglutissant.

Il avait du mal à voir comment sa mère aurait pu aller bien alors que son mari était en prison et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait établi ses quartiers chez elle, mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on pouvait dire ouvertement chez les Sang-Pur.

\- J'en suis heureuse, répondit la maitresse de maison avec un sourire factice.

Bien évidemment, Moira Parkinson ne chargea pas Drago de la mission d'inviter sa mère à prendre le thé chez elle. Depuis l'emprisonnement de Lucius et la disgrâce des Malefoy, certaines des amies de Narcissa semblaient avoir énormément d'autres choses à faire…

\- Oh, mais j'allais oublier, comment se sont passées vos BUSES ?

\- Plutôt bien, madame Parkinson, répondit Théodore.

\- Théo a été brillant !

Pansy n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. « Plutôt bien » était un euphémisme pour quelqu'un qui avait eu dix BUSES ! Mais comme souvent en présence de sa mère, la jeune fille aurait mieux fait de rester silencieuse.

\- Qui t'a permis de prendre la parole, Pansy ?, siffla Mme Parkinson d'une voix qui laissait transparaitre sa fureur latente. Et ton ami se prénomme Théodore, à ce que je sache ! Crois-tu donc que ses parents lui aient donné un prénom pour que tu le déformes sans cesse en employant ce surnom ridicule ?

Les trois garçons se tendirent en voyant leur amie baisser la tête, mortifiée d'être humiliée de la sorte. Celle-ci ferma brièvement les yeux et s'excusa d'une voix faible, tandis que sous la table, Blaise exerçait une brève pression sur son bras en guise de soutien.

\- Excuse-moi, Théodore, tu disais donc ?, repris Moira Parkinson d'un ton infiniment plus cordial.

\- Mes BUSES se sont bien passées, madame, j'en ai obtenu dix, ce qui va me permettre de poursuivre la plupart des disciplines à la rentrée.

\- Et bien, je ne peux que te féliciter. Et vous, les garçons ?

\- J'ai eu huit BUSES, madame.

\- C'est un excellent résultat, mon cher Drago.

\- Merci, vous devez également être très fière de Pansy, répondit celui-ci pour rappeler à madame Parkinson que sa fille avait obtenu le même nombre de BUSES que lui.

\- Hm, oui, cela va de soi, éluda-t-elle. Et toi, Blaise ?

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas fait aussi bien que mes amis, mais je me contente de mes sept BUSES.

Le métisse n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde attristé par cette information. Il n'avait jamais été passionné par les études, et fort heureusement, grâce à la fortune que possédait sa mère, il n'aurait jamais besoin de l'être.

\- Fort bien, fort bien, mes enfants. Et bien, il va être temps pour moi de vous laisser, dit Moira en se levant.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir, madame Parkinson.

\- De même. Vous transmettrez mes amitiés à vos parents !

Théodore regarda Moira Parkinson disparaitre dans le manoir, en se faisant cyniquement la réflexion qu'entre sa mère morte et son père en prison, il allait être bien en peine de transmettre des amitiés à qui que ce soit. A côté de lui, Pansy poussa un long soupir de soulagement en penchant sa tête en arrière, relâchant tous ses muscles. Aucun des garçons n'eut la stupidité de lui demander comment elle allait, car aucun mot ne pouvait expliquer le mélange de lassitude et de tristesse qu'ils pouvaient voir dans ses yeux.

\- Tu sais, moi, je préfère que m'appelle Théo, dit le concerné avec un sourire.

\- J'espère bien, parce que ne compte pas sur moi pour arrêter, lui répondit la jeune fille, que la remarque avait permis de dérider.

Elle avait toujours le teint pâle, contrastant avec ses cheveux sombres, mais un léger rictus rieur illuminait ses traits. Elle avait appris il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur ses relations avec sa génitrice, elle préférait donc ne pas y penser, et elle ne souhaitait surtout pas laisser cela gâcher l'après-midi enjoué qu'elle passait avec ses amis. Après-midi qui touchait d'ailleurs à sa fin, puisque bien que le soleil brille encore haut dans le ciel au-dessus du vaste jardin des Parkinson, la température commençait à chuter considérablement.

\- Au fait, quand tes parents vont partir, tu peux venir chez moi, si tu veux, proposa gentiment Théodore à son amie.

La brune sourit, touchée par cette attention, surtout venant de la part de Théo. Elle savait qu'il devait grandement apprécier sa solitude au manoir des Nott, loin de son père enfermé à Azkaban, et tous constataient avec bonheur à quel point il était différent des autres étés. Et pourtant, il lui offrait de renoncer à sa tranquillité pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule, elle qui avait toujours détesté la solitude. Pourtant, celle-ci avait été sa seule amie pendant de nombreuses années, à l'époque où elle était encore trop jeune pour quitter le manoir quand ses parents s'absentaient. Mais elle ne s'était jamais fait aux craquements inquiétants de la vieille bâtisse qu'elle entendait dans le silence de la nuit, aux sifflements lugubres du vent qui s'infiltrait dans les murs de pierre et éteignait les feux dans les cheminées, à l'immensité de cette demeure sombre, froide, et bien trop vaste pour une petite fille, où elle avait parfois du mal à se sentir chez elle. Alors, dès qu'elle l'avait pu, elle s'était mise à passer des semaines chez Drago, Blaise, ou encore, à de plus rares occasions, Daphné Greengrass, quand ses parents la laissaient derrière eux sans regrets pour voyager. Mais elle n'allait jamais chez Théodore. Depuis qu'Isobel Nott était décédée, personne n'y allait plus.

\- T'es la bienvenue chez moi aussi, comme toujours. Ma mère sera ravie de te voir, en plus, renchérit Blaise.

Merlin savait combien de fois il s'était retrouvé à devoir s'occuper tout seul pendant que Pansy et sa mère se perdaient dans de longues discussions qu'il jugeait assommantes… Il avait plusieurs fois demandé en riant à cette dernière si elle ne rêvait pas de l'échanger contre Pansy, et en retour, à la moindre incartade, elle l'en menaçait.

\- Je te proposerais bien de venir chez moi comme les autres étés, mais crois-moi, tu n'en as pas envie, dit Drago avec un rire sans joie.

Personne ne lui répondit, tous imaginant aisément qu'il y avait mieux que de trouver des Mangemorts dans son salon au réveil.

\- D'ailleurs, va falloir que je rentre, sinon ma mère va commencer à s'inquiéter pour rien, poursuivit le blond en se levant.

\- Je vais rentrer aussi, ajouta Blaise en l'imitant. Pans', tu m'enverras Isis pour me dire si tu viens chez moi !

\- Elle est épuisée depuis son vol jusqu'à Paris, donc j'enverrais sûrement le hibou de mon père discrètement, mais oui, je te tiens au courant.

Tous étaient maintenant debout et avaient ramassé leurs affaires. Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers le salon, où Pansy empoigna le bol de poudre de cheminette, avant de le tendre aux garçons.

\- Pansy, tu me diras aussi. Je vous contacterais par cheminette la semaine prochaine pour qu'on se voit, de toute façon, informa Théodore en se glissant dans la cheminée.

Le brun lança un « Manoir Nott » fort et assuré, et il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Puis ce fut au tour de Blaise.

\- Je hais ce truc, pesta celui-ci en prenant une poignée de poudre.

\- Dis bonjour à ta mère de ma part !, lui ordonna Pansy en riant, juste avant que le métisse ne disparaisse dans le conduit.

Enfin, Drago la regarda se tourner vers lui.

\- Tu m'envoies Eole s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, et tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux, lui dit-elle sérieusement.

\- Oui, Pans'. T'inquiète pas pour moi, lui répondit le blond avec un rire qui se voulait rassurant. On se voit la semaine prochaine.

Il rentra dans l'âtre immense et lança « Manoir Malefoy » d'un ton assuré. Les flammes vertes obscurcirent sa vue, et il ferma les yeux, après avoir jeté un dernier sourire à Pansy. Dans quelques secondes, il serait de retour au manoir, et il ne pourrait plus être Drago. Il avait plutôt intérêt à réenfiler tout de suite son masque de Malefoy.

* * *

Et bien, j'espère de tout coeur que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Vous aurez sans doute compris qu'il sert surtout à poser les bases des caractères et des dynamiques entre chaque personnage, ainsi qu'à vous montrer un peu ce que vivent nos 4 Serpentard l'été de leur 16 ans.

Si vous laissez une review (n'oubliez pas leur importance pour l'auteur, s'il vous plait), vous me rendrez d'abord très très heureuse, et vous aurez le droit de passer l'après-midi avec le Serpentard de votre choix ;)

Je vous embrasse !


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour !

Me revoici avec la suite de MAFRNDS. Comme vous l'aurez peut-être compris, je vais m'efforcer de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le dimanche, donc. Je ne peux pas vous garantir que ça sera toujours le cas, mais je ferais de mon mieux.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, on se voit en bas :)

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 _Ninon_ : Merci pour cette si gentille review ! Je suis très heureuse que ma vision des personnages te plaisent. Quant à leur vie de famille, elle reviendra plusieurs fois tout au long du récit, et tu vas en apprendre plus notamment dans ce chapitre. Concernant la taille des chapitres, normalement oui, ils feront tous à peu près cette taille (environ 5000 mots). Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me laisse pas décourager par les commentaires négatifs, car en l'occurrence, ils ne sont pas du tout constructifs, et je préfère me concentrer sur les gens qui apprécient ce que je fais. Merci encore pour ton soutien, et 'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

 _Tink_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je m'attache effectivement à faire sortir ces quatre personnages de leur rôle cliché de "méchants Serpentard", et j'espère que la suite de mon histoire te plaira autant.

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Disclaimer** : Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à reine Rowling.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II**

Des tas de livres en équilibre précaire s'amoncelaient devant Drago Malefoy. Certains étaient ouverts sur des passages annotés à la plume, à côté de parchemins noircis d'encre, et une pile devait s'être renversée, puisque que quelques ouvrages étaient éparpillés de façon désordonnée sur le parquet sombre. Théodore en aurait fait une syncope. Mais Drago ne s'en souciait guère, et il lâcha sur la table le pavé de 600 pages qu'il avait en main, provoquant un choc qui faillit précipiter quelques autres livres sur le sol. S'affalant dans le fauteuil de velours qu'il occupait avec lassitude, il poussa un soupir sonore, le dernier d'une longue série. Il avait l'impression de soupirer en permanence, et son irritabilité était grandissante depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête de comprendre le mystère de l'armoire de Montague, comme il l'avait surnommée.

S'il avait d'abord pensé que ses recherches le distrairaient de l'ambiance macabre du manoir, elles jouaient à présent considérablement sur ses nerfs. Mais le fait de n'avoir encore trouvé aucune information concluante ne faisait que renforcer son intuition, qui lui soufflait que cette armoire cachait bien plus de secrets qu'il ne l'avait cru l'an passé. Il avait étudié le quart des ouvrages de la bibliothèque de ses parents, et il n'était même pas parvenu à découvrir la véritable appellation de l'objet. A croire que le ciel s'acharnait sur lui.

Sa conscience sembla prendre un malin plaisir à lui souffler qu'il aurait mieux fait d'utiliser son temps à chercher comment exécuter la mission que lui avait confiée le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Drago la maudit intérieurement à grands renforts de noms d'oiseaux. Il avait largement le temps de se pencher sur cette question. Et en plus, il ne trouverait sûrement l'inspiration qu'une fois arrivé à Poudlard, là où il pourrait observer les habitudes de Dumbledore. Pour l'instant, il était encore en vacances, et il pouvait en profiter pour s'occuper de cette maudite armoire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, déjà bien ébouriffés par ce geste qu'il faisait sans cesse quand il était préoccupé, et s'apprêtait à ouvrir un nouveau livre, quand deux coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte. Un instant plus tard, Narcissa Malefoy apparaissait dans la pièce, son corps mince drapé dans une longue robe de soie bleu nuit, et ses cheveux retenus dans un chignon sophistiqué qui dégageait son visage pâle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au champ de bataille qui entourait son fils et aux étagères dépossédées de la moitié de leurs ouvrages, puis reporta son regard sur lui.

\- C'est l'heure du thé, Drago.

Au début de l'été, il protestait. Il ne supportait pas que sa mère s'acharne tant à préserver les apparences. Elle était toujours apprêtée comme si elle allait présider un dîner mondain, elle demandait aux elfes de maison de nettoyer le bureau de Lucius chaque jour, et elle harcelait invariablement Drago avec son stupide thé. Comme si son mari allait passer la porte du manoir sans prévenir, comme si les Mangemorts allaient quitter les lieux soudainement, comme si la vie allait reprendre son cours d'un coup de baguette. Au début, il refusait de participer à cette mascarade.

Il avait toujours su que rien n'était plus important pour sa mère que de donner le change, quoi qu'il arrive, de montrer au monde cette image de noblesse, d'élégance et d'impassibilité qui représentait les Malefoy. Depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre, le fait de porter un masque avait toujours été son quotidien, et parfois, il se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu ce masque froid, hautain et insensible. Il y était habitué, pourtant, cet été-là, cela semblait être au-dessus de ses forces.

Il était autrement plus difficile de prétendre que tout allait bien quand son père était en prison et que les forces du mal séjournaient dans son salon qu'à Poudlard, où le bonheur résidait dans des draps frais, des soirées passées à observer les étoiles depuis la tour d'astronomie, du parchemin neuf, et dans les rires de ses amis. Sa vie lui paraissait sens dessus-dessous, et il voyait mal comment prendre le thé à heures régulières allait y changer quelque chose.

S'il avait pu, il aurait passé toutes ses vacances chez Blaise ou Pansy. Il l'aurait fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu sa mère, qu'il refusait de laisser seule, au milieu des soldats de Voldemort en qui il n'avait aucune confiance. Une partie non-négligeable d'entre eux étaient des psychopathes qui avaient rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres en quête de sang, de mort et de destruction, et seule la peur que leur inspirait leur maître les empêchait probablement de tuer n'importe qui. Quand on y ajoutait l'escadron de sang-purs hypocrites et manipulateurs qui avaient tous espéré épouser Narcissa dans sa jeunesse, le manoir Malefoy devenait considérablement dangereux.

\- J'arrive, Maman, dit le jeune homme, à présent résigné.

Au début de l'été, il protestait, mais depuis, il avait abandonné le combat. Si cela pouvait faire plaisir à sa mère, il ferait de son mieux pour jouer le jeu. Il trouvait tout ce cirque ridicule, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était se disputer avec elle. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin de ça, alors il se tut et la suivit hors de la bibliothèque, laissant derrière lui un champ de bataille qu'il ne manquerait pas de retrouver dans quelques heures. Finalement, c'était un mal pour un bien que Voldemort ait choisi de l'utiliser pour punir l'inefficacité de son père, se dit Drago en suivant Narcissa vers le salon. Il n'osait imaginer quelles idées auraient pu lui traverser l'esprit s'il avait estimé que la déchéance de sa femme ferait pour Lucius une meilleure sentence…

\- Drago, ta cravate, siffla Narcissa entre ses dents, interrompant les pensées sinistres du jeune homme.

Resserrer sa cravate, arranger ses cheveux, saluer Yaxley et Travers dans l'entrée, aller jusqu'au salon sans montrer qu'il aimerait mieux être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici: une mécanique lugubre réglée comme du papier à musique qui se répétait chaque jour, et qui ne prendrait fin que dans trois semaines, quand Drago pourrait retrouver Poudlard, enfin.

* * *

\- 4 heures d'attente pour récupérer quelques Gallions, c'est un scandale !, s'époumonait une Pansy Parkinson furieuse en descendant les marches du perron de Gringotts.

A ses côtés, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott s'abstinrent de répondre, bien qu'ils estimaient eux aussi que patienter autant de temps dans le hall bondé de la banque avait été considérablement irritant. Ils n'éprouvaient simplement pas le besoin de faire partager leur exaspération à tout le Chemin de Traverse. Ils suivirent leur amie dans la rue bien plus déserte qu'à l'ordinaire, en observant avec morosité les affiches de prévention du Ministère, qui s'étalaient sur les devantures des boutiques. Ici, impossible de faire l'impasse sur le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres: les autorités entretenaient la terreur des citoyens à grands coups d'articles et de prospectus fluorescents.

\- On commence par quoi?, demanda Blaise en contemplant la rue.

\- Autant commencer par l'apothicaire, on sera débarrassés.

La boutique où étaient commercialisés les éléments essentiels aux potions était un passage obligé pour tous les étudiants de Poudlard chaque année, et cela, au grand désespoir de ceux-ci. Pansy, en particulier, avait en horreur l'odeur rance et aigre de l'échoppe, et elle laissa donc les garçons se charger de leurs achats, préférant patienter dans la rue. Elle observait distraitement les petits groupes de passants aux mines inquiètes quand un sorcier aux sourcils broussailleux et au sourire édenté surgit à côté d'elle, les mains pleines de fioles remplies de poudres de couleurs diverses.

\- Des poudres pour protéger votre beau visage des maléfices, ma petite demoiselle ?

\- Je m'en passerais, répliqua sèchement la brune en lui jetant un regard méprisant.

\- Vous êtes sûre? Elles peuvent aussi vous protéger contre les Détraqu…

\- Je vous ai dis non, arrêtez de me harceler, espèce de vieux taré !

L'autre allait répondre, pensant probablement qu'à force de la harceler, elle finirait par céder, quand Blaise et Théodore sortirent de chez l'apothicaire, quelques sacs dans chaque main.

\- Toujours aussi aimable, Mlle Parkinson, rit Théo en contemplant l'air assassin que la jeune fille jetait au sorcier.

Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux à l'entente du nom de famille, et se confondit aussitôt en excuses, battant lentement en retraite. Tout le monde soupçonnait plus ou moins la famille Parkinson d'être affiliée à Voldemort, et parfois, cela avait ses avantages. Les trois adolescents se hâtèrent alors de poursuivre leur chemin et se dirigèrent vers la librairie Fleury & Bott.

Deux heures plus tard, ils finissaient leurs achats à la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch, où Théo et Pansy déployaient tous leurs efforts pour déloger Blaise du présentoir des nouvelles robes de l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby, son équipe favorite. Il fallut menacer le jeune homme de raconter à sa mère qu'il avait passé les dernières semaines à utiliser son balai en cachette pour qu'il accepte finalement de sortir. Les bras pleins de sacs remplis de leurs achats, ils passèrent devant la boutique des frères Weasley, à laquelle Blaise jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux. A l'intérieur, des dizaines de clients se bousculaient devant les étalages multicolores de farces et attrapes.

\- Qui aurait cru que les Weasley possèderaient un jour la boutique la plus prospère du Chemin du Traverse…, remarqua Théo en observant la foule de visiteurs.

\- Peut-être qu'ils pourront enfin offrir de nouveaux vêtements à leur frère, qu'il arrête de me brûler la rétine à chaque fois que je le vois, dit Pansy.

\- Je serais toi, j'espèrerais pas trop, répondit Blaise, désabusé. Weasmoche ne pourrait pas s'habiller correctement même si sa vie en dépendait.

Son intervention arracha un « Certes » amusé à la jeune fille, tandis qu'ils parvenaient au Chaudron Baveur. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bar vide, à l'exception du propriétaire, et s'assirent à une table, se débarrassant de leurs nombreux achats en les posant à leurs pieds.

\- J'ai les pieds en compote, marmonna Pansy en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise tandis que Blaise allait leur commander trois Bièraubeurre.

\- Si tu arrêtais de porter des chaussures avec des talons aussi hauts, aussi, lui répondit Théo, comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation.

\- Pour avoir l'air d'une goule de 1m20 ? Hors de question.

Le brun secoua la tête en riant, ayant abandonné depuis longtemps l'espoir de convaincre son amie d'abandonner ses talons vertigineux. Blaise réapparut avec trois chopes à la main, et prit place à la table en demandant ce qu'il avait raté.

\- Pans' qui se plaint d'avoir mal aux pieds.

\- Rien d'important, quoi.

La jeune fille lui répondit sans un mot (le geste de son majeur étant assez expressif) et récolta un rire de la part de son ami.

\- Ça fait quand même bizarre que Drago soit pas là, dit Théo, changeant de sujet.

\- C'est clair. Première année qu'on fait pas nos achats pour aller à Poudlard ensemble.

\- Sa mère doit absolument vouloir l'accompagner…, suggéra Blaise.

\- Je peux comprendre qu'elle soit sur les nerfs avec tout ce qui leur arrive, remarqua Pansy.

\- Enfin, de là à pas le laisser venir avec nous… C'est pas comme si on risquait quoi que ce soit.

La remarque de Blaise laissa ses amis silencieux. Ils ne parlaient presque jamais de cette immunité que leur conférait leur statut de sang-purs, et surtout, du fait que leurs parents étaient tous affiliés de près ou de loin à Voldemort. Il était vrai que par les temps qui couraient, c'était un atout considérable: si tous les passants du Chemin de Traverse semblaient effrayés, pressés et sous pression, Théo, Pansy et Blaise savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à craindre. Si par mégarde, un des partisans de Voldemort était pris d'une envie de leur causer des ennuis, ils pouvaient être sûrs que leurs parents les sortiraient immédiatement de ce mauvais pas. Quant à la répression activement menée par le Ministère, ils n'avaient jamais été impliqués dans des activités illégales eux-mêmes, et ils étaient donc à l'abri des ennuis. Trop jeunes pour être recrutés par Voldemort, trop puissants pour être inquiétés par les Mangemorts, trop intelligents pour rejoindre la résistance et trop innocents pour intéresser le gouvernement: à l'aube de la guerre qui se préparait, ils avaient sûrement la place la plus enviable.

* * *

La vieille horloge de la bibliothèque venait de sonner 2h du matin, pourtant, Théodore était toujours éveillé. Il n'avait même pas sursauté en entendant les tintements de l'objet, gardant le regard fermement fixé sur son livre, absorbé par l'histoire et totalement hermétique au monde extérieur. Théo avait cette capacité à lire n'importe où, peu importe le bruit, l'endroit, les autres. Il pouvait se plonger dans la vie d'un personnage à tel point qu'il en oubliait la réalité, mais pourtant, si vous prononciez son nom dans une conversation, il suivrait celle-ci d'une oreille sans se détacher de l'ouvrage.

Cette aptitude avait toujours surpris ses amis, énervé son père, et c'était surtout l'une des nombreuses choses qu'il avait en commun avec sa mère. Quand il était enfant, leur entourage ne cessait de commenter leur frappante ressemblance. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux châtains foncés, les mêmes ondulations capillaires qui donnaient des boucles lâches sur sa mère et un fouillis inexplicable sur sa propre tête, ni vraiment bouclé, ni vraiment lisse. Ils partageaient le même regard ambré, empli d'intelligence et de ce mélange étrange de curiosité, d'innocence et de mélancolie, et la même peau qui restait pâle même sous le plus brillant des soleils.

La seule chose que Théo tenait de son père était son mètre quatre-vingt, et la petite bosse sur le nez que les Nott se transmettaient depuis des générations et qu'il détestait tant. Il était le portrait craché de sa mère, aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement, ce qui expliquait sûrement qu'il soit aujourd'hui si peu proche de son père. Il ne l'avait jamais été, et cela s'était aggravé après la mort d'Isobel, son père ne supportant pas leur ressemblance si marquée, qui lui donnait l'impression de voir sa femme sans cesse.

C'était une des nombreuses raisons qui avaient poussées Théo à apprendre à se faire discret. Les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas le décrivaient comme effacé, réservé, parfois même timide. En réalité, il n'était rien de tout ça. Il avait simplement compris que dans son monde, on survivait bien mieux parmi la masse que sous les projecteurs. Ce qui rendait d'autant plus étrange sa si profonde amitié avec Drago, Pansy et Blaise, qui lui étaient sur ce point complètement opposés. Pansy adorait provoquer l'envie, l'attention et l'admiration, Blaise attirait les regards sans même essayer, et personne n'aimait être sous les feux de la rampe plus que Drago. Alors que Théo, lui, était l'homme de l'ombre, qui s'appliquait à faire rejaillir les paillettes sur ses amis, préférant rester aussi secret et impénétrable que les énormes livres dans lesquels il aimait se plonger. Ces mêmes livres qui berçaient ses longues nuits d'insomnie depuis aussi loin que sa mémoire remontait.

Il y a quelques années, les elfes de maison seraient venus l'intimer d'aller se coucher depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais aujourd'hui, il était seul au manoir Nott, ou presque. Pas de mère pour lui offrir des sourires tendres et des histoires merveilleuses, pas de père pour lui jeter des regards sévères et des paroles assassines, pas de domestiques pour le surveiller et faire des commentaires pleins de pitié le concernant en pensant qu'il n'entend pas. Juste Pansy, qui dormait à l'étage, et ce silence, si pure, si reposant. Et, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, cette capacité à se tenir dans ce lieu sans ressentir la peur, le désespoir ou l'amertume.

Théo n'était pas complètement serein, car il ne l'était jamais au manoir, mais il n'était pas effrayé, et c'était déjà beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. La présence de sa meilleure amie y était sûrement pour quelque chose, rendant la bâtisse un peu moins sombre, éloignant un peu les démons et les fantômes qui y rodaient. Cela faisait du bien à Théo, de sentir une présence aimante entre ces murs froids qu'il détestait depuis bien longtemps. Certes, « aimante » n'était peut-être pas le qualificatif le plus adapté à Pansy, qui passait plus de temps à lancer des remarques sarcastiques à ses amis qu'à leur déclarer ses sentiments, mais il savait qu'au fond, elle les aimait, et cela lui suffisait. Après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il avait, et souvent, il se disait que c'était aussi bien plus que ce qu'il méritait.

* * *

Blaise arriva en fonçant vers le manoir de sa mère sur son nouveau Nimbus 2004, avant de descendre en piqué jusque devant la porte d'entrée. Il sauta prestement de l'objet et pénétra dans la maison, exténué et affamé après l'après-midi qu'il venait de passer à jouer au Quidditch avec Drago. Sans y faire attention, il répandit de la boue sur tout son chemin, souillant le précieux tapis chinois du vestibule, et quand il fut parvenu dans le hall d'entrée, il s'arrêta et claqua des doigts. En une fraction de seconde, un minuscule elfe de maison plié en deux, la tête touchant quasiment le sol, apparut devant lui.

\- Lincy, il me faut un sandwich. Beurre de cacahuète, dans ma chambre dans 30 secondes, lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.

\- Tout de suite, maitre Blaise, répondit Lincy d'une voix fluette avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Quand il était plus jeune, sa mère interdisait aux elfes de répondre à ses demandes et le sermonnait sur les dangers de manger n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, mais aujourd'hui, elle s'était résignée à ne plus rien pouvoir contre son fils sur ce point. Blaise posa son balai dans un coin du vestibule, sachant qu'un autre de leurs domestiques viendrait bien vite pour le ranger, et s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier, quand il entendit la voix de sa mère en provenance de son cabinet particulier.

C'était dans cette pièce qu'elle recevait ses visiteurs et rédigeait ses courriers, et elle y passait beaucoup de temps. En temps normal, l'entendre en sortir n'aurait donc pas interpellé Blaise, mais son attention avait été retenue non pas par la voix de sa génitrice, mais par l'intonation masculine qui lui avait répondu. Mis à part le notaire et l'architecte, Athénaïs de Rosbourg ne recevait que très peu d'hommes chez elle, et quand elle le faisait, c'était souvent mauvais signe.

Blaise se glissa dans le couloir qui jouxtait le salon, d'où la conversation semblait à présent provenir, et s'apprêtait à y faire irruption, quand un coup d'œil dans la pièce lui permit de reconnaitre immédiatement leur visiteur. Et ce qu'il vit lui glaça les entrailles: Augustus Rookwood, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval et vêtu d'un costume de soie noire, tout en sourires mielleux et en voix doucereuse. Blaise le reconnaissait pour l'avoir vu sur les avis de recherche du ministère, qui étaient encore placardés dans les rues un an après l'évasion massive des Mangemorts emprisonnés à Azkaban.

Il retourna dans le hall d'entrée et se dissimula dans l'ombre de l'escalier pour observer Rookwood et sa mère, qui se dirigeaient à présent vers le vestibule, signifiant le départ du Mangemort. Au vu du sourire faussement doux d'Athénaïs, il ne faisait aucun doute pour son fils que les choses risquaient de prendre très bientôt un tournant très, très déplaisant.

Il avait toujours su que sa mère avait quelque chose à voir dans les disparitions mystérieuses de ses maris successifs. Ils n'en parlaient jamais, mais au bout du 3ème, alors qu'il n'avait que 8 ans, il avait compris qu'elle les tuait. Plus tard, il avait même appris comment elle faisait: quelques gouttes de poison, incolore, indolore et totalement indétectable dans le sang, produit d'une magie noire qui lui descendait de ses ancêtres.

Seulement, ses maris étaient toujours vieux, riches à ne plus savoir quoi faire de leur argent, souvent philanthropes ou investisseurs, naïfs et subjugués par la beauté d'Athénaïs. Rookwood était certes riche et subjugué, mais il devait avoir tout juste une quarantaine d'années, et surtout, c'était un Mangemort, et c'est ce qui inquiétait Blaise. Malgré les rumeurs, sa mère n'avait jamais été affiliée à Voldemort, se contentant d'évoluer dans le cercle très fermé des sang-purs de Grande-Bretagne, donc beaucoup, certes, soutenaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais sans jamais les suivre dans cette voie. C'était la première fois qu'elle semblait s'intéresser à un Mangemort, et Blaise ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, Augustus. Te verrais-je chez les Fawley la semaine prochaine?, retentit la voix d'Athénaïs devant la porte d'entrée.

\- Maintenant que j'ai la confirmation de votre présence, je ne manquerais pas d'y faire une apparition, répondit Rookwood en embrassant la main de son interlocutrice.

Athénaïs laissa échapper un petit rire stupide d'adolescente gênée, puis le Mangemort s'en alla enfin. Quand elle se retourna, une expression soulagée sur ses traits fins, Blaise était planté devant elle, bien décidé à obtenir des explications.

\- C'était quoi ça?

\- Mon dieu, Blaise, tu m'as fait peur. Tu aurais pu t'annoncer.

\- C'était quoi, ça?, répéta Blaise d'une voix plus dure.

\- Tu vas tout de suite utiliser un ton plus respectueux, jeune homme, répondit sa mère en le dépassant pour se rendre dans le salon.

\- J'ai quand même le droit de savoir ce que faisait un Mangemort chez nous !, s'exclama le jeune homme en la suivant.

\- Ne prononce pas ce mot, dit Athénaïs d'une voix sèche et sans appel. Et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

\- Maman, tu es en train de faire une énorme bêtise. Rookwood n'a rien à voir avec tes vieux séniles sans cervelle !

\- Laisse-moi juger moi-même de la bêtise de mes actions, veux-tu?

\- Ce type est un taré sadique et manipulateur ! Comment peux-tu ne pas voir qu'il est dangereux ?!

\- Blaise, ça suffit. Je sais ce que je fais.

La voix de sa mère s'était faite tranchante, indiquant qu'elle perdait patiente.

\- Mais Mam…

\- Monte. Dans. Ta. Chambre. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de tout ça.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt devant le regard furieux d'Athénaïs. Essayer de discuter avec elle revenait à se heurter à un mur, et il savait qu'il n'en tirerait plus rien. Il lui jeta un dernier regard à la fois incrédule et désespéré, et fit volte-face pour monter au premier étage. Il grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre et pénétra dans sa chambre, où son sandwich l'attendait sur un plateau, posé sur le couvre-lit bordeaux. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, remarquant à peine que la pièce, qu'il avait laissé dans le bazar le plus artistique le matin même, était à présent rangée et nettoyée au millimètre près. Au lieu de ça, il rappela Lincy d'un claquement de doigt, faisant apparaitre l'elfe presque immédiatement.

\- Combien de fois Augustus Rookwood est-il venu ici, Lincy ?, lui demande-t-il en se redressant.

Lincy était l'informatrice idéale. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, elle était en quelque sorte son elfe attitré, et les ordres qu'il lui donnait prévalaient désormais sur ceux de sa mère. Elle l'avait plusieurs fois couvert en cas de sorties en douce ou de grosses bêtises, et il savait ainsi que le contenu de leur conversation ne remonterait pas aux oreilles d'Athénaïs.

\- Quatre fois, maitre.

\- Pourquoi est-il venu?

Pour voir votre mère, maitre.

\- Sais-tu de quoi ils parlent lors de ces entrevues?

\- De tout et de rien, maitre. Il semble que monsieur Rookwood cherche à séduire votre mère.

\- Qu'est qui te fait dire ça?

\- Monsieur Rookwood complimente souvent maitresse Athénaïs, il a déjà mentionné plusieurs fois le fait qu'il n'était pas marié, il glisse des allusions sur le fait qu'une femme comme votre mère ne devrait pas rester seule.

Blaise ne répondit pas, méditant les paroles de Lincy, le regard perdu dans le vide. Sa mère n'était pas stupide, elle n'aurait jamais mis volontairement le grappin sur un Mangemort. Mais si c'était Rookwood qui lui faisait des avances, et ce, depuis un moment déjà, il comprenait bien qu'Athénaïs ne pourrait plus lui résister très longtemps, car on ne se refusait pas aisément à un des adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Surtout quand on était jeune, belle, et que sa seule famille résidait à l'autre bout de la Manche. Blaise avait bien peur que pour les protéger tous les deux, un très proche remariage soit la seule option de sa mère… Et cette fois, se débarrasser du mari ne serait pas aussi aisé.

* * *

Après deux mois de vacances bien remplis, le 31 août arriva bien vite, et avec lui, l'imminence du retour à Poudlard. On aurait pu croire que Drago, Blaise, Pansy et Théodore auraient été désespérés de retrouver les cours, les professeurs et les réveils aux aurores, mais c'était tout le contraire: cet été porteur de mauvaises nouvelles et de grands changements se terminait enfin, et tous les quatre n'avaient qu'une hâte, retrouver les murs solides et protecteurs de l'école de sorcellerie, là où ils étaient les rois du monde, et où tout paraissait toujours si facile.

Drago avait fini par percer le mystère de l'armoire, qu'il connaissait désormais sous son vrai nom: l'armoire à disparaitre. Ses recherches acharnées dans la bibliothèque du manoir Malefoy s'étaient révélées payantes, et il savait désormais tout sur l'objet, hormis une chose: comment réparer une armoire cassée. Car il avait compris, au fil de ses lectures, que l'objet que possédait Poudlard était brisé, mais qu'une fois réparé, il serait à même de communiquer avec sa jumelle, qui était entreposée chez Barjow & Beurk. Et une fois qu'il aurait accompli sa mission et que Dumbledore serait mort, puisqu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, un moyen de transport pouvant l'emporter loin de l'école serait des plus utiles. Il avait donc veillé à ce que l'armoire de l'Allée des Embrumes lui soit réservée, et il ne lui restait à présent plus qu'à trouver celle de Poudlard, et à la faire fonctionner à nouveau. Sans oublier la partie la plus ardue de son plan: tuer Dumbledore, que même Voldemort n'était pas parvenu à éliminer. Drago évitait d'y penser en préparant sa valise, tentant d'être serein et de se concentrer sur le fait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir quitter l'ambiance oppressante du manoir et les regards emplis de pitié et de terreur de sa mère. Et surtout, de ne pas penser au fait que c'était probablement sa dernière année à Poudlard.

De son côté, Théodore avait déjà terminé la préparation de ses affaires depuis plusieurs jours, une vieille habitude qu'il avait depuis le début de sa scolarité à l'école de sorcellerie. Il était toujours si impatient d'y retourner, qu'il s'attelait à sa valise avec plusieurs jours d'avance. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter, et malheureusement, le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur effarante. Il avait hâte de retrouver son lit moelleux et son dortoir douillet dans les cachots, de commencer les cours de 6ème année, de travailler sur sa table préférée à la bibliothèque, d'aider Pansy à préparer les fêtes de Serpentard en douce. Il avait même hâte d'entendre Drago se plaindre de Potter et de sa bande, c'était pour dire son impatience. Le mois d'août s'était écoulé avec une lenteur moite et étouffante, à l'image de la météo, et ce, particulièrement après le départ de Pansy, qui avait passé 10 jours au manoir. Si Théo avait été heureux de retrouver le silence, qui était un concept étranger à la jeune fille, le retour des mauvais souvenirs et des murmures fantomatiques l'avaient convaincu que Poudlard lui manquait vraiment beaucoup.

Pansy, elle, attendait la rentrée avec une impatiente nouvelle: bien qu'elle ait passé son été à prétendre être dans le déni de l'échéance, comme tous les ans, cette année, la sécurité et la tranquillité de Poudlard se faisaient désirer, et pour la première fois, elle avait hâte de retourner à l'école. Là-bas, elle pourrait se convaincre que les rumeurs de la guerre qui faisait rage au dehors n'étaient que des fables enfantines, toutes aussi réelles que les prédictions du professeur Trelawney. Elle pourrait retrouver son statut d'enfant chérie de Serpentard, de préfète respectée, de sang-pur crainte et admirée. Poudlard était son terrain de jeu, sa scène personnelle, là où elle faisait et défaisait les réputations, détruisait ses ennemis, contrôlait chaque aspect de sa vie. Et en ce moment, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Blaise, enfin, passa son dernier jour de vacances plus tendu que jamais, préoccupé par la nécessité d'abandonner sa mère. Il la contemplait, plongée dans une intense conversation avec Pansy, qui avait passé la fin de l'été chez eux, en se demandant, pour la première fois, si elle saurait se débrouiller sans lui. Malgré sa grande intelligente, ses capacités innées de manipulation, et son talent pour la magie, Blaise savait qu'un Mangemort représentait une menace de taille, et il se préparait pour une longue année d'inquiétude. Il espérait néanmoins que retourner à Poudlard lui permettrait de se détendre, de considérer la situation avec plus de calme et de pragmatisme qu'ici, où il entendait chaque jour les nouvelles des affrontements qui se livraient entre les partisans de Voldemort et la résistance, dans la chaleur poisseuse et sale du mois d'août. A Poudlard, il aurait les idées plus claires, et avec un peu de chance, les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre.

Heureusement, l'atmosphère moite et malsaine de cette fin d'été 1996 disparut au cours de la nuit, et quand Théodore, Pansy, Drago et Blaise se réveillèrent aux aurores sous la lumière douce du soleil à peine levé, un vent frais annonçait le début du mois de septembre. Enfin, la rentrée était là.

* * *

Bien, vous l'aurez compris, dans deux semaines, on retourne à Poudlard avec nos quatre Serpentard. Ce chapitre ne devait pas exister à la base, mais après l'écriture du chapitre 1, il m'a paru nécessaire. J'espère que voir nos protagonistes davantage séparés et dans un chapitre plus centré sur leur vie de famille vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis avec une review.

Je sais qu'on n'a pas toujours l'inspiration pour écrire une review, qu'on ne sait pas toujours quoi y mettre, donc je vous mets ici quelques questions auxquelles vous pouvez répondre sur les idées vous manquent: Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Drago face à la mission que lui a confié Voldemort ? De l'atmosphère du manoir Malefoy ? Et de celle du chemin de Traverse, ainsi que la position adoptée par Blaise, Théo et Pansy face à la guerre qui se prépare ? Votre opinion sur Théodore et sa vie au manoir Nott ? Et le mariage qui semble se profiler entre la mère de Blaise et Augustus Rookwood ? Qu'imaginez-vous voir dans la suite de l'histoire, et pourquoi pas, ce que vous aimeriez y voir ? Et enfin, votre avis général sur le chapitre et l'histoire ? Bien évidemment, vous êtes libres de ne pas répondre à ces questions.

Je tenais aussi à répondre tout de suite à une question que vous pourriez vous poser: le fait qu'on ne sache rien sur le père de Blaise, et que sa mère ne porte pas le même nom que lui est totalement voulu. Vous en saurez plus au fil de l'histoire.

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, et vous voir au prochain. Si vous laissez une review, vous aurez le droit d'habitez chez le Serpentard de votre choix pendant toutes les vacances d'été. ;)

Je vous embrasse.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui, je garde mon blabla pour ma note de fin, et je vous annonce juste que le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude. Et évidemment, les phrases en italique proviennent du livre Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé.

Pas de reviews anonymes aujourd'hui, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (c'est le drame de ma vie), tout est à Joanne.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III**

\- Tout ira bien, Maman, marmonna Drago en grinçant des dents. Tout le monde m'attend.

Un peu plus loin sur le quai 9 ¾ bondé, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore pouffaient de rire. Narcissa Malefoy avait l'air peu enclin à laisser partir son fils unique, le couvrant de recommandations de dernière minute (recommandations qu'elle lui avait déjà fait vingt-cinq fois durant les semaines précédentes), tandis qu'autour d'eux, familles et amis se saluaient, se retrouvant avec joie après un long été ou se quittant pour une nouvelle année.

\- Fais bien attention à toi, Drago. Tu me le promets ?, demanda Narcissa, une lueur d'inquiétude assombrissant son regard pâle.

\- Oui, répondit le jeune homme d'un air agacé. Je t'écrirais.

Narcissa hocha la tête, l'embrassa une dernière fois, et son fils se hâta de rejoindre ses amis, qui retenaient leurs rires à grand peine. Non pas que l'inquiétude de Narcissa ait quoi que ce soit d'amusant, mais l'expression gênée de Drago valait définitivement plusieurs milliers de Gallions.

\- Taisez-vous, vous tous, leur lança le blond avec un regard assassin quand il parvint à leur hauteur.

\- On n'a rien dit, gloussa Pansy d'un air moqueur.

Drago les toisa d'un air hautain, ce qui ne fit que redoubler l'amusement de ses amis, puis ils se hâtèrent tous les quatre de monter dans le Poudlard Express, tirant leurs lourdes valises à bord de la locomotive vrombissante, presque prête à partir. Narcissa ne les quitta pas du regard, et lança un « Vous aussi, soyez sages ! » maternel au reste de la petite bande, récoltant des hochements de tête amusés et attendris. Pour certains, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu une recommandation maternelle bienveillante, voire une recommandation maternelle tout court, et l'attention de Narcissa, qu'ils connaissaient tous depuis toujours, leur réchauffa le cœur.

Après cela, ils disparurent dans le train, à la recherche d'un compartiment. Mais les au revoir des Malefoy avaient laissé largement le temps aux autres élèves d'envahir les lieux, et après avoir parcouru le train sur toute sa longueur, ils durent bien se rendre à l'évidence : tous les wagons étaient occupés. Quatre paires de regards accusateurs se tournèrent vers Drago.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas ma faute !, s'exclama le blond avant de se tourner et d'ouvrir la porte du premier compartiment à sa portée.

Celle-ci coulissa, laissant apparaitre trois élèves déjà vêtus de leurs robes de sorcier. Ils avaient des visages enfantins qui montraient qu'ils sortaient à peine de l'enfance, mais les écussons rouges brodés sur leurs robes permettaient de deviner qu'ils devaient être en 2ème ou en 3ème année.

\- Tiens, des lionceaux, railla Pansy en s'encadrant dans l'ouverture à côté de Drago. Bougez de là, c'est notre compartiment maintenant.

Les deux garçons présents à l'intérieur se regardèrent, l'air de se demander quelle était l'attitude à adopter. L'encadrement de la porte laissait maintenant apparaitre les quatre Serpentard, qui étaient précédés par leur réputation, ce qui expliquait les regards anxieux des deux Gryffondor. Mais la troisième personne présente à l'intérieure, une fillette blonde, petite et menue, ne se démonta pas. Elle se redressa sur son siège et les toisa, l'air farouche.

\- On était là avant.

\- Techniquement, non. Tu es en quoi, deuxième année ? Ca fait six ans qu'on prend ce train, lui répondit Théo.

\- Alors vous devez être largement capable de vous trouver un autre compartiment, rétorqua celle-ci avec aplomb.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te taire et débarrasser le plancher. Tu ne dois pas savoir à qui tu parles, tonna Drago, l'air menaçant.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais vous ne me faites pas peur.

Blaise s'apprêtait à répliquer, bien décidé à rabattre le caquet de cette gamine insolente, mais il se ravisa en voyant Théo sortir sa baguette.

\- Ça m'ennuie de devoir faire ça…

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se mit à marmonner ce qui sonnait comme des incantations, que ses amis reconnurent bien vite comme étant en réalité un mélange de noms d'étoiles et d'insultes en russe. Les 2èmes années, cependant, furent persuadés au bout de deux millisecondes que Théodore était bel et bien en train de leur jeter un dangereux sortilège de magie noir. Même la blonde avait l'air terrifié.

\- Arrête, arrête ! On s'en va, je vous le jure !, s'écria le plus grand des garçons.

Théo se tut un instant, et les trois enfants déguerpirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Quand ils purent enfin fermer la porte du compartiment derrière eux, les quatre Serpentard éclatèrent de rire.

\- Vous avez vu leurs têtes ? Ça marche à tous les coups, s'exclama Blaise.

\- Théo, t'es vraiment génial, renchérit Pansy, secouée de spasmes.

\- Les insultes en russe, c'était vraiment bien trouvé, ajouta Drago en se laissant tomber sur la banquette en cuir, toujours parcouru d'un rire léger.

Théo répondit d'une petite courbette, riant lui aussi, puis, d'un coup de baguette, il fit léviter leurs quatre valises dans les compartiments au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il s'était à peine assis que la locomotive s'ébranla sous ses pieds dans un grondement sourd, et s'éloigna lentement du quai 9 ¾.

Dans le couloir, une foule d'élèves penchés aux fenêtres du train criaient des au revoir à leurs familles, mais les Serpentard, eux, ne bougèrent pas. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus personne à saluer quand le Poudlard Express démarrait. La mère de Théo était morte trop tôt pour le voir aller à l'école de sorcellerie, et son père ne l'avait jamais accompagné sur le quai, laissant cette tâche aux elfes de maison. Les parents de Pansy avaient fait de même, refusant de se mêler à la « populace » qui se pressait tous les 1er septembre sur le quai 9 ¾, selon leurs propres dires. Les seules qui aient jamais accompagnés leurs enfants étaient Narcissa Malefoy et Athénaïs de Rosbourg, mais elles s'éloignaient toujours avant le départ du train, préférant elles aussi ne pas rester trop longtemps en compagnie des sorciers sang-mêlé, nés-moldus, voire pire, des parents moldus qui regardaient leurs enfants les quitter pour une nouvelle année. La place des sang-pur n'était certainement pas sur les quais de gares, et c'était par pure affection pour leurs enfants qu'il leur arrivait de faire le déplacement.

Alors que le Poudlard Express sortait de l'agglomération londonienne, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaitre Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, essayant tous deux de se faufiler par l'ouverture, sans réfléchir au fait que rentrer l'un après l'autre aurait été plus logique. Des soupirs discrets se firent entendre d'un bout à l'autre du compartiment, tandis que les deux sorciers parvenaient finalement à y pénétrer.

\- Salut Pansy, dit Crabbe à la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Ne pas te voir pendant deux mois est toujours un plaisir, répliqua celle-ci en se levant. Il faut que j'aille faire un tour dans le compartiment des préfets, ajouta-t-elle, sautant sur l'occasion pour s'éloigner de son ennuyant admirateur. Drago, tu viens ?

\- J'ai la flemme, tu me raconteras, répondit celui-ci avec un haussement d'épaules, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre.

Pansy lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné, surprise qu'après avoir passé un an à martyriser les plus jeunes en abusant de son statut, il fasse preuve de tant d'indifférence cette année. D'accord, le rôle de préfet laissait moins de liberté que celui qu'ils avaient eu au sein de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, mais il permettait tout de même de s'amuser un peu. Elle haussa les épaules à son tour (après tout, Drago avait toujours eu un côté lunatique, ce n'était pas après tant d'années qu'elle allait se mettre à chercher à comprendre…), puis tourna les talons, ayant juste le temps d'apercevoir Crabbe et Goyle soulever leurs valises pour les balancer dans les compartiments à bagages. Parfois, elle se demandait s'ils avaient vraiment des pouvoirs magiques.

Elle dépassa les nombreux compartiments pour remonter à l'avant du train, en profitant pour effrayer quelques élèves plus jeunes en leur lançant des regards plein d'animosités ou en jouant ostensiblement avec sa baguette, s'amusant de voir leurs petits visages stupides se couvrir d'expressions terrorisées. Sa réputation de garce à frange mesquine et impitoyable n'était plus à faire, et elle prenait un malin plaisir à en jouer à nouveau après cet été long et maussade. Finalement, quand elle parvint au compartiment des préfets, elle était d'excellence humeur.

Humeur qui se transforma bien vite quand elle aperçut Weasmoche et sa Sang-de-Bourbe de compagnie, sagement assis dans le compartiment des préfets, attendant patiemment McGonagall. Elle était loin de porter la famille de Weasley dans son cœur (traîtres à leur rang, Gryffondor, pauvres et mal habillés, on pouvait dire qu'ils représentaient tout ce qu'elle détestait), mais elle vouait une haine viscérale à Granger. Tout chez elle la débectait : ses petits airs de miss perfection, sa mièvrerie qui lui donnait envie de vomir, ses réponses à tout directement sorties de manuels poussiéreux, ses horribles cheveux. Et le pire, c'était qu'à part les Serpentard, tout Poudlard semblait l'adorer. Comme si les vert et argent étaient les seuls à se rendre compte à quel point cette fille était imbuvable.

Pansy leur jeta à tous deux un regard mauvais avant d'apercevoir les préfets de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, ce qui acheva de détruire sa bonne humeur. Elle les toisa d'un air méprisant et s'apprêtait à balancer une remarque acerbe, quand la vieille McGonagall fit irruption dans le compartiment, plusieurs parchemins lévitant devant elle. Pansy s'assit sur la banquette, le plus loin possible de ses camarades, et poussa un long soupir alors que le professeur de métamorphose débutait un long discours sur la discipline, l'honneur et le respect du règlement. Elle en regrettait presque le compartiment de ses amis, même avec Crabbe à l'intérieur.

A plusieurs mètres de là, dans ce même compartiment, un silence d'église régnait. Drago, l'air perdu dans ses pensées, fixait le paysage par la fenêtre sans le voir, trop occupé à essayer de gérer la multitude de sentiments contradictoires que cette rentrée provoquait en lui. Joie de retourner à Poudlard, satisfaction d'être, contrairement à ses camarades, enfin un adulte, avec une importance, une place, un but, appréhension à l'idée de voir Dumbledore, inquiétude pour sa mère restée au manoir, et tant d'autres sensations plus diffuses qui faisait rage en lui.

Blaise, occupé à battre distraitement un jeu de cartes, sans toutefois afficher l'intention d'y jouer, occupait à lui seul quasiment une banquette complète, puisque ses jambes y étaient étalées. Pour s'empêcher de sombrer dans un ennui soporatif, il écoutait les conversations dans le couloir voisin, s'amusant de capter des bribes de la vie de ses camarades, parlant tantôt destinations de vacances, peines de cœur, Quidditch ou encore manucure. Une seule fois, le jeune homme entendit une voix grave prononcer le mot « Mangemort », et il ne put s'empêcher de se figer un instant à la pensée de sa mère, restée seule en compagnie d'Augustus Rookwood et de son sourire hypocrite.

Sur la banquette de Drago, Goyle examinait une longue cicatrice sur son bras, qui devait probablement provenir d'une chute de balai ou d'une collision avec un arbre, tandis qu'en face de lui, Crabbe s'était plongé dans une BD après avoir tristement regardé Pansy déserter le compartiment.

Enfin, Théo était assis près de la porte, nullement dérangé par les autres élèves qui discutaient et riaient bruyamment de l'autre côté du battant, plongé dans un livre si passionnant qu'il en avait complètement oublié l'endroit où il était. Il était arrivé au dénouement de l'intrigue, à ce moment si vibrant où toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient et où le livre prenait enfin tout son sens, et rien n'aurait pu le faire lâcher l'ouvrage. Il ne releva la tête que quelques minutes plus tard, quand il eut enfin posé ses yeux sur le point final, complètement retourné comme à chaque fois qu'il lisait un livre excellent, parcouru par cette impression de vide à l'idée qu'il venait de quitter les personnages. Il ferma l'ouvrage d'un geste solennel, perdu dans ses pensées, incapable de démêler tout ce que les 500 pages qu'il venait d'engloutir provoquaient en lui. Finalement, il reprit pied dans la réalité, sentant à nouveau le vrombissement du train sous ses pieds et l'odeur du chariot de nourriture qui devait arriver dans le couloir. Il se leva prestement, fit léviter son livre jusqu'à la poche de sa valise, puis claironna :

\- Je vais voir Millicent.

Il récolta un hochement de tête de la part de Blaise et de Goyle, et sortit dans le couloir, se faufilant entre les élèves tout en prenant soin de jeter un coup d'œil aux portes de chaque compartiment, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe enfin sur celui qu'il cherchait. Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un chuintement, et quatre regards se levèrent instantanément vers lui.

Le premier, d'un bleu de la couleur du ciel d'été, allait de pair avec une longue chevelure blonde, un port de tête altier et une expression permanente de mystère et de retenue. Daphné Greengrass venait de toute évidence d'être coupée dans une phrase, mais elle ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur et elle adressa un léger sourire à Théo.

Le deuxième, aussi marron que la terre sous leurs pieds, s'éclaira d'une étincelle allègre tandis que la bouche vermeille de sa propriétaire s'étirait. Aliyah Shafiq, le visage fin encadré d'épaisses boucles brunes, se décala de quelques centimètres pour faire de la place au nouvel arrivant.

Le troisième, d'un gris électrique saisissant, appartenait à nulle autre que Tracey Davis, qui enroula une mèche de cheveux auburn autour de ses doigts en lançant un large sourire plein de dents d'un blanc immaculé à son camarade.

Enfin, le quatrième, dont la couleur marron se fondait sur un visage pâle encadré par de longs cheveux châtains, se fixa immédiatement sur Théodore, tandis que l'expression de sa propriétaire passait de la surprise à la gaieté. Millicent Bulstrode accueillit son ami avec un air enjoué, tandis que celui-ci prenait place entre elle et Aliyah tout en se mettant à parler.

\- Salut les filles, lâcha-t-il de son habituel ton calme et posé. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, s'empressa de répondre Aliyah.

Daphné se retint de rouler des yeux, atterrée de voir son amie prétendre uniquement pour les beaux yeux de Théo que la conversation qu'elles avaient auparavant n'avait aucune importance. Certes, elles parlaient de chaussures, mais c'était pour le principe.

\- Que nous vaut cette visite, Théo ?, demanda Tracey de l'air mutin qu'elle arborait en permanence.

\- J'ai fini un livre génial et je venais en parler à Millie, en fait, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire à l'intention de la concernée. Et puis, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir.

\- Ça sert à rien d'essayer de les flatter, répliqua Millicent en lui donnant un coup de coude, rieuse.

Ses quatre amis se rejoignirent à son amusement, d'un grand rire pour Tracey et Théo, plus discrètement pour Aliyah et Daphné. Passé ce court moment d'hilarité, cette dernière prit la parole pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de son camarade.

\- Comment ça se fait que Pansy ne soit pas avec toi ?

Si Daphné pouvait considérer quelqu'un comme sa meilleure amie, c'était bien Pansy. Bien sûr, elle s'entendait bien avec le reste de leurs camarades, après tout, partager le même dortoir pendant cinq ans vous rapproche forcément, mais elle avait un lien particulier avec Pansy, plus profond, plus précieux. Daphné avait énormément de mal à faire confiance et à s'attacher aux gens, et Pansy était l'une des rares personnes auxquelles elle tenait, en dehors de sa famille.

\- Elle est partie dans le compartiment des préfets, pour le discours de McGonagall. Elle ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Théo après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

En effet, à l'avant du train, la réunion préfectorale se terminait enfin, et Pansy put enfin quitter cet enfer, après avoir pris les parchemins qui lui tendait le professeur McGonagall. Elle ne manqua pas de jeter un regard méprisant au reste de ses camarades, puis elle se hâta de regagner son compartiment, écartant brutalement les malheureux élèves qui avait la malchance de se trouver sur son passage. Finalement, elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas, faisant sursauter les quatre occupants de compartiment.

\- Tu me revaudras ça, Drago, annonça-t-elle en lui lançant deux parchemins. C'était d'une lenteur… Et puis Granger était là, à jouer les lèches-bottes avec ses questions stupides, tout comme Macmillan d'ailleurs, ils devraient fonder le fan-club de McGonagall…

Elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette en continuant à discourir sur l'horreur qu'avait été cette réunion, vaguement écoutée par Blaise, Drago et Goyle, tandis que Crabbe était, comme à son habitude, pendu à ses lèvres.

Heureusement pour les garçons, elle fut arrêtée dans ses jacassements par le bruit de la porte en train de coulisser. Astoria Greengrass, ses cheveux bruns attachés en une longue tresse, apparue dans l'encadrement, un rouleau de parchemin attaché par un ruban violet dans la main gauche. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils la voyaient, tous se firent la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait énormément à sa sœur : hormis la couleur de leurs cheveux, elles auraient facilement pu passer pour des jumelles. Mais ce qui les différenciait le plus était certainement leur attitude, hautaine et guindée pour Daphné, tandis qu'Astoria était bien plus naturelle et expressive.

\- Salut, leur lança-t-elle avec un joli sourire. Je dois te donner ça, Blaise, annonça-t-elle pour expliquer sa présence en tendant le parchemin au concerné.

\- C'est de la part de qui ?, demanda celui-ci en prenant l'objet, pensant déjà à une énième admiratrice secrète.

Blaise laissait en effet peu d'élèves indifférents, filles et garçons confondus. Ses pommettes hautes, ses yeux en amande et sa silhouette mince et athlétique en avaient déjà fait fondre plus d'un, mais le jeune homme était très difficile, et personne n'était encore jamais parvenu à le faire entrer dans une relation monogame à long terme.

\- D'un nouveau professeur, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules avant de quitter les lieux.

C'était tout de suite beaucoup moins réjouissant, et Blaise se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour recevoir une lettre d'un enseignant avant même d'avoir posé un pied à Poudlard. Il acheva d'ouvrir le parchemin avec perplexité et le parcouru rapidement du regard.

 _Blaise,_

 _Je serais ravi si vous pouviez venir vous joindre à moi pour prendre une petite collation dans le compartiment C._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Professeur H.E.F. Slughorn_

Il lut la missive à voix haute pour ses amis, qui avaient tous redoublé d'attention depuis l'interruption d'Astoria, puis releva la tête vers eux, l'air étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien te vouloir ?, demanda Pansy, tout aussi surprise que lui.

\- Et comment il te connait, déjà ?, s'interrogea Drago.

\- Peut-être que tu as fait une bêtise…, avança Goyle.

\- Je pense que je le saurais si j'avais fait une connerie avant même d'arriver au château, répliqua sèchement Blaise.

Par Merlin, ce que cet idiot l'insupportait.

\- Bon, et bien je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je vais aller voir ce qu'il me veut…, poursuivit-il en se levant.

\- Je viens avec toi, il faut que j'aille voir Daphné, annonça Pansy tandis que le jeune homme s'étirait.

Drago se renfonça dans son siège, observant ses amis rouvrir la porte du compartiment et disparaitre dans le couloir, tandis qu'il sentait une sensation inhabituelle et passablement désagréable faire son chemin en lui. Au cours de l'été, la solitude avait fait son nid au creux de son corps, telle un serpent attendant patiemment d'avoir suffisamment de force pour se déployer et mordre. Sa mission et la responsabilité qui en découlait l'éloignaient nécessairement de Théodore, Pansy et Blaise, qui étaient incapables de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait (et qui n'auraient jamais à le faire, puisqu'il était inenvisageable de leur en parler). Il savait qu'il devait se préparer à quelques mois de réclusion et d'introspection, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être vexé que dès le premier jour, ses meilleurs amis trouvent tous des choses plus importantes à faire, et pas lui. Son ego en prenait un coup de n'avoir pas reçu d'invitation à la « collation » du professeur Slughorn, quel que puisse en être l'objet, et la perspective de passer une partie du voyage avec Crabbe et Goyle pour seule compagnie avait un côté affreusement déprimant.

Dans le couloir, Blaise et Pansy s'éloignaient déjà du compartiment, sans avoir aucune idée des sombres pensées de leur ami. Sur leur passage, les élèves s'écartaient naturellement, comme d'habitude. Personne n'avait envie de subir une humiliation en règle de la part des deux Serpentard dès la rentrée, et tous se contentaient de leur lancer des regards plein d'animosité, que Pansy s'employait à rendre avec les intérêts, tandis que ceux qui recevaient un regard méprisant de Blaise pouvaient se considérer comme chanceux.

Finalement, ils parvinrent au compartiment J, où ils trouvèrent Théo, en compagnie de Daphné, Tracey, Milicent et Aliyah.

\- Enfin ! Quelle idée vous avez eu de vous mettre tout à l'avant du train, sérieux ?, s'exclama Pansy en ouvrant la porte du compartiment.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Pans', répondit Daphné avec un sourire amusé alors que son amie s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Blaise ?, demanda Tracey au jeune homme, toujours debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, après avoir salué la nouvelle venue.

\- Je ne reste pas, je suis invité à une « collation » par un nouveau professeur… Laisse tomber, moi non plus je comprends pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression étonnée de sa camarade.

« Bonne chance ! », lui lança Pansy alors qu'il les saluait et refermait la porte. Désormais seul, il acheva de dépasser les compartiments restants pour parvenir au numéro C, où quatre élèves étaient déjà présents, en compagnie du professeur Slughorn. Vêtu d'un costume de velours qui ne semblait plus de toute première jeunesse, il était plongé dans une conversation, qu'il interrompit quand Blaise fit coulisser la porte.

\- …ce fameux match, oui, j'étais dans la tribune officielle, voyez-vous, et… Oh, vous devez être Mr Zabini ? Quel plaisir de vous voir, mon garçon, asseyez-vous !

Celui-ci prit place avec réticence à côté d'un élève de Serdaigle dont il ne connaissait pas le nom (information dont il se fichait pas mal, d'ailleurs), et écouta d'une oreille distraite Slughorn reprendre son récit d'un match de Quidditch inoubliable, impliquant plusieurs feintes exceptionnelles et six heures de jeu. En face de lui, écrasée entre Slughorn et la fenêtre, se trouvait Ginny Weasley, qui lui jeta un regard féroce en le voyant, auquel il répondit par un sourire narquois. Il avait déjà remarqué plusieurs fois que la jeune fille semblait être exaspérée à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, peut-être parce que même certaines de ses plus proches amies de Gryffondor ne pouvaient s'empêcher de glousser à chaque fois qu'elles voyaient Blaise, et celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à la voir s'énerver toute seule.

\- Et vous, mon cher Blaise, vraiment, quel plaisir de vous revoir, s'exclama Slughorn en se tournant vers lui, le sortant de ses pensées. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, bien sûr, mais j'étais présent au 4ème mariage de votre mère, voyez-vous, son mari était un de mes anciens élèves…

Blaise lui adressa un sourire poli, ne sachant que répondre car il ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir jamais vu cet homme.

\- Vous entrez en 6ème année à présent, c'est cela ? Mais dites-moi, ne connaitriez-vous pas le fils de Mr Nott ?

\- Si, monsieur, c'est un de mes amis.

\- Oh, c'est merveilleux, répondit le professeur avec un sourire ravi. Comment se porte son père ?

\- Eh bien, hm…, hésita Blaise, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il est à Azkaban, monsieur. A la suite de ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère de la magie…

\- Oh, fit simplement Slughorn en se rembrunissant. C'est fâcheux.

Au contraire, pensa Blaise, le monde se porte bien mieux sans lui… Après cela, il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre et ne s'en détacha qu'à l'arrivée d'une Serdaigle de 7ème année qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en le voyant. Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'elle s'asseyait, et elle remua sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Blaise se remémora avec amusement leur partie de jambes en l'air de l'an dernier, tandis que la jeune fille semblait vouloir se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Pour un peu, Blaise aurait presque été vexé qu'elle ait honte d'avoir couché avec lui, mais c'était le cas de bon nombre de ses conquêtes, qui n'assumait pas d'être tombées sous le charme d'un Serpentard… En face de lui, la petite Weasley n'avait rien perdu de la scène, et elle leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement ennuyée par son comportement, ce qui ne fit que redoubler l'amusement intérieur du jeune homme.

Amusement qui fut tué dans l'œuf par l'entrée de deux nouveaux arrivants : Potter et Londubat ouvrirent la porte avec fracas, et Slughorn bondit pour les accueillir à grand renfort de « Quel plaisir ! ». Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Blaise d'être exaspéré. Non pas qu'il déteste Potter autant que Drago, mais il le trouvait tout de même passablement insupportable, avec sa bonne volonté et sa ridicule célébrité. Il avait du mal à comprendre que quelqu'un qui avait aussi peu de charisme et d'intelligence puisse être surnommé « l'Elu » et être considéré comme le seul capable d'arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres (opinion que Blaise était loin de partager, car s'il fallait se fier à Potter là-dessus, il ferait aussi bien de s'enrôler tout de suite comme Mangemort, histoire d'assurer sa position pour le règne futur de Voldemort…). Quant à Londubat, à l'image de Crabbe ou Goyle, il irritait Blaise par sa stupidité, à laquelle se rajoutait ses manières de benêt empoté, et le Serpentard se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de se retrouver en pareille compagnie.

Il comprit que Potter et Londubat étaient les derniers invités attendus par Slughorn lorsque celui-ci se lança dans une rapide présentation de chacun des élèves présents. Quand son tour fut venu, il ne jeta pas un regard aux Gryffondor, et s'employa à fixer le professeur, tout en espérant que cette collation ne s'éternise pas.

Malheureusement, comme si le mauvais œil était tombé sur lui en ce début d'année, Slughorn avait préparé tout un repas, et celui-ci s'étira tant et si bien que quand le professeur décida d'interroger Blaise, comme il le faisait avec chacun des élèves, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée, et le Serpentard avait été gagné par le désespoir il y a bien longtemps.

\- Et vous, mon cher Blaise, je n'ai même pas pensé à vous demander comment se porte votre mère !

Génial. En plus d'avoir été obligé d'écouter ses camarades déblatérer sur leurs célèbres parents, oncles, tantes, frères, sœurs, chiens et chats, alors que tout ceci n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui, voilà qu'il allait devoir se retrouver à parler de sa mère. Vraiment merveilleux.

\- Voyez-vous, la mère de ce jeune homme était mariée à un de mes anciens élèves. Une femme merveilleuse, d'une extraordinaire beauté, et avec un esprit !, expliqua Slughorn avec ravissement aux autres invités.

\- Elle va bien, monsieur, répondit Blaise du bout des lèvres, espérant que la conversation s'arrêterait là.

\- Elle a certainement dû être très peinée par la perte de Mr Stephenson… Sept mariages et sept décès, c'est bien malheureux…, poursuivit le professeur, de toute évidence bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher de sitôt.

Blaise du se faire violence pour ne pas rouler des yeux devant le ridicule de la situation. Sa mère avait été ravie de la mort de son dernier mari, un vieux sorcier à l'esprit étriqué qui estimait pouvoir leur dire, à elle et à Blaise, comment ils devaient se comporter, et depuis cet évènement, presqu'un an auparavant, elle se portait comme un charme.

\- Oui, cela n'a pas été facile, mais elle remonte la pente, mentit l'adolescent.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, une jeune femme belle et brillante comme elle ne va pas se laisser abattre, répondit Slughorn avec un sourire. Eh bien, vous lui transmettrez mon bon souvenir, mon garçon.

Blaise se détendit légèrement, soulagé d'avoir réussir à clore cet interrogatoire bien plus rapidement que les autres, tout en conservant les faveurs du professeur. Il détestait parler de sa mère, et encore moins à une audience de sept personnes, surtout quand il la savait au manoir, à la potentielle merci d'Augustus Rookwood.

Il secoua brièvement la tête pour chasser cette pensée désagréable et se concentra sur les paroles de Londubat, obligé de raconter comment ses parents avaient été torturés par des Mangemorts, récit qui laissa Blaise de glace : après tout, des tas de gens avaient vécus des horreurs, et au moins, ses parents étaient toujours en vie, contrairement à son propre père.

Le pire vint quand Slughorn se mit à interroger Potter, sans perdre une seule occasion de rappeler quel être exceptionnel il était. Quand le professeur émis l'idée que Potter aurait « des pouvoirs qui dépassaient de très loin la moyenne », c'en fut trop pour Blaise, qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Potter, des pouvoirs dépassant la moyenne, quelle blague tordante. Son interruption manqua de passer inaperçue, mais c'était sans compter Weaslette, qui lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui lancer :

 _\- Oui, Zabini, parce que toi, tu as tellement de talent… Pour faire le malin…_

Evidemment, toujours prête à sortir les crocs pour défendre Saint Potter… Décidément, cette pauvresse commençait à avoir un peu trop confiance en elle, se dit le jeune homme en lui adressant un regard dédaigneux. Il entendit Slughorn le mettre en garde contre la Gryffondor, et c'est ainsi qu'il apprit comment elle s'était retrouvé là, elle qui n'avait en apparence aucune raison de se retrouver à cette réunion : un excellent sortilège de Chauve-Furie qui avait impressionné Slughorn… Décidément, le standing du professeur était plutôt bas, et à nouveau, Blaise se demanda quand est-ce qu'il pourrait enfin en finir avec ce calvaire.

Une fois de plus, la chance sembla faire la sourde oreille à ses supplications, et après avoir vanté les mérites de « l'Elu » une énième fois, leur hôte se lança dans un long récit d'anecdotes impliquant toutes des gens célèbres qui avaient été ses élèves. Quand la lumière rougeoyante du soleil couchant apparue enfin, Blaise était au bord du gouffre, et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. On aurait pu penser que son enfance de sang-pur l'aurait préparé à ce genre d'événements mondains ennuyants et interminables, mais rien à faire, ceux-ci lui étaient toujours aussi pénibles.

Slughorn parut enfin se rendre compte qu'il venait d'accaparer leur après-midi entier, et il se leva en s'exclamant :

 _\- Bonté divine, le jour tombe déjà ! Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils avaient allumé les lampes ! Vous feriez bien d'aller vous changer, tous. McLaggen, il faudra venir me voir pour que je vous prête ce livre sur les Licheurs. Harry, Blaise – venez donc me dire bonjour de temps en temps. Vous aussi, mademoiselle,_ dit-il à Ginny _. Allez-y maintenant !_

Blaise se contrôla pour se lever normalement et non pas bondir de son siège, trop heureux qu'il était de pouvoir enfin quitter cet endroit. Il salua le professeur Slughorn, puis bouscula Potter pour sortir du compartiment, sans manquer cette occasion de lui jeter un regard venimeux.

Il sortit dans le couloir, à présent presque vide et baigné par la lumière du jour en train de tomber, et se dirigea vers son compartiment, non sans manquer de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans celui de Daphné, Tracey, Aliyah et Milicent pour vérifier si Pansy et Théo était toujours là. Il y aperçut ce dernier, en grande conversation avec Aliyah et Tracey, mais Pansy, elle, avait disparu. Trop pressé qu'il était de pouvoir enfin se poser, il ne s'arrêta pas, et se hâta de rejoindre ses amis.

Quand il parvint enfin à la porte, il l'ouvrit avec dextérité, et se glissa à l'intérieur. Mais quand il voulut la refermer, celle-ci se bloqua à mi-chemin, et rien de ce qu'il put faire n'y changea rien. Plusieurs fois, il la rouvrit pour la fermer à nouveau, son irritation grandissante devant le comportement incompréhensible de l'objet, mais cela ne le mena à rien, jusqu'à ce que la porte se rouvre brusquement avec fracas, le faisant tomber sur les genoux de Goyle.

\- Bordel, non mais ça va pas !, s'exclama celui-ci, surpris, avant de refermer la porte violemment (décidément, Blaise était maudit).

\- Comme si je l'avais fait exprès, sombre idiot, répliqua celui-ci, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Il se rassit à sa place, sonné et d'humeur massacrante à présent, en se retenant d'envoyer une réflexion bien sentie à Drago et Pansy qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de ricaner comme des abrutis. Le blond s'allongea sur la banquette, obligeant Crabbe à se serrer contre le mur, et appuya sa tête sur les genoux de Pansy, qui passa distraitement la main dans ses cheveux. La jeune fille émit un gloussement en repensant à une anecdote que lui avait raconté Daphné quelques heures plus tôt, alors que Drago ouvrait la bouche, ne pouvait se retenir de question Blaise sur cette « réception » à laquelle il n'avait pas été invité.

 _\- Alors, Zabini, qu'est-ce que voulait Slughorn ?_

L'interpellé se tendit imperceptiblement à la mention de son nom de famille. Ils ne s'appelaient ainsi que lorsqu'ils se moquaient les uns aux autres, ou pour manifester la froideur, la colère ou l'irritation. Et savoir que Drago pouvait être contrarié alors qu'il avait passé un voyage confortable en compagnie du reste de leurs amis ne fit rien pour arranger l'humeur de Blaise.

 _\- Il essayait simplement de se faire bien voir par les fils de bonne famille. Mais il n'a pas réussi à en trouver beaucoup,_ répondit le brun avec désintérêt.

 _\- Qui étaient les autres invités ?_

Blaise s'efforça de lui réciter calmement la liste des élèves présents, mais il était coupé toutes les trois secondes par les commentaires méprisants du blond, apparemment très vexé de n'avoir pas été invité. Celui-ci fit un bond quand il apprit que Londubat avait été de la partie, et sur ce point-là, Blaise ne pouvait que le rejoindre. Puis, sans surprise, il ne put s'empêcher de critiquer Potter, ce qui était sans aucun doute une de ses activités favorites.

 _\- Potter, le précieux petit Potter, ça évidemment, il voulait voir à quoi ressemble l'Elu, mais la petite Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, celle-là ?_

 _\- Il y a plein de garçons qui l'aiment bien_ , intervient Pansy. _Même toi, Blaise, tu dis qu'elle est jolie et tout le monde sait à quel point il est difficile de te plaire !_

 _\- Je ne toucherais jamais à une fille qui a ignoblement trahi son sang, même si elle est jolie_.

Pansy afficha un sourire amusé, tous deux sachant très bien qu'en réalité, la pureté du sang importait peu à Blaise quand il s'agissait de passer la nuit avec l'une de ses conquêtes. La vraie raison pour laquelle il ne toucherait jamais à Ginny Weasley résidait dans le fait qu'elle soit une gamine insupportable et pauvre, toujours à faire la morale aux autres et bien trop prompte à s'enflammer pour un rien. Cependant, il avait émis la réponse adéquate, celle qu'on attendait de parfaits petits sang-pur comme eux. Ils avaient appris il y a bien longtemps que les murs avaient des oreilles et les gens trop peu de loyauté pour qu'on puisse avoir confiance en eux.

 _\- Le mauvais goût de Slughorn me fait pitié,_ reprit Drago d'un ton méprisant. _Peut-être qu'il devient un peu gâteux. Dommage, mon père, qui était un de ses élèves préférés, a toujours dit qu'il était un bon sorcier en son temps. Slughorn ne doit pas savoir que je suis dans le train, sinon…_

Blaise dut se retenir pour ne pas rouler des yeux. L'attitude puérile de Drago, vexé de ne pas avoir été invité à cette réception stupide, lui tapait sur les nerfs, d'autant plus que si son ami avait pris la peine de lui demander comment cela s'était passé, il se serait fait un plaisir de lui raconter à quel point il n'avait rien raté. Mais comme d'habitude, Drago préférait rester bloqué sur une idée fixe, et se montrait désagréable par la même occasion.

 _\- A ta place, je ne compterais pas sur une invitation,_ lâcha Blaise, d'un ton légèrement plus froid, seulement matérialisé par une infime variation de sa voix que des gens extérieurs à leur cercle n'aurait sans doute pas pu percevoir. _Quand je suis arrivé, il m'a demandé des nouvelles du père de Nott. Ils étaient amis, apparemment, mais quand il a appris qu'il avait été arrêté au ministère, il ne semblait pas très content et Nott n'a pas été invité,_ poursuivit-il, prenant bien garde d'appeler Théo par son nom de famille de façon à montrer à Drago qu'il était lui aussi agacé. _Je ne crois pas que Slughorn s'intéresse aux Mangemorts._

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lâcher cette dernière phrase, qu'il regretta immédiatement. Drago lui lança un regard glacial et rit, d'un rire totalement dépourvu d'humour. Pansy n'osa rien dire, elle savait depuis longtemps que lors de ce genre de disputes ridicules, mieux valait les laisser se débrouiller entre eux.

 _\- Personne ne se soucie de ce qui l'intéresse ou pas_ , lâcha le blond, tentant clairement de reprendre contenance. _Qui est-il, quand on y réfléchit ? Un imbécile de prof, rien de plus._

Aucun de ses amis ne jugea bon d'ajouter quelque chose, espérant que cela soit la clôture de cette discussion que ne menait nulle part, et qui n'avait pour objet, au fond, que l'ego surdimensionné de Drago.

 _\- Peut-être que je ne serais même plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'un vieux fossile obèse m'aime ou pas ?_

Pansy se redressa sur son siège et cessa de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son ami à l'entente de sa phrase. Comment ça, plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine ?

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu ne seras peut-être plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine ?_ , s'exclama la jeune fille, stupéfaite qu'il ne mentionne cette éventualité étonnante que maintenant.

Blaise regarda un demi-sourire étirer les lèvres de Drago, que tout énervement semblait avoir quitté maintenant qu'il avait réussi à attirer toute l'attention sur lui.

 _\- On ne sait jamais. Il est possible que… heu… je m'occupe de choses plus importantes et plus intéressantes._

Pansy et Blaise tombèrent des nues en comprenant exactement à quoi il faisait référence, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle tendaient l'oreille.

 _\- Tu veux dire… Lui ?_ , demanda Pansy, incapable de cacher son ébahissement.

 _\- Ma mère veut que je finisse mes études,_ expliqua Drago avec un haussement d'épaules, _mais personnellement, je ne crois pas que ce soit si utile, de nos jours. Réfléchissez un peu… Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura pris le pouvoir, vous croyez qu'il s'occupera de savoir combien de B.U.S.E et d'A.S.P.I.C chacun peut avoir ?_ , continua-t-il avec désinvolture, comme s'il discutait du banquet de rentrée. _Bien sûr que non… Ce qui comptera, c'est le genre de services qu'on lui aura rendus, le degré de dévotion qu'on lui aura montré._

 _\- Et tu crois que toi, tu seras capable de faire quelque chose pour lui ?_ , lâcha Blaise d'un ton cinglant, ne pouvait se retenir de remettre son ami à sa place. _Seize ans et même pas encore diplômé ?_

Ca y est, Drago avait gravi un échelon dans la vantardise et la recherche incessante d'attention. Devenir un Mangemort, et puis quoi encore. En cet instant, son meilleur ami l'insupportait au plus haut point.

 _\- Je viens de te le dire, non ? Peut-être qu'il s'en fiche que je sois diplômé ou non. Peut-être que le travail qu'il veut me confier ne nécessite pas de diplôme._

Tous restèrent silencieux, ne sachant que dire devant les déclarations obscures de Drago. Pansy le regardait d'un air interloqué et parsemé d'effroi à l'idée qu'il y ait la moindre once de sérieux dans les paroles de son ami, Crabbe et Goyle avaient la bouche grande ouverte, montrant clairement leur étonnement et leur admiration, quant à Blaise, il regardait le blond d'un air ulcéré, et n'avait qu'une envie : sortir du train pour ne plus entendre de telles bêtises.

 _\- J'aperçois Poudlard,_ lâcha Drago, manifestement ravi des réactions qu'il venait de susciter.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû en parler, qu'il était allé trop loin, mais voir l'ébahissement sur les visages de ses amis était bien trop plaisant pour qu'il regrette réellement. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent, comme s'il était spécial, important, comme si détenir un tel secret faisait de lui un adulte, une personne à part.

Il fit remarquer qu'il était temps de mettre leurs robes de sorcier, alors que par la fenêtre, la nuit était tombée, et se leva en même temps que les autres. Quand il ouvrit sa valise, un bruit étrange retentit, semblant provenir du filet à bagages. Il releva la tête vers celui-ci, intrigué, mais il n'y avait rien, et tout paraissait normal. Il hausse les épaules, pensant que ça devait être son imagination, et enfila le vêtement alors que le train ralentissait, signifiant qu'ils entraient en gare de Pré-au-Lard, avant de refermer sa valise, imité par ses amis. Enfin, la locomotive s'arrêta dans un crissement désagréable, et Drago acheva d'attacher autour de son cou sa cape de voyage neuve.

Goyle ouvrit la porte sans une once de douceur et sortit dans le couloir, bousculant les élèves plus jeunes qui avaient le malheur de se trouver là pour se frayer un chemin à l'extérieur. Blaise le suivit sans attendre, impatient de quitter le train et son atmosphère étouffante et pressé de retrouver Poudlard après ce voyage si pénible. Crabbe sortit à sa suite, tandis que Pansy se tournait vers Drago, la main tendue vers lui. Elle avait rarement des gestes d'affection, mais en cet instant, elle ne pouvait cacher qu'elle était inquiète : les paroles du jeune homme lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

 _\- Pars devant_ , lui dit le blond quand il se rendit compte qu'elle l'attendait. _Je veux simplement vérifier quelque chose._

Pansy se détourna, toujours tracassée, puis haussa les épaules et sortit dans le couloir, se hâtant de rejoindre Blaise. Après tout, Drago était un grand garçon, et elle s'affolait certainement pour rien. Il avait toujours aimé embellir ses histoires, en faire trop pour rendre les choses plus spectaculaires. Elle sortit dans la nuit fraiche avec bonheur, heureuse de retrouver l'air pur et la familière gare de Pré-au-Lard, et elle aperçut Théo qui descendait du train, à quelques mètres de là. Elle le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et lui adressa un large sourire. A présent, ils étaient à Poudlard, et malgré ce trajet plutôt lamentable, tout irait bien à présent. Une nouvelle année pleine de surprise et de possibilités s'ouvrait à eux, et Pansy adorait ça.

* * *

Et bien voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre de bouclé, qui, je l'espère, vous aura plu. Je sais que je vous avais dis que ça serait le chapitre du retour à Poudlard, mais j'ai vite vu que ce trajet en train prenait beaucoup de place, et j'ai du couper le chapitre en deux pour ne pas me retrouver avec 25 pages Word sur les bras. La fin de cette rentrée nous occupera donc pour le chapitre suivant.

J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop répétitif, puisqu'on y voit des scènes que l'on connaît déjà puisqu'elles sont racontées par Harry dans le livre, mais c'était important pour moi de les retravailler du point de vue de nos protagonistes. On y fait aussi la connaissance de Daphné, Tracey, Aliyah et Milicent, gardez l'œil ouvert, certaines seront importantes pour la suite. Pour l'info, Tracey est un personnage créé par JKR mais elle n'apparait jamais dans les livres (si vous voulez plus d'info à son sujet, demandez moi sur twitter _galaxiepastel_ ), et Aliyah est un personnage que j'ai inventé, dans le but qu'elles soient cinq filles à être en 6ème année à Serpentard.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé, vos idées sur la suite, les choses que vous avez aimé, celles qui vous ont moins plu, tout ça, je veux tout savoir. N'oubliez pas, ces quelques minutes de votre temps que vous prenez pour m'écrire me sont précieuses et m'aident grandement à m'améliorer.

Je vous embrasse, et on se revoit dans 15 jours.


	5. Chapitre 4

Je poste avec un jour d'avance car je serais dans l'incapacité de le faire demain, donc j'ai préféré prendre les devants et vous donner le chapitre aujourd'hui ! Pas de reviews anonymes aujourd'hui, je vous laisse donc au chapitre. Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est l'œuvre de JKR.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**

Quand Drago sortit du train, une poignée de minutes après les autres élèves, il était d'humeur radieuse. Le contentement que lui avait procuré les expressions stupéfaites de ses amis quand il avait mentionné sa mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était rien, comparé à la joie de trouver Potter caché dans leur compartiment, complètement à sa merci. Il jubilait en pensant que ce stupide bon à rien serait dans très peu de temps en route vers Londres, ce qui lui garantissait plusieurs longues semaines de tranquillité à l'école. Et le fait de lui avoir cassé le nez et de l'avoir laissé incapable de bouger et de se sortir de cette situation délicate rendait toute l'affaire encore plus savoureuse.

Tirant sur sa valise, il se dépêcha de rattraper ses camarades, et fini par rejoindre Blaise, Pansy et Théo, qui se dirigeaient vers les diligences sagement alignées sur la route qui menait à Poudlard. Devant eux, Crabbe et Goyle jouaient des coudes parmi la foule d'élèves pour leur garantir une place dans les premiers véhicules. Quand Drago parvint à la hauteur de ses amis, son allégresse était visible sur son visage.

\- Où t'étais ?, lui demanda Théo, tandis que Blaise l'ignorait.

\- Devinez qui était caché dans notre compartiment à nous écouter, répondit le blond, l'air volontairement mystérieux.

\- T'es pas sérieux ?, demanda Pansy, interloquée que quelqu'un ai pu être présent dans la pièce sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

\- Bien sûr que si. Les capes d'invisibilité se révèlent très utiles pour les voyeurs qui se croient plus malins que les autres…

\- Potter était dans notre compartiment ?!, s'écria la brune, faisant se retourner quelques élèves.

Drago hocha la tête, visiblement très fier de lui.

\- Et devine où il est maintenant ?

Tous restèrent silencieux, déjà abasourdi de savoir que le Gryffondor les avait espionné sans qu'ils en aient la moindre idée.

\- Toujours dans le train, prêt à rentrer à Londres, lâcha Drago avec un demi-sourire, ravi de son effet. Stupéfixié et le nez cassé, qui plus est.

\- Tu es un génie, s'exclama Pansy après quelques minutes de silence estomaqué.

\- Tu lui as pété le nez, sérieusement ? Ça devait être jouissif, ajouta Théo, amusé.

Même Blaise, qui restait silencieux, devait avouer que c'était un coup de maitre.

\- Je vous le dis, cette année commence merveilleusement bien, annonça Pansy avec un large sourire.

Ils suivirent le chemin dégagé par Crabbe et Goyle entre les élèves alors que Drago achevait de leur raconter en détails son altercation avec le Survivant, et ils finirent par atteindre une diligence dans laquelle un groupe de 4ème année de Serdaigle s'apprêtait à monter. Goyle bouscula d'en violent coup de coude un des élèves qui avait sa main sur la portière, et celui-ci tomba sur le chemin poussiéreux en jurant. Ses amis s'apprêtaient à protester violemment, mais quand ils virent à qui ils avaient affaire, ils préfèrent se diriger vers le véhicule suivant, tandis que les Serpentard grimpaient avec satisfaction dans la diligence.

Théo s'assit tout au fond, et tourna le regard vers l'arrière, contemplant la route bordée de pins illuminés par la lumière dorée des lampadaires voisins, pour ne pas voir les silhouettes décharnées des Sombrals. La première fois qu'il les avait vus, en 2ème année, il avait été pris de dégoût devant les animaux aux corps maigres et aux ailes luisantes. Et quand il avait croisé les regards étonnés de Pansy, Blaise et Drago, il avait cru devenir fou. Après des recherches menées avec panique et désespoir, persuadé qu'à seulement douze ans, ça y est, il perdait la tête, il avait fini par découvrir ce qu'étaient les Sombrals. Il avait été rassuré de savoir que sa santé mentale était correcte, sinon bonne, mais il n'avait jamais cessé de trouver les animaux morbides, et il les évitait autant que possible. Savoir qu'il était le seul à pouvoir les voir, et pour la seule raison qu'il avait vu sa mère mourir, lui donnait froid dans le dos et mal au cœur.

A ses côtés, le reste de la bande s'était entassé sur les banquettes en cuir, leurs énormes valises à leurs pieds, impatients d'arriver enfin au château après cette longue journée. Pansy commençait à bailler, se maudissant d'être restée discuter si tard avec la mère de Blaise la veille. L'adolescente admirait Athénaïs, tandis que celle-ci voyait en elle la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue, et depuis toujours, elles s'entendaient à merveille. Qu'elles discutent de chaussures ou d'art, elles ne s'ennuyaient jamais, alternant remarques spirituelles et pointes d'humour sarcastiques. C'était sûrement en grande partie à cause d'elles que Blaise avait aujourd'hui autant de style et de classe, habitué à entendre parler chiffons pendant des heures.

Celui-ci, adossé au dossier de la banquette et la tête renversée vers le ciel, était à présent d'humeur plus sereine et avait presque oublié son irritation vis-à-vis de Drago. Après tout, s'il avait dû rester fâché à chaque fois que le blond fanfaronnait, ils n'auraient jamais pu être amis. Le regard perdu vers les étoiles, il écoutait distraitement le bruit des roues du véhicule quittant la gare de Pré-au-Lard, savourant le souffle de l'air nocturne sur son visage.

Personne ne parlait, même pas Drago, qui savourait en silence son premier triomphe de l'année, sans faire attention aux rires et aux conversations qui retentissaient dans la diligence voisine. Tout le monde avait faim, soif, et commençait à se sentir gagné par la fatigue, et il était définitivement temps que cette journée touche à sa fin.

Heureusement, le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard était court, et une poignée de minutes plus tard, ils posaient le pied sur l'herbe verte du parc. Blaise resserra sa cape de voyage autour de ses épaules en frissonnant tandis que Théo et Drago gravissaient rapidement les quelques marches du perron, suivit d'un peu plus loin par Pansy, qui marchait plus lentement en raison des bottines de 12 centimètres qui ornaient ses pieds.

\- Tu veux de l'aide, Pansy ? demanda Crabbe à la jeune fille avec un sourire, en lui offrant son bras.

Celle-ci lui décocha un regard assassin et répliqua « Tu crois que j'ai quel âge, 5 ans ? » à son camarade qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de marcher à ses côtés jusqu'aux énormes portes de chêne grandes ouvertes sur le hall d'entrée. Derrière eux, Goyle se demandait comment Crabbe pouvait encore espérer séduire un jour la brune, qui redoublait de méchanceté et de froideur à son égard.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le hall brillamment éclairé, leurs pas résonnant sur le sol de marbre, et ils virent leurs valises léviter au-dessus d'eux pour venir se poser près d'Argus Rusard, le concierge, qui leur barrait la route vers la Grande Salle. Théo, qui menait le cortège, s'arrêta devant l'homme, qui brandit un long objet noir devant ses yeux avec un sourire malveillant. Derrière lui, une pile de bagages s'entassait au bas de l'escalier, et les portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle laissaient apercevoir quelques élèves déjà installés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, demanda Théo d'un ton dédaigneux au concierge en regardant l'objet.

\- Un capteur de Dissimulation, mon garçon. Nouvelle mesure de sécurité, répondit celui-ci en le brandissant vers lui. Approchez.

Théo poussa un long soupir et fit un pas en avant, puis observa d'un air ennuyé Rusard passer le capteur le long de son corps, sans qu'il ne se passe rien, bien évidemment. Contrairement à ce qu'il aimait faire croire, le jeune homme n'était pas friand de magie noire, et il n'était certainement pas assez bête pour amener un objet maléfique à l'école.

\- Laquelle est votre malle ?, questionna le concierge d'un ton aigre.

Théo désigna du menton la valise noire posée au milieu du tas, frappée des armoiries de Poudlard, et sur le côté, des lettres « T.N » en écriture cursive. Rusard l'ouvrit sous l'œil méfiant du jeune homme, qui n'appréciait guère qu'on fouille dans ses affaires, et passa le capteur au-dessus des piles de chemises et de robes parfaitement pliés, à côté desquels s'entassaient également quelques livres que Théo n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser chez lui. Le capteur de Dissimulation resta noir et inerte, et Rusard referma la malle, visiblement déçu de n'avoir rien trouvé d'incriminant.

Il effectua le même manège avec Blaise, puis Drago, sous les regards de plus en plus agacés et méprisants du groupe de Serpentard, qui se seraient bien passés de ce contrôle stupide. Aucun d'eux n'était inquiet, pas même Drago, qui savait ses notes sur les armoires à disparaitre enfouie sous ses vêtements et indétectable pour un capteur de Dissimulation, puisqu'après tout, ce n'était que des rouleaux de parchemins inoffensifs. Quand vint le tour de Pansy, elle se laissa faire sans trop rechigner, jusqu'au moment où Rusard se pencha vers sa malle, d'une couleur bleue nuit assortie à sa cape de voyage.

\- Hors de question que vous touchiez à mes affaires !, s'écria-t-elle d'un ton strident.

Blaise, Drago et Théo, qui attendait près des portes de la Grande salle, sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Elle va nous faire une crise le jour de la rentrée, je rêve, soupira Blaise d'un ton las.

\- Tout ça parce qu'elle veut pas que Rusard voit ses petites culottes, ricana Drago, railleur.

\- Vous croyiez qu'on devrait intervenir ?, demanda Théo, les bras croisés.

\- Si elle se met à se rouler par terre, on ira, répondit Blaise, observant la scène avec attention.

Rusard ne prêta aucune attention aux hurlements furieux de la brune, et avait à présent ouvert la malle, elle aussi parfaitement rangée. Effectivement, les sous-vêtements en dentelle de Pansy étaient visibles, bien pliés dans un coin, et les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant l'expression horrifiée de leur amie.

\- Vous êtes complètement malade, espèce de vieux pervers ! Je vous ferais renvoyer, je vous le jure !

Le concierge resta sourd aux menaces de l'adolescente, et referma la malle. Pansy passa devant lui en lui jeta un regard quasiment aussi venimeux que celui d'un Basilic, et rejoignit les garçons.

\- Non mais vous avez vu ça ? J'ai été humiliée !, vociféra la brune, dans une colère noire que ses amis connaissaient bien, depuis le temps.

\- Oui, Pans'. Tu lui règleras son compte plus tard, d'accord ? J'ai faim, dit Théo avec indifférence en avançant vers la Grande salle.

Ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall, qui avait sans doute été attirée par les hurlements de Pansy, et ils l'entendirent indiquer à Rusard de continuer les contrôles dans une salle voisine qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée, pour préserver la vie privée des élèves. Visiblement, elle n'avait aucune envie de recevoir une lettre assassine d'une Moira Parkinson furieuse, et Pansy consentit à aller prendre place à la table des Serpentard.

Elle savait bien que jamais elle n'aurait prévenu sa mère de cet incident, car celle-ci lui aurait sans doute répondu qu'elle faisait honte au nom des Parkinson, si seulement elle avait pris la peine de lui répondre, mais tant que le reste de l'école continuait à penser qu'en l'attaquant, on s'attirait également les foudres de sa famille, l'une des plus puissantes de Grande-Bretagne, cela suffisait.

Les quatre amis s'avancèrent dans la Grande Salle brillamment éclairée, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne pense à attendre Crabbe et Goyle, alors que le premier se faisait confisquer une tête réduite par un Rusard réjoui. Ils rejoignirent rapidement la table des Serpentard, où plusieurs de leurs camarades étaient déjà attablés. Ils gagnèrent rapidement leurs places favorites, alors que les élèves les plus jeunes les regardaient avec admiration, impressionnés par la prestance et le charisme qui se dégageait du groupe. Tout chez eux, de leur démarche jusqu'aux mouvements de leurs cheveux, en passant par leurs tenues, respirait l'opulence, le pouvoir et la supériorité des gens qui se savent exceptionnels.

\- J'ai l'impression que cette journée dure depuis une éternité, dit Blaise en s'asseyant en face de son assiette.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, répondit Pansy, visiblement calmée, en étouffant un bâillement.

Pansy était comme ça, impulsive et lunatique, colérique une minute puis réjouie la suivante, et ses amis tentaient de ne plus prêter attention à ses sautes d'humeur, car essayer de la suivre représentait une trop lourde perte d'énergie et de temps.

Les autres élèves continuaient de se presser aux portes de la Grande salle, et bientôt, les quatre Serpentard furent rejoints par des connaissances de 5ème et 7ème année, qui les saluèrent chaleureusement. Les récits de vacances allaient bon train, entre anecdotes amusantes et rebondissements imprévus, et la fatigue se dissipa quelque peu dans cette heureuse agitation. Enfin, Pansy aperçut Daphné et ses autres camarades de dortoir pénétrer dans la grande salle, et elle lui fit signe, désignant les places libres à ses côtés.

Sa meilleure amie traversa d'un pas gracieux la Grande Salle, indifférente aux nombreux regards qu'elle attirait, avec la même attitude princière et intouchable qui la caractérisait, suivie de près par Tracey, qui resplendissait dans sa cape de voyage d'un rouge profond, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres carmin qui s'agitaient avec animation. Juste derrière venait Aliyah, respirait le charisme et la confiance, ses cheveux noirs attiraient le reflet des bougies qui enchantaient la salle. Elles gagnèrent toutes les trois la table des Serpentard, suivies des yeux par bon nombre des garçons présents dans la salle, tandis que derrière elles, Milicent, comme d'habitude, paraissait invisible, avec son visage banal et ses kilos en trop. Depuis le temps, elle avait appris à accepter qu'elle serait toujours le vilain petit canard de la bande, à côté de ses amies si belles, si minces, si parfaites. Elle n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre, déjà trop heureuse que ces filles l'acceptent parmi elles.

\- Tracey, Stephen Cornfoot te dévore du regard, l'informa Aliyah en s'asseyant à côté de Pansy.

\- Oh, pitié, qu'il me laisse tranquille ! Il est déplorable en travaux pratiques, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, lui répondit la concernée avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tracey !, s'exclama Daphné, l'air de se demander si elle devait éclater de rire ou être choquée.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que la jeune Davis n'était plus une novice en matière de garçons, mais l'éducation puritaine de Daphné faisait qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de protester quand son amie en parlait aussi librement et publiquement.

\- Tu sais Daphné, c'est la nature, répliqua Blaise qui, assit à côté de Pansy, avait tout entendu. Peut-être qu'un jour toi aussi, quelqu'un t'écartera les jambes, poursuivit-il, l'air narquois.

La blonde se tourna vers lui d'un mouvement raide, et lui décocha un regard glacial, qui donnait à ses yeux des airs d'icebergs.

\- Et ce jour-là, je m'assurerai que ça ne soit pas un bouffon de ton espèce, Zabini, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe, avant de se détourner vers ses amies, apparemment bien décidée à ignorer le jeune homme.

\- Daphné 1 – Blaise 0, ne put s'empêcher de railler Drago.

\- Comme si les réflexions de cette petite prude m'importaient, marmonna le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

A ses côtés, Théo observait le plafond magique parsemé d'étoiles, signe que la journée se terminait sans être ternie par le moindre nuage. L'adolescent songea que cela aurait été une agréable soirée à passer en haut de la tour d'astronomie, comme il aimait tant le faire avec Pansy, Drago et Blaise, mais ses amis étaient bien trop fatigués pour en profiter en cette nuit de rentrée. Il ne doutait pas que leurs sorties nocturnes reprendraient bien vite, et il espérait que les nouvelles mesures de sécurité ne les empêcheraient pas de se balader en paix en dehors des heures où ils y étaient autorisés.

Finalement, un grand bruit se fit entendre, interrompant les pensées du jeune homme et les vives conversations de la table des Serpentard : les lourdes portes de bois de la salle réservée aux élèves de 1ère année en attente de la répartition s'ouvrirent dans un grincement, et une nuée de nouveaux élèves apparue, suivant le professeur McGonagall qui tenait entre ses mains le Choixpeau et son tabouret.

Quand ils parvinrent au niveau de la table des professeurs, les conversations s'étaient définitivement tues, et tous les anciens élèves observaient avec amusement et nostalgie les visages tantôt confiants, tantôt terrorisés des enfants de 11 ans qui s'apprêtait à découvrir leur maison, alors que le Choixpeau magique entamait sa chanson, que plus personne n'écoutait après tant d'années.

Pansy et Drago se souvenaient d'avoir fait partie des enfants assurés, certains d'être répartis à Serpentard, comme tous leurs ancêtres avant eux, ne s'imaginant pas une seule seconde pouvoir faire partie d'une autre maison. Théo, lui, avait été un peu plus inquiet, sa mère ayant été une Serdaigle, mais son simple nom de famille lui avait donné un aller simple pour la maison des vert et argent, et il avait rejoint ses amis avec soulagement, en ignorant avec application la petite voix perfide qui lui avait murmuré que finalement, il devait plus ressembler à son père qu'il ne voulait bien le croire. Blaise, enfin, malgré la confiance et l'assurance qui le caractérisait, avait été le plus anxieux. Dernier élève de la liste et ne pouvant se baser sur les maisons de ses parents, dont aucun n'avait fait ses études à Poudlard, il avait jeté un coup d'œil nerveux à ses amis, qui l'attendaient à la table des serpents, priant Merlin de le laisser les rejoindre, et fort heureusement, le Choixpeau n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Aujourd'hui, Blaise pouvait se targuer d'être le seul à savoir avec certitude qu'il avait eu à sa place à Serpentard non pas en raison de son nom de famille, mais bien pour ce qu'il était.

Et six ans après, alors que les noms des nouveaux élèves étaient lentement égrenés par le professeur McGonagall, tous les quatre observaient leurs camarades, en qui ils avaient effectivement trouvé une seconde famille. Les choses n'étaient pas toujours simples chez les Serpentard, et il était souvent difficile de tisser des liens profonds avec des camarades qui avaient tous été élevés dans le culte des apparences, de la retenue et du secret, mais tous savaient qu'ils étaient dans le même camp, envers et contre tout. Ils étaient seuls contre tous, contre le reste des élèves incapables de les comprendre et préférant souvent s'arrêter à leur façade froide et prétentieuse ainsi qu'à leur réputation d'adeptes de la magie noire. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle les vert et argent étaient si soudés et si loyaux les uns envers les autres. Et, alors que la nouvelle promotion de serpents rejoignait les bancs de leur maison, la famille des Serpentard s'agrandit, sans que les plus jeunes ne réalisent vraiment que désormais, leurs ainés veilleraient sur eux, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- C'est moi ou ils sont de plus en plus petits ?, demanda Drago en observant les 1ère années.

\- C'est pas toi. On dirait des gobelins…, répondit Blaise, l'air effaré.

\- Vous dites ça tous les ans, fit remarquer Pansy.

\- C'est parce que ça empire tous les ans… Avec un peu de chance, d'ici quelques années, tu seras plus grande qu'eux, railla Théo dans un chuchotement, alors que Dumbledore se levait pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue et ouvrir le festin.

Pansy roula des yeux et ignora son ami, bien trop habituée aux blagues sur sa petite taille pour s'en préoccuper. De plus, des quantités de plats dorés venaient d'apparaitre sur la table, et tout le monde avait à présent autre chose à faire que de discourir sur la taille des nouveaux élèves.

\- Vous avez vu, l'autre balourd n'est pas là, lâcha Drago en montrant d'un signe de tête la place vide d'Hagrid.

\- Peut-être qu'il a enfin été renvoyé !, dit Pansy avec espoir.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû parler aussi vite…, souffla Daphné alors que le garde-chasse entrait dans la salle par une porte latérale.

Il alla s'asseoir avec lourdeur à côté du professeur McGonagall, et réussit à renverser son verre de jus de citrouille dans son assiette, sous les regards moqueurs des Serpentard.

\- Heureusement que j'arrête le cours de soin aux créatures magiques, déclara Théo en se servant des frites.

\- Moi aussi, s'exclamèrent en cœur tous ceux de ses amis qui avaient suivis cette matière jusque-là.

\- Quels cours tu vas suivre cette année Théo ?, demanda Aliyah, assise un peu plus loin.

\- Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Défense contre les forces du mal, Potions, Arithmancie, Botanique et Etude des runes.

\- C'est énorme ! Moi j'ai seulement Sortilèges, Métamor…, commença Milicent.

\- On pourrait ne pas parler de cours, s'il vous plait ?, l'interrompit Blaise avec un soupir. Il nous reste encore quelques heures de quiétude.

Daphné roula des yeux et s'apprêtait à envoyer une réflexion acide à son camarade mais Pansy leva sa main devant son visage, lui intimant silencieusement de ne pas entamer d'un nouveau conflit. Les disputes étaient rares parmi les Serpentard, tant ils étaient tous passés maitres dans l'art de garder leur sang-froid et de maintenir leurs émotions sous contrôle, mais quand Daphné et Blaise se trouvaient un peu trop près l'un de l'autre, cela produisait immanquablement des étincelles. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme : leurs altercations avaient un air de sortilège raté, et quand un de leurs règlements de comptes éclatait, mieux valait ne pas être dans les parages, au risque d'être blessé. Ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant que Blaise était d'ordinaire aussi nonchalant que Daphné était impassible, mais de toute évidence, chacun faisait ressortir le pire de l'autre. La jolie blonde se renfrogna imperceptiblement, et seul son camarade aux yeux d'un marron profond remarqua le regard mauvais qu'elle lui lançait, avant de se tourner vers Milicent.

\- Regardez, Alice Vance est là, indiqua Aliyah en désignant une adolescente brune au regard éteint, assise à la table des Serdaigle.

Théo suivit son regard jusqu'à la silhouette frêle de la jeune fille, qui semblait perdue et amorphe au milieu de cette foule bruyante et animée. Comme tout le monde, il savait que sa mère, Emmeline Vance, avait été assassinée par des Mangemorts au cours de l'été, et la plupart des élèves s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle ne revienne pas à l'école après ce drame. Mais Théo n'était pas étonné de la voir, car il savait mieux que quiconque que se morfondre dans les recoins d'une maison trop vide n'apportait jamais rien de bon. En observant l'expression vide et le visage pâle de la Serdaigle, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un soulagement coupable : celui de savoir que son propre père n'était pas à l'origine du malheur de la jeune fille. Il avait déjà connu trop de fois la culpabilité que lui apportait cette place de fils d'assassin.

\- Vous avez vraiment aucun de sujet de conversation qui ne soit pas déprimant ?, s'exclama Blaise en arrêtant d'observer la malheureuse Alice.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Tracey en léchant une goutte de ketchup sur son petit doigt, sans faire attention aux nombreux regards masculins qui convergeaient vers elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ne nous raconterais-tu pas ta passionnante vie, Tracey ?, lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Je n'ai malheureusement rien de très intéressant à te raconter, Blaise, lâcha celle-ci avec un sourire trop large pour être totalement sincère.

Tracey ne parlait jamais de sa famille, ou de sa vie à l'extérieur de l'école. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle faisait, hors de Poudlard, et en général, on évitait de lui poser la question. Blaise et Pansy avait toujours été intrigués par ce mystère, si épais que même après cinq années de dortoir commun, la brune n'avait jamais réussi à connaitre ne serait que le métier de ses parents. Tracey changeait de sujet avec une dextérité étonnante, si facilement qu'on s'en apercevait souvent à peine. Drago, lui, était trop centré sur lui-même et pas assez intéressé par les ragots pour se préoccuper de la vie privée de sa camarade, quant à Théo, la curiosité de ses amis lui portait parfois sur les nerfs. Il comprenait qu'on puisse ne pas vouloir raconter ce qui nous arrivait en dehors des murs rassurants du château, et lui-même détestait qu'on lui pose des questions à ce sujet.

\- Laisse la tranquille, murmura-t-il à son ami quand Tracey eut tourné la tête pour discuter avec Milicent. Tu sais que ça ne mène à rien, et elle a le droit de ne pas vouloir te raconter sa vie, à ce que je sache.

\- Ça va, c'était juste pour rigoler, éluda Blaise avec désinvolture.

Théo secoua la tête, désabusé de voir à quel point son camarade pouvait parfois être obtus et dépourvu de tact.

En face de lui, Drago, qui était auparavant occupé à grignoter un morceau de poulet, se figea soudainement, en voyant apparaitre aux portes de la Grande salle l'indésirable de sa vie : Harry Potter en personne, couvert de sang et mortifié d'arriver en retard au banquet à la vue de tous, mais bien là, en chair et en os.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai !, s'écria le blond, faisait sursauter ses amis, qui se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Ce connard est increvable.

\- Dire que je me réjouissais de passer quelques semaines sans voir sa sale tête de balafré…, soupira Blaise.

\- Au moins, on aura une distraction, tenta de relativiser Pansy, alors que Potter allait s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor sous le regard médusé du reste de l'assemblée.

\- Certes, admit Drago qui se dit qu'avoir un punching-ball vivant à portée de main ne lui ferait pas de mal à l'aube de cette année particulière. Mais quand même…

\- De quoi vous parlez ?, questionna Milicent, qui semblait totalement perdue.

La même expression d'incompréhension s'étendait sur les visages de ses amies, excepté Pansy, et Drago se rappela qu'elles ne savaient rien de son altercation avec le balafré. Il n'eut pas à se faire prier pour reprendre le récit de son aventure vieille de quelques heures, à grands renforts de gestes animés montrant comment il avait cassé le nez de son vieil ennemi, et bientôt, l'histoire s'était répandue à toute la table des Serpentard, aux quatre coins de laquelle on s'esclaffait en observant le visage ensanglanté de l'Elu.

La fin du banquet se déroula dans les rires et la bonne humeur, et bientôt, Albus Dumbledore se leva de la table des professeurs, surplombant de toute sa hauteur la foule d'élèves assemblés dans la Grande salle. Il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un mot pour que toutes les conversations s'éteignent, et quand il fut sûr que le silence se soit installé, il ouvrit la bouche :

\- Je vous souhaite chaleureusement le bonsoir !

Les bras largement écartés du directeur laissait voir une main cadavérique, noire comme un vieux morceau de bois carbonisé, et la plupart des élèves froncèrent les sourcils, tandis que de nombreux chuchotements s'élevaient devant ce membre à l'étrange aspect. Drago fut d'autant plus intrigué qu'il était conscient que toute faiblesse du directeur était bonne à exploiter, et il se promit de garder l'œil ouvert à ce propos.

\- Rien d'inquiétant, reprit le directeur en faisait disparaitre sa main abimée sous sa manche ample. A présent… je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et je salue le retour des anciens ! Une nouvelle année d'apprentissage de la magie vous attend…

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente du discours déjà entendu tant de fois, mais continua d'écouter Dumbledore, avec l'espoir mince que, pour une fois, il dise quelque chose d'utile. Malheureusement, cette journée lui prouva encore une fois qu'il était trop naïf, et le directeur se contenta de se lancer dans une liste des recommandations de ce cinglé de Rusard à propos des objets interdits, et ne mentionna le Quidditch que pour les informer de se faire connaitre auprès de leurs directeurs de maison s'ils souhaitaient jouer dans l'équipe. Vraiment, très utile.

\- Nous sommes heureux d'accueillir cette année un nouvel enseignant dans notre équipe, le professeur Slughorn.

Drago, Pansy et Théo purent observer leur nouvel enseignant jusqu'alors inconnu se lever avec difficulté en raison de son gros ventre, sur lequel était tendu le même gilet de velours élimé qu'il portait déjà dans le train. Blaise, lui, regarda le professeur en se rappelant de son voyage désastreux, tandis que Dumbledore reprenait la parole :

\- Le professeur Slughorn est un de mes vieux collègues qui a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de maitre des potions.

\- Des potions ?, répéta Théo, incrédule, en se tournant vivement vers le professeur Rogue, qui garda un visage impassible.

\- Dumbledore a finalement perdu la tête ou…, commença Pansy, n'osant croire que leur directeur de maison avait enfin obtenu le poste dont il rêvait depuis tant d'années.

\- Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, se chargera des cours de défense contre les forces du mal, annonça le directeur en haussant la voix pour couvrir les murmures étonnés des élèves.

A cette nouvelle, la table des Serpentard fut instantanément plongée dans un bruit assourdissant, alors que tous les élèves applaudissaient à tout rompre. Les autres tables restèrent silencieuses, mais les vert et argent se contentèrent d'augmenter leur vacarme, et Rogue leur adressa un signe de tête, assorti d'un furtif et mince sourire triomphant. Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour faire cesser le tapage créé par la joie des Serpentard et les chuchotements des autres élèves, et attendit que le silence soit de retour pour continuer son discours :

\- Autre chose à présent : comme tout le monde le sait, Lord Voldemort et ses partisans sont à nouveau en liberté et se renforcent de plus en plus. Je n'insisterais jamais assez sur les dangers que représente cette situation et sur les précautions que chacun d'entre nous doit prendre…

Alors que le directeur continuait d'une voix sombre dans un silence pesant, Pansy observa Drago, qui, semblant estimer que les recommandations du responsable de l'école étaient indignes de son attention, se mit à faire voler sa fourchette au-dessus de son assiette. Elle repensa à ses fanfaronnades du Poudlard Express et sentit une mince chair de poule recouvrir sa peau, tandis qu'à son oreille, le discours sinistre de Dumbledore s'achevait sur l'injonction pour tous les élèves d'accorder « la plus grande attention à leur sécurité et à celle des autres ». Un mutisme lugubre s'était emparé de la Grande salle, et les Serpentard se sentaient d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'ils sentaient les regards perçants de certains de leurs camarades tournés vers eux, comme s'ils arboraient déjà tous la marque des ténèbres. Enfin, le directeur annonça la fin du banquet, les enjoignant à aller se coucher, et l'assemblée se leva d'un même mouvement dans un grand bruit de raclement de bancs et de conversations qui redémarraient, la vie reprenant son cours après ces paroles funestes sur la guerre à venir.

\- Les premières années, suivez-moi ! hurla Pansy pour tenter de couvrir le vacarme.

Malheureusement, du haut de son mètre cinquante, les nouveaux élèves remarquèrent à peine la préfète, ne sachant pas encore que l'on n'ignorait jamais, au grand jamais, Pansy Parkinson, même si elle était minuscule.

\- Drago, aide moi putain !, poursuivit la jeune fille en voyant que ses efforts étaient vains.

Son meilleur ami se détourna avec nonchalance, abandonnant sa conversation avec Daphné, et plaça ses mains en porte-voix autour de sa bouche.

\- Les premières années, vous vous rassemblez et vous vous taisez !, tonna-t-il d'une voix tonitruante et sans appel.

Instantanément, une nuée de tous nouveaux Serpentard se rassembla autour des deux préfets, et Pansy put leur donner les premières instructions, qui consistaient à la suivre et à ne pas se perdre, tandis que Drago adressait un signe de tête à Théo et Blaise.

\- Allez-y, on vous rejoint en bas.

Les deux garçons disparurent dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots, tandis que derrière eux, leurs amis guidaient les premières années à travers le dédale de passages en pierre. Pansy se tenait droite et faisait claquer ses talons sur le sol froid, comptant bien asseoir son autorité auprès des plus jeunes aussi vite que possible, tandis que Drago la suivait avec désinvolture en desserrant sa cravate. Bientôt, ils furent arrivés devant le pan de mur en apparence ordinaire qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard, où les attendaient déjà Blaise, Théo, ainsi que quelques autres élèves qui, comme eux, s'étaient dépêchés de quitter le banquet.

\- « Pureté », déclama Pansy d'une voix claire et forte face aux pierres usées.

Instantanément, le mur se transforma pour laisser apparaitre une porte, qui coulissa sur une ouverture sombre. A la seconde où la préfète mis un pied dans la pièce, un feu ronflant s'alluma dans l'imposante cheminée d'onyx, et une multitude de lampes rondes s'allumèrent, diffusant une douce lumière verdâtre sur l'ensemble de la salle de commune.

\- Vos dortoirs sont derrière cette porte pour les garçons et derrière celle-ci pour les filles, annonça Pansy aux premières années, qui s'empressèrent d'aller visiter leur chambre.

\- Je me demanderais toujours pourquoi Dumbledore t'as nommée préfète, Pans'. Tu hais les enfants, fit remarquer Théo, juste derrière elle.

\- Je sais, mais ça rend super bien sur mon dossier, répliqua celle-ci en lui adressant un sourire calculateur.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je suis épuisé, personnellement, annonça Blaise en baillant.

\- Moi aussi, je vais me coucher, renchérit Drago.

Le blond adressa un signe de la main à ses camarades et disparut derrière la porte qui menait au dortoir des 6ème années, rapidement suivit par Théo. Blaise s'apprêtait à les imiter, mais Pansy le retint par le bras.

\- Attends, chuchota la jeune fille en le trainant près de leurs fauteuils préférés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?, demanda Blaise, surprit, en se laissant néanmoins faire.

\- Je voulais te parler de Drago, murmura son amie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il est bizarre. Tu l'as entendu dans le train ?!

Blaise éclata de rire devant le visage préoccupé de la brune.

\- Pans', c'est Drago, il faisait le fier, comme d'habitude ! Comme s'il allait rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, s'esclaffa-t-il. Et puis, si c'était vrai, il ne l'aurait pas crié sur tous les toits, justement.

Pansy le regarda fixement, se sentant un peu bête de s'être inquiétée de la sorte, alors que de toute évidence, il n'y avait rien à craindre.

\- T'as sans doute raison, finit-elle par lâcher. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu en pensais.

\- T'as pas à t'en faire, je t'assure, la rassura son ami avec un sourire. C'est bon, je peux aller dormir ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle, légèrement amusée par le ton solennel de la question de Blaise. Au fait, ne dis rien à Théo, il pèterait un câble.

Le brun hocha la tête, l'air plus sérieux, avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à son amie. Derrière lui, il entendit la voix de Daphné retentir à la porte de la salle commune, signe que les camarades de dortoir de Pansy venaient de la rejoindre. Il ouvrit la porte menant à son dortoir, dévala quelques marches de pierre, et pénétra dans une pièce rectangulaire baignée par l'étrange lumière des plantes fluorescentes qui poussait dans le lac noir. En effet, tout un pan de mur de son dortoir était constitué d'une paroi vitrée donnant directement sur les eaux, tandis que contre le mur opposé étaient alignés cinq larges lits à baldaquins en bois sombre, tendus de rideaux de velours vert. Deux des lits étaient déjà occupés par Drago et Théo, qui se redressèrent quand il entra.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?, questionna le blond.

\- Aliyah est arrivée et elle voulait me demander quelque chose, mentit Blaise avec facilité. Les sirènes sont là ?, demanda-t-il en rejoignant son lit.

Théo hocha la tête de façon négative par-dessus son livre, et la conversation s'arrêta là, la fatigue se faisant cruellement ressentir.

Une petite heure plus tard, la plupart des Serpentard étaient au lit, et il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle commune à part celui du feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Pansy s'était couchée avec un masque magique sur le visage, bien décidée à avoir un teint parfait pour son premier jour de cours, tandis que Blaise s'était endormi comme une masse seulement quelques secondes après s'être allongé dans son lit. Drago n'avait pas non plus tardé à trouver le sommeil, trop heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard, dans cet endroit si familier et réconfortant. Théo, comme souvent, était le seul à être encore éveillé, occupé à lire un énorme ouvrage et bercé par le doux clapotis de l'eau contre la vitre. En dépit de tout ce qui avait pu arriver durant l'été, et de tout ce qui arriverait par la suite, ils étaient tous rassurés par cette certitude : ils étaient, enfin, de retour à la maison.

* * *

Bien, j'espère ce que 4ème chapitre vous a plu ! Les Serpentard sont enfin de retour à Poudlard, et on découvre un peu plus de choses sur eux. Je voulais vous préciser une chose primordiale: **tout est important**. Chaque information que je vous donne est pensée et voulue, alors gardez l'œil ouvert ;)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review concernant votre avis sur ce chapitre (l'attitude des Serpentard à Poudlard, ce qu'on apprend sur chaque personnage, vos envies ou idées pour la suite, tout ce qui vous passera par la tête), cela me ferait vraiment très plaisir, en plus de m'aider énormément.

Je vous embrasse, à dans deux semaines.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir à tous ! Je sais que je poste beaucoup plus tard que mon horaire habituel : j'ai eu une semaine extrêmement chargée et je dois avouer que terminer ce chapitre dans les temps a été le parcours du combattant, mais il est là, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ;)

 **Disclaimer** : J'aimerais bien, mais rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Jo.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE V**

La vie reprit bien vite son cours entre les murs de Poudlard, et la routine familière se réinstalla d'elle-même aussi rapidement qu'un clignement de paupière. Au réveil de son premier jour de cours, Drago trouva sans surprise deux sirènes l'observant à la vitre du dortoir. Quand Blaise et Théo ouvrirent les yeux à leur tour, le blond était debout, remuant les bras face aux deux êtres de l'eau avec animation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ? demanda Théo avec un bâillement en se redressant sur son lit.

\- Le calmar géant a été malade cet été, apparemment, ça a foutu un bordel pas possible, répondit Drago en se retournant. Et elles vous disent bonjour.

Blaise écarta le rideau du baldaquin et salua les sirènes d'un geste rapide, encore groggy de sommeil. La scène aurait certainement rendu perplexe n'importe quel élève étranger à Serpentard, mais dans la maison des vert et argent, il était considéré comme normal, voire indispensable, de parler la langue des signes avec les habitants du lac. D'après ce que Théo avait appris au long de sa scolarité, tout avait commencé quand un élève dont les parents étaient magicozoologistes était arrivé à Poudlard avec la capacité de parler la langue des êtres de l'eau. Quand il avait été réparti à Serpentard, il avait remarqué la curiosité dont les sirènes faisaient preuve à l'égard des élèves qui évoluaient dans leur salle commune, également percée de larges vitres donnant sur le lac, et par habitude, il avait tenté de leur parler, comme il le faisait depuis son enfance passée au bord des plus grands lacs d'Europe. Mais le son était arrêté par les épaisses vitres qui séparaient les élèves des êtres de l'eau, et il était impossible de communiquer de cette façon. Des élèves plus âgés, qui avaient observés cet étrange manège, avaient alors eu l'idée d'inventer un système de signes représentant chacun un mot ou une phrase, permettant ainsi de se faire comprendre par gestes, sans jamais utiliser de sons. Ils avaient longuement réfléchis aux signes à utiliser, s'aidant de parchemins qu'ils collaient aux vitres pour apprendre ce langage inédit aux sirènes, et au fil du temps, on avait commencé à maitriser les gestes de chaque côté de la vitre. Aujourd'hui, c'était devenu une langue à part entière, seulement connue des Serpentard et que chacun des nouveaux élèves apprenaient quelques mois après son entrée à l'école. Les sirènes conseillaient les Serpentard et leur racontaient tout ce qu'elles savaient sur Poudlard, tandis que les élèves les distrayaient à coup d'anecdotes sur leur vie à l'école. Le secret était jalousement gardé, et aucun autre élève ne s'était jamais douté de la raison pour laquelle les vert et argent avaient parus connaitre le but de la seconde tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers avant tout le reste de l'école.

\- C'est pas tout ça, mais si on reste discuter, on va être en retard, fit remarquer Théo en s'agitant.

Plusieurs fois par le passé, ils avaient bien failli rater le premier cours de la journée, trop plongés dans une histoire passionnante racontées par les sirènes, mais à chaque fois, heureusement, ils avaient réussi par une efficacité redoutable à s'en sortir à l'heure. Leurs efforts pour être ponctuels s'expliquaient par le fait qu'il n'était pas envisageable que leurs parents viennent à entendre qu'ils se permettaient d'arriver en retard en cours, car ils pouvaient être sûrs que ça ne se passerait alors pas bien pour eux.

Avec un soupir de désespoir, Blaise roula sur sa droite et finit par poser un pied au sol au ralenti, montrant comme chaque matin que le simple fait de se lever constituait déjà pour lui un effort quasi-insurmontable. A côté du lit voisin, Théo était déjà debout, semblant comme d'habitude insensible à la fatigue, et cherchait son uniforme dans sa valise. Personne ne prit la peine de réveiller Crabbe et Goyle, qui ronflaient toujours dans leurs lits, et quand Blaise eut réussi à s'extirper de ses draps, ils sortirent à la file indienne pour rejoindre l'immense salle de bain des garçons.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois amis faisaient leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, et ils rejoignirent Pansy, déjà assise à la table des Serpentard en compagnie de Daphné et Milicent. Bon nombre d'élèves étaient déjà présents et les conversations allaient bon train, amplifiées par le haut plafond teinté d'un bleu doux, indiquant qu'au dehors, une belle journée s'annonçait. Blaise se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de Pansy, qui lui passa la cafetière sans un mot, sachant depuis longtemps qu'il était inutile de chercher à avoir la moindre conversation avec lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas sa dose de caféine dans le sang. Théo et Drago dirent bonjour à tout le monde et se joignirent à la conversation de leurs amies, qui débattaient de leurs futurs emplois du temps. Leurs spéculations ne durèrent pas longtemps, car bien vite, le professeur Rogue quitta sa table alors qu'ils étaient encore au milieu de leur petit-déjeuner, un énorme rouleau de parchemin à la main, et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Bonjour à tous, lâcha-t-il quand il parvint à leur hauteur.

Les conversations cessèrent immédiatement, et son salut fut accueilli par un « Bonjour, professeur Rogue » prononcé en chœur. Comme dans les autres maisons, une politesse irréprochable envers Severus Rogue était de mise, mais si, pour le reste de l'école, c'était la conséquence de la peur que leur inspirait l'enseignant, chez bon nombre de Serpentard, c'était avant tout la marque d'un profond respect.

\- Félicitations pour votre nouveau poste, ajouta Pansy alors que le responsable des vert et argent parcourait son parchemin à la recherche de leurs noms.

\- Merci, Miss Parkinson. Commençons par vous. Aucun problème pour les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal et l'étude des runes, vos « Optimal » vous qualifie aisément dans ses matières. Pour ce qui est de la métamorphose et des sortilèges, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick acceptent les élèves ayant obtenu un « Effort exceptionnel », pas de problèmes de ce côté-là non plus, énonça-t-il en comparant la liste des options de la brune avec les résultats de ses B.U.S.E. Juste une question, pourquoi arrêter l'astronomie ? Le professeur Sinistra serait ravie de vous voir revenir avec un Optimal.

\- Je préfère me concentrer sur mes autres options, professeur, je sais combien le programme des A.S.P.I.C risque d'être chargé.

\- Très bien, voici votre emploi du temps. Où sont Miss Davis et Miss Shafiq ?

\- Elles ne devraient plus tarder, professeur, répondit Milicent, en espérant que ses deux amies ne contrediraient pas ses dires.

Tracey avait toujours un mal fou à se lever le matin, et son retard n'était une surprise pour personne. Aliyah, elle, avait une tendance certaine à la désorganisation, et avait donc la fâcheuse habitude de perdre ses affaires, qui était en permanence éparpillées dans le dortoir, ce qui lui compliquait considérablement la tâche pour ce qui était d'être ponctuelle.

Le professeur Rogue passa aux autres élèves, et Drago fut autorisé sans problèmes à poursuivre l'étude des sortilèges, de la défense contre les forces du mal, des potions, de la métamorphose et de la botanique. L'emploi du temps de Blaise ne posa pas plus de difficultés, mais il apprit avec agacement que la seule de ses camarades qui, comme lui, continuerait à suivre l'étude de l'Astronomie jusqu'aux A.S.P.I.C n'était autre que cette sainte-nitouche de Daphné, ce qui voulait donc dire qu'il devait d'ores et déjà se préparer à passer ses cours sous les étoiles seul. Alors qu'Aliyah entrait dans la salle, Théodore fut félicité pour ses excellents résultats qui faisaient la fierté des Serpentard, et finit d'avaler son chocolat chaud, en voyant qu'un cours d'étude des runes l'attendait vingt minutes plus tard.

\- Prête ?, demanda-t-il à Pansy, qui était aussi dans ce cours, quand sa tasse fut vide.

La jeune fille, occupée à enfiler sa cape tout en se tortillant sur sa chaise, le regard tourné vers les portes de la Grande Salle, répondit d'un ton exaspéré :

\- Moi oui, mais Tracey n'est une fois de plus pas foutue d'être à l'heure, et elle est aussi censée suivre l'étude des runes.

\- On n'a qu'à aller la chercher ?, proposa Théo en regardant sa montre. On devrait avoir tout juste le temps.

Son amie approuva l'idée et attrapa son sac alors que le professeur Rogue donnait son emploi du temps à Milicent. D'un mouvement de la main, elle salua le reste de la bande, qui, n'ayant pas cours, était restée à la table avec paresse, et elle suivit Théo hors de la Grande salle d'un pas rapide. Ils descendaient l'escalier qui menait à leur salle commune quand un tourbillon de longs cheveux châtains pénétra leur champ de vision, allant de pair avec une longue robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Serpentard qui voletait dans le courant d'air provoqué par l'empressement de sa propriétaire. Tracey, qui remontait deux à deux les marches de l'escalier tout en essayant de nouer sa cravate d'une main et en tirant sur son pull de l'autre, manqua de heurter ses amis de plein fouet, ce qui aurait pu faire rire Pansy et Théo si le temps n'avait pas joué contre eux.

\- Enfin !, s'exclama la brune, coupant sa camarade qui ouvrait la bouche. Dépêche-toi, Rogue est en train de distribuer les emplois du temps et on a cours de runes dans un quart d'heure !

Aussitôt que l'information fut lancée, l'intéressée, qui avait ralentie sa folle course, repartit de plus belle, en leur lançant un « Partez sans moi, je vous rejoins là-bas ! » empressé. Quelques instants plus tard, les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle purent observer une Tracey Davis échevelée pénétrer dans la pièce, toujours aussi jolie malgré ses joues rosies par l'effort et la panique et le fait qu'elle ait seulement à moitié terminé de s'habiller. Sous les rires de ses amis, elle se précipita vers le professeur Rogue, qui l'accueillit d'un « C'est la dernière fois que vous faites ainsi honte à votre maison, Miss Davis. Vous mériteriez que j'enlève des points à Serpentard dès le premier jour pour votre absence totale de ponctualité et votre tenue plus qu'indécente » prononcé d'un ton aussi froid que l'expression de son visage. N'importe qui aurait été mortifié, mais la jeune fille, habituée à être l'objet des regards et sachant pertinemment que le professeur Rogue ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution, se contenta de lui adresser un sourire contrit et de renouer sa cravate, à la vue d'une cinquantaine d'élèves captivés par l'incident. L'enseignant lui tendit son emploi du temps d'un air sévère, et Tracey fit volte-face pour rejoindre Théo et Pansy, non sans avoir oublié d'envoyer un baiser ainsi qu'un clin d'œil malicieux à ses amis toujours assis à table.

\- Tracey m'étonnera toujours, s'amusa Milicent. Elle réussit toujours à avoir l'air cool et confiant, même dans les pires situations.

\- Hum, sauf la fois où elle a vomit dans les toilettes après la soirée d'Halloween en 4ème année, rappela Blaise en riant.

\- Alors ça, c'est le cracmol qui se fout du moldu, marmonna Daphné, agacée.

\- Une remarque à faire, la nonne ?, contre-attaqua l'adolescent avec hargne.

\- Bon, si on retournait à la salle commune !, s'exclama Aliyah en se levant, bien décidée à empêcher le conflit de dégénérer.

\- Je te suis, renchérit Milicent en l'imitant.

Un énième combat de regards méprisants eut lieu entre Blaise et Daphné, avant que le groupe d'adolescents ne quitte la Grande Salle d'un même pas chaloupé et souverain.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, l'ensemble des Serpentard de 6ème année était de retour à leur table, après une première journée de cours déjà bien remplie pour certains, tandis que d'autres en avaient passé la majeure partie affalés sur leurs fauteuils favoris de la Salle commune.

\- Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de choisir de continuer l'étude des runes ?, se lamenta Pansy en jouant avec les pommes de terre éparpillées dans son assiette. On a déjà une dissertation de 40 centimètres à écrire pour mercredi, plus une tonne de choses à lire.

\- Et tu as vu tout ce qu'on a à faire en défense contre les forces du mal ? Je sais pas comment je vais faire pour écrire 60 centimètres de parchemin d'ici jeudi, renchérit Milicent, l'air désespéré.

Les soupirs et autres plaintes quant à leurs emplois du temps déjà très chargés allait bon train, et seulement trois personnes ne participaient pas à la conversation : Théodore, qui préférait passer du temps à planifier mentalement la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour réussir à mener de front tous ses cours, Daphné, qui, de façon générale, participait peu aux conversations quand tout le monde s'en mêlait, et Drago, qui ruminait dans un coin le fait d'avoir perdu un inestimable flacon de Felix Felicis durant le cours de potions de l'après-midi, et qui plus est, aux mains de Potter.

Au début, il avait accordé peu d'attention au cours de Slughorn, préférant ricaner avec Théo au sujet du professeur, qui avait demandé à Granger si elle était de la famille d'un grand potionniste. « Granger, une Sang-pur… Ça se voit qu'il débarque » avait-il murmuré avec sarcasme à l'oreille de son ami, alors que le professeur accordait 20 points à la Gryffondor, l'air ravi. Là, la bonne humeur du blond s'était envolée, balayée par le souvenir cuisant des paroles de Blaise la veille « Je ne crois pas que Slughorn s'intéresse aux Mangemorts ». Ainsi, cette sainte-nitouche de Granger, qui n'avait pas la moindre goutte de sang-pur dans les veines, obtenait les faveurs de l'enseignant pour quelques réponses stupides, alors que lui était ignoré parce que son père était en prison. Comme si les erreurs de Lucius ne lui étaient déjà pas assez préjudiciables. Son égo en prenait un coup, et les choses étaient allées de mal en pis quand Saint Potter avait remporté le flacon de Felix Felicis que Drago s'était démené pour gagner pendant deux heures. Deux longues heures à respirer les vapeurs intoxicantes des chaudrons, à manquer de se couper un doigt en tranchant des racines de valériane, et à s'arracher les cheveux devant la couleur bleu nuit de sa potion, quand celle-ci aurait dû être violette, pour finalement voir cet abruti de Gryffondor s'en aller avec le flacon de chance liquide dont il avait tant besoin.

Cette potion aurait pu régler tous ses problèmes, lui permettre d'accomplir sa mission en un rien de temps et d'en finir avec cette angoisse sourde qui grandissait dans ses entrailles. Il avait beau essayer de ne pas s'inquiéter, de ne pas y penser, depuis plusieurs semaines, sa mission se rappelait à lui à chaque instant, et chaque mention de Dumbledore faisait s'hérisser les poils de sa nuque. Il haïssait à quel point cette tâche influait sur ses émotions, sur lesquelles il était pourtant connu pour avoir un contrôle sans faille, le rendant tantôt confiant et sûr de lui, persuadé de réussir sa mission et d'impressionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tantôt écrasé par la violente et terrifiante conviction qu'il était en train de vivre les derniers mois d'une vie qu'il jugeait bien trop courte. Il ne supportait pas cette montagne russe d'émotions qui lui faisait perdre la tête et le contrôle de lui-même, et ce soir-là, après cette acre défaite contre Potter et le destin, il alla se coucher en compagnie de pensées noires et moroses.

Le lendemain, la tentation fut grande pour les Serpentard de céder à l'appel douceâtre de la grasse matinée que le fait d'avoir arrêté de suivre le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques leur permettait, et seuls Théo, Pansy, Daphné et Drago eurent la force de se lever pour avancer les nombreux devoirs qui leur avaient déjà été donnés. Dans le silence paisible de la salle commune presque vide, silence seulement troublé par le bruit d'un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, les quatre adolescents s'échangeaient des notes d'arithmancie et de défense contre les forces du mal à l'ombre de leurs fauteuils préférés. Ceux-ci, non pas placés au coin du feu comme on aurait pu le croire, mais près d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur un champ de corail scintillant au fond du lac, étaient également à proximité d'une énorme bibliothèque de bois sombre où trônaient de nombreux ouvrages rares et précieux offerts par d'anciens élèves. Tous les Serpentard savaient que les larges fauteuils rembourrés de velours émeraude qui occupaient cet endroit étaient ceux des 6ème années, comme l'ensemble des emplacements de la salle commune étaient chacun la propriété d'un groupe d'élèves. Par exemple, les 7ème années avaient la main mise sur la table surplombée par l'imposant buste de Salazar Serpentard, tandis qu'on autorisait les 1ère année à profiter des fauteuils placés à proximité de la cheminée.

\- Théo, comment tu as fait ce calcul ? demanda Daphné, troublant le calme du lieu de sa voix basse en faisant glisser vers lui son parchemin d'Arithmancie, cours qu'ils étaient tous deux les seuls à suivre.

Tandis que l'adolescent lui montrait son propre devoir pour lui expliquer son raisonnement, Pansy et Drago se levèrent pour s'entrainer à jeter des sortilèges informulés comme ils avaient commencé à le faire pendant le cours du professeur Rogue. Théo avait déjà réussi pendant la leçon, et Drago savait qu'il aurait pu en être capable également, si seulement son cerveau n'avait pas été parasité par les maussades pensées que lui inspirait sa mission. Il avait prévu, dès le lendemain, de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour tenter de localiser l'armoire à disparaitre cassée qui était forcément quelque part dans l'école. S'il avait pu, il aurait commencé ses recherches le jour-même, car il avait le sentiment que seul le fait d'être actif dans cette quête pourrait éloigner l'inquiétude qui le tiraillait, mais son emploi du temps du mardi était si chargé qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre le lendemain.

Quand lui et Théodore sortirent d'un épuisant cours de botanique le soir-même, couvert de terre et de sève des fleurs géantes qui pendaient du plafond de la serre numéro 2, ils étaient tous les deux perclus de fatigue et n'avaient qu'une envie, aller se coucher. D'autres élèves dans leur situation auraient fait un détour par les cuisines au lieu d'affronter la Grande salle bruyante et remplie de monde, mais pour les Serpentard, c'était une option inenvisageable : la perspective de croiser un de leurs vieux elfes de maison maltraités des années durant par leurs familles suffisait à les dissuader d'essayer. Sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, Tracey était la seule qui osait y aller et ne revenait pas mortifiée et les mains vides, et elle était donc la désignée d'office pour s'occuper du ravitaillement des fêtes des vert et argent. C'était justement le sujet de la fête de rentrée qui occupait leurs amis quand Drago et Théo pénétrèrent à contrecœur dans la Grande salle et rejoignirent leurs places.

\- Ah, Théo, ça tombe bien que tu sois là !, l'apostropha Pansy dès que le jeune homme se fut assis à côté d'Aliyah, qui sembla aux anges. Il faut que tu répares la radio d'Adrian, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit son ami en étouffant un bâillement, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire ça ce soir, l'appel de mon lit est irrésistible.

Il savait pourtant que dès qu'il s'y serait allongé, l'envie de dormir le quitterait et que ses insomnies reviendraient, mais il était de toute façon bien trop fatigué pour se concentrer sur cette histoire de radio.

\- Tant que c'est fait pour samedi, tu fais ce que tu veux, l'informa la brune avec indifférence. Drago, on disait justement que toi et Blaise vous occuperez de l'alcool.

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête, sachant pertinemment que la réplique de Pansy relevait bien plus de l'affirmation que de l'interrogation.

\- Ça a été, la botanique ?, demanda Aliyah à Théo en aparté, tandis que Pansy continuait à parler avec autorité.

Celui-ci resta un instant interdit, d'une part car il était surpris de la sollicitude dont sa camarade faisait preuve à son égard alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches, et d'autre part, parce que l'état déplorable de sa robe de sorcier donnait selon lui une assez bonne idée de la façon dont le cours s'était déroulé.

\- Pas mal, éluda le jeune homme avec un haussement d'épaules avant de se reconcentrer sur son assiette.

Ce n'était pas qu'Aliyah n'était pas gentille, amusante ou aimable. En réalité, elle était appréciée par bon nombre d'élèves, son humour sarcastique et son tempérament allègre lui attirant facilement la sympathie, mais Théo n'éprouvait pas le besoin de se faire de nouveaux amis. Cela lui allait parfaitement d'avoir des relations superficielles avec ses camarades, car cela les dissuadait de chercher à trop en savoir sur lui. Il savait pertinemment que quand on devenait proche de quelqu'un, venait forcément un moment où il fallait commencer à se dévoiler, et c'était ce moment que le jeune homme voulait à tout prix éviter d'atteindre. La sorcière sembla chercher comment continuer la conversation, mais la posture fatiguée et fermée de son camarade la dissuada, et elle se détourna pour discuter avec Milicent.

La semaine continua ainsi à s'étirer en longueur, et chaque jour qui passait montrait aux 6ème années que le programme des A.S.P.I.C était bel et bien d'un tout autre niveau que ce qu'ils avaient connu jusque-là. Quand un soleil pâle se leva sur le château au matin du vendredi, tout le monde en était rendu à se trainer en se lamentant de la tonne de travail qu'ils avaient à faire et se raccrochait à la caféine pour rester éveillé. Même Drago, qui détestait le goût du café encore plus que celui du jus de betterave, s'y était mis.

Certes, si Pansy avait consenti à reporter la soirée de rentrée, ils auraient sans doute eu un rythme un peu moins soutenu, mais il en était hors de question : la brune demoiselle avait une réputation à tenir, et si elle aurait préféré rater des repas ou ne dormir que 5 heures par nuit plutôt que de subir l'humiliation que constituerait l'annulation de cette soirée. A la veille de cet évènement, elle avala deux tasses de café, puis se leva, revigorée, pour se diriger vers la salle de métamorphose en compagnie de Tracey et Daphné, tandis que les garçons, Milicent et Aliyah trainaient derrière. Non pas qu'elle était particulièrement pressée de voir le professeur McGonagall, mais le regard énamouré que Crabbe lui avait lancé par-dessus son bol de porridge avait constitué une raison suffisante pour prendre la fuite en vitesse.

Les trois sorcières marchaient dans le couloir du 3ème étage au milieu d'une foule d'élèves se rendant également en classe, ignorant les regards haineux, scrutateurs ou libidineux qui suivaient leurs courbes enveloppées dans leurs uniformes. Celui de Daphné était parfaitement repassé et attaché, sans qu'une couture ne dépasse ou qu'un bouton soit de travers, correspondant parfaitement à l'image intouchable et supérieure que tous les élèves avaient d'elle. Pansy, elle, portait sa cravate légèrement desserrée, ce qui lui donnait un air mollement négligé, en totale contradiction avec ses cheveux noir corbeau qui épousaient parfaitement la forme de son visage, sans qu'un seul ne dépasse. Tracey, enfin, avait remonté sa jupe de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour dévoiler une moitié de cuisse bronzée, et ses longs cheveux bouclés virevoltaient autour d'elle quand elle marchait, suivant le balancement de ses hanches. Toutes les trois avaient presque atteint la salle de métamorphose, quand une exclamation retentit non loin d'elles.

\- Hé, mais regardez-moi ça, la salope de Serpentard est de retour parmi nous !

Eddie Carmichael, un Serdaigle de 7ème année au visage carré et à la coupe en brosse, était adossé à un mur et venait d'éclater d'un rire gras, immédiatement suivit par sa bande d'amis. Tracey se figea, sachant pertinemment que c'était elle que l'insulte désignait. Daphné était si secrète, pure et irréprochable que jamais personne n'aurait eu l'idée de la traiter de salope, et aucun élève n'était assez stupide pour adresser ce genre d'injures à Pansy, qui, de toute façon, n'était pas particulièrement connue pour ses aventures amoureuses. Alors que Tracey elle, avec son visage mutin et ses longues jambes dénudés, ses multiples histoires éphémères et son sourire malicieux, avait tout de la cible idéale de ce genre de quolibets. Elle savait bien que beaucoup d'élèves pensaient qu'elle n'avait aucun respect d'elle-même, qu'elle était dépravée et cherchait en permanence l'attention, mais jusqu'ici, personne n'avait jamais osé l'humilier ainsi, dans un couloir bondé, devant tout le monde. Une sensation glaciale de honte, sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, se répandit dans ses veines alors que Carmichael et ses amis continuaient de rire, visiblement très amusés de la situation. Pansy et Daphné s'étaient également arrêtées, et au bout de quelques instants de léthargie, la brune sembla sortir de son ébahissement et se tourna vers le groupe de Serdaigle, le visage fermé et impassible.

\- Tu peux répéter ?, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton égal au 7ème année quand elle fut à son niveau.

\- J'ai dit que la salope de Serpentard était de retour parmi nous. Allez, on sait tous que c'est la vérité, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire stupide, sans se démonter.

Imperceptiblement, la brune plongea la main droite dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière, alors qu'un sourire carnassier fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

\- On n'est pas tous des petits frustrés comme toi, Carmichael, ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, voyons, dit Pansy avec une moue faussement déçue. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas foutu de mettre une fille dans ton lit que tu dois passer ton insatisfaction sexuelle sur tout le monde.

Le Serdaigle semblait paralysé, observant l'adolescente dont le large sourire se faisant de plus en plus effrayant à chaque mot de sa diatribe.

\- Au lieu d'insulter Tracey parce que ça te fait chier de savoir que tu ne pourras jamais ne serait-ce qu'espérer toucher une fille aussi canon qu'elle, continua-t-elle, tu ferais mieux de régler tes petits problèmes d'éjaculation précoce.

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase assez fortement pour qu'une bonne partie du couloir puisse l'entendre, et les élèves observaient la scène avec un air médusé, personne n'osant intervenir.

\- Oh, et tu ferais bien d'essayer d'arrêter d'être un gros connard, aussi. Au cas où on ne te l'aurait pas dit, ça ne plait pas aux filles, termina-t-elle, un voile révélateur de la colère qui l'animait intérieurement s'étirant sur son visage. Espèce d'ordure.

Sur ces mots qu'elle avait crachés avec tant de mépris que n'importe qui se serait recroquevillé de honte, elle sortit en un éclair sa baguette de sa poche, et un sort violet s'en échappa pour aller frapper Carmichael de plein fouet. Elle fit volte-face alors qu'un large sourire satisfait s'empressait de venir occuper la moitié de son visage, tandis que derrière elle, le Serdaigle se mettait à cracher d'énormes limaces. Un vieux classique, qui fonctionnait décidément à tous les coups, et lancé comme un sortilège informulé, qui plus est. Le professeur Rogue serait certainement ravi de savoir à quel point elle avait été attentive à ses cours, pensa la jeune fille avec amusement, sachant pertinemment que son directeur de Maison l'accueillerait plus probablement avec une notification de retenue que des félicitations. Mais ça en valait la peine, elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cette immondice de Carmichael s'en tirer comme ça.

\- Eh bien, ne restez pas plantées là !, lâcha-t-elle à Daphné et Tracey, qui étaient toujours figées et stupéfaites. Un cours de métamorphose nous attend, je vous rappelle.

Elle empoigna un bras de chacune de ses amies, et toutes les trois s'en allèrent, bras dessus bras dessous, Pansy savourant avec contentement les bruits répugnants de vomissement que Carmichael produisait derrière elle, tandis qu'à sa droite, une douce sensation nouvelle et inconnue se répandait dans le corps de Tracey : pour la première fois, quelqu'un l'avait défendue.

Le soir-même, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de l'humiliation en règle que Pansy Parkinson avait fait subir à Eddie Carmichael car il avait insulté Tracey Davis devant elle. A la table des Serpentard, la brune savourait avec une intense satisfaction les regards impressionnés ou effrayés qu'on lui lançait, et elle ne rechigna pas une seule fois à raconter à nouveau l'épisode à présent célèbre. Daphné elle-même avait félicité son amie (quoi qu'en émettant une réserve sur la nécessité de l'usage du sortilège de Crache-limaces) car elle aussi aurait voulu avoir le courage de prendre la défense de sa camarade. Même si elle avait du mal à comprendre l'intérêt que Tracey trouvait à avoir autant d'histoires passagères, elle n'acceptait pas qu'on traite son amie ainsi, et elle était heureuse que Pansy ait remis Carmichael à sa place. Aliyah et Milicent regrettaient amèrement d'avoir trainé et de n'avoir ainsi pas pu assister à la scène, sentiment que partageait Drago, qui était néanmoins ravi que cette histoire le distrait du désespoir que lui causait le fait de n'avoir, en une semaine, pas trouvé la moindre piste quant à la possible localisation de l'armoire à disparaitre, ni la plus petite idée sur la façon dont il allait mener sa mission à bien. Blaise se plaignait haut et fort d'avoir raté l'altercation, et même Théo avouait qu'il aurait apprécié de voir lui-même le discours de son amie, car s'il trouvait parfois qu'elle allait trop loin, cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait qu'estimer que Carmichael l'avait mérité. Crabbe s'empressa de féliciter Pansy, et lui proposa même de lui servir de garde du corps, au cas où le Serdaigle chercherait à se venger, proposition qu'elle accueillit avec une moue écœurée.

Quand tout le monde reprit le chemin de la Salle commune, la conversation s'orienta de nouveau sur la fête du lendemain, et dès qu'il eut mis un pied dans la pièce, Théo sortit sa baguette et tapota sur trois briques du mur ouest, qui s'écartèrent pour laisser visible une petite cavité dans laquelle le jeune homme récupéra la radio qu'il avait presque fini de réparer. Pansy se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil préféré tandis que Daphné s'enroulait dans une couverture épaisse trouvée sur le sofa, et les préparatifs reprirent avec ferveur. Ils ne terminèrent que tard dans la soirée, et quand tout le monde alla se coucher après avoir réglé les réveils à 10h, chacun se préparait à vivre une des légendaires soirées pour lesquelles les Serpentard étaient connus.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! Je pense que vous aurez tous deviné sur quoi portera majoritairement le chapitre 6, et je dois dire que j'ai déjà hâte de m'y atteler. Je serais très heureuse de connaître vos impressions sur ce chapitre, et même sur l'ensemble de l'histoire, puisqu'avec cinq chapitres (et un prologue), vous devez déjà avoir un avis sur ma façon de mener mon histoire et peut-être aussi des idées sur l'endroit où je veux vous emmener. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas également à me dire si vous aimez ou détestez les personnages, si votre avis a changé par rapport au chapitre 4, tout ça. Qui est votre Serpentard préféré, et qui est celui qui vous ressemble le plus ? Bref, ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir d'avoir votre opinion, sachez que je fais très attention à tout ce que vous me dites et que j'en tiens compte, alors s'il y a des choses que vous voudriez voir dans cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

Je vous embrasse, et à dans deux semaines.


	7. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE VI**

Quand Blaise fut réveillé par la sonnerie stridente de son réveil au matin du samedi, il était, étonnamment, d'excellente humeur. Bien qu'il déteste les matinées en général, la perspective d'organiser la grandiose fête qui se tiendrait le soir même dans la salle commune des Serpentard l'enthousiasmait tant qu'il en oublia se plaindre. Car si Pansy était la reine des soirées, Blaise en était le prince, et après avoir été privé de fête digne de ce nom pendant tout l'été, il jubilait rien qu'en pensant à la nuit qui l'attendait. Il avait toujours clamé haut et fort que l'unique intérêt de Poudlard était les fêtes et les jolies filles, et il le répéta quand, arrivé dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Aliyah se moqua ouvertement de son expression enjouée. Daphné eut une fois de plus la confirmation que son camarade n'était qu'un porc à qui on avait donné vie humaine (et encore, elle faisait là une insulte à un animal qui valait sûrement beaucoup mieux que Zabini), mais elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de subir les foudres de Pansy, qui avait déjà activé son mode « tyran du petit peuple ». Il était seulement 10h15, mais tout le monde était déjà rassemblé autour de leur table favorite, et personne n'avait même pris le temps d'aller prendre une douche : la brune avait hurlé en voyant Drago et Théo se diriger vers la salle de bain, et personne d'autre n'avait tenté d'échapper au discours qu'elle comptait apparemment de leur faire de si bon matin.

\- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer, lâcha la jeune fille quand les conversations intempestives eurent cessées devant le regard noir qu'elle leur avait lancé.

Bien que le fait qu'elle soit debout mette cruellement en évidence la petitesse de sa taille, et qu'elle soit vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une nuisette en soie marron, Pansy Parkinson était en cet instant si autoritaire et effrayante qu'à partir de l'instant où elle se mit à parler, il n'y eut plus un bruit. C'était presque fascinant de voir comment elle pouvait stocker autant d'aplomb dans un si petit corps.

\- On a une longue journée devant nous. Il faut que cette salle soit transformée pour 20h, alors on a intérêt à être efficace.

Personne n'osa lui dire qu'en 10h, ils avaient le temps de préparer l'ensemble des cachots si l'envie leur en prenait, et la sorcière se tourna vers Drago et Blaise, tous deux affalés dans deux fauteuils de velours.

\- Drago, Blaise, il faut que l'alcool soit là pour 17h. Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous allez vous débrouillez, mais faites en sorte que ça soit le cas.

\- Tu veux quoi comme quantité ?, demanda Drago en baillant.

\- Disons que… Mieux vaut trop, que pas assez, répondit Pansy avec un sourire en coin.

Autant dire que la boisson risquait de couler à flots.

\- Pour la nourriture, Tracey, comme d'habitude, tu t'en charges. Crabbe, Goyle, vous irez avec elle pour tout transporter. Ne vous faites pas prendre, bien sûr, jugea-t-elle utile de préciser à la vue des regards vides de ses deux camarades.

Crabbe acquiesça immédiatement, trop heureux de pouvoir rendre service à sa belle, tandis que Tracey, dont les jambes vertigineuses étaient posées sur la table, hochait la tête.

\- Daphné, il faut que tu t'occupes des petits, que tu expliques aux 1ère années que la fête leur est interdite, que tu le rappelles aux 2ème et aux 3ème années, et que tu vérifies que personne ne passe entre les mailles du filet. Jette aussi un sort d'insonorisation sur les dortoirs, ça évitera qu'ils viennent nous faire chier à cause du bruit.

La blonde, roulée en boule dans un fauteuil et enveloppée dans une épaisse couverture, se contenta d'acquiescer. Ça ne l'étonnait pas que Pansy, qui détestait les enfants, la charge de cette tâche, car elle avait toujours été la plus compétente avec les plus jeunes. Sûrement parce qu'elle était la seule à avoir une petite sœur, à comprendre ce que ça faisait de devoir prendre soin d'un autre être humain que soi-même, à connaitre la responsabilité qui incombait aux ainés.

\- Théo, il faut que tu vérifies que la radio marche à la perfection ce matin, parce que cet après-midi, toi, Millie et Blaise vous occuperez de sélectionner la musique. Aliyah et moi, on s'occupera de la décoration.

\- Pas de souci, mais tu vas me laisser manger d'abord, ou pas du tout ?, demanda Théo avec un léger sourire provocateur.

Quand Pansy le regarda, ses yeux étaient réduits à deux petites fentes, entre lesquelles on apercevait un éclat de pupille verte.

\- Je vous préviens que si cette soirée est ratée à cause de votre désinvolture, je vous ferais manger vos cheveux, vos cravates et vos ongles, puis je vous pendrais à l'horloge de la tour Nord par les intestins.

Sur cette promesse réjouissante, la brune sembla mettre en repos son mode « tyran du petit peuple », et tout le monde eut le droit d'aller prendre une douche. Après un copieux petit-déjeuner durant lequel Pansy exhorta tout le monde à se dépêcher (elle semblait décidément être la seule à ne pas mesurer la quantité de choses qu'ils avaient le temps de faire d'ici 20h…), à 11h, chacun put s'atteler à la tâche qui lui avait été confiée.

Théo s'installa dans son fauteuil favori avec la vieille radio trafiquée par Adrian Pucey plusieurs années auparavant, qu'il avait presque achevé de remettre en marche après qu'elle se soit brisée à la fin de l'année précédente. De l'autre côté de la table et au milieu de l'effervescence qui s'était très vite installée dans la salle commune, Tracey faisait la liste détaillée de ce qu'elle devrait rapporter des cuisines, et les autres ne se gênaient pas pour faire leurs suggestions personnelles et réclamer leurs aliments préférés.

Pansy et Drago, armés de leurs brillants insignes de préfets, étaient occupés à terroriser les élèves plus jeunes et à marchander avec les plus âgés pour obtenir de tout ce monde qu'ils se tiennent éloignés de la salle commune le temps de la journée, pour que la petite bande puisse se consacrer paisiblement à l'organisation méticuleusement prévue par l'héritière des Parkinson.

Cette dernière avait à peine réussi à faire déguerpir une nuée de 3ème années qu'une fillette blonde de 1ère année se dirigea vers elle avec une appréhension qu'elle peinait à dissimuler. Avant que Pansy n'ait l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche pour l'assassiner verbalement, elle débita à toute vitesse que « le professeur Rogue l'avait chargée de lui donner ceci », tout en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin d'une main tremblante. La brune ravala son venin et après avoir pris et déroulé le message, elle apprit avec mauvaise humeur mais sans surprise que Rogue lui avait donné une retenue pour le lundi suivant à 20h, en punition de l'humiliation qu'elle avait fait subir à Eddie Carmichael. Blaise, qui s'était approché pour lire par-dessus son épaule, s'exclama :

\- Ta première retenue ! Et en plus, Rogue dit qu'il est scandalisé et affreusement déçu par ton attitude. Je suis tellement fier de toi !

La remarque dissipa l'irritation de Pansy qui éclata d'un rire léger, amusée par l'expression faussement émue de son ami. Drago fit remarquer d'un ton railleur qu'elle avait « perdu son immunité », à présent, immunité qui lui permettait de se moquer allègrement du blond et du brun qui avait déjà reçus nombre de parchemins similaires depuis le début de leur scolarité. La remarque fit rire tout le monde, et au milieu de ce joyeux brouhaha, personne ne remarqua Tracey qui, la tête toujours penchée sur sa liste, sentait un désagréable frisson de culpabilité courir dans ses veines.

A la suite de cet épisode, les préparatifs se poursuivirent dans une joyeuse cacophonie, si bruyante qu'on peinait à croire qu'elle était seulement provoquée par 10 adolescents. Les ordres, recommandations, questions et invectives se croisaient entre les murs de pierre sans jamais se tarir, sous l'œil amusé des sirènes qui avaient déjà observés ce manège de nombreuses fois, et à 14h, la salle commune était déjà bien transformée.

Aliyah, perchée sur les épaules de Drago, terminait de suspendre un large drap de soie émeraude devant la bibliothèque, tandis que près de la cheminée, Pansy transformait des boutons de manchette en lucioles. Boutons de manchette qu'elle avait subtilisée à Drago, Blaise et Théo dans leur ignorance la plus totale. De toute façon, ils en avaient bien trop.

\- C'est quand même un comble que Dumbledore l'ai nommée préfète alors qu'elle organise une soirée qui risque de violer au moins ¼ des articles du règlement, fit remarquer Milicent à Théo en riant.

Tous deux étaient assis à leur table, et tandis que Théo griffonnait sur une demi-douzaine de parchemins étalés autour de lui, Millicent tapotait sur la radio avec sa baguette, changeant de chanson toutes les trois secondes car n'ayant pas encore trouvé celle qui lui convenait.

\- Il a bien nommé Weasley préfet, à ce stade, je pense qu'on peut dire que le vieux est complètement sénile…, répliqua le brun en feuilletant un épais ouvrage de métamorphose.

Ayant terminé sa tâche de réparation de la radio, il ne lui restait plus qu'à assister son amie dans sa quête de musique, et puisque ce n'était pas une activité qui demandait une grande implication psychologique, il en profitait pour avancer la dissertation que leur avait donnée le professeur McGonagall. En face de lui, Daphné faisait de même et on ne l'avait plus entendu depuis de longues minutes. Même les bruyantes blagues de Blaise ne l'avaient pas fait relever la tête. C'est Aliyah qui réussit cet exploit, quand elle poussa un cri strident qui se répercuta contre les murs de pierre.

\- T'es malade Blaise, j'aurais pu m'ouvrir le crâne !, hurla-t-elle à l'afro-britannique, toujours assise sur les épaules de Drago.

\- Je t'ai à peine poussée, fit remarquer celui-ci entre deux éclats de rire.

Drago secoua la tête, aussi amusé que désabusé, avant de s'adresser à son amie brune.

\- Aliyah, je vais te faire descendre, ok ? Blaise, il est temps qu'on y aille.

\- Où ça ?, demanda Crabbe alors que l'adolescente posait pied à terre.

Sa question resta sans réponse, et les deux Serpentard sortirent de la salle commune, retrouva les courants d'air qui commençaient déjà à envahir l'école.

\- Tu devrais te faire un peu moins remarquer quand Daphné est là, lâcha Drago tandis qu'ils remontaient les marches de pierre jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? répondit Blaise en roulant des yeux.

\- Pour éviter que l'ambiance soit aussi électrique que l'année dernière. Tu sais mieux que personne ce qui la met hors d'elle, alors pourquoi tu fais pas un peu profil bas ?

\- Parce que je n'ai aucune raison de changer mon comportement pour faire plaisir à une coincée comme elle. Cette fille est une plaie, sérieusement, ma grand-mère est moins aigrie !

\- Si tu faisais un effort, tu verrais qu'elle est bien plus appréciable que tu ne le crois. Fais-le au moins pour nous. L'an dernier, on a bien cru que l'un de vous allait finir par tuer l'autre.

\- Je peux rien te promettre, marmonna Blaise alors qu'ils arrivaient au 2ème étage.

Drago soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Tout le monde se lassait des piques incessantes que se lançaient le brun et la blonde depuis des années, et ils avaient tous espérés que cette nouvelle année serait porteuse de davantage de sagesse et de maturité de la part des deux adolescents, mais force était de constater qu'ils avaient été trop naïfs. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça. Les conflits ouverts étaient rares chez les Serpentard, qui représentaient certainement plus que quiconque ce que signifiait l'unité d'une maison. A force d'être considérés comme les moutons noirs de l'école, archétypes de méchanceté, modèles d'arrogance et graines de mages noirs, ils avaient appris à ne compter que sur eux-mêmes, et à se défendre les uns les autres en toutes circonstances. S'en prendre à un vert et argent, c'était provoquer tous les serpents. Et gérer les hostilités incessantes qui les opposaient aux autres élèves occupaient déjà suffisamment les Serpentard pour ne pas avoir besoin de s'affronter entre eux. L'unité, c'était la seule chose qui les protégeait, et la stupide rivalité de Blaise et Daphné allait à l'encontre de toute cette philosophie. Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Drago y changerait quelque chose, et sans un mot de plus, il regarda distraitement son ami tapoter la statue de la sorcière borgne, devant laquelle ils étaient arrivés, avec sa baguette. Il murmura « Dissendium », et tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans la pénombre du passage secret. En quelques instants, le mur se referma, et ce fut comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, les deux adolescents faisaient de nouveau leur entrée dans la salle commune, leurs baguettes pointées devant eux, intimant à leurs amis de reculer. Quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs caisses de bois apparurent avec la dissipation des sortilèges de désillusion que les garçons leur avaient jeté, et tout le monde put s'assurer que l'alcool coulerait à flots ce soir-là. Tracey ne tarda pas à revenir, suivie de Crabbe et Goyle dont les bras étaient chargés de nourriture, et bientôt, tout sembla fin prêt.

A 18h, Pansy fit le tour de la salle commune d'un pas militaire dans un silence d'église, et quand elle revint vers eux, son expression sérieuse se transforma en un large sourire satisfait.

\- Bon boulot.

\- J'aurais espéré des remerciements un peu plus chaleureux, railla Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je voudrais pas que tu prennes la grosse tête, Malefoy.

Sur ces entrefaites, l'adolescente lui adressa un clin d'œil d'un air amusé, et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il était temps pour elle d'aller se faire belle pour son heure de gloire.

* * *

\- Mais quand est-ce qu'on pourra faire la fête nous aussi ?

La voix fluette d'une fillette de 1ère année, couchée dans son lit, retentit dans le dortoir faiblement éclairé par la lumière fluorescente des plantes aquatiques qu'on apercevait par la vitre.

\- Dans 3 ans. Vous êtes trop jeunes pour le moment, répondit sereinement Daphné en bordant l'enfant.

\- C'est injuste, marmonna d'un air boudeur l'occupante du lit voisin.

La blonde éclata d'un léger rire qui ne dura qu'un instant, et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- La vie n'est pas juste, dit-elle simplement. Dormez bien.

Sur ces mots, la Serpentard sortit et ferma la porte sans un bruit, avant de jeter dans un murmure un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la pièce. Derrière la porte fermée menant à la salle commune, la blonde entendait déjà le bruit saccadé des basses sortant de la radio poussée à son volume maximum, mêlés au vacarme de rires et de conversations joyeuses. Elle avait terminé de faire le tour des dortoirs, empêchés plusieurs élèves de se faufiler à la fête, essuyé nombre de protestations et de pleurnicheries, et à 21h passées, la soirée battait déjà son plein, sans elle. Non pas que ça lui pose problème, car si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait restée dans son dortoir, avec un bon livre ou ses croquis inachevés, dans la solitude et le calme qu'elle affectionnait tant. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours fait durant les soirs comme ceux-ci, les soirs où ces camarades décidaient de remplacer leur sang par de l'alcool et de laisser parler leurs plus bas instincts animaux. Elle faisait une apparition, pour faire plaisir à ses amies, puis elle s'éclipsait, sans jamais manquer à personne. Tout le monde le savait : Daphné Greengrass ne buvait pas, ne dansait pas, ne faisait pas la fête.

Mais ce soir-là, c'était différent. Ce soir-là, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans son dortoir paisible et tranquille, à écouter le clapotis de l'eau du lac contre la vitre. Ce soir-là, elle devait participer à cette soirée, se mêler à ses camarades, au milieu de l'alcool, de la musique et de la sueur. Parce que ce soir-là, c'était la première soirée d'Astoria, et Daphné ne pouvait pas aller se coucher en sachant sa petite sœur perdue dans ce chaos.

C'est ainsi qu'une fois qu'elle fut certaine que ses sortilèges d'insonorisation étaient fonctionnels et qu'aucun des élèves plus jeunes ne tentaient de sortir de son dortoir furtivement, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune, sentant à chaque pas les pulsations des basses résonner dans sa poitrine.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut assaillie simultanément par le volume affreusement élevé de la musique, l'odeur entêtante du Whisky-pur-feu mêlé au parfum âcre du tabac sortant des pipes pendues aux lèvres de ses camarades, et la chaleur étouffante provoquée par la proximité de tant de corps. Heureusement, avant que ses pensées ne s'affolent, elle entendit son prénom, hurlé à travers la salle par une Pansy aux joues déjà bien rosies par la Bièraubeurre. Daphné se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son amie en se faisant aussi discrète que possible, et quand elle parvint enfin à son objectif, c'est tous ses amis qu'elle retrouva avec soulagement.

\- T'es làààà !, s'écria Tracey en lui sautant presque dessus, apparemment rendue euphorique par l'alcool.

Blaise, qui avait été interrompu dans sa conversation avec Drago par le cri de Pansy appelant son amie, observa la blonde se dégager tant bien que mal de l'étreinte de Tracey, et se retint difficilement de faire une remarque cynique sur sa présence. Voir la sacro-sainte Daphné Greengrass en ce lieu de débauche l'inspirait pourtant beaucoup, et il avait une bonne demi-douzaine de railleries sur le bout des lèvres, mais il déploya des trésors de maturité pour garder le silence, se rappelant les paroles de son meilleur ami quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Vous avez vu Astoria ?, demanda la blonde quand Tracey l'eut lâchée avec un grand éclat de rire.

\- Elle était dans ce coin-là, y a une demi-heure, informa Théo avec un signe du menton.

\- Tu bois quelque chose Daphné ?, proposa Drago en tendant la main vers une caisse de Bièraubeurre posée près de son siège.

\- Non, merci.

\- Je bois ta part dans ce cas, lança le blond en riant.

Sur ces mots, le tube pop que diffusait la radio céda la place au nouveau morceau des Bizzar' Sisters, et Pansy se mit à s'agiter en s'exclamant :

\- J'aime tellement cette chanson ! Venez, on va danser !

Sur ces mots, la brune empoigna les mains de Blaise, Tracey et Aliyah et s'élança sur la piste de danse. Elle avait bien essayé de décider Drago plus tôt dans la soirée, mais il appréciait peu la danse et préférait rester assis à observer, tout comme Théo. Milicent, elle, aurait voulu savoir exécuter les mêmes mouvements gracieusement lascifs que ses amies, dans leurs belles robes qui mettaient en valeur leurs courbes et leur minceur, mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle savait depuis longtemps que si elle voulait éviter de se ridiculiser, il lui fallait éviter les pistes de danse, où ses cuisses trop molles, son ventre trop gros et ses hanches trop larges faisaient tâche. Quant à Daphné, Pansy la connaissait trop bien pour prendre la peine de lui proposer, et la blonde resta debout contre le mur, cherchant sa sœur de son regard bleuté.

Sur la piste, Blaise faisait tournoyer Tracey, montra une fois de plus ses talents de danseur à toute l'assemblée, et attirant les regards déjà énamourés de nombreuses Serpentard. A leurs côtés, Pansy et Aliyah chantaient à tue-tête en se déhanchant, et ce ne fut qu'une question de seconde avant qu'elles ne trouvent des cavaliers.

Tout le monde dansa, longtemps, au milieu des vapeurs de tabac et des relents d'alcool, de la musique si forte et des rires si francs. Pour les Serpentard, il n'était plus question de dignité, d'honneur et de famille, mais seulement d'amusement, d'amitié et de lâcher-prise. Il n'y avait plus de postures guindées ni de visages fermés, d'adolescents qui essaient de jouer aux adultes, de vigilance permanente et de cages dorées. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le frisson de l'alcool brûlant dans les gorges, que la musique cognant dans les cœurs et dans les veines, que la chaleur des corps. Cette soirée, comme toutes les autres, avait un formidable goût de liberté, et pour les Serpentard, la liberté était trop rare pour ne pas en savourer chaque instant.

Quand l'imposante horloge du château sonna minuit, Tracey avait les pieds en compote, et elle fit voler ses chaussures jusqu'à la table à laquelle Drago était assis, une 5ème année perchée sur ses genoux. Sa camarade fit exprès d'envoyer ses escarpins dans la jambe de ce dernier, et quand il releva la tête d'un air surpris, elle éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de repartir tourbillonner sur la piste.

Blaise l'avait abandonnée depuis longtemps et il partageait son temps entre leur table où ils enchainait les verres d'hydromel, de Whisky-pur-Feu et de Bièraubeurre, et les bras de deux ou trois jeunes filles qui espéraient bien finir la soirée en sa compagnie. Théodore, lui, était adossé à un mur, un verre en Bièraubeurre à la main, et observait la piste de danse, où Pansy se déhanchait avec talent, il se devait de le reconnaitre. Il était resté parler un moment avec Milicent, mais celle-ci venait d'être hélée par Chelsea Ambrose, une de ses amies de 7ème année, et le jeune homme retrouvait la solitude. Seulement, cette solitude avait été remarquée par Aliyah, qui venait d'avaler un minuscule verre d'une boisson vert fluo dont Théo aura été incapable de nommer la composition, et la brune se dirigea vers lui, le regard aguicheur et le pas conquérant.

\- Salut Théo, lâcha-t-elle avec un large sourire quand elle fut parvenue à ses côtés. Tu t'amuses ?

\- Ça va, merci, répondit l'intéressé en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup danser, fit remarquer sa camarade avec une moue boudeuse qui en aurait sûrement fait flancher plus d'un.

\- C'est pas trop mon truc.

Non pas qu'il soit mauvais danseur : comme la plupart de ses camarades, il avait pris quelques cours dans l'enfance, et sans être un prodige, il se débrouillait. Mais ses connaissances sur le sujet touchait plus à la valse qu'au collé-serré, et il préférait de loin observer ses amis sur la piste que les rejoindre. Cependant, Aliyah ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, et elle poursuivit :

\- Tu n'as sûrement pas trouvé la bonne danseuse.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit le problème…

\- Accorde-moi une danse et je te prouverais le contraire.

Elle lui tendit la main avec un sourire enjôleur, et debout dans sa robe bleue nuit, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, on ne pouvait nier qu'elle était superbe. Théo aurait pu céder, profiter de son corps que tant de ses camarades convoitaient, se laisser enivrer par ses yeux marrons et ses longs cils, son sourire cerise et sa peau douce. Blaise ne jurait que par ça, lui. Mais bien que tout le monde puisse s'accorder à dire qu'Aliyah était très belle, au-delà de cette simple considération esthétique, elle n'attirait Théo en rien. Et quoi qu'elle attende de lui, que ça soit une danse ou une myriade de promesses, il ne pouvait lui offrir ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Je t'assure, ça va. Mais je crois que Warrington serait ravi de t'avoir pour cavalière, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire en désignant le 7ème année, accoudé à un fauteuil.

Aliyah lâcha un léger rire avant de répondre :

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. A plus tard, Théodore.

Et elle fit volte-face dans un lascif mouvement de hanches, sans se départir de son large sourire. Elle n'était pas triste ou vexée par le refus du jeune homme, au contraire. La résistance de Théo ne faisait que le rendre plus attirant à ses yeux, et ses efforts pour la repousser faisait de lui un vrai défi. Or Aliyah avait toujours adoré les défis.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Daphné commençait à étouffer. Depuis un moment déjà, elle ne sentait plus ses pieds, ni ses oreilles, elle se sentait à l'étroit dans sa longue robe beige, elle était fatiguée, mais en cet instant, après près de 3 heures et demi à surveiller sa petite sœur qui semblait passer une soirée fantastique en compagnie de ses amis, la blonde prit conscience qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle avait la boule au ventre et sentait son corps battre contre ses côtes, la musique semblait si forte et l'odeur de l'alcool si entêtante, et tous ces corps collés les uns aux autres sur la piste, tous ces éclats de rire et ces conversations autour d'elle… Après un rapide regard vers Astoria qui dansait avec deux amies, l'ainée des Greengrass se précipita vers la porte de la salle commune, se frayant un chemin parmi ses camarades sans se soucier de bousculer quelqu'un, et finalement, elle finit par atteindre le mur de pierre qui s'effaça pour la laisser sortir. Quand elle se retrouva dans le cachot et que l'entrée se fut refermée derrière elle, la musique se trouva inaudible, et le silence mêlé à l'air frais qui parcourait le couloir calma quelque peu les battements furieux du cœur de la jeune fille. Elle entreprit de remonter les marches et de trouver un coin tranquille pour observer les étoiles, un endroit où elle pourrait retrouver son calme et sa sérénité, qu'elle se donnait tant de mal pour conserver en permanence.

Dans la salle commune où le départ de la sorcière n'avait pas empêché la fête de continuer de plus belle, Blaise commença lui aussi à se sentir mal, mais ce mal qui venait d'une tout autre source. Les mains posées sur les hanches d'une jolie blonde de 7ème année dont il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler le nom, il sentit que la tête lui tournait, alors que les quantités astronomiques de Whisky-pur-Feu qu'il avait englouties remuaient dans son estomac. Il se détacha avec empressement de sa cavalière, qui le regarda avec incompréhension se frayer un passage entre les danseurs en direction de la sortie. Quand le jeune homme parvint à sortir de la salle commune, il s'adossa au mur frais et pris quelques longues inspirations, cherchant à retrouver son équilibre et l'ensemble de ses facultés mentales. Il attendit quelques minutes ainsi, respirant profondément, alors que la partie rationnelle de son cerveau le maudissait d'avoir bu autant. C'était vrai qu'il avait un peu abusé, cette fois. Il avait simplement voulu profiter, oublier les tracas de l'été, sa mère seule au manoir à la merci de cet enfoiré de Rookwood, sa vie qui prenait un tour qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Mais à présent, alors que l'alcool brulait douloureusement son estomac, il était puni de ses folies et commençait sérieusement à regretter.

Quand il se sentit mieux, il fut tenté un instant de retourner dans la salle commune, mais la perspective de boire et de danser à nouveau avait perdu tout son attrait, et il commença à remonter les marches de pierre, respirant l'air frais qui lui oxygénait les neurones. Il laissa ses pas le guider jusqu'à l'aile Est du 1er étage, là où avait lieu la plupart des cours de sortilèges. Il avait prévu de continuer son chemin, et de redescendre dans les cachots par l'escalier du bout du couloir, mais une porte à demi ouverte attira son attention. La curiosité naturelle du jeune homme et la désinhibition due à l'alcool eurent raison de lui en quelques secondes et il poussa la porte, espérant tomber sur quelque chose de croustillant, tandis qu'une infime partie de son cerveau priait que ne pas se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Rusard.

Mais ce n'était pas le vieux concierge qui occupait la pièce. Ce n'était pas non plus un couple en plein moment d'intimité, ni un élève fomentant un plan maléfique ou préparant une potion interdite. Dans la vieille salle de classe remplie de tables et des chaises, il n'y avait que Blaise et son cerveau embrumé, et Daphné Greengrass, accoudée à la fenêtre ouverte dans sa robe beige, les cheveux relevés en un chignon sophistiqué. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Blaise ne fut pas la présence de sa Némésis dans la pièce, l'expression surprise et mécontente sur ses traits quand elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, ni même l'éclat scintillant de quelques larmes à demi séchées sur ses joues. La chose qui se fraya un chemin dans le cerveau ralenti du jeune homme et qui provoqua sa stupéfaction, c'était la cigarette que Daphné tenait à la main et la fumée qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

Daphné Greengrass, l'archétype de la parfaite petite sang-pur, qui faisait honneur à sa famille, à son nom, qui jouait du piano, avait de bonnes notes, restait digne et impassible en toutes circonstances, fumait des cigarettes moldues. A la pensée que les ancêtres Greengrass devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes, un incontrôlable fou-rire s'empara de Blaise, sous le regard perçant de la blonde qui hésitait entre la confusion et la colère.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait tant rire ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton cassant alors que les hoquets d'hilarité du jeune homme emplissaient la pièce.

\- Tu fumes, finit-il par lâcher quand il se fut un peu calmé.

\- Et l'eau mouille, répliqua la jeune fille, sarcastique.

\- Des cigarettes moldues. Toi, Greengrass la sainte-nitouche, tu fumes des cigarettes _moldues_ , poursuivit le brun sans relever, accentuant son dernier mot.

A ces mots, Daphné détourna à nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre et se contenta de porter l'objet du délit à ses lèvres et d'aspirer la fumée, sous le regard toujours stupéfait de Blaise. Elle était toujours aussi impassible, hautaine, toujours la même statue de glace, mais c'était comme si elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Comme si cette cigarette, entre ses doigts fins, était le symbole d'une rébellion, d'une liberté dont les autres Serpentard ne faisaient que rêver. Les autres élèves de Poudlard n'auraient certainement pas compris à quel point le fait de tenir une cigarette entre ses mains était étrange, peu conventionnel, voire téméraire. Mais chez les Sang-purs, on ne touchait pas aux objets moldus, on n'en parlait pas, on faisait mine de ne pas les connaitre. Tout ce qui pouvait constituer un lien avec ceux que l'on considérait comme des animaux était tabou et banni. Et du modèle de la parfaite petite sang-pur, Daphné Greengrass, sa cigarette moldue pressée entre ses lèvres roses, devenait une traître à son sang. Passée son hilarité, Blaise se retrouvait muet, incapable d'intégrer le fait qu'à l'aube de la guerre, celle qu'il considérait comme la plus soumise de ses camarades était en réalité certainement bien plus libre et bien plus audacieuse que lui.

\- Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, Zabini, tu le regretteras amèrement.

La voix calme de la blonde avait troublé le silence assourdissant de la pièce, juste avant qu'elle ne jette son mégot au sol et le réduise en cendres d'un coup de baguette. Blaise regarda le feu consumer le minuscule objet, et tous ces gestes étaient la preuve que ce qu'il avait surpris ce soir-là n'était en rien inhabituel. Quand le feu se fut éteint, Daphné rangea sa baguette, et sans un mot, elle dépassa le jeune homme, et sortit de la salle, s'éloignant dans la nuit sous le regard interdit de Blaise.

Plusieurs étages plus bas, dans la salle commune où la musique continuait de marteler les tympans des Serpentard, Pansy avait fait des pieds et des mains pour convaincre Théo de lui accorder une danse, argua du fait qu'elle en avait marre de le voir debout dans son coin. Et les quelques grammes d'alcool occupant le sang du jeune homme avait eu raison de ses protestations, et il s'était retrouvé sur la piste. Il avait l'esprit quelque peu embrumé, les poumons remplis de fumée, mal aux pieds et trop chaud dans sa chemise, et à la fin de la chanson, il manqua de quitter la pièce pour aller prendre l'air. Mais quand les basses du morceau suivant retentirent dans la salle obscure, et que son corps se connecta à la mélodie sortant à plein volume de la radio, il se rappela pourquoi il faisait la fête, et pourquoi il aimait ça : pour ce moment extraordinaire où il se sentait vivant. Quand il sentait l'adrénaline et l'allégresse courir à grande vitesse dans ses veines, et son cœur résonner au rythme de la mélodie, il se souvenait qu'il était en vie. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, les douleurs et les tragédies passées, présentes et à venir, cette nuit-là, au milieu de cette foule de gens avec qui il avait grandi, il avait la certitude de ne pas être un fantôme, un cadavre, mais bien un être vivant, dont le cœur battait avec une furieuse envie de vivre. Et cette sensation était si rare qu'il se devait d'en savourer chaque seconde.

Non loin du brun, Drago, assis sur un fauteuil sur l'accoudoir duquel était perchée la même 5ème année que plus tôt dans la soirée, sentit une sensation bien moins agréable s'emparer de lui. Une seconde avant, il était d'humeur radieuse, profitant de cette soirée réussie, savourant la brûlure amère du Whisky-pur-Feu dans sa gorge, riant aux éclats et conversant avec tout le monde, et l'instant suivant, il sentit des larmes brûlantes lui monter aux yeux et avec elle, un désarroi irrépressible. Retenant à grand peine l'envie de fondre en sanglots qui le submergeait, il se leva et sortit de la salle commune avec une rapidité surprenante. Desserrant sa cravate pour laisser plus d'amplitude à son souffle qui se faisait erratique, il se précipita dans les couloirs jusqu'au premier cachot vide qu'il trouva. Il s'enferma dans la pièce, et à peine avait-il verrouillé la serrure que des sanglots secouèrent sa poitrine pour se matérialiser en de grosses larmes salées qui dévalèrent ses joues pâles. Il avait trop bu, c'était certain, et si l'alcool le rendait d'ordinaire joyeux et détendu, ce soir-là, il semblait faire ressortir toutes ses peurs, et surtout, la certitude terrifiante qu'une voix métallique psalmodiait dans son crâne : avant la fin de l'année, il serait mort. Et c'est avec la seule compagnie de cette phrase qu'il resta là, longtemps, prostré à même le sol de pierre, incapable de se calmer ou de réfléchir correctement. Tentant de faire le deuil de sa propre vie au milieu de sanglots salés et douloureux.

Il ne sut jamais que Tracey était passée juste devant la salle où il se trouvait, et elle-même n'apprit jamais qu'en tendant un peu l'oreille, elle aurait pu entendre la détresse de son camarade derrière le battant de bois. La jeune fille avait profité longtemps de la fête, et quand la sensation de légèreté due à l'alcool l'avait quittée, elle s'était détachée de son cavalier, sourde aux protestations de celui-ci, et s'était faufilée en dehors de la salle commune. Au dehors, loin de la moiteur des corps se pressant les uns contre les autres et de l'odeur entêtante des boissons, elle se sentait immédiatement plus alerte, et parcouru le couloir que Drago avait lui-même emprunté quelques instants plus tôt, avant de gravir les escaliers des cachots d'un bon pas. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était 3 heures du matin, et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres, dont le rouge à lèvres carmin avait presque disparu sous les assauts des baisers de Daniel Griggs, de 7ème année. Elle remonta jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, profitant avec bonheur du souffle frais du vent sur ses jambes nues et de la lumière pâle de la lune éclairant les couloirs vides, et continua son chemin.

Quand Pansy, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, rejoint son dortoir avec un sourire plein d'allégresse, rendue joyeuse par l'alcool et radieuse par la réussite de sa soirée, elle remarqua à peine que le lit de sa camarade était vide.

* * *

J'ai été tentée de commencer mon blablatage en haut, mais comme je poste avec deux jours de retard, je me suis dit que vous méritiez d'avoir le chapitre tout de suite. Je poste avec 48h de retard, et je m'en excuse du fond du cœur. J'ai eu beaucoup plus de problèmes avec ce chapitre que je ne l'aurais cru, sans parler du TD monumental que je me suis retrouvée à avoir sur les bras la semaine dernière pour la fac, bref, ça n'a pas été de tout repos. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir réussi à vous pondre un truc convenable, bien que le recul me manque, et vous serez les meilleurs juges de mon travail. Mon retard ne va pas jouer en ma faveur car je ne le mérite sûrement pas, mais si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review, ça fait ferait plus plaisir que vous ne pourriez jamais l'imaginer.

Si le cœur vous en dit, je vous laisse ici quelques questions auxquelles vous pouvez répondre si l'inspiration vous manque: qu'avez-vous pensé, de manière générale, de ce chapitre? Est-ce que vous imaginez Pansy en mode tyran du petit peuple, comme moi? Que pensez-vous de la présence plus fréquente d'Aliyah, Milicent, Tracey et Daphné? Quelles sont vos impressions sur la fête en elle-même? L'attirance d'Aliyah pour Théo et l'attitude de celui-ci? Les ressentis de Daphné? La scène entre elle et Blaise? Drago qui passe une très mauvaise fin de soirée? Et enfin, des idées sur ce que fabrique Tracey dans les couloirs à 3h du matin?

J'espère avoir le bonheur de voir quelques-uns de vos petits messages, j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre 6 vous a plu, merci de me suivre du fond du cœur. Je vous embrasse très fort et je vous dis à dans deux semaines (si tout va bien, cette fois-ci, je serais ponctuelle).


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE VII**

Quand le soleil se leva sur Poudlard le lundi suivant, les effets des excès du week-end commençaient tout juste à s'estomper. Drago avait eu des airs de fantôme durant toute la journée du dimanche et n'avait guère ouvert la bouche, tandis qu'on avait entendu Pansy se plaindre d'un mal de crâne carabiné pendant de longues heures. Théo avait eu la joie de retrouver les brûlures d'estomac familières qu'il subissait à chaque fois qu'il buvait, mais tout cela n'était rien, comparé au visage blafard qu'afficha Blaise pendant les 24h qu'il passa dans son lit à se lamenter et à répéter qu'il ne toucherait plus jamais à une goutte d'alcool.

On ne pouvait donc dire que l'ambiance était radieuse quand il fallut se lever pour commencer une nouvelle semaine, et au petit-déjeuner, la plupart des Serpentard avaient plutôt l'air de vouloir sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Heureusement pour les 6ème années, le lundi était une journée plutôt calme, et ils furent nombreux à somnoler sur les canapés de cuir de la salle commune entre le déjeuner et leur double cours de potions, qui arriva malheureusement bien trop vite au goût de tous. C'est avec mécontentement que Drago eut la confirmation que Potter était inexplicablement devenu un expert dans cette discipline, et quand Slughorn annonça la fin du cours, il sortit dans un bruissement de cape de la salle, sans jeter un coup d'œil à ces camarades. Porté par une jalousie et un ego blessé qui grondaient dans son ventre, il marcha à grands pas vers la bibliothèque, ignorant les salutations de plusieurs Serpentard sur son passage. Quand il parvint finalement à sa table favorite, il y laissa tomber ses affaires sans faire preuve de la moindre discrétion, comme s'il se faisait un devoir de signifier à tous son irritation. Il alla chercher quelques livres sans réel espoir qu'ils lui soient utiles, puis s'y plongea avec acharnement, comme si la solution à tous ses problèmes avait pu se trouver dans un manuel d'histoire. Après une semaine passée à adopter cette stratégie, il commençait sérieusement à se sentir stupide et démoralisé, et ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Quand il eut parcouru en diagonale une dizaine de livres, un désespoir familier s'était emparé de lui, et il referma « Grandes Noirceurs de la magie » d'un coup sec, n'ayant plus qu'une envie : aller se coucher et oublier.

Il n'éprouva même pas l'envie de faire une remarque désagréable à Hermione Granger quand il la croisa en sortant de la bibliothèque, et il la dépassa sans même lui jeter un regard, ce qui était sûrement la plus grande preuve de sa lassitude. Il sortit sans prêter attention à la porte qui claqua violemment derrière lui, sans savoir qu'à l'intérieur de la pièce, Mme Pince semblait à la limite de le poursuivre pour lui jeter un sort. Il marcha jusqu'au hall d'entrée et dépassa la Grande salle, d'où sortait un joyeux brouhaha de conversations et de rires auquel il se sentit totalement étranger. Le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre envie de discuter, de donner le change ou même de manger, et il dévala rapidement les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots, l'appel de son lit se faisant plus fort à chaque pas. Enfin, après avoir marmonné le mot de passe d'une voix éteinte, il pénétra dans la salle commune vide, et en retrouvant la senteur si particulière de la pièce, mélange de l'odeur du feu de bois et de celle du vieux cuir, il se sentit un peu mieux. Néanmoins, il ne s'y attarda pas, et fila vers son dortoir avec lassitude, pressé de faire taire les pensées sinistres qui remuaient avec vigueur sous son crâne.

La fragilité de ses nerfs le faisait cruellement regretter ses excès du samedi, qui n'étaient sûrement pas totalement étrangers à son abattement, et en se dirigeant vers son lit, il se fit la promesse de ne pas participer à la prochaine fête. Au fond de lui, il savait que cette promesse ne serait pas tenue, mais pendant quelques secondes, cela faisait du bien d'avoir le sentiment de contrôler quelque chose dans sa vie, même une chose aussi futile que celle-ci.

Il venait de déboutonner et d'enlever sa chemise quand un bruit contre la vitre du dortoir lui fit faire un bon de deux mètres. Il avait même poussé un petit cri de frayeur, et c'est avec embarras qu'il se tourna vers la sirène aux écailles grisâtres qui, sans surprise, le regardait derrière le verre.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, lui expliqua-t-il par signes, l'air mécontent.

\- Je sais. Pourquoi tu as l'air d'avoir avalé un Scroutt à Pétards ?, demanda l'être de l'eau, sans avoir l'air désolé le moins du monde d'avoir manqué de lui causer un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Mauvaise journée, se contenta de répondre Drago.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- A moins que tu puisses m'aider à trouver un objet cassé caché dans le château, pas vraiment, répondit celui-ci en roulant des yeux.

Mourant d'envie d'aller se coucher et qu'on le laisse enfin tranquille, le jeune homme espérait que la conversation s'arrête sur une réponse négative de la sirène, mais au lieu de cela, celle-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle réfléchissait, fixant Drago de ses yeux jaunes et globuleux. Finalement, elle mima :

\- Tu as essayé le Salle sur demande ? D'après ce que je sais, c'est là qu'ils mettent la plupart des objets inutiles.

Le regard auparavant éteint de Drago s'illumina à mesure que les gestes de son interlocutrice prenaient sens dans son esprit. La Salle sur Demande… Il n'était pas censé en connaître l'existence, mais il se souvenait précisément du moment où il y avait débusqué Potter et sa bande, l'année précédente, avec la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Après cet épisode, il avait appris que la Salle pouvait contenir ce dont on avait le plus besoin, mais il n'avait de toute évidence pas évalué cette information à sa juste valeur, et avait tout oublié de l'existence de cette pièce. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Même si l'armoire ne s'y trouvait pas, peut-être y avait-il là-bas de quoi l'aider dans sa mission ! Animé par ce regain d'espoir inattendu, il mima rapidement un « Merci beaucoup, tu es un génie ! » à la sirène, et réenfila prestement sa chemise, ayant subitement oublié toute sa fatigue. Dès le lendemain, il irait faire un tour au septième étage, en croisant les doigts pour y trouver l'Armoire à Disparaitre, mais pour le moment, il allait retrouver ses amis, le cœur léger, rassuré par la perspective d'avoir une direction dans laquelle avancer.

Quand il passa les portes de la Grande salle, l'humeur bien plus enjouée qu'auparavant, il croisa Pansy qui en sortait d'un pas nonchalant. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, étonné de la voir seule et se demandant où elle pouvait bien aller.

\- Ma retenue avec Rogue, expliqua celle-ci sans qu'il ait besoin de prononcer un mot.

\- Ah, c'est vrai ! Bon courage, répondit le blond avec un clin d'œil.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça t'amuse beaucoup trop, espèce de salaud !, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton rieur alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà à reculons.

Sur un « Tu n'as pas idée ! » taquin, il se détourna et rejoignit la table des Serpentard, où Blaise et Théo étaient assis, tandis qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Daphné, Milicent et Aliyah semblaient être plongées dans une conversation animée.

\- T'étais où ? demanda Blaise alors que son ami prenait place à côté de lui.

\- A la bibliothèque. J'avais un truc à vérifier pour notre dissertation de Métamorphose, éluda Drago avec facilité.

\- Il faut absolument que je fasse ça demain, je l'ai même pas commencée, se lamenta l'afro-britannique d'un air dramatique.

\- J'ai hâte de te voir expliquer à McGonagall que tu n'as pas fait son devoir parce que t'avais une gueule de bois abyssale, dit Théo avec un rire aux accents sadiques.

\- Parfois, je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis ami avec un connard comme toi, Théo.

\- Parce que personne d'autre ne peut te supporter, voilà pourquoi, répliqua le brun en croquant dans une frite.

\- C'est pas faux, renchérit Drago, s'attira une mimique outrée de la part de Blaise.

Celui-ci se détourna dans le but de trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler, puisque ses supposés amis n'étaient que d'immondes traitres, mais il s'aperçut bien vite que s'immiscer dans une autre conversation allait être compliqué. Les 7ème années étaient trop loin pour être à portée de voix, les 5ème années avait tendance à l'ennuyer profondément, et il n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à parler aux plus jeunes. Il aurait pu interpeller Aliyah, mais elle parlait toujours avec Daphné et Milicent, et pour la première fois, Blaise ne souhaitait pas s'attirer les foudres de la blonde. Pourtant, il avait maintenant en sa possession une information qui pouvait faire de gros dégâts s'il l'utilisait à bon escient, mais l'idée de dévoiler le secret de Daphné ne lui avait, étonnamment, même pas effleuré l'esprit. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il avait appris sur sa camarade, et à la voir ainsi, le menton levé, l'expression impassible et assise dans la posture la plus guindée qu'il eut jamais vue, il aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait rêvé. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait bien que c'était la même fille qu'il avait vue, dans une longue robe beige, appuyée au rebord d'une fenêtre, une cigarette à la main et des larmes illuminées par la lune sur les joues. Une scène qui n'avait aucun sens, et qui l'avait dissuadé d'adresser à nouveau la parole à la jeune fille durant ces deux jours, au plus grand bonheur de tous leurs amis. Il n'y avait plus de remarques perfides, de commentaires médisants, d'insultes lancées au vol à chaque fois que l'un d'eux ouvrait la bouche. Seulement cette indifférence, nouvelle et troublante, mais que tout le monde accueillait avec contentement.

Finalement vaincu, l'afro-britannique se détourna de l'image de sa blonde Némésis occupée à écouter Milicent d'un air concerné, et reposa son regard sur Drago et Théo, qui arboraient tous deux des sourires narquois.

\- Tu vois, lâcha le brun, visiblement très amusé. Tu n'as que nous.

\- Je vous emmerde.

Bien loin de ces paroles remplies d'affection et de sympathie, plusieurs étages plus bas, Pansy attendait devant le bureau du professeur Rogue que celui-ci daigne la recevoir et lui annoncer à quelles joyeuses réjouissances elle allait occuper sa retenue. Elle sentait la rigidité du mur de pierre auquel elle était adossée, et un courant d'air chatouilla ses jambes, alors qu'elle observait ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Elle se dit durant un instant que sa mère aurait pu être fière de son apparence, mais son regard tomba sur ses escarpins qui avaient bien besoin d'être vernis, et sur sa chemise qui commençait à être froissée après cette journée de cours, et elle eut pour elle une petite grimace désabusée. Non, si sa mère avait été là, elle lui aurait lancé une de ses remarques méprisantes et écœurés dont elle avait le secret, comme toujours. Pansy était incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois où Moira lui avait adressé un mot gentil, si seulement c'était déjà arrivé. Pourtant, le besoin irrépressible de faire la fierté de ses parents continuaient de courir dans les veines de la brune, après 16 ans de remontrances, et elle se promit que la prochaine fois qu'elle les verrait, elle ferait tout pour être une meilleure fille.

Ses réflexions teintées de mélancolie furent heureusement troublées par le bruit de pas pressés sur les dalles de pierre, et elle releva la tête, s'attendant à voir voler la cape noire du professeur Rogue. Mais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur des bottines vernies desquelles sortaient une paire de jambes longilignes, il fut évidemment que ce n'était pas son directeur de maison qui venait vers elle.

\- Tracey ?, demanda la brune d'une voix troublée par l'étonnement.

Sa camarade lui adressa un sourire mince alors que ses longues boucles châtaines rebondissaient au rythme de ses pas, et elle ouvrit la bouche, sûrement dans le but de lui expliquer sa présence. Cependant, ses explications ne vinrent jamais, car derrière elle, le visage pâle de Severus Rogue apparut, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elles à grands pas.

\- Pour une fois, vous faites preuve de ponctualité, Miss Davis, lâcha-t-il en guise de salutation en arrivant à leur niveau. Suivez-moi.

Les deux adolescentes lui emboitèrent le pas alors que Tracey faisait mine de lui tirer la langue dans son dos, en réponse à sa remarque sur sa prédisposition au retard, et Pansy retint de justesse un rire amusé. Elle se demandait bien ce que sa camarade avait fait pour écoper d'une retenue, puisqu'il était désormais évident que c'était le cas, et suivit le professeur Rogue avec la ferme intention de lui poser la question dès qu'elles seraient seules. Celui les mena vers un des cachots dont il ouvrit la porte, révélant plusieurs boites en cartons entassées au milieu de la pièce. Pansy et Tracey n'eurent pas le temps de s'en étonner, car le directeur des Serpentard les fit entrer à l'intérieur et déclara :

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors voilà la façon dont vous allez vous acquitter de votre retenue. Dans ces boites se trouve une partie des registres de l'école. Vous devez les triez par date et les remettre dans les boites dans le bon ordre. Des questions ?

Les deux sorcières secouèrent la tête prestement en signe de négation devant le visage sévère de leur professeur, et celui-ci poursuivit :

\- Bien. Je reviendrais vous chercher à minuit.

Sur ces mots, il referma la porte derrière elles dans un grincement sonore, et la pièce se retrouva plongée dans le noir et le silence.

\- Sérieusement, il nous a foutu dans un cachot sans lumière ?, marmonna Pansy.

Elle énonça « Lumos » d'une voix claire, et la pénombre fut dissipée par le faisceau de lumière sortant de sa baguette et illuminant le visage de Tracey. Celle-ci l'imita, et bientôt, elles furent nimbées dans la lumière blanche du sort, qui leur donnait à toutes deux un étrange air fantomatique.

\- Carmichael a du piquer une crise auprès de Flitwick pour que Rogue nous prive de lumière, poursuivit la brune en roulant des yeux.

\- Au moins, on a juste à trier des dossiers. Tu sais comment il est, on aurait pu avoir à nettoyer des chaudrons ou…, fit remarquer Tracey en s'asseyant en tailleur près du tas de cartons.

\- Par Merlin, arrête, je vais vomir, la coupa Pansy, tout aussi dramatique qu'à son habitude. Ranger du papier, ça me va parfaitement bien.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, elle s'assit également au sol et ouvrit une première boite, libérant un épais nuage de poussière.

\- Bordel, ces trucs datent de l'âge de pierre ou comment ça se passe ?, s'écria-t-elle en toussant à grand bruit, récoltant un sourire amusé de la part de Tracey.

\- On dirait bien, répondit celle-ci en empoignant plusieurs feuilles couvertes de lignes en écriture cursive.

Quand sa quinte de toux fut passée, Pansy jeta un regard à sa camarade, qui avait commencé à faire plusieurs tas en fonction des dates inscrites sur les dossiers, et demanda :

\- Tu vas me dire ce que tu fais là, ou tu comptes me laisser dans l'ignorance ?

\- Je te répondrais bien « Je suis en retenue », mais j'ai peur que tu me balance une de ces boites dans la tête, répondit Tracey en riant.

\- Tu as raison d'avoir peur, dit la brune avec un air faussement menaçant. Alors ?

\- Tu t'es fait punir à cause de moi. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas correct de te laisser subir ça toute seule, finit par révéler l'autre Serpentard avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Attends, tu as fait exprès d'enfreindre le règlement pour avoir une retenue ?, demanda Pansy avec surprise.

Sa camarade hocha la tête sous le regard étonné de la brune, et expliqua :

\- Samedi, vers la fin de la fête, je suis sortie dans les couloirs, et j'ai marché jusqu'à ce que Rusard me tombe dessus. Ça n'a pas été très compliqué, je faisais un bruit pas possible, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger rire. Il m'a hurlé dessus pendant 10 bonnes minutes puis m'a dit qu'il en parlerait à Rogue, et le lendemain, j'ai reçu la notification de retenue.

Pansy resta la fixer, interdite et silencieuse, et étonnamment, ce fut Tracey qui détourna les yeux la première, elle qui était pourtant si habituée à attirer et à soutenir les regards. La brune, bien qu'elle comprenne ce qui avait poussé sa camarade à se retrouver ici, était tout de même déconcertée qu'elle ait vraiment fait tout cela dans le seul but de s'acquitter de la dette qu'elle semblait penser avoir envers elle. Se fichait-elle donc que ses parents voient sur son dossier qu'elle avait eu une retenue, ou de perdre une soirée à trier des dossiers à même le sol alors qu'elle aurait pu être confortablement installée dans la salle commune avec les autres ? Pansy, elle, s'en serait malgré tout bien passée, même si, heureusement, ses parents n'auraient probablement jamais vent de cet incident, puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais pris la peine de jeter le moindre coup d'œil à son dossier scolaire, comme s'ils s'attendaient d'office à ce que ses résultats soient si médiocres qu'ils ne valaient pas la peine qu'on s'en préoccupe. Mais tout de même, elle aurait pu utiliser cette soirée à tant d'autres choses ! Et voilà que Tracey avait, elle, fait exprès de se retrouver là, alors même que Pansy ne recherchait en rien sa reconnaissance. Elle l'avait défendue car la réflexion de ce demeuré de Serdaigle l'avait mise hors d'elle, sans réfléchir, parce que ça lui avait paru la seule attitude adéquate. Pas pour que Tracey se sente obligée de se faire punir intentionnellement.

\- Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te remercier, lâcha la sorcière aux cheveux châtains d'une voix douce, coupant Pansy dans ses réflexions. Alors voilà. Merci.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, répondit la brune en regardant la jeune fille relever les yeux vers elle. C'était normal que je remette ce connard à sa place. T'avais pas besoin de te faire punir exprès.

\- Ça me dérange pas. Ce n'est pas une activité si pénible que ça, affirma Tracey en désignant d'un signe de tête les cartons qui s'entassaient autour d'elles.

Sa remarque laissa Pansy silencieuse, et elle empoigna quelques dossiers, perdue dans ses pensées. Pendant un moment, elles firent le tri avec application, plongées dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce, dans un silence calme et paisible. C'était étrangement agréable et reposant, et Pansy, une fois son étonnement dissipé, se sentit heureuse que Tracey soit là. Encore aujourd'hui, à 16 ans, elle supportait mal la solitude, et elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu supporter plusieurs heures d'enfermement dans un cachot sombre avec ses pensées pour seule compagnie. Alors qu'ainsi, assise sur le sol froid en face de sa camarade, elle ne se sentait pas déprimée ou amère, mais bien sereine et détendue. Elle qui était si habituée à parler en permanence, elle profitait de ce silence apaisant, et cela faisait du bien à son cerveau sans arrêt traversé par mille pensées.

\- Je me demande ce que sont devenus tous ces gens, finir par dire Tracey après une heure sans prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Ils doivent être morts depuis longtemps, fit remarquer Pansy en classant un autre dossier.

\- Tu crois que dans plusieurs dizaines d'années, il y aura d'autres élèves assis ici, en train de trier des dossiers avec nos noms dessus ?

\- Sûrement. Et l'humiliation de Carmichael perdurera au-delà des siècles, répondit la brune en riant.

\- Je trouve ça rassurant, dit Tracey quand leurs rires se furent taris. De savoir qu'il y aura toujours une trace de nous, même longtemps après qu'on ait disparu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, sûrement parce que je me dis que j'aurais pas le temps de faire quelque chose de suffisamment important pour qu'on se rappelle de moi. Alors c'est bien de savoir qu'il y aura une preuve que, malgré tout, j'ai existé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le temps de faire en sorte qu'on se rappelle de toi ?

\- Parce que dans 2 ans, on sortira de cette école… Et je n'ai pas envie de me faire de faux espoirs sur mes chances de survie, lâcha l'adolescence aux cheveux bouclés avec un sourire triste.

Sa remarque surprit Pansy, et elle resta silencieuse un long moment, observant avec attention le visage calme de sa camarade. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un parler aussi ouvertement de la guerre, et c'était d'autant plus étonnant que cette personne n'était autre que Tracey, qui paraissait toujours si joyeuse et insouciante. Pourtant, c'était bien une lueur de chagrin qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui dans les yeux gris de sa camarade, c'était bien de la bouche rosée de la Serpentard qui souriait en permanence que ces mots sombres étaient sortis. Mais malgré l'ambiance mélancolique qui était tombée sur la pièce, ce n'est pas de l'abattement que ressentit la brune, mais une étrange sensation de soulagement. Ainsi, elle n'était pas la seule qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au conflit qui régnait au dehors, qui faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer les avis de décès dans la Gazette du Sorcier, qui s'inquiétait de leur avenir de plus en plus incertain. Car malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas y penser, quand le soleil se couchait sur le château et qu'elle se retrouvait dans le noir de son dortoir, elle aussi se demandait si elle survivrait à cette guerre. Et savoir que Tracey connaissait les mêmes angoisses était infiniment réconfortant.

\- Moi, je suis sûre qu'on survivra, finit par répondre la brune avec un vrai sourire, comme elle en offrait si rarement. Regarde, on fait une équipe plutôt efficace, poursuivit-elle en désignant les piles de dossiers triés qui les entouraient.

L'ambiance quelque peu funèbre se dissipa quand Tracey se mit à rire, et Pansy ressentit une pointe de fierté à l'idée d'avoir réussi à redonner le sourire à la jeune fille. Etonnamment, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait une conversation aussi intime avec sa camarade, car bien qu'elles partagent le même dortoir depuis cinq ans, comme souvent chez les Serpentard, leur relation était restée superficielle, alimentée par les potins et les rires, sans jamais aller au-delà. Chez les vert et argent, on n'ouvrait pas facilement son cœur, et malgré la loyauté qui les unissaient, chacun protégeait férocement son jardin secret. Pourtant, quand Rogue vint les libérer quelques heures plus tard, Pansy ne regrettait absolument pas que Tracey se soit arrangée pour se faire punir avec elle, et elle se fit même la réflexion qu'elle n'aurait voulu passer cette retenue avec quelqu'un d'autre pour rien au monde.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Drago se leva en même temps que le soleil sur le domaine de Poudlard. Même Théo dormait encore, et le blond sortit à pas de loups du dortoir, loin du bruit des respirations paisibles de ses camarades. Quand il fit son entrée dans la Grande salle, le nombre d'élèves qui y étaient attablés n'excédait pas une dizaine, et il prit juste le temps d'avaler un café en grimaçant avant de grimper au 7ème étage. Ainsi, il pourrait rejoindre ses amis à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, et ceux-ci ne se douteraient jamais de rien. Connaissant la curiosité de Blaise et Pansy et la perspicacité de Théo, il voulait à tout prix éviter de leur donner le moindre soupçon, et il comptait bien garder sa mission secrète aussi longtemps que possible. Evidemment, il savait bien que quand il l'aurait exécutée (ou quand il serait mort, lui murmura la désagréable petite voix désormais familière de son pessimisme), ils seraient tous au courant, mais d'ici là, il était hors de question de les impliquer dans cette histoire. Car Drago savait que si jamais ils découvraient la vérité, ils étaient capables de tout faire pour l'aider, et il ne le permettrait jamais. C'était son problème, et il le règlerait seul, sans mettre quiconque d'autre en danger. Il avait déjà trop de gens à protéger.

Arrivé devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet tenta d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse, il choisit de demander à la Salle de lui montrer « la pièce des objets cassés », et au bout de 3 allers retours devant le mur vierge, une large porte de bois verni apparut dans la pierre. Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne n'avait aperçu le phénomène, il s'approcha de la poignée de cuivre et se faufila dans la pièce avec satisfaction. Un instant plus tard, quiconque s'étant trouvé dans le couloir aurait pu jurer qu'il n'avait jamais été là.

A l'intérieur, malgré le peu de temps dont il disposait, Drago ne put s'empêcher de prendre le temps d'observer ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : des montagnes d'objets de toutes sortes, allant du vieux livre au château terni, en passant par le meuble cassé, entassés dans cette pièce dont il était incapable de voir le fond. La lumière du soleil levant filtrant à travers de larges fenêtres poussiéreuses illuminait les merveilles oubliées contenues par la Salle, et le jeune homme eut bien du mal à reprendre ses esprits pour se concentrer sur la tâche qui l'avait amené ici.

Se détachant à regret de sa contemplation, il avança dans l'allée qui lui faisait face, remarquant que s'y trouvaient notamment une vieille épée, une cape défraichie et un fauteuil de velours élimé, avant de tourner à droite quand l'occasion se présenta à lui. Il dépassa un affreux troll empaillé et une commode en bois poli avant de prendre l'allée de gauche, ayant bien conscience qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'errer dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, s'il était chanceux, sur l'Armoire à Disparaitre.

Comme si le ciel l'avait entendu et avait choisi, pour une fois, d'exaucer ses prières, celle-ci lui apparut quelques instants plus tard, caché derrière un vieux mannequin en tissu. En reconnaissant l'objet en bois noir gravé de symboles dorés, un soupir d'intense soulagement se fraya un chemin entre les lèvres de Drago. Enfin, il l'avait retrouvée. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir franchi un palier immense dans l'exécution de sa mission, et ses chances de survie lui parurent quelque peu rehaussées par cette avancée. Il déplaça le mannequin pour s'approcher de l'Armoire et en fit le tour, mais rien, d'un œil extérieur, ne paraissait endommagé. Cela ne ternit par son allégresse, et il se dit qu'il aurait bien le temps d'étudier le mécanisme de l'objet, maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Le cœur plus léger, il repartit en sens inverse et quitta la salle, alors que dans les cachots, ses amis à présent éveillés se préparaient à aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la Grande Salle, et, bien trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se plaindre de leur fatigue, de leur journée de cours à venir ou encore les uns des autres, aucun des Serpentard ne sembla s'étonner de la présence de Drago à la table des verts et argents. Pansy s'assit à côté de lui, tandis qu'en face d'elle, Blaise se laissait tomber sur le banc dans un bâillement sonore.

\- Si Goyle continue à ronfler comme ça, je vais lui couper la langue, marmonna Théo en se servant une tasse de café.

\- Ou tu pourrais aussi lui jeter un sort de Mutisme, fit intelligemment remarquer Milicent à sa droite.

\- Certes, mais ça serait beaucoup moins jouissif. Je vous jure, j'en peux plus ! Je dors déjà pas beaucoup, alors si en plus je dois subir ses borborygmes de phoque toutes les nuits, je vais devenir dingue.

Sa remarque provoqua les rires de ses amis, mais aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de lui répondre, car une nuée de chouettes pénétra soudainement dans la Grande Salle, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la table des Serpentard fut couverte de lettres, journaux et plumes de hiboux, et il devint très vite compliqué de trouver son assiette ou ses couverts. Les 1ère années, un peu plus loin, poussaient des exclamations de joie en ouvrant les lettres et colis de leurs parents, s'attirant les regards tantôt attendris, tantôt consternés de leurs ainés. Ceux-ci, après plusieurs années passées au château, recevaient à présent bien moins de lettres de la part de leurs familles, quand ils avaient encore la chance d'en recevoir.

Théo, lui, n'avait jamais connu ça. Il n'avait jamais eu la joyeuse surprise de retrouver un parchemin recouvert d'une écriture familière dans son assiette, ou d'ouvrir un colis rempli de friandises en provenance de la maison. Il n'avait même jamais eu de hibou : à quoi bon subir les foudres de son père en lui en réclamant un, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité ? A présent, Théo y était habitué, et il ouvrit distraitement l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier que venait d'apporter Isis, la chouette grise de Pansy.

Il se garda bien de faire la lecture à ses amis des quelques disparitions, meurtres et autres affrontements qui avaient eu lieu depuis la veille, et parcourut en silence la petite liste des morts, tandis qu'autour de lui, les conversations allaient bon train. Il pensa à sa mère, dont le nom avait un jour dû se trouver entre ces pages, et au nombre de gens qui avaient dû le lire, sans réaliser que loin d'eux, dans un immense manoir glacial, un petit garçon de 8 ans venait de perdre la personne qu'il aimait le plus dans ce monde déjà si sombre. Il se rappela alors douloureusement que dans peu de temps, il aurait 17 ans, et il aurait vécu plus longtemps sans sa mère qu'avec elle. Il referma le journal sur la liste de ceux qui avaient quitté ce monde depuis la veille, et eut une pensée malheureuse pour tous ceux qui étaient restés derrière. Il ne savait trop bien qu'on ne s'habitue jamais à l'absence de ceux que l'on a aimés.

* * *

Bon. Un peu plus de 24 heures de retard, c'est déjà moins pire que la dernière fois. A ce rythme, la prochaine fois, je posterais en temps et en heure ! Je sais, j'essaie de me rassurer toute seule. Comme vous le voyez, je poste encore avec du retard, et j'en suis infiniment désolée. Pour ma défense, ce chapitre m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre, et encore maintenant, je n'en suis pas réellement satisfaite. Je vous laisse juger par vous-même, et je suis à la fois impatiente et inquiète d'avoir vos retours.

Comme d'habitude, je veux tout savoir de vos impressions, vos attentes pour la suite, vos prédictions, tout ce qui vous passera par la tête. Et si vous me laissez un petit message, je pense que je pourrais m'arranger pour vous faire passer quelques heures de retenue avec le personnage de votre choix ;)

J'ai hâte de vous lire, et je vous retrouve dans deux semaines.


	9. Chapitre 8

Me voilà revenue d'entre les morts. En fait, je n'étais pas morte. J'ai juste eu le déplaisir de me retrouver submergée de travail à la fac, et puis une chose en entrainant une autre, voilà que j'ai passé plusieurs longues semaines sans écrire un mot. Quand j'ai enfin réussi à m'y remettre, il m'a encore fallu pas mal de temps pour réussir à boucler ce chapitre, donc je ne suis pas toujours pas totalement satisfaite, mais je crois que c'est aussi du au fait que je l'ai relu tellement de fois qu'il me sort un peu par les yeux. En tout cas, je m'excuse de cette très longue absence et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Pour rappel, dans le dernier chapitre, Drago avait fini par localiser l'armoire à disparaître, et Pansy et Tracey s'étaient toutes les deux retrouvées en retenue. Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est un peu plus sombre que ce à quoi je vous ai habitués jusqu'ici, je crois, l'histoire m'y oblige.

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Bellasidious:_ Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire (et Théo) !

Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps, j'aurais le temps de le faire à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient (hélas) toujours pas.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VIII**

Pour la 32ème fois depuis qu'elle s'était couchée, Pansy changea de position avec un soupir. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil, un jeudi soir à minuit passé, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais les faits étaient là, et la jeune sorcière commençait à en être profondément irritée. Elle savait d'ores-et-déjà qu'elle serait d'humeur exécrable en cours de métamorphose le lendemain matin, et cette simple pensée amplifiait considérablement son désespoir.

Comme si la montagne de travail que les 6ème années avaient à faire n'était pas une source suffisante de démoralisation, il fallait en plus qu'elle se mette à manquer de sommeil. Sa seule consolation était de savoir que le weekend approchait à grands pas, un weekend où elle pourrait enfin profiter d'un peu de repos, puisqu'on pouvait dire avec euphémisme que le précédent ne s'était pas distingué par son calme.

Avec un peu de chance, Théo se laisserait soudoyer et l'aiderait dans ses dissertations, ce qui lui permettait de sortir la tête de ses livres et de profiter d'avoir un peu de temps libre. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir eu de vraie conversation avec Daphné depuis des semaines, alors que les cours avaient pourtant repris depuis presque un mois. Certes, elles avaient de nombreuses classes en commun, elles mangeaient ensemble, dormaient dans le même dortoir, mais leurs emplois du temps étaient cette année si chargés qu'ils ne leur laissaient guère le temps d'échanger plus que quelques mots à l'heure des repas ou avant de se coucher.

Sans parler du fait que le caractère naturellement secret de Daphné n'arrangeait rien. Pansy savait parfaitement que si elle espérait savoir comment allait véritablement sa meilleure amie, cela ne se ferait que lorsqu'elles seraient à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes, là où la blonde se sentirait suffisamment en confiance pour s'ouvrir un peu.

Quoi qu'il arrive, il était certain que cela n'arriverait pas ce soir, puisque Daphné n'était même pas là. Pansy fixait les draps de son amie d'un regard vide sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, commençant à penser avec irritation qu'elle serait toujours éveillée quand la blonde rentrerait de son cours d'Astronomie.

Elle ferma les yeux et commença à compter les hippogriffes, comme Berry, son elfe de maison, le lui avait appris quand elle était enfant. Mais c'était sans compter Tracey, qui commença à s'agiter dans son lit alors qu'elle venait d'atteindre le numéro 17. Pansy poussa un long soupir et se tourna sur sa droite en ouvrant les yeux, fixant les rideaux vert émeraude du lit de son amie. L'héritière des Parkinson avait toujours été la seule à garder ses rideaux ouverts. Fermés, ils la faisaient se sentir à l'étroit, lui rappelaient l'obscurité terrifiante de sa chambre d'enfant, durant les longues nuits qu'elle passait seule au manoir, terrassée par la peur des monstres qu'elle pensait cachés sous son lit. C'était avant de comprendre que les monstres ne se cachaient pas sous les lits, mais à l'intérieur des gens.

Cette nuit-là, les monstres cachés à l'intérieur de Tracey s'étaient de toute évidence réveillés. Au début, ils avaient seulement la forme de gémissements diffus et d'un sommeil agité, mais quand ils devinrent des suppliques aux accents terrifiés, prononcées d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots, Pansy se leva, toute sa fatigue semblant s'être envolée. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit de sa camarade, alors que derrière les rideaux de velours, les pleurs de Tracey déchiraient le silence, pleins d'une angoisse si intense que la brune sentit les tentacules de la peur s'infiltrer en elle.

Elle repoussa les rideaux et découvrit l'adolescente enserrée dans sa couette, qui avait dû s'entourer autour d'elle dans son agitation, le visage tordu par une grimace et les joues couvertes de larmes. Pansy ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et, avant que sa camarade ne réveille tout le dortoir, elle murmura pressement :

\- Tracey ! Tracey, réveille-toi !

Elle exerça une petite pression sur les épaules menues de la jeune fille, et un instant plus tard, les sanglots de celle-ci se turent alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux en sursaut. Elle se redressa immédiatement, repoussant Pansy, le souffle erratique et le visage totalement paniqué.

\- C'est moi, c'est juste moi ! Tu as fait un cauchemar, souffla la brune devant la panique de sa camarade.

Tracey ne répondit rien, et même si elle l'avait voulu, Pansy n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait réussi. Elle respirait vite, fort, et son réveil n'avait pas tari le flot de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne semble s'en apercevoir. L'héritière des Parkinson n'avait jamais vu Tracey ainsi : elle était toujours si joyeuse, si positive et si confiante, avec toujours un mot pour rire et un sourire pour charmer, qu'on avait souvent tendance à croire que sa vie n'était qu'une longue suite de plaisir et de facilité. Mais en cet instant, au cœur de la nuit, la Serpentard ressemblait à un naufrage qui aurait pris forme humaine, les membres tremblants, les cheveux emmêlés, et le visage pâle et creusé par l'angoisse et l'épuisement. On sentait bien, au fond, qu'elle était toujours la même fille, celle qui attirait durant la journée l'envie et l'admiration, car même brisée, elle gardait en elle une beauté étrangement magnétique, mais c'était comme si une brèche béante s'était ouverte en elle, une brèche d'où suintait ce que la jeune fille se donnait tant de mal à cacher : les monstres et les angoisses qui menaçaient de la dévorer toute cru. En cet instant, Tracey ressemblait à de la porcelaine chinoise : incroyablement belle et délicate, mais susceptible de se briser à tout instant.

Pansy n'avait jamais été suffisamment proche de Tracey pour se considérer qualifiée dans cette situation, et elle se sentait profondément stupide, plantée là, sans aucune utilité. Elle maudissait l'absence de Daphné, elle qui était si douée pour ça, pour trouver les bons mots, parler aux gens d'une voix douce et savoir intuitivement ce dont ils avaient besoin. Pansy elle, ne connaissait que les moqueries et les commentaires sarcastiques, les faux-semblants et la solitude. Quand on avait vécu une enfance dénuée de la moindre once d'affection, c'était difficile de savoir prendre soin des autres en grandissant.

\- Tu… Tu veux en parler ?, tenta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le regard gris de Tracey, auquel la tristesse avait donné des airs métalliques de tempête orageuse, rencontra celui de Pansy, et quelques secondes s'égrenèrent dans le silence avant qu'elle ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche :

\- C-ça va aller.

\- D'accord… Je suis à côté, si t'as besoin. Enfin, je suis là, quoi.

La brune fit alors volte-face sans même regarder sa camarade et regagna prestement son lit, tout en maudissant sa bêtise. « Je suis à côté », quelle idiote, bien sûr qu'elle était à côté, un mètre et demi à peine séparait leurs lits ! Pas étonnant les gens qui parvenaient à la supporter se comptent sur les doigts d'une main…

Au bout de quelques instants, quand elle eut fini de se molester mentalement, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit de Tracey, qui avait refermé ses rideaux, mais pas suffisamment pour que Pansy ne puisse apercevoir sa silhouette prostrée et secouée de pleurs silencieux. De toute évidence, les monstres l'avaient suivies hors du cauchemar et étaient plus éveillés que jamais. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément étrange dans le fait de voir Tracey dans un tel état de désarroi et de chagrin, et c'est peut-être ce qui expliquait que Pansy était incapable de la laisser à ses tracas et de s'endormir sans y penser davantage. Deux petites voix se battaient dans sa tête, l'une préconisant de laisser Tracey se débrouiller seule, arguant que s'en mêler ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses et que la jeune fille ne voulait sûrement pas de son aide, tandis que l'autre trouvait inconcevable de ne rien faire.

C'est le souvenir diffus d'une Daphné de 12 ans aux yeux bouffis et aux joues trempées de larmes lui disant « Tu n'as pas forcément besoin de parler. Juste être là, c'est bien. » qui fit pencher la balance en faveur de la seconde voix, et qui poussa Pansy à se lever à nouveau. Si c'était remonté aux oreilles du reste de Poudlard, la plupart n'aurait sans doute pas cru que l'héritière des Parkinson cachait bel et bien un cœur derrière cette façade de pierre et de fierté, et pourtant. Force était de constater que l'égoïsme qui caractérisait la jeune fille était capable de se taire pour quelques personnes particulières.

Elle retourna vers le lit de Tracey, sentant la fraicheur du parquet s'infiltrer dans ses pieds nus, et écarte doucement le rideau pour ne pas effrayer la jeune fille. Celle-ci releva la tête tandis qu'un air surpris se dessinait sur son visage, alors que Pansy ouvrait la bouche :

\- Tu… Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi ?

Les quelques millièmes de secondes qui s'égrenèrent alors firent l'effet de plusieurs minutes à la brune, qui n'était pas certaine que son ego aurait pu encaisser l'humiliation d'un refus, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit sa camarade hocher la tête avec douceur. Celle-ci se décala un peu pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir sur le lit, et Pansy s'exécuta, avec une gêne qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'heure tardive, à la pénombre environnante, ou plus vraisemblablement, au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais été habituée à la proximité, qu'elle soit physique ou émotionnelle, mais la confiance qu'elle portait habituellement comme une armure semblait s'être fait la malle. Elle sentait le regard de Tracey fixé sur elle, comme si la jeune fille se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, et elle commençait à penser que sa présence n'était peut-être pas du tout désirée, quand elle sentit un mouvement à sa gauche, un instant à peine avant que la petite main de Tracey ne se glisse dans la sienne, posée sur le lit. Ce geste dissipa l'essaim de questions qui bourdonnait dans la tête de Pansy, et instinctivement, elle exerça une petite pression sur les doigts de son amie. Après tout, Tracey n'était sans doute pas la seule à avoir besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine.

* * *

Bien, pour la semaine prochaine, vous m'écrirez 50 centimètres de parchemin sur le cycle lunaire. Vous pouvez y aller.

Avec un bâillement retentissant, Blaise secoua sa baguette et son télescope se replia. En haut de la tour d'Astronomie, le professeur Sinistra venait enfin de libérer les 6ème années, qui semblaient reprendre vie après deux heures passées à contempler les étoiles avec léthargie. Blaise avait l'impression d'être à moitié mort tant il était fatigué, et il déprimait à la simple idée de devoir se lever six heures plus tard. Mais pour le moment, sa préoccupation première était de quitter la tour d'Astronomie et de rejoindre son lit bien-aimé, et il se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires avant de dépasser ses camarades pour dévaler l'escalier qui menait aux étages inférieurs. Une Poufsouffle aux grands yeux verts lui jeta un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions, mais il n'y prêta guère attention et s'enfuit de la tour à grands pas, revigoré par le fait de bouger après deux heures d'immobilité.

Cependant, quelqu'un était, de toute évidence, encore plus pressé de quitter la tour d'Astronomie que le jeune homme. Les longs cheveux d'un blond pâle qui accrochèrent le regard de Blaise quand il pénétra dans le couloir du 4ème étage ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'identité de leur propriétaire, et le sorcier ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer le pas pour rattraper Daphné. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire, poussé par une curiosité mal-placée, une dévorante envie de se disputer avec quelqu'un, ou bien une irrésistible force inconnue et inexplicable, il parvint à son niveau, surplombant de plusieurs centimètres la silhouette mince de sa camarade.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ?, lâcha-t-elle en remarquant sa présence.

La voix glaciale de la jeune fille se répercuta contre les murs de pierre, alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans le couloir menant à l'aile sud du château.

\- Je te suis pas, mais il n'y a pas 12 000 chemins de descendre à la salle commune, répliqua-t-il, ouvertement moqueur.

\- Peut-être, mais là, on s'éloigne de la salle commune.

Blaise, qui avait le regard penché sur la jeune, releva brusquement la tête, et s'aperçut qu'effectivement, le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté ne menait absolument pas aux cachots. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un léger soupir irrité, parfaitement conscient qu'à côté de lui, Daphné arborait le mince sourire narquois dont elle avait le secret.

\- Et… je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne rentres pas à une heure pareille ?, finit par lâcher Blaise, avec le mince espoir de retourner la situation à son avantage.

A peine la réplique était-elle sortie de sa bouche qu'il se sentit stupide. Une chose qui lui arrivait très rarement, car Blaise maniait les mots avec facilité et talent, et qu'il détestait au plus haut point. Mais de toute évidence, à deux heures du matin, les yeux penchés sur la chevelure blonde de Daphné et en déroute dans la joute verbale qui s'annonçait, il avait un peu plus de mal à trouver la réplique qui ferait mouche.

\- Bien essayé, mais aux dernières nouvelles, mes allées et venues ne te concernent en rien, rétorqua la jeune fille avec facilité en commençant à fouiller dans son sac.

Blaise la regarda faire en silence, son cerveau comme ralenti par la fatigue et l'atmosphère feutrée de l'école plongée dans l'obscurité, ne ressentant même pas le besoin de réagir à la pique qu'elle venait de lui lancer. C'était l'avantage avec Daphné, il n'y avait pas de faux semblants, d'artifices ou d'hypocrisie, comme on pouvait souvent le craindre avec les Serpentard. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, ne s'étaient jamais aimés, et ne s'en étaient jamais cachés. Ils n'avaient pas à surveiller leurs faits et gestes dans le souci de plaire ou de ne pas décevoir, car on ne peut pas décevoir quelqu'un qui a déjà une si basse opinion de nous. Et parfois, la simplicité de cet état de fait apparaissait comme un certain réconfort, dans leur monde où tout relevait du double-jeu et de la dissimulation.

Ce fut la faible lueur d'une flamme qui sortit Blaise de ses pensées et de sa léthargie, et quand il se reconcentra sur le visage pâle de sa camarade, une cigarette au bout rougeoyant était pendue au coin des lèvres de celle-ci. L'image de la princesse de glace des Serpentard expirant la fumée de l'objet banni relevait toujours de la même étrangeté, comme si deux univers parallèles étaient entrés en collision, et Blaise en resta aussi pantois que le samedi précédent.

\- Je peux te savoir ce que tu fais encore là ?, marmonna la blonde après quelques secondes, sortant son camarade de sa contemplation choquée.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais dire à tout le monde que tu fumes ? éluda-t-il d'un ton mesquin, comme pour se redonner une contenance.

\- Si tu avais voulu le faire, toute l'école serait au courant à l'heure qu'il est. Si tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est soit parce que tu n'en as pas vraiment envie, soit parce que tu penses que personne ne te croira.

Avec un léger rire désabusé, sachant que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait touché juste, elle attrapa sa cigarette entre ses doigts fins et en aspira une bouffée. Blaise aurait voulu faire preuve d'une répartie plus spirituelle, rapide et tranchante, mais il était captivé par les gestes si singuliers de Daphné, et cette fascination combinée à la fatigue ralentissait considérablement le fil de ses pensées. Et puis, elle avait effectivement raison, et sans savoir pourquoi, Blaise n'avait aucune envie de révéler son secret. Peut-être parce que cette révélation lui paraissait bien trop fascinante pour qu'il décide lui-même d'en provoquer l'anéantissement. Mais ça, bien sûr, il ne le lui dirait jamais, et il opta pour la contre-attaque.

\- J'ai fait courir des rumeurs bien plus invraisemblables que ça.

\- Mh… Et c'est supposé m'intéresser ?

Blaise laissa échapper un soupir agacé. C'était Daphné tout craché : dès qu'elle se sentait en manque de répartie, elle lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait que faire de son existence, et qu'elle avait autant de considération pour lui que pour un veracrasse. Le jeune homme aurait voulu la faire sortir de ses gonds, comme lui seul en était capable, mais ce soir, elle semblait s'être drapée dans sa froideur et son calme olympien, et il lui semblait que rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire n'aurait réussi à l'atteindre.

\- Pourquoi tu fumes ?, finit-il par lâcher.

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas la moindre nuance de moquerie ou de sarcasme dans sa voix. Il était juste purement, totalement et indéniablement curieux et intéressé par ce qu'elle allait dire, et quand Daphné lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil, cela se voyait sur son visage. C'était inscrit dans ses grands yeux sombres qui l'observaient avec calme et attention, dans ses lèvres charnues qui, pour une fois, n'étaient pas esquissées en un sourire goguenard. Et de cette considération, de cette étrange absence de jugement, Daphné n'en voulait pas. Alors elle répondit d'un ton féroce :

\- Pourquoi tu me harcèles ?

Et sans surprise, le regard tranquille de Blaise s'assombrit, et les traits de son visage d'aristocrate se durcirent avec aigreur.

\- Tu sais quoi Greengrass ? Va te faire foutre, cracha-t-il avec colère. Profite bien de ta liberté, bientôt tout le monde saura que la petite pimbêche au sang-pur que tu es fricote avec les moldus.

Et sur ces mots, avec un sourire mauvais, il fit volte-face, et disparut en direction de la salle commune, laissant Daphné seule, sa cigarette à la main, et une douloureuse sensation d'angoisse au creux du ventre.

* * *

\- Oh mon dieu, je vais vomir.

Attablée à la table des Serpentard, bondée en cette heure de petit-déjeuner, Pansy porta brusquement la main à sa poitrine avec une mimique écœurée. Tracey et Aliyah, qui écoutaient Milicent leur raconter la dernière rumeur dont elle avait eu connaissance, portèrent leurs regards dans la direction indiquée par la brune, imitées par Théo.

A la table des Poufsouffle, Stephen Cornfoot semblait se demander quelle profondeur sa langue pouvait atteindre dans la gorge de Megan Jones, sa petite amie. Des murmures de dégoût ne tardèrent pas à s'élever parmi le petit groupe.

\- Il faut qu'on m'explique où j'ai signé, en venant à Poudlard, pour subir ça ?, s'exclama Aliyah en détournant le regard.

\- Que quelqu'un dise à ces abrutis de prendre une chambre, renchérit Milicent.

\- Déjà que les couples me filent la gerbe, mais alors là !

La grimace de Pansy arracha un rire amusé à Drago, assis à sa droite. Sa remarque n'étonnait personne, car l'héritière des Parkinson aimait faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur, et ses diatribes contre les relations amoureuses revenaient donc régulièrement sur la table. Mais Drago savait bien que c'était faux : il se souvenait avec précision d'une Pansy encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était aujourd'hui, ses cheveux sombres nattés en deux tresses bien nettes, âgée de sept ans et en train de discourir sur son futur mariage, qui serait, bien évidemment, grandiose. Il se souvenait aussi d'une Pansy Parkinson aux joues trempées de larmes, à cinq ans cette fois, après avoir appris que ses parents étaient partis en Russie sans lui dire au revoir. Sans parler de l'image particulièrement vive d'une Pansy Parkinson enragée du haut de ses quatre ans, après que Blaise ait cassé sa poupée préférée, et de la cicatrice en croissant de lune que celui-ci se trainait désormais sur l'avant-bras gauche, après que, dans sa crise de nerfs, la brune l'ait mordu… Il se souvenait de tout, des rires, des larmes, de la colère et de la honte, de la joie et de l'euphorie. Pansy faisait partie de chacun de ses souvenirs, et elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, lui savait bien que derrière cet extérieur froid et cynique se cachait un cœur bel et bien humain.

C'est peut-être pour cette raison, ou à cause de tous ces souvenirs, qu'il évita le regard de son amie quand il se leva prestement pendant la distribution du courrier et prétexta devoir aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque pour s'éclipser. Blaise, attablé en face de lui, ne releva même pas la tête, et Drago quitta la Grande salle, remarquant à peine la lettre que son ami venait de recevoir.

Bien évidemment, quand il fut parvenu dans le hall d'entrée, il ne se dirigea pas vers la bibliothèque. Ça aurait été trop beau. Au lieu de ça, il prit le chemin du 7ème étage, empruntant avec rapidité les couloirs du château, presque vides à cette heure-ci puisque la plupart des élèves étaient encore dans la Grande salle. Quand il retrouva face à l'armoire à disparaitre, ce fut à la fois avec soulagement et avec lassitude. Il ne savait même pas avec précision pourquoi il était là, ce qu'il était censé faire. Il se sentait perdu et stupide, et il détestait ça. S'il y avait bien une qualité que Drago possédait, c'était l'intelligence, et il était habitué à savoir se sortir de n'importe quelle situation, depuis toujours.

Mais là, c'était complètement différent. Il se sentait pris au piège, pris au piège des rouages d'un destin implacable dont il ne pouvait se défaire et sur lequel il n'avait pas le moindre contrôle. D'enfant choyé et privilégié, il était passé à héros de tragédie grecque, promis à un avenir funeste sur lequel il n'avait aucune prise. Quelle ironie, pour lui qui avait toujours détesté les tragédies. Ils les haïssaient tous, lui, Pansy, Théo, Blaise, depuis le premier jour où leur précepteur les avaient forcé à s'y intéresser. Car leurs vies ressemblaient bien trop à ça : à celles des héros et princesses grecques, célèbres et adulés, mais incapables de choisir leur destinée, déjà toute tracée. Ces histoires, si extraordinaires et passionnantes pour d'autres, avaient un goût amer pour eux qui savaient déjà, du haut de leurs neuf ans, que leur avenir consisterait à faire exactement ce que l'on attendait d'eux.

Seul dans l'immense salle des objets perdus, semblable à une goutte d'eau dans une mer de souvenirs et de fragments de passé, Drago regardait la forme sombre de l'armoire à disparaitre, qu'il avait désormais le sentiment de connaitre par cœur tant elle hantait ses nuits. Il savait qu'elle était cassée, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment le vérifier, et encore moins de comment la réparer. Sentant le fil de ses pensées s'embobiner à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, et la petite voix pessimiste lui annonçant sa mort prochaine se faire plus forte dans sa tête, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour éviter de rester ainsi immobile, et se saisit d'un livre posé sur un meuble cassé à sa droite. Il ouvrit l'armoire, y balança presque l'ouvrage relié de cuir, et referma la porte brusquement. Il resta là quelques instants, la main sur la poignée, se sentant stupide et désemparé. Quand il rouvrit finalement la porte après avoir pris une grande inspiration, le livre n'était plus là. Ce qui prouvait déjà que l'armoire était bel et bien cassée, puisqu'il n'aurait pas dû disparaitre seul, mais seulement après que Drago ait prononcé le sort, comme les livres qu'il avait lu tout le mois d'août l'expliquaient. Il répéta la manœuvre, et quand il rouvrit l'armoire pour la seconde fois, elle était toujours vide. Le livre avait disparu. Et jamais il ne pourrait le récupérer, ou savoir où il était passé.

Sans savoir pourquoi, cette réalisation terrifia Drago. Ca n'avait aucun sens, ce n'était qu'un stupide bouquin, mais il avait disparu, et par sa faute on ne le retrouverait jamais. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de l'observer, d'en lire le titre. Peut-être que c'était un livre important. Peut-être que Dumbledore allait s'en apercevoir et découvrir toutes les manigances de Drago. Peut-être qu'il le renverrait de l'école, qu'il le forcerait à retourner au manoir, là où Voldemort serait libre de le torturer avant de lui infliger une mort lente et douloureuse.

Une chape de plomb tomba sur la poitrine du jeune sorcier, et il lâcha brusquement la poignée de l'armoire comme si elle l'avait brûlé, sans même la refermer. Il se voyait déjà couvert d'ecchymoses, soumis à la torture du sortilège Doloris, le visage reptilien du Seigneur des Ténèbres tordu en un sourire au-dessus de lui. Dans ses pensées, tout n'était plus que sang, mort et destruction, alors que l'air commençait à lui manquer, au fur et à mesure que l'étau invisible qui lui enserrait la poitrine se resserrait. Il bouscula un fauteuil et une pile d'assiette s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas épouvantable quand il tomba un sol, les mains sur la gorge comme pour se défaire des liens qui l'empêchaient de reprendre son souffle, la respiration erratique. Mais le plus effrayant était ce sentiment de certitude qu'il allait mourir, là, maintenant, seul et effrayé, dans cette immense salle qui serait toujours debout bien après sa disparition.

Quand il put enfin reprendre son souffle, après ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures, Drago s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu, mais ses joues étaient trempées de larmes et il tremblait de la tête au pied. Il était en train de devenir fou. Complètement fou. Et malheureusement, sa mission ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

\- Asseyez-vous et sortez vos livres, rapidement s'il vous plait, nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui ! clama le professeur McGonagall alors que les 6ème années pénétraient dans la salle de métamorphose.

\- Où est Drago ?, chuchota Pansy à Théo en remarquant l'absence du blond à leurs côtés.

\- J'en sais rien, il doit être derrière, répondit-il avec un haussement des épaules en s'asseyant à côté de Blaise, comme à son habitude.

Mais quand le professeur McGonagall referma la porte de la salle derrière le flot d'élèves, il apparut évident que Drago n'était pas derrière eux. Le blond n'était nulle part, comme la place vide à côté de Pansy en était la preuve. La brune échangea un regard interrogateur et rempli d'incompréhension avec Théo, qui lui indiqua d'une moue perplexe qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait l'héritier des Malefoy.

\- Blaise ? Blaise !

\- Quoi ?, rétorqua le brun à Pansy, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Tu sais où est Drago ? chuchota la sorcière alors que Daphné s'asseyait à côté d'elle, bien qu'elle soit habituellement la voisine d'Aliyah.

\- Mais non, j'en sais rien ! Je suis pas son père, répondit Blaise, visiblement exaspéré.

Sa mauvaise humeur ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la nuit passée, et les questions de Pansy combinées au regard de glace de Daphné posé sur lui n'arrangeaient rien. La brune roula des yeux et ne chercha pas à comprendre l'irritation de son ami. S'il avait décidé d'être désagréable, grand bien lui fasse, il n'avait qu'à se calmer dans son coin. Le plus important était de savoir où était Drago, car être en retard ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas. Ça ne ressemblait déjà pas à un Serpentard, mais Drago, encore plus que les autres, avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à respecter les horaires scolaires. Avec une mère comme Narcissa Malefoy, dont l'emploi du temps était réglé comme du papier à musique, c'était loin d'être étonnant. C'était ce qui rendait son absence encore plus étrange, et qui empêchait grandement Pansy de se concentrer, trop occupée qu'elle était à céder à l'appel des suppositions les plus folles concernant le retard de son ami.

\- Tu comptes fixer l'horloge comme ça pendant longtemps ? lui chuchota Daphné au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- Désolée, répondit Pansy en ouvrant son livre. Enfin, c'est quand même bizarre que Drago soit pas là !

Elle avait tenu approximativement trois secondes de silence, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Daphné avec un léger amusement.

\- Il a sûrement juste oublié, ça arrive à tout le monde, dit la blonde, se voulant rassurante.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtenu fut un marmonnement inintelligible de la part de son amie, et elle reporta son regard sur le professeur McGonagall qui discourait devant le tableau.

A la table voisine, Théo prenait des notes et observait du coin de l'œil l'air maussade de Blaise, qui semblait penser que griffonner sur son parchemin était plus utile que d'écouter le cours. Ce n'était pas le fait que son ami soit aussi distrait qui faisait dire à Théo que quelque chose n'allait pas, puisque l'afro-britannique n'était pas particulièrement connu pour son investissement scolaire et l'attention dont il faisait preuve en classe, mais ses sourcils froncés et la posture tendue qu'il avait adopté. Blaise maitrisait l'art de la désinvolture à la perfection et semblait en permanence décontracté et détendu, ce qui rendait sa tension actuelle si visible. Néanmoins, Théo ne dit rien, se contentant de vérifier que son ami ne mettait pas le feu à son parchemin, ou à Daphné, dont la présence semblait sans surprise accentuer sa contrariété.

Blaise réussit à se contenir, et après une demi-heure de cours, il n'avait toujours enflammé personne. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais l'individu qu'il souhaitait réellement immoler se trouvait à des kilomètres de Poudlard, ce qui rendait l'opération un peu plus compliquée.

Tout avait commencé la nuit précédente, lors de sa dispute avec Daphné, qui l'avait laissé furieux et amer et l'avait tenu éveillé bien trop longtemps à son goût. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux après avoir bénéficié d'à peine 5 heures de sommeil, son humeur était aussi ensoleillée que les cachots des Enfers, et les choses étaient allées de mal en pis tout au long de la matinée. D'abord, il avait dû patienter vingt minutes avant que Goyle daigne sortir de la douche et lui laisser sa place, puis il s'était retrouvé à chercher ses chaussures pendant un quart d'heure, avant d'avoir le droit au brouhaha des conversations dans la Grande salle, qui avait achevé de le rendre dingue.

Mais tout cela aurait été largement surmontable sans l'arrivée du courrier. Quand la majestueuse chouette effraie de sa mère s'était posée sur la table en renversant le jus d'orange de Milicent, Blaise avait su presque immédiatement qu'elle n'apportait pas une bonne nouvelle. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais son instinct (ou son pessimisme) lui avait soufflé que l'enveloppe ne contenait pas une des lettres habituelles de sa mère. Et en effet, sa lecture confirma cette intuition : la missive ne venait pas d'Athénaïs mais de Lincy, qui l'informait succinctement qu'Augustus Rookwood avait gratifié le manoir de Rosbourg de sa visite par deux fois depuis le départ de Blaise. Il avait fallu au jeune homme des trésors de contrôle et de volonté pour ne pas faire voler sa tasse de café dans un éclat de fureur, et il s'était contenté d'afficher un visage fermé qui avait dissuadé ses amis de le questionner.

Depuis, il avait passé 2 heures à ruminer ses envies de meurtre à l'égard du mangemort pour s'empêcher de devenir fou à la pensée du danger que courrait sa mère, et se concentrer sur un stupide cours de métamorphose était largement au-dessus de ses capacités actuelles.

Il avait envie de hurler, de frapper dans quelque chose, de briser les deux bras et les deux jambes de Rookwood rien que pour avoir osé penser qu'il pouvait poser les yeux sur sa mère.

Même l'entrée fracassante de Drago ne put arranger son humeur. Le jeune homme releva à peine la tête quand son ami ouvrit la porte brusquement et dut essuyer les remontrances du professeur McGonagall, qui passa cinq longues minutes à lui rappeler que le règlement imposait une ponctualité exemplaire et qu'il encourait des sanctions si un tel évènement se reproduisait. Quand Drago put enfin s'asseoir, à côté d'un Poufsouffle dont il se rappelait à peine le nom, puisque Daphné avait pris sa place habituelle, Blaise ne lui lança pas un regard, trop occupé qu'il était à contrôler les vagues de rage qui s'emparaient régulièrement de lui.

Il ne voyait pas comment sa journée aurait pu être plus désastreuse, mais comme souvent, l'univers se fit un plaisir de lui montrer que les choses pouvaient toujours être pires qu'il ne le croyait. Le mauvais sort s'acharna en effet sur lui sous les traits pâles et doux de Daphné. N'importe qui d'autre aurait sûrement pensé que cela ne pouvait être de mauvais augure, mais quand on était Blaise Zabini, la vision de la blonde beauté de l'ainée des Greengrass relevait plus de la malédiction que de la félicité. Alors quand tout le monde se leva pour s'exercer à la pratique des sortilèges informulés, comme l'avait demandé le professeur McGonagall, et que Daphné se pencha vers lui, Blaise sentit que ses malheurs n'étaient pas terminés.

\- Zabini, l'appela discrètement la jeune sorcière.

\- Quoi ?, répondit abruptement son camarade.

\- Je voulais juste… m'excuser pour hier soir, dit Daphné en jouant avec ses doigts. J'espérais qu'on pourrait mettre ça derrière nous et passer à autre chose ?

\- Bordel mais tu crois pas que j'ai autre chose à penser que toi et tes conneries, Greengrass ? J'en ai rien à foutre, j'ai déjà oublié de quoi tu me parles, alors fous moi la paix et retourne jouer à la poupée, cracha Blaise, comme s'il avait attendu toute la matinée ce moment pour déverser sa haine.

Le visage de la blonde, auparavant calme et presque avenant, se durcit immédiatement, et si un regard avait pu tuer, les souffrances de Blaise auraient pris fin dans l'instant.

\- Tu sais quoi Zabini ? Va au Diable.

Théo, qui venait de se retourner pour appeler Blaise qu'il attendait pour s'exercer, entendit seulement la dernière phrase, et ne put que constater l'air absolument furieux qu'affichait le visage de son ami. Cela le dissuada de lui demander de venir s'entrainer à la métamorphose avec lui, puisque que l'afro-britannique semblait prêt à déverser un torrent de malédictions sur la première personne qui oserait lui adresser la parole. Il se détourna pour demander à Pansy si elle connaissait la raison de cette colère qui semblait n'aller qu'en grandissant, puisqu'elle semblait être, au moins en partie, en lien avec Daphné, mais celle-ci était à l'autre bout de la pièce et souriait à Tracey, un sourire mince et discret qui surprit Théo, qui n'était pas habitué à voir sa meilleure amie avec une expression si douce sur son visage aux traits anguleux. En dernier recours, il chercha Drago, mais celui-ci avait un teint encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude et semblait être complètement déconnecté du cours qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, ce qui n'en faisait pas le partenaire idéal. Décidément, pensa le brun en regardant ses amis éparpillés aux quatre coins de la salle, chacun semblant plongé dans des pensées auquel il n'avait pas accès, l'année risquait d'être longue.

* * *

Et bien voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre qui a mis tant de temps à venir ne vous aura pas déçus (j'angoisse en écrivant ceci, pour être honnête). Comme toujours, je serais ravie de lire ce que vous en avez pensé, que ça soit positif ou négatif, ça me sera forcément utile et ça me ferait très utile que vous preniez un peu de votre temps pour laissez une petite review. A tous ceux qui le font déjà: je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante, c'est grâce à vous que je n'ai pas cédé à l'envie de tout laisser tomber quand j'avais trop de boulot sur les bras. Merci, du fond du cœur.

Avant de vous laisser, je voulais préciser deux-trois autres choses concernant Théo. Tout d'abord, on m'a fait la réflexion l'autre jour que Théo était un peu effacé par rapport à Drago, Pansy et Blaise, et je suis certaine que ça se ressent encore dans ce chapitre. Ca peut paraître bizarre mais c'est totalement voulu. Chacun des personnages à, en plus de la trame générale de l'histoire, une storyline qui lui est propre, et celle de Théo arrivera en temps voulu. Ensuite, il me semble qu'une lectrice s'était demandée s'il était gay: ça sera le seul "spoil" que je ferais de ma fiction, non, Théo n'est pas gay. Je le dis parce que ça m'ait déjà arrivé de lire des fics et de me mettre à shipper passionnément deux personnages du même sexe, pour voir au final que l'auteur me pondait un couple hétéro au milieu de tout ça, et je ne vous dis pas la déception. Je préfère donc le préciser d'emblée ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura aucun personnage lgbtq+ dans cette histoire ;)

Je crois que c'est tout de ce côté là ! Je voulais aussi vous dire que je vais essayer de me remettre à tenir le rythme de "un chapitre toutes les semaines" mais je ne peux rien vous garantir avec certitude. Promis promis, je ferais de mon mieux. Si ça vous dit, vous pouvez me suivre sur twitter _.patronusofhades,_ il m'arrive de poster sur l'avancée de mes chapitres.

Je vous dis au plus vite et je vous embrasse !


	10. Chapitre 9

Je vous retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre, dans les temps, et beaucoup plus loin que d'habitude ! Histoire de me faire pardonner à nouveau d'avoir fait la morte pendant deux mois (et aussi parce que tout ce qui est dedans était nécessaire, alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux faire un long chapitre que de faire des coupes préjudiciables à l'histoire). Je ne blablate pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

 **Disclaimer :** Drago, Blaise, Pansy, Théo  & co ne m'appartiennent, hélas, toujours pas. M'enfin, ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à les considérer comme mes enfants.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IX**

Quand arriva le mois d'octobre, il paraissait évident que la nature avait décidé de faire l'impasse sur l'automne pour faire tomber directement l'hiver sur Poudlard. Les matins où le temps était clément, le parc du château se réveillait sous une couche de givre scintillant et sous un soleil glacial, et quand il l'était moins, des torrents de neige fondue s'abattaient sur le domaine, empêchant quiconque de mettre un pied dehors.

Heureusement, dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il était simple de faire abstraction du mauvais temps qui grondait au dehors, car les profondeurs du lac étaient toujours identiques, que le soleil brille ou que la neige tombe, et la chaleur du feu grondant dans la cheminée faisait instantanément oublier le vent glacial qui soufflait à l'extérieur.

C'était la raison pour laquelle les 6ème années n'avaient pas bougé du weekend, probablement au grand bonheur du reste du château, qui n'avait pas eu à essuyer leurs remarques narquoises ou leurs expressions dédaigneuses. Et comme si le fait de se tenir éloignés de leurs pairs leur faisait également le plus grand bien, les Serpentard paraissaient plus détendus qu'à l'habitude, et leurs rires résonnaient contre les murs de la salle commune de façon presque discontinue depuis le vendredi soir.

\- Je veux mourir, annonça Pansy avec emphase en pénétrant dans la pièce le dimanche matin, enroulée dans une robe de chambre en satin vert.

\- Tu devrais peut-être commencer à préparer un plan d'action de façon active dans ce cas, parce que j'ai dû entendre cette phrase douze milliards de fois depuis que je te connais, et pourtant, chaque jour se lève en m'apportant la désagréable nouvelle que tu es toujours en vie, répondit Théo, nonchalamment assis dans un large fauteuil en velours, sans même relever la tête de son livre.

A côté de lui, Milicent étouffa un rire amusé, tandis que Pansy s'asseyait à la table.

\- Plus jamais je laisse Blaise mélanger de la vodka et de la Bièraubeurre, poursuivit-elle en ignorant la remarque du brun, bien trop habituée qu'elle était à ce genre de répliques sarcastiques. J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'estomac plein d'acide.

\- Pansy, tu _as_ l'estomac plein d'acide, fit remarquer Théo en tournant une page.

\- Roh, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! J'ai l'impression que son cocktail satanique est en train de me ronger les entrailles, râla la jeune fille.

De l'autre côté de la table, penchée sur un parchemin de défense contre les forces du mal, Daphné esquissa un sourire devant l'air boudeur de sa meilleure amie. Après chaque soirée, c'était le même manège. La brune râlait pendant une demi-journée, jurait sur tous les plus grands mages que jamais plus elle ne toucherait à une goutte d'alcool, puis suppliait Théo de lui préparer une potion pour faire passer ses brûlures d'estomac, et quand celui-ci finissait par le faire, toutes les promesses qu'elle avait faite s'envolaient, et le manège recommençait le weekend suivant.

Ça n'avait même pas été une véritable fête, la veille: ils s'étaient juste retrouvés seuls dans la salle commune, après que leurs camarades des autres années soient tous allés se coucher, et au fil de la conversation, ils avaient migrés sur les canapés au coin du feu et s'étaient retrouvés à veiller bien plus tard que prévu. Quand Blaise avait tapoté une pierre du mur avec sa baguette et en avait sorti une bouteille de vodka tout droit importée de Russie, la blonde avait rejoint son dortoir, laissant sans regrets ses amis aux joies de l'enivrement. Et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir en cet instant, la soirée avait dû se prolonger bien après son départ, au vu des bâillements incessants de Pansy et de ses yeux fatigués.

Cette supposition se vue confirmée lorsqu'à 11h30, Blaise fit son entrée dans la salle commune où était désormais rassemblée la quasi-majorité de la petite bande (seuls Tracey, Aliyah et Drago étant absents). Malgré ses paupières encore à demi closes et les cernes que l'on apercevait sous ses yeux, il se déplaçait avec la même prestance que d'ordinaire et arborait toujours cette aura de charisme et de confiance qui forçait l'admiration de tous. Il se laissa nonchalamment tomber sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Théo, qui poussa un soupir avant de relever la tête de son livre pour regarder son ami :

\- Bouge de là Zabini, tu me déranges. Va plutôt sur l'accoudoir de Pansy, tiens.

S'il avait désigné n'importe qui d'autre, l'afro-britannique aurait très certainement protesté et refusé, mais la perspective de commencer sa journée en faisant pester son amie brune était bien trop alléchante et eut raison de lui. Théo se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil avec un sourire de satisfaction à peine dissimulé, toujours agréablement surpris de voir que ses amis se laissaient aussi facilement manipuler, même après tant d'années, tandis que Blaise allait s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de Pansy, qui poussa une exclamation scandalisée :

\- Mais t'es sérieux là? Tu viens me faire chier juste parce que Théo t'a dit de le faire? Dégaaaage, maugréa-t-elle en essayant de le faire tomber.

En temps normal, la brune aurait certainement été bien plus virulente, mais la fatigue qui l'habitait l'empêchait d'activer son mode "tyran du petit peuple", et au bout de quelques secondes de lutte contre un Blaise qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, elle renonça avec un soupir de désespoir. Théo, la tête penchée sur son livre, riait sous cape, tandis que Milicent affichait un sourire amusé devant l'air boudeur de la maléfique et redoutable Pansy Parkinson, qui, en cet instant, n'aurait pas fait peur à la moindre personne.

La jeune Bulstrode savait à quel point c'était une chance de pouvoir connaitre la brune autrement que comme le reste de l'école, qui ne la verrait jamais que comme cette peste à frange qui maniait la moquerie et l'humiliation comme le sabre le plus tranchant, que comme cette image qu'elle entretenait avec soin et attention. Entrevoir la Pansy qui se cachait derrière le masque, comme en cet instant, vous donnait immanquablement l'impression d'être spécial tant elle n'accordait ce privilège qu'à peu d'élus, et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle un bon nombre de Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher de graviter autour d'elle, avide de cette reconnaissance que leurs parents leur avaient appris à rechercher sans cesse. Milicent, encore plus que les autres, avait la chance de faire partie des seules personnes qui pouvaient prétendre recevoir de l'affection de la part de la brune, une affection si rare qu'elle en était d'autant plus précieuse.

\- Où est Drago ?, demanda Blaise en remarquant l'absence de son meilleur ami.

\- Je pensais qu'il dormait toujours, répondit Théo avec étonnement.

L'afro-britannique secoua la tête en signe de négation et ajouta :

\- J'étais seul dans le dortoir quand je me suis réveillé, je croyais qu'il était avec vous.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée, informa le brun avec une moue perplexe.

Blaise, les sourcils froncés, semblait réfléchir, et c'est peut-être l'étonnement de voir le jeune homme utiliser ses capacités mentales qui poussa Daphné à ouvrir la bouche :

\- Je crois qu'il est à la bibliothèque. Je l'ai croisé vers 9h.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le jeune Zabini la regarda dans les yeux. Depuis leur dernière altercation pendant le cours de sortilèges, ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole, se contentant de se jeter des regards à la dérobée, ne pouvant se défaire de cette vieille habitude de surveiller chacun des faits et gestes de l'autre pour pouvoir sauter sur la moindre occasion de lui envoyer une remarque mesquine. Daphné se faisait encore plus discrète qu'à son habitude, puisque ses seuls éclats consistaient en ses disputes avec le brun, quant à celui-ci, il se retenait tant bien que mal de l'asticoter à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un geste et se distrayait en redoublant de méchanceté à l'égard de ses camarades des autres maisons.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivis leur dernière dispute, la blonde avait vécu dans une tension encore plus vive que celle qui lui était familière, craignant à chaque instant qu'un Blaise vengeur raconte son secret à tout le reste de Poudlard, mais rien n'était jamais venu. Aussi étonnant et incompréhensible que cela puisse être pour la jeune fille, son camarade n'avait rien dit et se contentait de faire comme si elle n'existait pas, ce qui n'était sans doute pas bien compliqué puisqu'elle-même s'employait avec ardeur à faire oublier son existence aux autres. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, il avait décidé de ne pas ruiner sa vie et avait gardé ce qu'il savait pour lui, et c'est peut-être cette raison, finalement, qui l'avait poussée à lui indiquer l'emplacement probable de son meilleur ami.

\- Oh, finit par répondre Blaise après un silence qui commençait à se faire long. Très bien.

Et il détourna le regard du puit d'azur sans fond qu'était les yeux de l'ainée des Greengrass, comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu ais le temps de lire alors qu'on a une liste de choses à faire pour la semaine prochaine longue comme ma baguette?, demanda Pansy à Théo, qui n'avait pas changé de position depuis le début de la matinée.

\- J'ai déjà fait la plupart de mes dissertations, expliqua celui-ci avec nonchalance sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment t'as fait ?

\- Ça s'appelle l'anticipation, Pansy. Tu devrais essayer un jour, au lieu de passer tes journées à te vernir les ongles et tes soirées à te bourrer la gueule.

C'est ce moment que le sorcier choisit pour lever la tête vers elle, lui décochant un sourire à la fois innocent et quasi-maléfique, ce même sourire qu'il arborait toujours quand il venait de vous envoyer une réplique bien sentie. Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, Pansy l'aurait pris comme un affront et une humiliation absolue, mais avec Théo, dont seul le sang prouvait qu'il n'était pas son frère, Théo qui, malgré cela, était plus sa famille que ceux qui l'avaient engendrée, c'était un jeu, une joute verbale à laquelle ils s'employaient depuis qu'ils étaient assez âgés pour savoir qu'ils pouvaient manier les mots à leur avantage. C'est pourquoi il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour répliquer avec le plus grand naturel du monde :

\- J'essayerais l'anticipation quand tu ne seras plus là pour faire mes dissertations à ta place.

Pour le coup, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher sa réponse bien loin, car il y avait une large part de vérité dans ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cela demandait en général quelques supplications coupées de quelques bribes de manipulation, et il se contentait de l'aider, mais il était vrai que si Pansy avait été honnête, elle aurait dû apposer le nom de Théo à côté du sien en paraphant la plupart de ses devoirs.

\- Dans ce cas-là, ça ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt... Je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de toi quand je vois tes deux neurones se battre en duel devant ton parchemin vierge.

\- C'est parce que le reste de mes milliers de neurones sont concentrés sur des choses plus importantes, petit rat de bibliothèque.

\- Je te rappelle que sans le rat de bibliothèque, comme tu dis, tu serais encore coincée au manoir Parkinson avec le niveau scolaire d'une gamine de 8 ans en compagnie de ce cher M. Grimm.

Le souvenir de leur précepteur aux cheveux grisonnants et à la mine toujours emplie d'une sévérité sans égal suffit à provoquer une sensation de dégoût chez Blaise, qui écoutait jusque-là avec amusement les piques que s'envoyaient ses amis. La mention de son vieux professeur le poussa à se désintéresser de la conversation, et avec un naturel qui lui fit un peu peur, ses yeux allèrent se poser sur la chevelure blonde de Daphné.

Ce matin-là, elle l'avait attaché en un chignon compliqué, fait de tresses et de mèches qui faisait penser à un véritable labyrinthe, si bien que l'on voyait parfaitement son visage, bien qu'il soit baissé sur le parchemin qu'elle remplissait d'une écriture aussi élégante que tout le reste de sa personne. C'était ça qui énervait le plus Blaise, cette image de perfection absolue qu'elle dégageait, cette façon qu'elle avait d'être toujours tiré à 4 épingles, sans qu'un cheveu ne dépasse ou qu'un lacet soit défait, cette façon de ne jamais dire un mot de travers, de ne jamais sortir du cadre, de ne rien faire qui puisse fissurer ce moule d'excellence dans lequel elle s'était fondue.

Car le jeune homme avait toujours été convaincu que ce n'était pas naturel : personne ne pouvait être aussi lisse, à moins d'être un robot. C'était cette certitude, et cette envie de voir qui était la véritable personne qui se cachait sous le masque, qui avait conduit Blaise à commencer à tourmenter sa camarade en 1ère année. Alors, quand elle s'était mise à le détester avec autant de force qu'il pouvait la débecter, il s'était dit que le moule ne tarderait pas à exploser sous l'effet de la colère, et que la parfaite petite princesse de glace des Serpentard ne serait plus.

Mais les choses ne s'étaient absolument pas passées comme prévues : Daphné n'avait jamais cédé un centimètre de terrain, jamais quitté son masque, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Même dans la rage, elle restait digne et fière, avec le bon mot, celui qui fait mal, celui qui fait mouche. Elle ne perdait jamais son sang-froid, même quand elle bouillonnait de colère et que ses joues d'albâtre se teintaient de rouge, elle ne laissait jamais rien échapper, contrait toujours ses attaques en reportant l'attention sur lui, le poussait dans ses retranchements quand lui-même était incapable de lui arracher la moindre victoire. Bien sûr, tous les Serpentard étaient doués pour se cacher derrière des écrans de fumée constitués de visages impassibles et de paroles savamment contrôlées, mais Daphné... Elle était la meilleure à ce petit jeu, imbattable, invaincue, même après tant d'années.

Et puis, alors qu'il commençait à désespérer et à se disputer avec elle plus par habitude que par véritable envie de la faire dégringoler du piédestal sur lequel elle se plaçait en permanence, Blaise l'avait surprise sans le masque. Sans une partie de celui-ci, du moins, celui qui couvrait ses lèvres fines, qui mordillaient en ce moment sa plume d'un air distrait, sans qu'elle ne remarque le regard du jeune homme posé sur elle. Cette partie du masque qui couvrait habituellement ses lèvres et qui, ce soir-là, avait laissé place à une cigarette, ce petit bout incandescent de rébellion et de témérité.

Ça, Blaise n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Que l'héritière des Greengrass soit un peu moins coincée qu'elle n'y paraissait, oui (il s'était finalement révélé qu'elle l'était encore plus qu'elle ne le montrait), qu'elle se gave de chocolat en cachette, ou encore qu'elle ait déjà volé dans un magasin, ça, le jeune homme aurait pu y penser sans trop de difficulté. Mais qu'une traitre à son sang se cache derrière le visage si lisse de Daphné, c'était tout bonnement impensable.

Et depuis cette fameuse nuit, plus d'un mois auparavant, Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Cela ne faisait qu'accroitre son agacement envers celle dont les remarques acerbes avaient rythmés les cinq dernières années de sa vie, mais malgré cette haine toujours vivace, l'impérieuse nécessité de comprendre ne le quittait pas.

Il voulait, devait savoir ce qui était arrivé pour que la perle des Sang-pur britanniques, un parti encore plus convoité que Pansy, tant la jeune fille semblait docile et respectueuse des convenances, décide de mettre en péril tout ce qu'elle avait passé tant d'années à construire pour le frisson d'une bouffée de nicotine. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, sans aucun sens ni logique, et cela tiraillait l'esprit de Blaise en permanence. A chaque fois que l'image de la blonde appuyée à la fenêtre dans sa robe beige réapparaissait dans son esprit, il pouvait presque sentir un frisson de danger lui dévaler la colonne vertébrale, comme si le simple fait de connaitre le secret de Daphné pouvait lui valoir d'être déshérité et banni du cercle des Sang-pur si celui-ci venait à être découvert.

Il fallut que Pansy lui mette un coup de coude dans la côte pour le faire sortir de ses pensées, le faisant sursauter. Il évita le regard scrutateur de sa meilleure amie et reporta son attention sur la conversation en cours, comprenant bien vite qu'elle portait sur la sortie à Pré-au-lard qui avait été annoncée pour le samedi suivant. Il aurait été bien en peine de l'oublier puisque Pansy en parlait approximativement 12 fois par jour depuis qu'elle avait été annoncée, extatique à l'idée de pouvoir faire les boutiques. Même pour Blaise, qui participait d'ordinaire avec joie à ses conversations fashion, ça commençait à faire beaucoup, alors il n'imaginait pas l'état de sa meilleure amie quand le samedi arriverait... Peut-être qu'il finirait par la tuer avant. Théo accepterait bien de l'aider à cacher le corps.

* * *

Quand le samedi arriva, la seule personne qui semblait ne pas être d'humeur radieuse était Drago. Le jeune homme, d'ordinaire placé au milieu de son groupe d'amis, était ce jour-là assis en périphérie de la petite bande à la table des Serpentard, une place vide en face de lui, et ruminait dans son bol de céréales. Il n'était pas étonné d'être un peu à l'écart : c'était la première fois depuis des jours qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis, prétextant habituellement un devoir à terminer ou un professeur à voir pour se lever aux aurores et s'éclipser.

Ce matin-là, il ne s'était pas réveillé, bien trop épuisé après avoir veillé dans la Salle sur demande jusqu'à 3 heures du matin, avant d'enchaîner sur une courte nuit agitée par les cauchemars vivaces qui lui étaient désormais familiers. La plupart du temps, ils mettaient en scène le terrifiant visage reptilien du Seigneur des Ténèbres, penché au-dessus du corps ensanglanté de sa mère à l'agonie. Elle l'appelait, le suppliait de la sauver, tandis que dans sa tête, une petite voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de son père lui martelait que tout était de sa faute. A de rares occasions, il se retrouvait à la place de Narcissa, allongé sur le carrelage glacial de l'entrée du manoir Malefoy, couvert de sang chaud et perclus de douleur, avec l'absolue certitude que sa fin était proche. Bizarrement, c'était ces rêves là qu'il préférait, car quand ils touchaient à leur fin, venait avec la mort la fin de ses problèmes et de ses terreurs, et ne restait que le vide et le soulagement d'en avoir fini. Mais il finissait immanquablement par se réveiller, et quand il le faisait, son estomac noué et ses muscles plein de tension permanente lui rappelait que rien n'était terminé.

Pourtant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour en finir. Il commençait tout juste à comprendre ce que signifiait l'expression "n'être plus que l'ombre de soi-même" : le prince des Serpentard avait tout perdu de l'éclat solaire qui le caractérisait, il n'avait plus rien du Drago charismatique qui recueillait l'attention et le respect des Serpentard et la crainte du reste de l'école, il n'était rien de plus qu'une pâle imitation de celui qu'il avait été par le passé. Amaigri, les traits tirés, le regard perpétuellement voilé, il passait désormais inaperçu aux yeux de ceux dont il avait jadis été le bourreau, il rasait les murs dans les couloirs, luttait en classe pour rester éveillé et faisait tout pour détourner l'attention de Théo, Blaise et Pansy de son air fantomatique. Pour le moment, ses trois meilleurs amis pensaient que ses envies de solitude et son expression taciturne étaient dues aux moments difficiles que sa famille traversait en raison de l'incarcération de son père, et il ne comptait certainement pas les détromper.

Après tout, si tout se passait comme prévu, ils découvriraient bientôt la vérité. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il vivait en ce moment ses dernières semaines au château. Sentant sa gorge se nouer encore davantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il repassa dans sa tête les éléments du plan qu'il avait mis en marche il y avait déjà plusieurs jours, et qui devait, si tout se passait bien, s'achever avec la mort de Dumbledore d'ici la fin de la journée. Le simple fait d'y penser lui donnait envie de régurgiter le peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussi à ingérer, mais il se força quand même à aller jusqu'au bout, peut-être rien que pour se prouver qu'il avait la situation sous contrôle.

Après tout, il n'avait pas fait d'erreurs jusque-là, ce qui lui semblait déjà être un exploit. Au début de sa mission, il avait voulu se faire croire, dans son arrogance et sa fierté démesurée, qu'il était plus que capable de mener cette tâche à bien, comme si le meurtre allait lui venir aussi naturellement que toutes les autres choses qui lui avaient données sur un plateau depuis sa naissance. Après tout, il avait ça dans le sang, avait-il pensé en visualisant le visage fermé de Lucius pendant son procès. Il était le digne fils de son père, et il allait prouver au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il pouvait encore compter sur la grande et puissante famille des Malefoy.

Ce qu'il avait pu être stupide. Aujourd'hui, sa confiance en lui semblait s'être fait la malle en même temps que toutes ses certitudes et son envie de vivre, et il découvrait ce que cela faisait de douter de tout et de ne plus croire en rien. Il avait compris que cette fois-ci, ni l'argent, ni la gloire, ni son nom ne pourrait le sauver, et qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur son cerveau et sa baguette pour éviter que la lignée des Malefoy ne s'éteigne dans d'atroces souffrances. Alors oui, c'était presque un miracle que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'ai laissé tomber depuis le début de l'année, tant il les surmenait.

Finalement, ses neurones en surchauffe avait fini par produire un plan avec un semblant de cohérence, le plus abouti qu'il ait pu inventer jusqu'ici, et Drago, plus que pressé d'en finir, s'était empressé de le mettre en place. Il avait utilisé la cheminée d'une salle de classe abandonnée pour contacter Barjow, le propriétaire de la boutique de magie noire du même nom, et lui avait demandé de faire livrer le collier ensorcelé entreposé dans la vitrine du magasin au pub des Trois Balais, à destination d'Eve Rosmerta.

Plusieurs jours avant cela, il avait sacrifié un repas, expliquant à ses amis qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, pour emprunter le passage secret de la sorcière borgne et se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Le vent sifflait avec force dans les rues du village, et il s'était dépêché de pénétrer dans le pub des Trois Balais, sur le point de fermer. Il lui avait suffi d'un Stupéfix pour s'assurer l'entière attention de la gérante, qui l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux terrifiés. Il avait dû se faire violence pour la regarder bien en face et pour aller jusqu'au bout de son "Impero", luttant pour contrôler son souffle et la panique qui le menaçait. Il avait réussi son sortilège, et depuis, Mme Rosmerta était sous son emprise. Il allait régulièrement vérifier que l'Imperium était toujours en place, ravalant les relents de culpabilité qui s'agitaient dans son estomac, en se raccrochant à la pensée que c'était un mal pour un bien, un méfait de plus nécessaire à sa survie.

Ce soir, tout serait terminé. Dans l'après-midi, Mme Rosmerta donnerait le collier à la première élève de Poudlard qu'elle pourrait croiser, la mettrait également sous Imperium (ce qui était sombrement ironique), et celle-ci conduirait l'objet directement à Dumbledore. Ce soir, le vieux directeur ne serait plus, et Drago serait libre. Il devait se raccrocher à cette idée, sinon, il risquait bien de sombrer dans la folie.

Tandis qu'il regardait ses céréales détrempées flottant dans quelques centimètres de lait désormais froid, rendu imperméable au reste du monde par la sensation de vide abyssal qui l'emplissait, le reste de la table des Serpentard était encore plus animé qu'à l'habitude. Les conversations allaient bon train et portaient dans leur quasi-totalité sur la permission de sortie qui leur était accordée ce jour-là. Après plusieurs longues semaines de cours, particulièrement chargées pour les 5ème, 6ème et 7ème années, la perspective d'une journée entière à flâner dans les rues familières de Pré-au-Lard rendait tout le monde d'humeur plus légère, et même à la table de la maison de Salazar, la détente et l'entrain se faisaient ressentir.

Tracey venait d'éclater d'un grand rire cristallin à une blague de Théo, tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Aliyah picorait dans l'assiette de Blaise pour le simple plaisir d'irriter celui-ci. Deux attitudes que les Sang-pur considéraient comme extrêmement inconvenantes, puisque la politesse la plus élémentaire voulait qu'on rit avec retenue et, bien évidemment, qu'on se contente de sa propre assiette, mais en cet instant, tous étaient à des lieux de penser à la lourde étiquette aristocratique. En diagonale de Tracey, Pansy affichait un sourire radieux, et même Daphné, assise en face d'elle, semblait presque joyeuse, et Blaise aurait juré avoir vu les coins de ses lèvres se recourber au moins une fois. La journée commençait parfaitement bien pour chacun d'entre eux, et elle promettait d'être superbe. Personne ne semblait remarquer Drago, que chaque seconde passée dans l'ombre de ses démons faisait plonger un peu plus, et qui commençait à se demander s'il réussirait jamais à s'extirper dans ce gouffre qui semblait sans fond.

* * *

Quand, quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde eut enfilé pulls, manteaux et écharpes, la joyeuse petite bande fut prête à sortir de la salle commune pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Remarquant l'absence de Drago en arrivant dans le hall du château, Aliyah, emmitouflée dans un long manteau marron qui faisait ressortir la teinte hâlée de sa peau, demanda :

\- Où est Drago ?

\- En retenue avec la vieille McGo, lui répondit Blaise. Il a oublié de lui rendre un ou deux devoirs et forcément, elle a pété un câble.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore plus sur les nerfs cette année, dit Milicent, se joignant à la conversation. Je pensais pas que c'était possible.

\- C'est clair. Si elle continue comme ça, elle va nous claquer entre les doigts en plein cours, plaisanta Aliyah avec un sourire.

\- Ce serait pas une si grande perte..., persifla Blaise en riant.

A l'époque, il semblait encore si facile de blaguer sur la mort. Ils étaient encore des enfants, qui savaient que quoi que l'on fasse, c'était la fin qui nous attendait, mais qui ne réalisaient pas encore à quel point la mort pouvait être proche d'eux. Seul Théo, qui était la dernière personne à avoir croisé le regard de sa mère en vie, savait qu'elle n'était jamais loin, attendant sagement son heure dans l'ombre, mais même lui se laissait souvent aller aux plaisanteries morbides. Peut-être était-ce une façon de dédramatiser, de garder un contrôle sur quelque chose qui, au fond, les terrifiait tous.

A l'époque, ils étaient encore si loin de penser que bientôt, la mort tomberait sur eux à coups de sortilèges de la même couleur émeraude que leurs robes de sorciers, que bientôt, ils connaitraient la terreur et le sang encore mieux que la joie et les rires. Seul Drago pouvait déjà sentir le souffle glacé de la faucheuse, lui qui était un des premiers combattants de cette guerre qui commençait à peine. Mais pour tous les autres, le trépas semblait encore bien loin, et c'est avec de grands rires insouciants qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes de chêne du château.

Pansy menait la marche, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, et discutait avec animation avec Daphné. Depuis toujours, elle adorait les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, parce qu'elles représentaient une distraction bienvenue en période scolaire, mais surtout, car elles étaient les seuls moments où elle pouvait choisir ses vêtements elle-même. Le reste du temps, sa mère choisissait elle-même les tenues qui correspondait au "rang" de sa fille, comme elle le disait elle-même, et surtout, à l'idée qu'elle-même se faisait de ce que devait être une sang-pur de 16 ans. C'est ainsi qu'elle affublait Pansy de longues robes sombres et austères, qui cachaient presque l'intégralité de son corps. La jeune sorcière les détestait, mais elle les portait tout de même, dans l'espoir toujours déçu d'apercevoir un peu de fierté dans les yeux de Moira Parkinson. Celle-ci aurait probablement fait une rupture d'anévrisme si elle avait vu la longueur de la jupe que portait sa fille en cet instant, sans parler de la couleur rouge sang de son pull, mais ici, à des kilomètres d'elle, la brune s'en fichait. Elle était libre et heureuse, et rien ne pouvait venir gâcher son humeur.

Même le visage hideux d'Argus Rusard ne réussit pas à la mettre en colère, et elle le laissa la passer au Capteur de dissimulation sans plus de résistance qu'un regard méprisant.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prends Pans', t'as été touchée par la grâce ?, railla Blaise une fois qu'ils eurent dépassés le concierge, étonné de voir que sa meilleure amie s'était dispensée de faire une scène.

\- Ça doit être ça, sombre idiot. Je n'ai juste pas de temps à perdre avec ce répugnant Cracmol aujourd'hui !, répondit-elle en haussant juste assez la voix pour que Rusard, posté à quelques mètres derrière elle, puisse l'entendre.

Un coup d'œil lui permis de remarquer que le visage du vieux concierge s'était couvert d'une vilaine teinte rougeâtre, et la jeune fille esquissa un sourire satisfait, sous les yeux amusés de ses amis. Son sourire s'effaça quand ils pénétrèrent à l'extérieur et qu'elle sentit le vent lui fouetter la peau, si froid qu'elle poussa un cri de surprise.

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça caille !

Théo jeta un coup d'œil équivoque et exagéré aux jambes de son amie, seulement recouvertes par un collant noir, et celle-ci lui adressa une moue renfrognée avec de se plier en deux pour avancer dans les rafales de vent et éviter la neige fondue qui menaçait de lui fouetter le visage. Tous firent de même, et c'est avec nombre de soupirs et de jurons qu'ils firent le chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard sous une météo aux airs de déluge de glace.

Quand ils parvinrent enfin au village enneigé, ils se précipitèrent vers la première boutique ouverte, la confiserie Honeydukes. Ils furent accueillis par une odeur entêtante de sucre, mais surtout, une chaleur qu'ils avaient le sentiment de ne pas avoir connu depuis des siècles. Tracey claquait des dents, le visage d'ordinaire si pale de Théo était marbré de rouge, et tous grelottaient avec force. Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour de la boutique, même bien après qu'ils aient tous acheté leurs confiseries préférées, car la perspective de retrouver les températures polaires du dehors était à peu près aussi alléchante que celle de passer une nuit dans le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Pansy grignotait la pointe d'une plume en sucre en écoutant le vacarme des rafales de vent à l'extérieur du magasin, tandis que Blaise critiquait à grand cris la consommation de nougat de Tracey:

\- Comment tu peux manger un truc aussi immonde ?!

\- Tu es aveuglé par l'ignorance, Blaise. C'est délicieux.

Celui fit une grimace en regardant le cube blanc qu'elle tenait à la main comme si celui-ci allait l'attaquer, avant de répondre :

\- Je ne peux pas t'adresser la parole plus longtemps, je pourrais être contaminé par cette chose.

A côté de lui, Daphné acquiesçait mentalement, complètement d'accord avec le fait que le nougat avait probablement été inventé dans le but d'empoisonner à petit feu l'espèce humaine, mais le simple fait que ça soit Zabini, entre tous, qui ai un avis similaire rendait inenvisageable le fait de se rallier à sa cause.

Théo observait Tracey qui croquait ostensiblement sa confiserie sous le regard écœuré de Blaise, tout en mordant dans une Patacitrouille. Seule Milicent n'avait rien acheté, et tentait d'ignorer les grondements affamés de son estomac, heureusement rendus inaudibles par le vacarme que faisaient ses amis.

Finalement, ceux-ci semblèrent réaliser qu'ils étaient en train de laisser leur après-midi de sortie leur filer entre les doigts, et prirent la courageuse décision d'aller braver les éléments.

\- Il me faut des nouveaux gants pour le Quidditch, informa Blaise alors qu'ils tentaient d'organiser leur programme.

\- Moi j'ai besoin de nouvelles robes !

\- Tu l'as répété toute la semaine, Pansy, fit remarquer Tracey avec son éternel sourire malicieux, tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Daphné déclarait qu'il lui fallait une nouvelle plume.

Ils convinrent finalement, après moultes discussions de se séparer: Théo, Daphné et Milicent iraient acheter des plumes chez Scribenpenne avant d'aller à la librairie, Blaise irait au magasin de Quidditch en compagnie d'Aliyah qui cherchait un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de son frère, tandis que Pansy et Tracey se rendraient chez Tissard et Brodette acheter de nouvelles robes.

\- Rendez-vous dans deux heures aux Trois Balais !, s'exclama Aliyah en ouvrant la porte d'Honeydukes, laissant un grand souffle d'air froid s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Les différents groupes s'éloignèrent à petit pas, avançant difficilement dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait la rue. Pansy, en particulier, avait bien du mal à manœuvrer ses nouvelles bottines à talons dans 10 centimètres de poudreuse. Après quelques mètres de marche sur une dangereuse plaque de verglas, elle manqua de glisser sur le sol glacial, et se rattrapa de justesse au bras de Tracey, qui avait eu la bonne idée d'enfiler de grosses bottes de fourrure et avait donc beaucoup moins de difficultés à se déplacer. Forcément, si Pansy avait été dotée du parfait mètre 70 de son amie, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de recourir à l'usage des chaussures à talons, mais la nature avait décidé de l'accabler, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait pendue à la main de sa camarade pour parvenir jusqu'au magasin qu'elles cherchaient.

Finalement, Tracey poussa la porte de l'enseigne et elles pénétrèrent toutes les deux dans la chaleur accueillante du magasin. Une vendeuse entre deux âges accrochait des pulls à un portant, et elle gratifia Pansy d'un large sourire en l'apercevant.

\- Mademoiselle Parkinson, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Venez, que je vous débarrasse de votre veste.

Habituée depuis longtemps à être traitée comme une invitée de marque dans cet endroit dont elle était l'une des plus fidèles clientes, la brune se défit avec plaisir de son long manteau noir en remerciant l'employée.

A ses côtés, Tracey passait davantage inaperçue, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. La famille de Pansy était célèbre, il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle reçoive davantage d'égards qu'elle, et c'était d'ailleurs pour le mieux. Si la jeune sorcière adorait attirer l'attention de ses camarades dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, elle fuyait les adultes comme la peste, eux qui ne jugeaient qu'au nom de famille et à la pureté du sang. Elle préférait que la gérante du magasin ne la traite pas comme une princesse si cela signifiait qu'elle ne lui poserait pas de questions.

\- Tracey, ton manteau, l'interpella Pansy, la sortant de ses pensées.

Tracey remarqua qu'elle avait la main tendue, comme si elle attendait qu'elle lui tende le vêtement. La vendeuse attendait, la veste de Pansy dans les bras, et semblait tout juste remarquer que l'héritière des Parkinson était accompagnée.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de le garder, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés.

\- Tracey.

Devant le regard perçant de Pansy, son amie se débarrassa de sa veste et la lui tendit, pour qu'elle-même la dépose dans les bras de l'employée du magasin.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit la brune pour congédier celle-ci. Nous vous appellerons en cas de besoin.

Tout cela accompagné d'un sourire typiquement parkinsonien, poli mais impérieux, le genre de sourire qui vous intimait silencieusement de suivre les ordres. Après cela, elle rejoint Tracey, qui s'était approchée d'un portant de robes d'hiver, et posa son regard sur un modèle gris.

\- Désolée qu'elle t'ai ignorée, murmura-t-elle en caressant l'étoffe de cashmere. Elle a l'air de me considérer comme un membre de la famille royale.

\- C'est rien. N'allons pas démentir, elle croit peut-être vraiment que tu es une princesse, répondit Tracey en riant.

\- Dans ce cas-là, ça fait de toi... ma dame de compagnie ?

\- Exactement, dit la jeune sorcière en s'esclaffant davantage. Votre Majesté, ajouta-t-elle avec une petite révérence.

La brune éclata de rire et agrippa la main de Tracey pour la faire se redresser. C'était l'une des choses qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle aimait le plus chez la jeune fille: elle avait un humour léger et rafraichissant, qui ne semblait jamais calculé à l'avance, jamais faux ou forcé. Elle était naturellement amusante, et la vie paraissait infiniment plus joyeuse à ses côtés, tant tout était prétexte à la rigolade.

Pansy l'expérimentait de jour en jour, depuis cette nuit où elle l'avait trouvé en plein naufrage au milieu de ses sanglots. Elle repensait souvent à ces minutes où elle avait tenu la main de la jeune Davis jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, le visage détendu et paisible, comme si la présence de Pansy avait fait fuir ses démons. La brune avait fini par aller se coucher quand elle avait été sûre que sa camarade soit bien plongée dans les bras de Morphée, mais le souvenir de ces heures passées dans la pénombre ne l'avait pas quittée. L'adolescente avait découvert que partager le naufrage de quelqu'un vous rapprochait immanquablement de cette personne, comme si vous partagiez un secret détenus de vous seuls. Elle qui n'avait vraiment jamais été l'amie de Tracey, se contentant de partager des ragots et des conversations futiles avec elle quand leur dortoir s'animait, tard le soir, et que ses cinq occupantes parlaient durant de longues heures, s'étonnait maintenant à rechercher de plus en plus souvent sa compagnie.

Tracey lui donnait l'impression d'être tout l'opposé d'elle, un soleil de rire et d'insouciance dans le monde gris de Pansy, fait de contrôle et d'apparences. La seule chose lunaire chez Tracey était ses yeux, qui, à la tombée de la nuit, se teintaient parfois d'un sentiment que la brune était incapable de définir, mais qu'elle devinait être en lien avec les monstres qu'elle avait vu s'agiter durant cette fameuse nuit. Dans ces moments-là, quand son regard se faisait lointain et indéchiffrable, Pansy grimpait sur le lit de son amie et faisait tout pour la faire rire, allant même parfois jusqu'à se livrer à des imitations des professeurs qui les avaient ennuyés durant la journée. Cela se terminait immanquablement en crise de rires, et pour la première fois de sa vie, la brune avait l'impression de faire le bien. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais Tracey lui rappelait qu'il n'y avait pas que de la noirceur en elle.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir essayé la moitié des vêtements du magasin, les deux jeunes filles sortirent à nouveau dans le froid, les bras cette fois-ci chargés de sacs. Pansy, ne voulait pas se faire avoir deux fois, attrapa immédiatement la main de Tracey, qui réussit à manœuvrer pour les faire arriver jusqu'aux Trois Balais sans qu'aucune jambe ne soit cassée. A l'intérieur, elles furent immédiatement apostrophées par Aliyah, assise avec le reste de la bande sur une grande table au fond de la salle.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi vous avez eu la brillante idée de vous asseoir à 35 mètres de l'entrée ?, râla Pansy quand elles eurent réussi à se faufiler dans le bar bondé pour rejoindre leurs amis.

\- C'était la seule table libre et suffisamment grande, petit génie, répondit Milicent avec un sourire.

Les deux nouvelles arrivantes se glissèrent sur les chaises qui restaient et posèrent leurs sacs à leurs pieds, encombrant encore davantage l'espace réduit dans lequel ils étaient entassés.

\- Blaise chéri, tu peux aller me commander un chocolat chaud?, demanda Pansy en se débarrassant de mon écharpe.

\- Tu m'as pris pour ton elfe de maison, Parkinson ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec une moue faussement boudeuse:

\- Quelle absence cruelle de politesse. Laisse-moi reformuler: j'ai ouïe dire que tu avais Elena Sheathes dans ta ligne de mire, alors si tu ne veux pas que je lui raconte que c'est toi qui avais lancé la rumeur sur sa relation avec Flitwick en 4ème année, tu ferais mieux d'aller me chercher mon chocolat.

\- C'est du chantage, fit remarquer Tracey.

\- J'appellerais plutôt ça de la très forte incitation, répliqua la brune avec un haussement d'épaules.

L'afro-britannique se demanda comment il devait prendre le fait que personne ne semble s'étonner qu'il ait été à l'origine d'une rumeur si immonde, avant de pousser un long soupir et de repousser sa chaise pour se lever:

\- Tu es le démon, Pansy Parkinson.

Avec un sourire satisfait, la brune regarda son meilleur ami se diriger vers le bar, tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Théo ouvrait la bouche:

\- Il n'a pas tort.

\- Arrête, fit la jeune fille en se retournant faire lui. Tu aurais agi exactement comme moi.

\- Peut-être, mais j'avais complètement oublié cette rumeur, à vrai dire.

\- Pas moi, s'exclama Aliyah avec un air amusé. Tout l'école n'avait parlé que de ça pendant au moins deux semaines !

\- Si je devais faire attention à toutes les rumeurs que mes stupides amis lancent, je ne pourrais consacrer ma vie à rien d'autre.

Pansy lui donna un coup de coude dans la côté avant de changer de sujet:

\- Vous avez acheté quoi, alors ?

\- Pas grand-chose, quelques plumes, 4 livres et du parchemin.

C'était bien Théo, ça, prétendre que 4 livres n'était "pas grand-chose" alors que les ouvrages en question devait certainement faire 600 pages chacun et peser 2 kilos.

\- Moi j'ai rien trouvé pour mon frère, mais Blaise a trouvé les gants qu'il cherchait, raconta Aliyah. On a aussi croisé Slughorn, qui a l'air de l'adorer.

\- Blaise doit être ravi, ça veut dire qu'il va continuer à l'inviter à ses petites soirées, plaisanta Tracey, alors que tout le monde savait pertinemment que les collations de Slughorn relevait quasiment de la torture pour le jeune homme, qui estimait n'avoir certainement pas besoin de l'aide de ce vieux morse pour assurer son avenir.

Le concerné tardait à revenir avec le chocolat de Pansy, et celle-ci poussa une exclamation offusquée quand elle se retourna vers le bar pour voir ce qu'il faisait, et qu'elle l'aperçut nonchalamment appuyé contre un pilier, en grande conversation avec Lisa Snow, une autre de ses conquêtes. De toute évidence, les courbes et le sourire charmeur de la Serdaigle lui avait fait oublié la raison pour laquelle il s'était levé, et Pansy comprit qu'elle ne risquait pas de voir la couleur de sa boisson de sitôt.

Finalement, elle ne la vit jamais, et termina la Bièraubeurre de Milicent, qui en avait à peine bu un quart et avait fini par regarder la chope comme si elle allait la mordre. En fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil tombait sur le domaine de Poudlard, ils reprirent tous le chemin du château, amplement satisfaits de cette sortie, et pressés de montrer leurs achats à Drago, qui avait du passer une journée nettement moins agréable en retenue. Malgré la météo exécrable qui se rappela à eux sur la route du retour, l'humeur restait au beau fixe, et Pansy parvint même à se passer de crise une seconde fois quand elle croisa Rusard dans le hall d'entrée. Décidément, le shopping avait une influence incroyablement bénéfique sur cette jeune fille.

* * *

Et bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je ne sais moi-même pas vraiment quoi en penser, je vous laisse donc seuls juges de la qualité de mon travail. Je ne peux m'empêcher de vous rappeler, telle la forceuse que je suis, à quel point vos reviews, avis et commentaires me sont précieux, alors s'il vous plait, si vous pouvez trouver quelques minutes de votre temps à m'accorder, ça serait plus que grandement apprécié. Ca m'aide à rester motivée et à identifier ce qui vous plait le plus, parce que même si j'ai déjà en tête ce que je veux vous raconter, je veux aussi vous faire des chapitres que vous aimerez ! Bref, merci infiniment si vous prenez le temps de me laisser un petit message sur nos chers Serpentard, vous aurez tout mon amour (et celui du personnage de votre choix, tiens).

Je vous embrasse, et à dans deux semaines !


	11. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE X**

Quand Théo pénétra dans la Grande salle ce soir-là, il sentit presque immédiatement l'électricité qui régnait dans l'air, tant l'agitation de ses camarades était palpable.

En rentrant de Pré-au-Lard, lui et le reste des 6ème années avaient retrouvés dans la salle commune un Drago à la mine encore plus fantomatique que les jours précédents, flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle, que le brun avait été ravi de ne pas croiser de la journée. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'adresser plus de deux mots à son meilleur ami puisque tous ceux qui avaient passé la journée à l'extérieur avaient filé sous la douche, pressés de faire disparaitre la désagréable sensation de s'être baigné dans un lac gelé qui leur collait à la peau. Quand Pansy, au bout de 25 minutes sous l'eau chaude, s'était estimée réchauffée et que tout le monde avait fini de se rhabiller, recoiffer, remaquiller (peut-être que ça ne dérangeait pas les Poufsouffle de se présenter au reste de l'école comme s'ils venaient de se lever en permanence, mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas des Serpentard), ils avaient enfin pu prendre le chemin de la Grande Salle.

La pièce était déjà bondée, puisqu'ils étaient de toute évidence parmi les derniers à être rentrés du village, et la plupart des visages partageaient la même expression à moitié survoltée, à moitié terrifiée. La petite bande s'empressa de rejoindre leurs places habituelles, et quand ils furent assis, Pansy fut la première à parler :

\- Vous trouvez pas qu'ils ont l'air un peu trop surexcités ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant, en toisant les élèves attablés aux autres tables.

Blaise, assis en face d'elle, se retourna pour jauger la situation. Effectivement, leurs camarades ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours entre les différentes tables, quand ils n'étaient pas penchés les uns vers les autres comme des conspirateurs.

\- Potter et sa clique ne sont pas là, fit remarquer Théo, qui scrutait la Grande salle.

Normalement, une telle observation aurait dû venir de Drago, mais le blond avait le visage penché vers son assiette et semblait complètement hermétique à la conversation.

\- Pitié, me dites pas qu'ils ont encore provoqué un drame, poursuivit le brun d'un ton lasse.

Quand on avait passé ses cinq ans de scolarité en compagnie d'Harry Potter, on commençait à savoir que chaque rentrée allait immanquablement apporter son lot de catastrophes. Depuis leurs 11 ans, ils avaient tous risqués leurs vies plusieurs fois par la faute de ce stupide balafré, et Théo n'était certainement pas pressé de recommencer.

\- Je vais aller voir, annonça Blaise en se levant.

Ses amis le virent remonter la table des Serpentard jusqu'à l'endroit où les 5ème années étaient attablés, puis se pencher vers Kelsey Bundy. L'adolescente aux cheveux châtains était toujours au courant de ce qui se passait dans l'école, des rumeurs fracassantes aux secrets sensés restés bien gardés, et c'était souvent d'elle que Blaise tenait ses informations.

En quelques minutes, ses amis virent son expression faciale passer de charmeuse à concentrée, et quand un trait se creusa entre ses deux yeux, ils comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Théo regretta avec ardeur sa blague sur Potter en voyant l'air chamboulé de son meilleur ami, et quand celui-ci revint vers eux, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il venait de tomber nez à nez avec un Détraqueur.

\- Quelqu'un a été attaqué, lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche quand il fut suffisamment près d'eux. Katie Bell, la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor.

A ces mots, Drago releva la tête si brusquement qu'il manqua de se briser la nuque, mais personne n'y prêta attention dans la confusion qui suivit la déclaration de Blaise. Celui-ci se rassit à sa place alors que les interrogations fusaient autour de lui dans une agitation anxiogène.

\- D'après ce que Kelsey a pu me dire, elle est revenue de Pré-au-Lard avec un paquet qu'elle avait trouvé aux Trois Balais. Quand elle a voulu y toucher, elle s'est élevée dans les airs en hurlant. Finalement, elle a été ramenée au château et ils doivent l'envoyer à St-Mangouste ce soir.

\- Comment ça, elle s'est élevée dans les airs ?, demanda Tracey.

\- Comme si elle volait, apparemment. Elle est restée suspendue en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'on la fasse redescendre.

Ça aurait presque pu être drôle, si cela n'avait pas été si effrayant, et au lieu de rires, ce fut un silence lourd qui tomba à la table. Il y avait bien encore des dizaines de questions à poser, mais Blaise leur avait certainement dit tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre, et surtout, la plupart d'entre eux connaissaient déjà la réponse à la question que le reste de l'école devait se poser : il y avait évidemment de la magie noire là-dessous. Un paquet mystérieux, une sang-mêlé de Gryffondor qui se met à voler en criant, cela ne relevait certainement pas d'une magie pacifique. Avec horreur, Théo réalisa qu'il était en mesure de citer au moins une dizaine d'objets qui aurait pu provoquer un tel ensorcellement, et la moitié d'entre eux pouvait se trouver dans la cave du manoir Nott. Pour Pansy, c'était le pan de mur derrière la bibliothèque du salon, pour Milicent, le cachot près des cuisines. Chacun d'eux avaient grandis avec la conscience de ces pièces secrètes, remplis d'objets aussi mystérieux que dangereux, et dans chacun de leurs manoirs se trouvaient certainement plus d'objets de magie noire qu'à Poudlard.

Mais même s'ils avaient toujours vécu avec la connaissance de ce danger, celui-ci avait toujours fait partie des choses qui restaient à la maison. Les conversations entre deux portes à base de complots et de manigances contre le gouvernement, les masques de mangemorts cachés dans les pierres creuses des murs de la salle à manger, les parents au regard sévère et scrutateur, ils laissaient tous cela derrière eux quand venait le temps de retourner à l'école. Et quand ils étaient à Poudlard, il n'y avait plus de magie noire, plus d'objets étranges et illégaux, plus de danger.

Jusqu'à ce jour. Si tous les élèves semblaient choqués par ce qui était arrivé, les Serpentard étaient probablement les seuls à réaliser ce que cela signifiait: la magie noire était parvenue à s'infiltrer jusqu'à eux, à attraper une élève entre ses griffes, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'enceinte du château. C'était déjà arrivé, bien sûr, mais Potter en avait toujours été la cible. Parce qu'il était « l'Elu », parce qu'il attirait le danger ou parce qu'il s'y précipitait volontairement, les Serpentard n'en savaient rien et s'en fichaient, tant que les problèmes ne touchaient que lui. Mais cette fois, pour la première fois depuis un long moment, c'était une élève comme les autres qui avait frôlé la mort. Le voile de sécurité et de protection qui semblait entourer Poudlard commençait à s'effriter.

* * *

Ce soir-là, comme les autres jours, la chaise du professeur Dumbledore resta vide, et il n'y eut aucune explication donnée aux élèves concernant l'agression. A neuf heures du soir, Kelsey Bundy pénétra dans la salle commune où une bonne partie des élèves de Serpentard étaient encore rassemblés, et annonça que Katie venait d'être emmenée à St-Mangouste.

Les conversations, qui s'étaient un peu éloignées du sujet puisque les informations dont ils disposaient étaient vite devenues répétitives, reprirent de plus belle, et Pansy se leva avec lassitude.

\- Je vais me coucher.

Elle qui était habituellement la première à veiller pour commérer toute la nuit quand un évènement survenait à Poudlard n'avait cette fois qu'une envie: échapper à cette ambiance oppressante de chuchotements inquiets et de spéculations hasardeuses, et faire comme si tout cela n'était qu'une vaste blague.

Elle refusait de penser que la guerre était à leurs portes, refusait d'envisager que Poudlard puisse ne plus être un endroit sûr, refusait de croire qu'ils seraient bientôt tous en danger. L'école de magie avait toujours été son havre de paix, son terrain de jeu, l'endroit où elle avait le contrôle, et si elle perdait ça, elle avait bien peur de devenir folle. Elle était trop jeune pour se préoccuper de combats qui avaient commencés bien avant sa naissance, bien trop jeune pour prendre part à une guerre qui ne la concernait en rien. Et elle refusait que les horreurs qui avaient lieu au dehors infiltrent Poudlard, elle refusait que la peur vienne l'empêcher de fonctionner chez elle, sur son propre terrain.

De sombres pensées plein la tête, elle enfila son pyjama des mauvais jours, un ensemble de velours gris, et se glissa dans son lit, bien décidée à fermer les yeux et à laisser le sommeil l'emmener loin de tout ce chaos.

Mais alors qu'elle cherchait une position confortable, trois coups légers retentirent à la porte, et dans la seconde qui suivit, Tracey se glissa dans la pièce, l'air sérieux.

\- Je ne te dérange pas?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse en venant s'asseoir sur son lit, à quelques centimètres de celui de la brune.

Pansy secoua la tête presque par automatisme, parce que c'était la seule réponse valable, et le naturel avec lequel elle lui était venue le prouvait.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Mme Verpey, lâcha Tracey en détachant une de ses boucles d'oreilles.

La tête posée sur son oreiller, Pansy la regardant en fronçant les sourcils, l'air étonné.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si on n'a plus le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard à cause de toute cette histoire, j'ai peur qu'elle dépérisse. Sans les visites de Sa Majesté Parkinson, elle risque de perdre goût à la vie...

Le ton faussement inquiet de Tracey et l'expression sérieuse de son visage arrachèrent un léger rire à Pansy, qui s'étonna de réussir à plaisanter dans un moment pareil.

\- Je commanderais par correspondance pour qu'elle sache que je ne l'ai pas oubliée, finit-elle par lâcher avec un sourire mince.

Ce fut au tour de Tracey de glousser pendant un court instant, avant de retrouver un visage sérieux, bien plus sérieux qu'à son habitude. Alors qu'elle détachait la première des deux longues tresses avec lesquelles elle s'était baladée toute la journée, elle plongea son regard gris dans celui de Pansy, et demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'en sais rien. Un peu... remuée, je crois ?

Pansy s'étonna de la sincérité avec laquelle la réponse lui était venue, elle qui, en temps normale, aurait prétendu que tout allait pour le mieux.

\- C'est normal. On est allées aux Trois Balais, nous aussi... Ça aurait pu être une de nous, à la place de Katie, dit Tracey d'un ton faible, comme si le fait de parler doucement pouvait rendre cette constatation moins effrayante.

\- Je sais pas, répondit la brune après un long silence. Peut-importe qui a fait ça... Il fait sûrement partie de Ses adeptes.

Le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres flottait dans l'air qui les séparait, sans même que Pansy ait besoin de le prononcer, teintant l'atmosphère de la pièce d'une impression diffuse de danger et de noirceur.

\- Et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient le droit... de s'attaquer... aux enfants de ceux qui le soutiennent.

Elle avait fini sa phrase dans un souffle, comme si cela lui coutait de faire sortir ces quelques mots de sa bouche. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle reconnaissait que ses parents supportaient Voldemort : même si des rumeurs tenaces couraient à ce propos depuis la 1ère guerre des sorciers, elle n'avait jamais dit à quiconque qu'elles étaient véridiques. Drago et Théo le savaient, bien évidemment, connaissant à eux deux probablement plus de mangemorts et de partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres que le ministère de la magie tout entier, et Blaise l'avait certainement deviné depuis longtemps. Mais jamais elle n'avait confirmé ou infirmé, se contentant de ranger cette information avec les nombreuses autres choses qu'elle souhaitait oublier sur elle, sur sa famille, sur sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être d'accord avec eux, avec Lui, et elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas d'autre choix que de le soutenir, une fois sortie de l'école. Mais elle était trop jeune pour les meurtres et le sang, quand bien même on lui avait répété des centaines de fois que c'était un mal pour un bien, que cela permettrait aux sang-pur de reprendre leur digne place dans ce monde. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, elle, dans les rares moments où elle s'autorisait à y penser, c'était des corps mutilés et des combats sanglants, et à cause de cela, elle était incapable de s'autoriser à se rallier à Lui. La plupart du temps, elle faisait l'autruche et prétendait que rien de tout cela n'existait, mais ce soir, pour la première fois, elle avait fait tomber le masque, et son cœur battait violemment dans sa cage thoracique, comme s'il allait imploser.

Pendant les secondes de silence qui suivirent sa déclaration, la jeune sorcière eut l'impression de n'entendre plus que cela, ces pulsations ininterrompues qui retentissaient dans ses oreilles. C'est la voix de Tracey qui fit taire ce vacarme désagréable quand, après un moment qui avait paru être une éternité à Pansy, la jeune fille la regarda et ouvrit la bouche :

\- Tu as raison. Ça veut dire que tu es en sécurité. C'est ce qui compte.

Le regard gris de son amie semblait à la fois proche et lointain, comme si elle s'était tenue ici, et en même temps ailleurs, dans un endroit que Pansy était incapable d'atteindre. Alors elle tendit simplement sa main vers la jeune fille, dont les longs cheveux bouclés recouvraient à présent les épaules, dans l'espace qui séparait leurs deux lits. Quand Tracey la prit et la serra, Pansy ajouta simplement :

\- On est en sécurité.

Et Merlin savait que Tracey aurait voulu pouvoir s'en convaincre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune, Théo était, contrairement à son habitude, incapable de se concentrer sur un livre. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant, mais il oubliait chaque phrase qu'il lisait à la même vitesse qu'il l'avait parcourue, et après avoir fixé le même paragraphe pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il avait fini par abandonner. Dans son esprit aussi, l'agression de Katie parasitait tout le reste. Quoi qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment l'agression en elle-même qui accaparait ses pensées, mais la longue succession de signes que le jeune homme avait pu observer depuis plusieurs semaines, et qui montraient que dehors, la guerre se faisait de plus en plus violente. Il était le seul parmi ses amis à lire la Gazette du Sorcier, le seul qui préférait savoir ce qui se passait plutôt que de fermer les yeux, et chaque matin, le journal faisait état de nouvelles toujours plus mauvaises. Ça avait commencé par les meurtres d'Emmeline Vance et d'Amelia Bones, au début du mois de juillet, qui avait plongés le pays dans l'horreur. Elles étaient toutes deux des sorcières célèbres, Bones en raison de son poste très haut-placé au ministère, et Vance du fait de ses exploits durant la 1ère guerre des sorciers. On disait qu'elle avait combattu avec l'Ordre du Phénix, aux côtés de héros de la résistance comme les Potter, les Prewett ou les Londubat. Quand il voyait comment chacun d'eux avait fini, Théo se demandait comme certains entraient encore dans la résistance aujourd'hui... Il était pourtant évident qu'être un sorcier doué ne suffisait pas pour espérer survivre quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous voulait mort, et ces deux assassinats en avaient été la preuve.

Après cela, il y avait eu les disparitions mystérieuses d'officiels du ministère, dont le numéro 2 du département de la justice magique, en septembre. Sans parler des décès de deux Aurors pendant le mois d'août et des enlèvements de commerçants, notamment sur le chemin de traverse, qui n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'il avait été. Aujourd'hui, les signalements de sorciers qui se volatilisaient étaient monnaie courante dans la Gazette du Sorcier, qui y consacrait une pleine page chaque matin, page qui ne cessait de se remplir. Les rixes et les affrontements allaient aussi en s'accroissant, et il se murmurait que les attaques de loup-garous se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

Si c'était effrayant pour la population de manière générale, pour Théo, la lecture de ces informations, misent bout à bout, était limpide. Il n'était pas mangemort et ne projetait absolument pas de le devenir, mais quand on avait vécu avec l'un deux durant toute sa vie, la stratégie du Seigneur des Ténèbres était simple à deviner : ils utilisaient les combats entre les mangemorts et la résistance et les meurtres sanglants de Bones et Vance pour occuper les Aurors, pendant qu'il faisait habilement disparaitre les pions gênants du ministère pour les remplacer par ses propres lieutenants. En deux semaines, trois remplacements avaient été annoncés par la Gazette, et Théo connaissait les visages sombres de deux des hommes dont la photo s'étalait en page 5. La population terrifiée par la menace des partisans du Lord, des mangemorts et des autres créatures maléfiques dont on murmurait qu'elles se ralliaient à lui ne remarquait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait peu à peu le contrôle de toutes les sphères de la vie publique, et que la question n'était plus de savoir si le ministère tomberait, mais quand.

Ces mauvaises nouvelles incessantes n'amélioraient pas l'humeur de Théo, mais le coup de grâce lui avait été porté le mardi précédent, quand la Gazette du 1er octobre avait rapporté que les Détraqueurs étaient de plus en plus agités et incontrôlables, et se reproduisaient par dizaine, certains ayant même désertés Azkaban. Pour le jeune sorcier, c'était un signe clair du fait qu'ils étaient en train de se rallier au Lord, et donc que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'une invasion massive de détenus ait lieu, comme l'année précédent. Si les Détraqueurs désertaient complètement, peut-être même que tous les prisonniers s'échapperaient, et avec eux, Caius Nott. Et pour Théo, le retour de son père était infiniment plus terrifiant que tous les meurtres et les affrontements du monde.

* * *

Si Pansy et Théo étaient inquiets au point de refuser ragots et lectures, ce n'était rien, comparé à la terreur qui bloquait la respiration de Drago. Après le repas, le blond avait tenté de faire bonne figure et était même descendu à la salle commune avec ses camarades, mais toutes les conversations concernaient l'agression de Katie, et il avait vite eu l'impression que chacun de ses camarades savait qu'il en était le responsable. Chacun de leurs mots étaient devenues une allusion à sa culpabilité, chacun de leurs regards une accusation muette, et il n'avait pas tenu plus d'une vingtaine de minutes avant de se lever précipitamment.

Il avait craint qu'un de ses amis ne le retienne, mais Blaise avait le regard perdu dans le vide, Théo avait sans surprise la tête penchée sur un livre, et Pansy regardait Tracey sans la voir, plongée dans ses pensées. La seule qui avait remarqué son départ était Daphné, mais jamais elle ne se serait permise de le questionner sur ses allées et venues, et le jeune homme était sorti en trombe de la salle commune, bousculant au passage un troisième année qui s'était écarté aussitôt. Même dans sa propre maison, tout le monde savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas avoir Drago contre soi, et malgré son air maladif, sa réputation portait encore ses fruits.

Quand il était arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, croisant quelques élèves qui sortaient tardivement de la Grande Salle, il parvenait encore à maintenir sur son visage son masque impassible de détachement et de froideur, mais à l'intérieur, la tempête battait dans son crâne avec la force d'un ouragan, et il ne savait pas pendant encore combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir avant de céder. A présent que la crise avait commencé, enflant dans chacun de ses membres, il était incapable de l'arrêter, et ça ne faisait qu'accroitre sa panique.

Lui qui avait toujours été habitué à tout contrôler, monarque absolu qu'il était sur chacun des détails de sa vie, y compris les plus insignifiants, il se retrouvait à présent aux prises avec son propre corps, qui semblait avoir décidé de se retourner contre lui. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà en train de se battre contre le reste du monde, il fallait en plus que son corps se rebelle de façon si forte qu'il était à chaque fois persuadé qu'il allait en mourir.

Cette fois-là ne faisait pas exception, et la terreur se fit si puissante que Drago ne put même pas atteindre la Salle sur demande, comme il l'avait prévu au départ. Arrivé au 2ème étage, il sentit que la barrière retenant le flot de larmes qui grondaient dans ses yeux avait lâché, et en quelques secondes, il se retrouva presque incapable de respirer, la gorge noyée par des sanglots aussi gros que lorsqu'il avait quatre ans et que son père était entré dans une colère noire en le trouvant après qu'il soit tombé du haut d'un arbre. Il se précipita jusqu'aux toilettes des filles désaffectées, une main sur sa poitrine qui semblait comprimer sa cage thoracique, et l'autre sur sa bouche pour étouffer le fracas de ses pleurs, et à l'instant où il fut à l'intérieur, il claqua la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber à terre, envahi par la certitude que cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne, il allait rendre l'âme sur ce carrelage froid et sale.

Les minutes qu'il passa recroquevillé par terre, la respiration haletante et le cœur battant si fort qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait lui briser les côtes, lui firent l'effet de plusieurs heures, et quand il eut enfin la certitude que son crâne n'allait pas exploser et qu'il était capable d'inhaler de l'air, il était aussi épuisé que s'il avait couru un marathon. Des crises comme celle-là, il en avait fait une bonne dizaine depuis la rentrée, et chacune d'entre elle était plus inattendue et plus terrifiante que la précédente. Sans parler de la fréquence toujours plus rapprochée à laquelle elles survenaient, à tel point que le jeune homme paniquait même quand il était dans son état normal, angoissé à l'idée d'être pris de l'une d'entre elle à un moment et dans un endroit où il ne pourrait pas la dissimuler. Il avait suffisamment de mal à justifier ses absences et son air fantomatique auprès de ses professeurs et camarades, et si toute l'école réalisait qu'il était en train de sombrer dans la folie, il était définitivement perdu. Mais peut-être était-ce la seule solution, finalement : qu'on réalise que son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement, et qu'on l'envoie à St-Mangouste, avec les autres malades mentaux, là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne viendrait jamais le chercher.

Malheureusement pour Drago, le fait de penser à l'hôpital des sorciers fit ressurgir l'image de Katie dans son esprit, et il étouffa un sanglot étranglé, si pathétique qu'il en eut envie de vomir. Il se dégoûtait, tant autant parce qu'il était faible et stupide que parce qu'il avait manqué de devenir un assassin, aujourd'hui. Depuis le début de sa mission, il avait bien conscience que c'était ce que l'on attendait de lui et ce qu'il finirait inévitablement par devenir, mais la différence était grande entre l'idée de prendre la vie de quelqu'un et le passage à l'acte. Et puis, faire disparaitre Dumbledore, ce vieux sénile qui n'avait de toute façon plus rien à apporter à ce monde, n'avait rien à voir avec assassiner une adolescente à peine plus âgée que lui, avec une famille, des amis, et encore toute la vie devant elle. Drago se haïssait d'être aussi sentimental, mais l'idée d'avoir manqué de tuer Katie le dégoutait encore plus.

Il resta là longtemps, prostré sur le carrelage froid et abimé des toilettes des filles, et pour un peu, il aurait presque souhaité que le Basilic qui avait jadis vécu sous cette pièce ne revienne à la vie pour venir mettre fin à ses souffrances. Quand il entendit un étrange bruit de canalisation et de sanglots qui ne venaient pas de lui, il comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, et de retourner à la réalité, là où il devait faire semblant, semblant d'être capable de tuer, semblant d'avoir le contrôle, semblant d'aller bien. Peut-être qu'à force de faire semblant, cela finirait par devenir réalité. Et c'était sans doute ce qu'il pouvait espérer de mieux.

* * *

Après le départ de Drago, la salle commune avait lentement commencé à se vider, tout le monde allant se coucher, le regard perdu et le visage sombre. Blaise avait vu Daphné parler à Astoria pendant quelques instants, la jeune sorcière de 14 ans semblant encore choquée par la nouvelle de l'agression de Katie, puis la blonde était allée vérifier que les plus jeunes allaient se coucher sans faire d'histoires. Blaise n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle le faisait, lui qui évitait le plus possible les enfants, bien trop bruyants et agités pour lui, mais elle semblait être douée pour ça, et quand elle réapparut dans la salle commune une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le visage impassible, il en conclut que le silence s'était fait dans les dortoirs, et il ne put s'empêcher d'être quelque peu impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle elle contrôlait ces petits monstres.

Pansy était allée se coucher, Théo avait cet air qui indiquait qu'il s'était retiré à l'intérieur de lui-même et qu'il valait donc mieux que Blaise le laisse tranquille, Milicent terminait une dissertation de potions (sans que le brun ne sache comment elle réussissait à se concentrer dans l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans la salle commune) et Aliyah discutait avec Juliet Anderson, une 7ème année. Affalé dans son fauteuil préféré, duquel on pouvait voir l'ensemble de la pièce, Blaise sentait la tension dans ses muscles malgré la posture nonchalante qu'il affichait, une posture savamment travaillée qui n'avait, pour le coup, rien de naturel, et il avait bien du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à Katie, qui avait échappé de peu à la mort ce jour-là. Et il en avait franchement marre de retourner cette information dans sa tête, franchement marre de ne pas être aussi égoïste et mauvais que le pensait ses camarades, franchement marre de se laisser submerger par l'inquiétude alors qu'il aurait dû n'en avoir que faire.

Alors quand il vit Daphné attraper sa cape posée sur la chaise qui lui faisait face et sortir de la salle commune sans que personne à part lui ne la remarque, il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et se leva pour la suivre. Rien de tel qu'une petite engueulade avec la princesse de glace pour le distraire de la guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur de l'école et du danger qui se rapprochait toujours plus. Il la suivit avec désinvolture jusqu'à une salle où avait lieu les cours d'études des runes, perdue dans un couloir du 3ème étage de l'aile Est, et quand il pénétra dans la pièce, elle avait ouvert la fenêtre, et sans surprise, une cigarette rougeoyait entre ses doigts fins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zabini ?, lâcha-t-elle sans le regarder, comme si depuis le début, elle avait eu conscience de sa présence.

Il y avait presque de la lassitude dans sa voix, et une certaine lenteur dans ses mouvements quand elle porta le rouleau de tabac à ses lèvres. Blaise, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, à quelques mètres de la jeune fille, avait en tête une réplique cassante, histoire d'ouvrir correctement les hostilités, mais ce furent des mots bien différents qui sortirent de sa bouche, sans qu'il ait pu les retenir:

\- Montre-moi comment fumer.

C'était comme si les mots s'étaient bousculés sur sa langue malgré lui, et quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il était trop tard. Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage pâle de la blonde, mais un instant plus tard, elle avait disparue, remplacée par son habituel masque de détachement et de froideur.

\- Hors de question.

Elle aurait pu répliquer plus durement, mais elle était épuisée par l'angoisse qu'elle sentait courir sous chaque pore de sa peau, et elle n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec Blaise. Au contraire, elle souhaitait ardemment que son insupportable Némésis retourne jouer dans les jupes de ses multiples conquêtes et la laisse tranquille.

\- Je ne partirais pas tant que tu n'auras pas accepté.

Maintenant qu'il s'était mis dans cette situation, autant jouer le jeu, s'était dit Blaise. Et puis, à la réflexion, ces mots qui étaient sortis avec tant de naturel de sa bouche contenaient peut-être une part de vérité. Il se sentait bouillonner d'énergie, mais pas de l'énergie positive qui le poussait à se dépasser, qui l'envahissait sur le terrain de Quidditch quand il volait à toute vitesse vers les buts. L'énergie qui battait en cet instant dans ses veines était l'accumulation de l'inquiétude et de la frustration qu'il réprimait depuis des semaines, entre les nouvelles toujours plus mauvaises qu'il recevait de la part de Lincy du manoir de Rosbourg, la charge de travail scolaire sans cesse plus écrasante, et la guerre qui semblait se rapprocher de jour en jour. Et ce soir, il avait envie de faire quelque chose de dingue, de faire un pied de nez à tout ce qui rendait sa vie infernale, à tout ce qui avait provoqué cette surcharge de colère et d'angoisse. Et il ne pouvait trouver meilleure rébellion que la cigarette coincée entre les lèvres de Daphné, meilleure traitrise que de s'adonner à un passe-temps moldu en compagnie de la Serpentard qu'il haïssait le plus. Il ne voulait plus être lui, et si pour cela, il devait devenir, pour quelques instants, un traitre à son sang qui sympathisait avec Greengrass, et bien soit. Après tout, cette nuit était particulière, et fort heureusement, elle serait terminée au lever du jour.

\- Alors tu risques de rester là un moment, lâcha la blonde d'un ton égal.

\- Si tu refuses, je-

\- Tu quoi, Zabini ?, le coupa Daphné durement en braquant son regard bleu dans le sien. Tu iras répéter à tout le monde ce que tu sais ? Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'en feras rien. Tu as eu des dizaines d'occasion de le faire depuis la rentrée et tu n'as jamais rien dit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors arrête de jouer les durs et de prétendre que tu peux utiliser cette information contre moi, car ce n'est pas le cas.

Non sans agacement, Blaise resta sans voix, incapable de trouver une réplique acérée pour contrer la déclaration criante de vérité de sa camarade. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps, désormais, qu'ils partageaient ce secret, pour que le jeune homme puisse encore prétendre le révéler. Il ne l'avait pas fait, et à présent, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Daphné devant l'absence de réponse de l'afro-britannique. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser tranquille, ça me permettrait de ne pas terminer cette journée sur une note exécrable.

Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle tirait une bouffée de la cigarette, le regard de nouveau tourné vers la lune qui, à l'extérieur, illuminait le parc.

\- Montre-moi, et je te promets qu'après ça, je m'en irais.

\- Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à persécuter.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te persécuter ! J'ai juste... besoin de penser à autre chose, ok ?

Du coin de l'œil, Daphné aperçut l'expression de Blaise, une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Ses traits étaient détendus, et il semblait presque... sincère. Il n'y avait plus ni visage dur, ni rictus moqueur, rien que ses yeux, grands ouverts, qui la fixait sans flancher, comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui mentait pas.

\- Et bien va courir, soûle toi, embrasse quelqu'un ! Il y a plein d'autres façons de te vider la tête que de venir me harceler, fit remarquer l'héritière des Greengrass, agacée.

\- J'ai déjà essayé tout ça ! Je sais ce que ça fait. J'ai simplement besoin de quelque chose de nouveau. S'il te plait.

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi, d'abord ?, s'exclama Daphné en se tournant à nouveau vers lui, le regard dur. Pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques semaines, tu m'as traitée de traitre à mon sang à ce propos. Comment se fait-il que toi, l'illustre Blaise Zabini, tu veuilles prendre le risque que quiconque se méprenne sur la pureté de ton sang et de tes convictions ?

\- Peut-être que ce soir, je n'ai plus envie d'être ce mec là.

La glace en fusion dans les yeux de l'adolescente retrouva immédiatement son aspect limpide d'eau douce, alors que son visage laissait pendant un instant transparaitre la surprise qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle fixa Blaise un long moment, dans le silence le plus total, sondant son regard pour déterminer à quel point il était sincère. A quelques centimètres d'elle à présent, le jeune homme ne clignait pas des yeux, tentant d'ignorer les battements de son cœur qui lui rappelaient que même s'il le cachait habilement, l'honnêteté dont il venait de faire preuve le mettait grandement mal à l'aise.

\- Une seule taffe. Et tu t'en vas.

\- D'accord.

Daphné lui tendit le petit cylindre de tabac sans un mot et le regarda s'étouffer bruyamment tandis que la fumée envahissait sa bouche. Blaise se sentit foncièrement stupide en reprenant son souffle, découvrant que fumer n'était pas aussi simple qu'on ne l'aurait cru en voyant la blonde le faire, mais quand il vit que les lèvres de celle-ci s'étaient relevées en un petit sourire amusé, le fait d'être ridicule ne parut plus si important. D'ordinaire, le fait de savoir qu'elle se moquait de lui l'aurait poussé à riposter, mais ce soir, il était quelqu'un d'autre, et ce quelqu'un était heureux de voir Daphné sourire, elle qui le faisait rarement. Et surtout, ce quelqu'un était heureux de cette étrange trêve qui semblait s'être installée entre eux, alors qu'ils observaient le parc éclairé par la lune au dehors. En ce moment, ils avaient certainement tous besoin d'un peu de paix.

* * *

Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de blablater trop longuement sur ce chapitre, alors je vous laisserais juge de sa qualité. De toute façon, je n'ai pas été dans de très bonnes dispositions ces derniers temps pour juger de ce que j'écris, et s'il n'y avait eu que moi et mes pensées noires, j'aurais probablement supprimé l'entièreté de MARFNDS. Je vous reviendrais plus en forme dans deux semaines, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que vous prendrez quelques instants pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser. Si vous n'êtes pas convaincus, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'en ai tellement besoin pour m'améliorer. Quitte à être dur, ce n'est pas grave. Ca me servira quoi qu'il arrive.

A dans deux semaines,

Je vous embrasse


	12. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE XI**

Le lendemain de l'agression de Katie, l'ambiance était électrique et tendue aux quatre coins de Poudlard. Les nouvelles avaient vite fait le tour du château, et tout le monde se demandait désormais comment un tel accident avait pu se produire, et surtout, qui avait voulu qu'il se produise. Le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres circulait déjà sur toutes les lèvres, et sans surprise, l'animosité envers les Serpentard s'en était trouvée renforcée.

Au début, tout avait semblé calme, si l'on parvenait à faire abstraction de la colère qui brûlait dans les yeux de certains de leurs camarades et les chuchotements persistants qui les avaient suivis dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Grande salle. Il n'y avait rien là-dedans qu'ils n'aient pas déjà traversé, rien auquel ils ne soient pas habitués.

Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de leur maison de faire profil bas quand ils se retrouvaient face à une adversité quoi qu'il arrive toujours persistante, et c'est pourquoi ils avaient conservé les mêmes airs souverains et les mêmes postures dignes quand ils s'étaient rendus au petit-déjeuner. C'était une règle fondamentale chez les vert et argent, que l'on apprenait dès ses premières semaines de scolarité : jamais les serpents ne cédaient le moindre centimètre de terrain. Tant qu'ils faisaient bloc face au reste de l'école, unis, fiers et impassibles, ils conserveraient leurs plates-bandes, et personne ne pourrait rien contre eux.

Cette règle, Pansy la connaissait presque mieux que son propre nom, et quand elle était entrée dans la Grande salle en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol, la tête haute et le regard confiant, tout le monde avait pu observer à quel point elle l'appliquait à merveille. Derrière elle, Blaise avait suivi, l'air encore plus supérieur qu'à son habitude, convaincant ceux qui en doutaient encore qu'il ne se préoccupait en rien de l'avis que l'on pouvait avoir de lui. Déjà assis à table, Théo avait lui aussi semblé imperméable à l'hostilité qui régnait, bien trop occupé à parcourir la Gazette du Sorcier en avalant un café noir, l'expression aussi ombrageuse que le reste du temps.

Leur petit-déjeuner avait été ainsi relativement normal, même s'il leur suffisait d'un coup d'œil pour remarquer qu'ils étaient tous sur leurs gardes, prêts à répondre à la moindre attaque, la moindre provocation. La première d'entre elle fut si prompte à arriver qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à comprendre que les différents qui opposaient les Serpentard et les autres maisons venaient, avec l'agression de Katie, de gravir un nouvel échelon.

Elle eut lieu quand Axel Magnusson, un Serpentard de 5ème année aux cheveux blonds, se leva pour quitter la Grande salle. Entre les deux larges portes de bois, il croisa Cormac McLaggen, entouré de plusieurs de ses amis de 7ème année, se pavanant dans leurs robes rouges et or. Celui-ci bouscula Magnusson d'un violent coup d'épaule en le dépassant, et en profita pour cracher un « Sale Mangemort » suffisamment fort pour que les élèves assis au bout des tables des quatre maisons puissent l'entendre. En un instant, tous les 4ème années de Serpentard, qui étaient les plus proches de la scène, furent debout, baguettes en main, prêts à faire payer McLaggen pour son insulte.

Car les Serpentard fonctionnaient ainsi : peu importait qu'ils aient des âges différents, peu importait qu'en privé, ils s'apprécient, peu importait que l'accusation de McLaggen soit véridique ou non. Quand on attaquait l'un des leurs, ils répliquaient, sans se poser de questions. Faire partie des serpents, cela signifiait certes être intelligent, malin et ambitieux, mais surtout, cela signifiait être là les uns pour les autres, quoi qu'il arrive.

L'altercation semblait sur le point de dégénérer, les Gryffondor ayant eux-aussi sortis leurs baguettes et semblant visiblement prêts à en découdre. Heureusement, le professeur McGonagall s'était levée de la table des professeurs, l'air furibond, et avait lancé un « Expelliarmus » si bien exécuté que les baguettes de tous les élèves debout avaient fait un bond de 20 mètres pour aller lui atterrir dans les mains. A cela, elle avait ajouté la menace de plusieurs heures de retenue, et les belligérants avaient fini par se rassoir, furieux mais tous indemnes.

Malheureusement, les Serpentard comprirent bien vite que la colère mal-placée de leurs camarades était toujours vive, en particulier du côté des Gryffondor, qui accusaient ouvertement les vert et argent d'avoir orchestré l'attaque de l'une des leurs. Toute la matinée, Daphné, qui rédigeait un devoir d'Astronomie dans la salle commune, vit revenir des élèves aux mines défaites et au visage pâle, dont certains semblaient même au bord des larmes. Ce n'était pas nouveau, bien sûr, de voir ses camarades les plus jeunes comprendre que la vie à Poudlard n'était pas toujours tendre pour les petits verts et argents, mais cela lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois, et encore plus aujourd'hui, à l'aube d'une guerre qui risquait bien de leur voler à tous leur innocence.

La blonde y pensait souvent, au conflit qui grondait au dehors. Contrairement à sa meilleure amie, elle était incapable de faire abstraction du danger et de l'angoisse, incapable de se convaincre qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Elle n'allait pas jusqu'à croire que les combats allaient réussir à pénétrer à Poudlard du jour au lendemain, mais elle savait bien que certains d'entre eux ne survivraient pas à ce conflit. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait Harry Potter et sa cicatrice dans les couloirs, cela lui rappelait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres finirait par venir le chercher, et qu'à ce moment-là, ils seraient tous en danger.

Si, toutefois, ils ne s'étaient pas entretués avant, car plus le temps passait, plus il semblait que les élèves commençaient à choisir leur camp, et Daphné ne savait pas si on pouvait faire marche-arrière avec ces choix-là. Elle savait, par les murmures qu'elle avait surpris au manoir Greengrass durant l'été, que nombreux étaient les fils des grandes familles de sang-purs qui rejoindraient les rangs du Mage noir à leur sortie de l'école, comme les parfaits héritiers qu'ils étaient. Bientôt, Urquhart, Vaisey et tous ceux qu'elle avait côtoyé depuis son enfance seraient les soldats d'une armée galvanisée par la mort et la domination.

Et elle, en tant que jeune fille de bonne famille, finirait mariée à l'un d'eux, celui dont la famille aurait offert le meilleur prix, comme si elle n'était qu'un morceau de bétail qu'on pouvait vendre et acheter. Comme Pansy, Milicent, Aliyah, Tracey. Elles deviendraient toutes des épouses dociles et sages, enfermées dans des manoirs sombres et glacials, occupant leurs journées à espérer que leurs maris rentrent vivants à la tombée de la nuit.

Bien sûr, ses parents n'auraient pas présentés les choses comme ça : ils lui auraient dit, comme ils le faisaient depuis sa naissance, qu'elle ferait un mariage superbe, avec un homme de sa stature et de son rang, et elle vivrait dans la richesse et l'opulence. Dans le nouveau monde bâti par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle aurait une place de choix, ils le lui garantissaient, une place de prestige et de pouvoir, et elle ne manquerait jamais de rien. Mais pour cela, elle aurait perdu sa liberté, son libre-arbitre et son humanité.

Les forces du mal n'étaient pas les seules à s'organiser, à enseigner à leurs successeurs comment ils devraient agir à leur sortie de Poudlard. Daphné voyait bien qu'en face, dans les maisons rivales, ses camarades se préparaient à rentrer dans la résistance, à se ranger du côté de Potter et de l'Ordre du Phénix en pensant se battre pour de grands idéaux. De plus en plus, Poudlard était divisé, et entre les murs de pierre séculaires, les élèves à peine sortis de l'enfance mimaient déjà la guerre qui les attendait au dehors.

Un peu avant midi, la blonde aperçut, à l'autre bout de la salle commune pleine de monde, le mur s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Blaise, la lèvre ouverte et l'arcade sourcilière ensanglantée. Si cela étonna la jeune fille, elle manqua de tomber de sa chaise en voyant Astoria et son amie Ella rentrer juste après lui, l'air légèrement paniqué. Daphné abandonnant immédiatement plume, parchemins et livres et se faufila parmi ses camarades pour parvenir à la porte.

Sa sœur la remarqua alors qu'elle apparaissait derrière l'imposante carrure d'Hector Hamilton, et se précipita vers elle :

\- Oh mon dieu, Daphné ! Il faut que tu soignes Blaise, on a voulu l'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, débita l'adolescente en l'agrippant par le bras pour la tirer vers le blessé.

\- Ça va Astoria, je t'ai dit que c'était juste quelques coupures…, marmonna l'intéressé en roulant des yeux quand elles furent près de lui, avant même que Daphné n'ait pu analyser la situation. Je suis désolé, elles ont l'air de penser que je suis sur le point de crever, poursuivit-il à l'intention de celle-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-elle en examinant le filet de sang rouge vif qui dégoulinait le long de la joue du jeune homme.

\- Rien de grave, juste un connard de Serdaigle qui a cru qu'il pouvait manquer de respect à Astoria et Ella. J'étais dans le coin, alors je lui ai lancé un sort et comme il devait s'être fait confisqué sa baguette, il a jugé bon de me mettre une droite. Il a fini pire que moi, raconta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Les combats physiques étaient rares au château tant ils étaient habitués à se reposer sur leur magie, mais de toute évidence, privé de baguette, les instincts primaux reprenaient leurs droits. Daphné aurait bien eu envie d'aller refaire le portrait elle-même à l'ordure qui avait été à l'origine de tout cela, mais il y avait plus urgent, et elle reporta son attention sur Astoria et Ella, qui semblaient toutes deux plus admiratives de Blaise que sous le choc.

\- Vous allez bien ? jugea-t-elle tout de même bon de vérifier.

Astoria hocha la tête :

\- Blaise a été prodigieux, si tu avais vu ça ! Un vrai héros.

Du coin de l'œil, Daphné aperçut un sourire amusé naitre sur les lèvres ensanglantées de Blaise, dont l'ego était visiblement très satisfait de la remarque de la jeune Greengrass.

\- Allez-vous occuper, je vais m'occuper de lui. Et interdiction de ressortir de la salle commune. Je sais pas encore comment on va se débrouiller pour le reste de la journée, mais je ne veux plus que tu sortes d'ici à ce que la situation se calme. Toi non plus, Ella.

\- Quoi ?, s'exclama l'adolescente aux cheveux châtain et au nez retroussé. Mais on ne va pas se terrer ici parce que cette bande de Veracrasses a décidé de nous haïr !

\- Ils ont failli perdre l'une des leurs. Pense à la façon dont tu aurais réagi si cela nous était arrivé, répondit Daphné d'une voix calme.

La remarque laissa les deux amies silencieuses, et avec un mince sourire, la 6ème année leur dit d'aller s'amuser, espérant qu'elles écouteraient ses recommandations, avant se tourner vers Blaise.

\- Viens. Je vais arranger ça.

\- T'es pas obligée ! C'est vraiment rien comme blessures, dit le jeune homme en la suivant alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà vers la table où elle travaillait auparavant.

\- Assieds-toi là, indiqua la blonde en désignant sa chaise, en face de ses notes d'Astronomie. Je reviens.

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de protester à nouveau que sa camarade s'était déjà éloignée vers son dortoir, et il prit donc place sur la chaise, en prenant bien garde à ne pas poser ses mains salies par le sang de son adversaire n'importe où. Dans la salle commune était rassemblée une large partie des élèves de Serpentard, la plupart étant de toute évidence arrivés à la même conclusion que Daphné : ce n'était certes pas dans leurs habitudes de faire profil bas, mais pour leur propre bien, il était sans doute préférable d'attendre que l'ambiance du château se calme.

La blonde réapparut quelques instants plus tard, une poche de glace et un flacon d'alcool pur à la main, et entreprit de ranger ses notes d'Astronomie pour faire de la place sur la table, avant de tirer une chaise en face de celle où Blaise se tenait.

\- Mets ça sur ta main, dit-elle en lui tendant la poche de glace. Vu l'état de tes jointures, tu dois souffrir un peu.

\- Du tout, répondit celui-ci du tac au tac, montrant que l'altercation n'avait en rien fait diminuer la taille de son ego.

La blonde haussa un sourcil dubitatif et manqua même d'esquisser un sourire amusé quand elle le vit faire glisser la poche de sa glace vers lui, l'air de rien. Ce mec avait presque une fierté aussi grande que celle de Drago, c'était pour dire. Réprimant une expression narquoise, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la coupure de son sourcil pour juger de sa gravité, et fort heureusement, elle s'aperçut que malgré le sang qui s'en échappait, elle semblait relativement peu profonde.

\- Je sais qu'il suffirait d'un sort pour refermer la blessure, mais l'alcool permettra une bien meilleure cicatrisation, expliqua-t-elle calmement en imbibant un coton du liquide. Ne fais pas cette tête, ils le font aussi à St-Mangouste. Tu crois vraiment que je le ferais en plein milieu de la salle commune, si c'était une technique moldue ?, marmonna la jeune fille d'une voix plus basse en se penchant vers lui pour appliquer le coton sur son arcade sourcilière.

Blaise se départit de l'expression inquiète qui était née sur ses traits quand il avait entendu le début des explications de la jeune fille et remplaça celle-ci par une grimace quand l'alcool toucha la coupure ensanglantée. Malgré elle, la blonde afficha un sourire amusé, mais heureusement, son camarade avait fermé les yeux pour la laisser nettoyer sa blessure, et il ne s'en aperçut pas.

Il y a quelques semaines, Daphné aurait sans doute préférer le regarder se vider de son sang plutôt que de s'approcher de lui, pensa le jeune homme en tentant de faire abstraction de la morsure de l'alcool sur sa blessure. Le fait de défendre Astoria avait sûrement aidé, mais de toute évidence, il avait aussi dû se rendre suffisamment supportable la nuit précédente pour qu'elle lui estime qu'il valait quelque chose. Ils avaient partagés la cigarette entamée de la blonde pendant une petite demi-heure, bercés par le silence du château endormi, et le jeune sorcier avait découvert que l'héritière des Greengrass pouvait presque sembler humaine, à la lueur de la lune.

Désormais, il semblait que cet ensemble de circonstances particulières avait donné naissance à un accord tacite entre les deux adolescents : un accord selon lequel ils s'abstenaient de s'engueuler, de s'insulter, ou d'avoir tout autre comportement susceptible de mettre l'autre en rage. Après tout, ils étaient presque les élèves les plus âgés de leur maison, désormais, et il était peut-être temps pour eux de mettre leurs vieilles querelles de côté pour prendre soin des autres verts et argents, qui n'étaient certainement pas au bout de leur peine.

Si la salle commune était particulièrement remplie, certains Serpentard étaient quand même au dehors, en particulier les plus âgés qui, depuis le temps, ne craignaient plus leurs camarades. Théo, notamment, se fichait grandement de ce que les lions, les aigles ou les blaireaux soient en rogne, ce n'était certainement pas ce qui allait l'empêcher de se déplacer à sa guise, d'autant plus qu'il avait grand besoin d'un livre pour son cours d'arithmancie.

Mais étant celui qu'il était, il ne put se contenter de prendre son livre à la bibliothèque et de repartir. Non, il fallut, comme d'habitude, qu'il compare tous les livres sur l'arithmancie pour être bien sûr d'emprunter le meilleur, avant de faire un tour dans la section Poésie pour choisir sa prochaine lecture.

La plupart du temps, il lisait des romans, parce qu'ils lui permettaient de sortir de lui-même. De passer quelques heures dans un monde qui n'avait rien de commun avec le sien, et de vivre des vies qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre. Des vies sans morts, sans larmes et sans tragédies. Il préférait les romans, car pendant un temps, ils lui permettaient d'oublier qui il était.

Mais parfois, dans les moments où même les livres ne parvenaient pas à égayer son humeur, il se tournait vers la poésie. Il se tournait vers sa mère, en fait, et sa voix claire et douce lui récitant les poèmes d'Emily Dickinson ou de John Keats pour l'endormir quand il était enfant. Elle avait toujours été douée pour réciter de la poésie, les rimes roulaient sur ses lèvres comme l'écume sur les vagues, et Théo pensait souvent que si elle avait vécu plus longtemps, elle aurait pu en écrire. Parfois, il la soupçonnait de l'avoir fait, se rappelant dans des bribes de souvenirs de la voir noircir des pages et des pages à la lueur de sa baguette, mais il n'en avait jamais trouvé aucune trace, et il en avait conclu qu'il se trompait, ou que son père avait tout fait brûler, ce qui ne l'aurait même pas étonné.

Quand il lisait de la poésie, il avait presque le sentiment de la sentir près de lui, récitant les vers à son oreille avec un sourire léger sur les lèvres, un sourire qui n'existait désormais plus que dans son esprit. Cela l'apaisait et lui donnait la force de continuer, pour que, de là où elle était, elle puisse être fière de lui.

Et s'il y avait bien un moment où il avait besoin d'apaisement, c'était ce jour-là, et il quitta donc la bibliothèque une heure plus tard avec un recueil de poèmes de Dylan Thomas et un manuel d'Arithmancie sous le bras. Il était presque midi, et il entreprit de regagner la salle commune pour chercher ses amis avant d'aller manger. Il tournait dans le couloir de la Salle des trophées quand il les vit : trois silhouettes, debout dans un coin, dont deux étaient suffisamment grandes pour être au moins des 3ème années, mais trop petites pour être plus que des 5ème années. La dernière, elle, appartenait sans nul doute à un 1ère année, tant elle semblait minuscule.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait poursuivi son chemin sans y prêter attention, car s'intéresser à tous les élèves que l'on croisait dans Poudlard était à la fois impossible, fastidieux et inutile, mais Théo, en s'approchant, remarqua que deux des silhouettes, les plus grandes, portaient des robes aux couleurs de Gryffondor, tandis qu'il pouvait distinguer la couleur verbe de la robe de sorcier de la troisième silhouette, qui lui tournait le dos. Un Serpentard en compagnie de deux Gryffondor, cela ne pouvait qu'être mauvais, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles, et le brun s'approcha en silence. Quand il fut suffisamment proche, il se cacha derrière la statue de Circé, la magicienne de la mythologie grecque, pour savoir de quoi il retournait, et entendit la voix menaçante d'un des Gryffondor :

\- …un des vôtres qui a attaqué Katie. On veut savoir qui c'est.

\- Je- Je sais pas, je te l'ai d-dit, murmura le Serpentard, qui, au son de sa voix, devait être presque au bout des larmes.

\- Tu crois qu'on connait pas ton nom de famille ? Tu es forcément au courant des manigances de ton salaud de père et de sa bande de dégénérés, et tu vas nous dire ce que tu sais.

A chaque mot, le rouge et or se faisait de plus en plus menaçant. Théo l'avait identifié comme étant un 4ème année, au vu de sa taille, de son visage et de la stupidité dont il faisait preuve. Complètement paniqué, le Serpentard répondit d'une voix tremblante et rendue aigue par la peur :

\- Je te jure que je sais r-rien !

\- Sale petit Mangemort…, cracha l'autre Gryffondor.

\- Si tu ne veux rien nous dire quand on te le demande gentiment, peut-être que ça te fera parler.

Sur ces mots, l'adolescent attrapa sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort au vert et argent. Mais Théo, à présent franchement en rage, sortit de sa cachette comme un diable de sa boîte, et interrompit le conciliabule du ton le plus froid qu'on lui connaissait :

\- Si j'étais toi, je rangerais ça immédiatement, sombre petit con.

Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, il toisa les Gryffondor d'un regard qui, s'il avait été mortel, les aurait envoyé directement aux Enfers, et les deux lionceaux se recroquevillèrent malgré eux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire ? Lui lancer un sort ? Je peux peut-être te montrer, si tu veux. Oui, je vais faire ça. Je vais vous métamorphoser tous les deux en moucherons et demander à Pansy Parkinson de vous écraser sous ses talons aiguilles tels les sales petits parasites que vous êtes.

Le Serpentard tremblait presque de rage, et sa baguette, qui pendait au bout de sa main, se mit à crépiter dangereusement. Il avait des picotements dans tout le corps, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait perdre le contrôle de sa magie, mais il était si furieux qu'il n'y prêta guère attention, et continua sur sa lancée :

\- Ou alors, je pourrais vous attacher à cette statue, là, et vous jetez un sortilège de Désillusion. Vous seriez morts de faim et de soif bien avant que les effets ne disparaissent.

\- P-Pitié, on ne le refera plus jamais, finit par bredouiller le Gryffondor qui avait mené la conversation, l'air prêt à se jeter à ses pieds pour être épargné.

Mais Théo n'avait que faire de ses stupides promesses. Il en avait plus qu'assez que les Serpentard soient harcelés, humiliés, mis au banc de l'école pour les actes de leurs parents, plus qu'assez que ses stupides camarades pensent avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'ils vivaient, plus qu'assez que des gamins de onze ans ne se sentent pas en sécurité dans ce château qui était aussi le leur. Il leva sa baguette qui lançait toujours des étincelles et la pointa sur la poitrine du garçon, avant de lâcher d'une voix froide et dure comme la glace :

\- Il est trop tard pour faire des promesses.

\- Nott !

La voix stridente de Granger retentit dans son dos, et comme si celle-ci lui avait provoqué un électrochoc, Théo réalisa ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et abaissa sa baguette aussi brusquement que si on venait de le brûler.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?, demanda la préfète de Gryffondor d'un ton accusateur en arrivant à leur niveau, sans comprendre la moindre chose à la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

\- J'apprends à tes stupides lionceaux à rester à leur place.

\- Et je peux savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Ils t'ont bousculé ? Ou alors tu voulais simplement tester un sortilège de magie noire sur eux ?

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Granger, rétorqua Théo d'une voix basse et vibrante de colère. Ce sont eux qui s'apprêtaient à agresser quelqu'un, et si je n'avais pas été là, c'est ce qui serait arrivé. Et je peux t'assurer que si jamais je retombe sur une scène comme celle-là, il y aura des conséquences. Dis aux Gryffondor que s'ils continuent à accuser les Serpentard pour l'accident de Bell et à penser qu'ils peuvent nous attaquer en toute impunité, je viendrais demander des comptes. Et je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites.

Avec son teint aussi pâle que la neige qui tombait dans le parc, ses cheveux qui semblaient noirs corbeaux dans l'ombre des murs de pierre, ses pommettes hautes, ses joues creusées et ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, Théodore n'avait jamais paru aussi effrayant, et Hermione sentit malgré elle un frisson d'angoisse glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'avait jamais vu le Serpentard comme une menace ou un danger, mais à présent, elle voyait à quel point il pouvait sembler dangereux. Il sentait le pouvoir à plein nez, et elle n'avait aucun mal à penser qu'il aurait pu tous les tuer, s'il en avait eu envie.

Mais il n'en fit rien, et il se contenta de la contourner et de lancer un « Suis-moi » au jeune vert et argent qui était quasiment recroquevillé près de la statue de Circé, avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier qui menait au hall d'entrée. Le jeune homme dévala les marches presque en courant, et à présent que sa fureur refluait par vagues, il était épouvanté par ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même, et pendant quelques terrifiants instants, il s'était vu agir comme son père, dominé par la rage et la noirceur. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si Granger n'avait pas débarqué, car rien que de l'imaginer, il avait des haut-le-cœur, terrorisé qu'il était par ses propres excès.

Il ne s'arrêta que quand il fut parvenu au couloir menant aux cachots et se retourna vers le jeune Serpentard qui le suivait toujours.

\- Tu vas bien ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton aussi calme que possible.

Le vert et argent, qui était effectivement en 1ère année, mima un petit hochement de tête, semblant encore secoué par ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Yaxley. William Yaxley, croassa-t-il d'une petite voix.

Evidemment. Le fils de Bartholomew Yaxley, Mangemort haut-placé et proche de son père. Le comportement des Gryffondor à son égard prenait soudainement tout son sens, et Théo dut contrôler la vague de rage qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui à nouveau. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était que d'être le fils d'un Mangemort notoire au sein de cette école, et avec la guerre qui ne faisait que prendre de l'ampleur, le petit William risquait de ne pas être au bout de ses peines. Il hocha la tête et se pencha pour être au niveau de l'enfant :

\- Écoute-moi bien, William : ce qui t'es arrivé aujourd'hui ne se reproduira plus jamais. Si jamais quelqu'un te cherche à nouveau, tu viens me voir, et je m'en occuperais.

Après quelques instants de silence estomaqué, le garçon acquiesça lentement, comme s'il avait peine à croire que Théo lui offrait sa protection. Lui aussi savait qui il était : le fils unique de Caius Nott, un des Mangemorts les plus connus et les plus redoutables, et dont tout le monde disait qu'il était un jeune prodige de la magie noire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le jeune homme de 16 ans le remarquerait, et encore moins qu'il prenne sa défense et fasse preuve de… Oui, de gentillesse.

\- Bien. Maintenant, retournons à la salle commune. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je t'assure.

Quand le mur de pierre ondula pour dévoiler la porte de la salle commune et que Théo poussa celle-ci, il découvrit à l'intérieur la majorité des Serpentard, ce qui, malgré la taille conséquente de la pièce, provoquait un certain vacarme. Il y avait des élèves partout, sur les canapés, dans les alcôves qui donnaient sur le fond du lac, assis sur le tapis devant le feu. De toute évidence, la matinée avait été difficile pour tout le monde, et les vert et argent avaient donc jugés bon de se retrancher dans le seul endroit où ils se sentaient totalement et inconditionnellement en sécurité.

Théo ne mit que quelques instants à repérer ses amis, assis autour de leur table favorite près de la bibliothèque. Il se retourna vers William Yaxley, toujours debout devant la porte à côté de lui, et lui dit :

\- Je m'appelle Théodore Nott. Tu peux m'appeler Théo. Rappelle-toi, si jamais tu as un problème, tu viens à me voir et je règlerais ça.

Le garçon, qui avait de grands yeux bleus, hocha vigoureusement la tête et alla même jusqu'à lui dire « Merci », d'une voix qui semblait avoir retrouvé son timbre habituel. Après cela, l'enfant déguerpit en direction des autres 1ère années qui jouaient à la Bataille explosive devant l'immense âtre de la cheminée, et Théo esquissa un léger sourire avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses amis.

Milicent était assise devant un livre, mais au vu de ses sourcils froncés, le bruit environnant l'empêchant de se concentrer. A côté d'elle, Aliyah griffonnait dans la marge de ce qui semblait être ses notes de sortilèges en discutant avec Daphné, assise en face d'elle. Enfin, Blaise était assis, les pieds sur l'accoudoir droit d'un fauteuil vide, et il fixait distraitement le groupe des 3ème années qui mangeaient des Dragées surprises de Bertie crochue et poussaient de temps à autre de grands cris de dégoût. Tout aurait semblé normal, si le jeune homme n'avait pas eu une coupure au niveau de la lèvre inférieure et un pansement bleu ciel affublé de petits dessins de nuages blancs en travers de l'arcade sourcilière gauche.

Théo arriva près d'eux et posa ses livres sur la table, ce qui provoqua un bruit un peu plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Milicent sursauta et releva la tête de son livre, tandis que le reste de la bande le saluait. Il repoussa les pieds de son meilleur ami qui tombèrent au sol et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil vide avant de tourner la tête vers celui-ci, l'air curieux :

\- On peut savoir ce qui t'es arrivé pour avoir une tête encore plus affreuse que d'habitude ?

\- J'ai donné une leçon à un bouffon de Serdaigle qui emmerdait Astoria et Ella Webster. Pour ce qui est du pansement ridicule, c'est Daphné la responsable.

\- On n'avait plus que ça !, s'exclama la blonde sans relever la tête du devoir d'Astronomie qu'elle rédigeait.

Blaise roula des yeux, mais Théo ne sentait aucune tension entre les deux adolescents, et cela lui parut suffisamment étrange pour qu'il se promette d'en discuter avec son meilleur ami à un autre moment. Daphné avait même l'air moins crispée qu'à son habitude, et aucun ne semblait être prêt à sauter à la gorge de l'autre, ce qui constituait tout de même une évolution pour le moins surprenante. Mais le brun n'allait pas s'en plaindre, et il changea de sujet en remarquant l'absence de certains de ses amis :

\- Où sont Drago et Pansy ?

\- Drago est introuvable, comme d'habitude, informa Blaise avec un haussement d'épaules. J'imagine que quand il se sera rappelé de notre existence, il réapparaitra.

Le sorcier s'efforçait de garder un air indifférent, mais Théo sentait bien, dans les accents de sa voix, qu'il était agacé, et pour être honnête, il le comprenait un peu. Alors qu'ils avaient toujours passé la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble, depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de marcher, Théo et Blaise ne voyaient aujourd'hui plus leur meilleur ami qu'entre deux couloirs, de façon toujours plus furtive, alors qu'ils partageaient pourtant le même dortoir et un emploi du temps quasi-similaire.

S'il n'y avait pas eu l'arrestation de Lucius, à peine quelques mois auparavant, un d'eux lui serait tombé dessus depuis longtemps et ils auraient exigé de savoir ce que signifiaient ces absences constantes et ce silence permanent. Mais ils se doutaient bien que Drago souffrait de la disgrâce de son père et s'inquiétait probablement de la sécurité de sa mère, coincée dans un manoir immense peuplé de mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans la protection d'un mari ou d'un fils. Il avait certainement besoin d'être seul pour ne pas perdre la face, et cela, ses amis le comprenait. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils ne disaient rien et espérait qu'il se reprenne de lui-même. Cependant, cela ne les empêchait pas d'être contrariés par la situation, et Théo fut donc reconnaissait à Blaise quand il poursuivit :

\- Et Pansy est partie réveiller Tracey, vu qu'il est déjà midi passé.

Sur ces mots, comme si elle avait entendu que l'on prononçait son nom, la brune apparu derrière Aliyah, vêtue d'une robe en laine aussi noire que ses cheveux. Elle était suivie de Tracey qui venait manifestement de se lever, au vu de son air encore un peu endormi.

\- Théo ! T'étais passé où ?

\- A la bibliothèque, répondit celui-ci avec un bâillement. Je venais vous chercher pour aller chercher à manger, mais apparemment on est en état de siège, poursuivit le brun en jetant un coup d'œil à la salle commune surpeuplée.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un peu la cata, marmonna Pansy en s'adossant à la bibliothèque, alors que Tracey allait s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Aliyah. J'ai enlevé des points à pas moins de cinq Gryffondor, trois Poufsouffle et deux Serdaigle rien qu'en revenant du petit-déjeuner. Si ces petits Scroutt-à-Pétards pensent qu'ils peuvent s'en prendre à nous en toute impunité, ils se trompent.

\- Ils sont tous persuadés que c'est un de nous qui a donné le paquet à Katie Bell, fit remarquer Aliyah.

\- Ce qu'ils sont stupides. Nos affaires et nos correspondances sont contrôlées par Rusard comme les leurs. Aucun Serpentard n'aurait pu introduire un objet de magie noire à Pré-au-Lard, et encore moins ici.

\- Tu sais bien qu'ils cherchent un bouc-émissaire pour se rassurer, Théo, soupira Milicent.

\- En attendant, les petits sont paniqués. Ils sont habitués aux rumeurs et à l'exclusion, mais ça, les insultes assumées et les attaques frontales, c'est inédit pour eux, dit Daphné en relevant la tête de son parchemin.

Si ses camarades furent étonnés qu'elle ouvre la bouche dans une conversation de groupe, elle qui était toujours si silencieuse dans ce genre de situations, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraitre, et Blaise répondit :

\- L'idéal, ça serait qu'ils passent la journée ici, mais ils vont tous commencer à crever de faim d'ici peu.

Théo put presque voir le cerveau de Pansy s'activer sous ses yeux, et une poignée de secondes, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle regarda Tracey.

\- On peut les faire manger ici. Tracey peut aller demander aux elfes d'amener de la nourriture dans la salle commune.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont le droit de faire ça ?, demanda Milicent. Pour les soirées, ok, mais là, en pleine journée, c'est différent…

\- Tu es préfète, fit remarquer Tracey en se retournant vers Pansy. Tu peux venir avec moi et leur expliquer la situation.

Pansy parut hésiter quelques instants, puis elle finit par acquiescer, même si elle ne semblait pas particulièrement emballée par l'idée.

\- D'accord. Blaise, va prévenir Hamilton et le reste des 7ème années. Et essayez de calmer un peu tout le monde, histoire que ça soit pas le chaos à notre retour.

Sur ces recommandations, que personne ne songea à remettre en question puisqu'ils étaient tous un peu habitués à se faire mener à la baguette par Pansy (Théo se disait souvent que ça devait être pour ses talents de dictatrice qu'elle avait été nommée préfète), la brune rajusta sa robe et jeta un coup d'œil à Tracey, qui s'étira puis entreprit de rejoindre la porte de la salle commune.

Les deux jeunes filles se faufilèrent entre les fauteuils et les meubles de bois poli pour gagner la sortie, et le silence qui les accueillit quand elles furent parvenues dans le couloir fut un changement surprenant, par rapport au brouhaha qu'elles venaient de quitter. Tracey, qui semblait désormais parfaitement réveillée, partit vers la droite avec assurance, semblant parfaitement savoir où elle allait, alors que Pansy n'en avait aucune idée.

\- On remonte pas dans le hall ?, demanda celle-ci en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol de pierre pour la rejoindre.

Tracey secoua la tête en signe de négation et expliqua :

\- On pourrait, mais il y a un chemin par les cachots qui va directement aux cuisines.

La jeune sorcière la guida le long de murs de pierre qui se ressemblaient tous, ternes et usés par le temps, jusqu'à un pan de mur comme les autres, à la seule différence qu'il était orné d'un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Sous le regard d'abord perplexe de Pansy, Tracey tendit son index, dont elle avait rongé l'ongle, et se mit à chatouiller la poire de la peinture, comme si cela était parfaitement normale. Après quelques instants de silence, un éclat de rire retentit, et le fruit vert se transforma en poignée de porte, que la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés actionna. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer, Pansy ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche :

\- Tu devrais y aller sans moi.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Tracey, étonnée.

\- Je… Les elfes me fichent les jetons. Et pour un peu qu'ils comprennent qui je suis, ils me haïront. C'était pas une bonne idée que je t'accompagne.

La brune semblait incroyablement mal à l'aise, et Tracey eut envie de tout faire pour que cette sensation la quitte. Elle voyait bien que Pansy avait déjà un certain nombre de démons à son actif, derrière son air perpétuellement sûr d'elle, et elle n'avait pas envie de lui imposer quelque chose qui pouvait risquer de la contrarier.

\- D'accord. Attends-moi là, je reviens.

Elle sourit, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Pansy, puis disparut derrière le mur de pierre, qui redevint après son passage aussi lisse qu'à leur arrivée. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, l'adolescente fut de retour, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça a été bien plus simple que je le pensais. Apparemment, aucun article du règlement n'interdit expressément aux élèves de manger dans leurs salles communes, donc…

Elle était visiblement très satisfaite d'elle-même, et elle entreprit de rebrousser chemin, sous le regard totalement perdu de Pansy.

\- Mais… Pourquoi on repart sans rien à manger, alors ?

\- Tu verras, répondit Tracey avec un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres. Un peu de patience, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

\- Je déteste ça, marmonna la brune, l'air grognon.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sentir que quelque chose m'échappe.

Tracey rit et changea de sujet alors qu'elles dépassaient un couloir qui partait vers la gauche :

\- Si tu vas par là, tu tombes sur la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- C'est Colin Summerby me l'a dit.

Au vu du clin d'œil qu'elle lui lança, Pansy n'avait aucun doute sur la façon dont elle avait obtenu cette information, et elle se demanda ce que son amie avait pu trouver à Summerby, avec ses petits yeux de rats et son nez crochu. Sans parler du fait que c'était un Poufsouffle… On ne pouvait pas faire pire, et la brune ressentit presque une impression physique de dégoût la parcourir.

\- Je comprends pas comment tu peux supporter la compagnie des blaireaux, finit-elle par dire, comme si être un Poufsouffle être la pire chose que l'on pouvait être.

\- Je ne fais pas dans la discrimination, répondit Tracey avec un sourire malicieux. Etre à Poufsouffle ne l'empêche pas d'être un bon coup.

A sa grande surprise, Pansy sentit ses joues la brûler, et elle détourna la tête pour observer le mur de pierre le long duquel elle marchait. Les récits de sa camarade sur ses aventures sexuelles ne l'avaient jamais dérangée jusque-là, pourtant, elle se sentait brusquement mal à l'aise, et n'avait qu'une envie : changer de sujet. Comme si le destin avait senti sa gêne, l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard apparut à quelques mètres, et elle se hâta de l'atteindre. Elle prononça le mot de passe d'une voix claire et la porte apparut avant de s'ouvrir sur la grande pièce souterraine.

La première chose que Pansy remarqua fut l'odeur de nourriture qui régnait dans la pièce. Quand elle posa son regard sur les tables, elle s'aperçut qu'elles étaient couvertes de plats et d'assiettes en argent, exactement comme ceux de la Grande salle. Ses camarades étaient rassemblés autour des tables en fonction de leur année d'étude, et dans le fond de la pièce, Blaise, Théo et le reste de leurs amis les observaient avec de larges sourires. Pansy se tourna vers Tracey, l'air à la fois abasourdi et émerveillé, et s'écria :

\- C'est génial !

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres rosées de la jeune fille, et Pansy ne s'en sentit que plus heureuse. Elles rejoignirent leurs amis qui les accueillirent avec quelques compliments :

\- Vous avez assurés !, s'exclama Blaise en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Vous auriez vu leurs têtes quand les plats sont apparus, renchérit Aliyah en désignant les élèves les plus jeunes d'un signe de tête.

Tout le monde semblait aux anges, comme si ce repas leur permettait d'oublier qu'à l'extérieur de la salle commune, tout le château grondait de colère à leur encontre.

\- Tracey a tout fait, dit Pansy en s'asseyant.

D'ordinaire, elle aurait tût cette information, préférant s'attribuer un mérite qui n'était pas le sien, mais il lui sembla important que ses amis sachent que c'était Tracey qui avait rendu tout cela possible.

\- Tu dois vraiment avec un don avec ces elfes, fit remarquer Théo.

L'intéressée haussa les épaules avec un sourire modeste et se mit à manger en demandant ce qu'elles avaient raté.

Durant tout l'après-midi, la salle commune des Serpentard résonna de rires et de conversations, et toute la tristesse et le malheur parurent s'être envolé. En sécurité dans leur cocon souterrain, ils oubliaient qui ils étaient et tout ce qu'ils avaient à craindre de l'avenir, et ça faisait un bien fou.

Les 3ème années avaient organisés un concours de glissade dans le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons, et il avait fallu que l'un d'eux manque de se casser le nez contre une poignée de portes pour qu'ils arrêtent, mais Blaise devait bien reconnaitre que ça avait été très amusant à regarder.

Une bande de 5ème années avaient ensuite ramené des pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste et s'étaient amusés à les faire exploser dans la cheminée (Pansy leur avait interdit de le faire dans le reste de la pièce, de peur qu'ils fassent exposer une des lampes en verres ou abiment un lustre).

Finalement, en fin d'après-midi, quelqu'un sortit le poste de radio, et la pièce se transforma en gigantesque piste de danse. Ce n'était pas aussi bien que durant les fêtes organisées par Pansy, mais les 1ère, 2ème et 3ème années, qui n'avaient pas le droit d'y assister, étaient aux anges, et même les plus âgés finirent par se joindre à la danse. Blaise dansa un rock endiablé avec Aliyah qui se solda par les exclamations de la foule, sous les regards amusés de Pansy et Tracey qui se trémoussaient en hurlant de rire. Théo, Milicent et Daphné restèrent à la table et les observèrent en faisant une partie de cartes, et le brun en oublia totalement sa quasi-perte de contrôle du matin-même et son livre de poèmes. Finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas besoin du fantôme de sa mère pour trouver l'apaisement au milieu de la tempête. Peut-être que les rires et les visages remplis de joie de ses amis étaient tout aussi efficaces.

* * *

Je viens de passer deux jours non-stop à écrire ce chapitre et je suis donc épuisée, surtout vu l'heure qu'il est alors que j'écris ceci, donc je ne m'attarderais pas. Je suis infiniment désolée d'avoir loupé un dimanche de publication, écrire ce chapitre a été la croix et la bannière, à tel point que quand il a été fini, j'étais si peu satisfaite de mon travail que j'ai tout repris à zéro. Vous avez donc devant les yeux la version 2.0 du chapitre 11, qui, croyez-moi, est bien meilleure. J'espère que vous auriez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai pris à l'écrire (et de manière générale, que vous appréciez cette fiction autant que je la porte dans mon cœur). Comme d'habitude, vos avis me sont précieux, alors si vous avez le temps, une petite review me rendrait aussi heureuse que les Serpentard à la fin du chapitre.

Merci de m'avoir lu et merci d'être toujours aussi patients. Je vous embrasse.


	13. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE XII**

Le lundi matin, les élèves les plus âgés de la maison Serpentard commencèrent leur journée en rassurant leurs plus jeunes camarades, dont certains étaient tout bonnement terrorisés à l'idée de se rendre dans la Grande salle. De toute évidence, la violence psychologique pouvait parfois faire autant de ravages que la violence physique, et cela, les autres maisons l'avaient utilisés à merveille.

Drago, qui, pour une fois, ne s'était pas levé aux aurores pour échapper au petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis, se tenait debout dans un coin de la salle commune, l'expression fermée, si bien que personne n'avait tenté de l'approcher. Le regard vide, le visage pâle et les joues creusés par la fatigue et l'angoisse, il était encore plus effrayant qu'à son habitude, et même certains Serpentard le regardaient avec un soupçon de crainte dans les yeux. Sûrement parce que tout le monde savait qu'il était le fils du déchu bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la progéniture d'un Mangemort aussi fanatique que sanguinaire, et forcément, cela ne lui faisait pas une bonne publicité.

Et quand il voyait tous ces gamins de onze ou douze ans, pétrifiés par la peur des insultes et des menaces qu'ils étaient susceptibles de recevoir en mettant un pied en dehors de la salle commune, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était lui qui avait causé ce désastre, il avait envie de vomir. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait toujours respecté, c'était l'unité de sa maison, et ce code d'honneur tacite selon lequel les Serpentard se serraient les coudes et se protégeaient, quoi qu'il arrive. Et voilà que par sa faute, tous ses camarades se retrouvaient accusés d'un crime qu'il était le seul à avoir commis.

Blaise s'était même battu, bon sang. Tous persuadés qu'ils étaient de défendre l'honneur de leur maison innocente, tous sûrs et certains que l'attaque ne venaient pas de l'un d'entre eux. S'ils avaient su, ses meilleurs amis, qui pointaient avec agacement la « stupidité » de leurs camarades qui pensaient que l'agression de Katie était le fait d'un Serpentard, qu'il était le coupable. Lui, en qui ils avaient toujours eu une confiance totale.

Il essayait bien se convaincre que la cause du Seigneur des ténèbres était ou serait bientôt, par définition, leur cause à tous, histoire de calmer la brûlure de la culpabilité dans sa poitrine, mais il ne pouvait se départir de cette impression détestable qui lui collait à la peau : celle d'être en train de les trahir.

Quand il était seul dans la Salle sur demande, il réussissait à oublier cette sensation, mais là, à regarder les visages angoissés des 1ère années, l'expression douce de Daphné consolant les plus jeunes, ou encore l'air sombre de Théo, qui devait certainement être révolté par la situation, il se sentait comme un traitre.

Il continua de se sentir ainsi quand ils sortirent dans le couloir pour se rendre dans la Grande salle, et ce sentiment ne le quitta pas quand il s'assit à la table des Serpentard en face de Goyle. Il faisait tout pour que ses amis ne lui adressent pas la parole, mais cela ne lui demandait de toute façon presque aucun effort : de toute évidence, ils avaient tous bien mieux à faire que de se préoccuper de lui, désormais. A les regarder, Drago avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été l'un des leurs.

Ils étaient devenus tellement différents, depuis ce jour de juillet où ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Pansy, et avaient ri durant de longues heures sous le ciel bleu. A l'époque, il avait encore l'illusion que tout allait bien se passer, galvanisé par la chaleur des rayons du soleil et la force que lui procuraient ses amis autour de lui. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais toute sa vie, c'était eux qui l'avaient fait tenir, qui lui avait permis de goûter à la joie et à la liberté dans un monde qui souhaitait le voir impassible et enchainé. Eux qui avaient été l'origine de ses plus grandes joies et les pansements de toutes ses peines.

Mais à présent, plus prisonnier que jamais de la cage dorée dans laquelle il était né, tout avait changé, et il était seul pour faire face au cyclone destructeur dans lequel il était pris au piège.

A côté de lui, Théo discutait avec Pansy et Milicent du nouveau ministre de la magie italien, dont la nomination venait apparemment d'avoir lieu. Tracey profitait que la brune ait le dos tourné pour picorer dans son assiette, rien que pour le plaisir de l'asticoter, et Blaise était silencieux, contrairement à son habitude, semblant écouter distraitement la conversation de Daphné et Milicent.

Le petit-déjeuner suivait son cours dans une ambiance un peu plus tendue qu'à l'habitude quand une des portes du fond de la salle s'ouvrit, provoquant un grincement suffisamment bruyant pour interrompre momentanément les conversations. Dumbledore, drapé dans une robe de sorcier violette, apparut et rejoignit tranquillement son fauteuil à la table des professeurs, comme s'il n'avait pas été absent pendant des semaines.

Avec des yeux ronds, Drago le regarda s'asseoir à sa place et entamer une conversation avec le professeur McGonagall, tandis qu'autour de lui, les élèves de Poudlard reprenaient leurs conversations, habitués au comportement souvent inexplicable de leur directeur. Seul l'héritier des Malefoy garda le regard fixé sur le vieil homme, la gorge serrée, comme si son retour rendait douloureusement réel le fait que Drago allait devoir le tuer de ses mains.

Comme s'il s'était senti observé, Dumbledore tourna légèrement la tête vers la table des Serpentard et croisa le regard de Drago, une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce que le jeune homme tramait, et que cela l'amusait beaucoup. Le blond détourna vivement le regard alors qu'un frisson de stupeur parcourait son dos, terrifié à l'idée que le directeur ait pu mystérieusement lire dans sa tête.

Quand il se risqua à nouveau à jeter un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, Dumbledore écoutait attentivement le professeur McGonagall, et Drago eut presque l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Après tout, vu le niveau de tension qu'il faisait endurer à son corps, qu'il ait des hallucinations ne l'aurait pas plus étonné que cela.

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, alors que des soupirs de désespoir à l'idée de se rendre en classe résonnaient de tables en tables, le directeur se leva et se racla la gorge, faisait tomber instantanément le silence aux quatre coins de la pièce.

\- Avant de vous laisser rejoindre vos cours, je souhaitais vous dire quelques mots à propos de l'incident de samedi, commença le vieil homme d'un ton calme. Comme vous le savez certainement tous à présent, une de nos élèves a été ensorcelée et conduite à St-Mangouste. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont choqués et inquiets, mais je vous demande à tous de garder votre calme et de ne pas céder à la panique, à la colère ou au ressentiment. La lumière sera faite sur cet incident, mais d'ici-là, il n'est pas acceptable que vous vous accusiez les uns les autres et que le chaos règne dans cette école.

Le ton de Dumbledore s'était fait plus dur, et quelques Gryffondor se ratatinèrent en affichant des expressions coupables.

\- Toute manœuvre d'intimidation ou de violence ainsi que tout manquement au règlement sera sévèrement punie. Nous ne pourrons vaincre de tels évènements qu'en restant unis. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de vous soutenir, par-delà les différences qui peuvent vous séparer. Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une excellente journée.

Le directeur se rassit sur sa chaise après un léger signe de tête, et le brouhaha reprit dans la Grande salle alors que les élèves se levaient tous en même temps. Drago jeta un dernier regard au vieil homme, qui observait les adolescents d'un air scrutateur et indéchiffrable, avant d'empoigner son sac et de se faufiler au dehors, sans même que ses amis ne remarquent son départ.

Ceux-ci, bien loin de prêter attention à Drago, étaient bien trop occupés à commenter l'intervention de Dumbledore, et l'étonnement était l'émotion qui prévalait :

\- Ça ressemble pas à Dumbledore de durcir le ton comme ça, fit remarquer Blaise en empoignant son sac.

\- On a dû lui dire que la situation avait dégénéré hier, répondit Théo.

\- Ouais, mais il est toujours si prompt à défendre et à privilégier les Gryffondor… Là, il les a carrément menacés de sanctions.

\- Il a bien fait, dit Pansy avec dédain. Peut-être qu'ils vont enfin comprendre que cette école ne leur appartient pas.

\- Dumbledore n'est quand même pas capable de produire des miracles. Tant qu'ils auront « l'Elu » dans leurs rangs, ils continueront à se pavaner comme des rois, lâcha Théo d'un ton méprisant.

Pansy roula des yeux avant de donner un petit coup de coude à Tracey, qui discutait avec Aliyah :

\- On va être en retard, lui dit-elle avant de suivre Théo hors de la Grande salle.

Dans le hall, la petite bande se sépara : Théo, Pansy et Tracey prirent l'escalier en direction du 5ème étage pour se rendre en cours d'étude des runes, Milicent et Aliyah se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, et Blaise entama sa descente vers la salle commune, suivi par Daphné, qui marchait un peu plus loin derrière lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entendit la jeune fille accélérer le pas et le rattraper, avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit qui est l'ordure avec qui tu t'es battu hier.

Elle avait lâché ça avec calme et assurance, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de papoter au détour d'un couloir, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas insultés et détestés pendant cinq ans. De toute évidence, le fait d'avoir défendu Astoria avait fait gagner à Blaise beaucoup plus de points qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- C'est pas important, il est hors d'état de nuire maintenant. Je t'assure qu'il ne recommencera pas.

Avec son air sûr de lui, ses yeux sombres et son pansement en travers de l'arcade, il avait l'air bien plus effrayant qu'à son habitude, et Daphné n'avait aucun mal à le croire.

\- Certes, mais je voudrais quand même savoir qui c'est.

Blaise lui jeta un coup d'œil, étonné par son insistance.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle aurait pu lui rétorquer que ça ne le regardait pas, et encore quelques jours auparavant, elle l'aurait certainement fait, mais elle se dit qu'elle avait plus de chances d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait en préférant la subtilité à la brutalité.

\- Disons que je veux être sûre qu'il a compris à qui il a affaire.

Elle l'avait dit sur un ton mystérieux et bas de confidence, et Blaise perçut très bien la menace sous-jacente. Pourtant, quand il la regarda, elle avait l'air aussi impassible et inoffensif qu'à son habitude, avec ses cheveux noués en une tresse impeccable et son uniforme parfaitement repassé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, Greengrass ?

\- Rien. Pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle avec un instant de silence. Alors, c'est qui ?

\- Jonathan Chambers. Il est poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigle.

Daphné roula des yeux.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les joueurs de Quidditch soient des goujats de première ?

Si la jeune fille avait pu photographier sur le vif l'expression de Blaise à ce moment-là, elle l'aurait fait, avant d'encadrer le cliché.

\- Tu es consciente que je suis poursuiveur dans notre équipe, fit remarquer l'afro-britannique.

\- Bien sûr.

S'il n'y avait pas eu le mince sourire en coin plaqué sur les lèvres de la blonde, Blaise aurait cru qu'elle le détestait de nouveau. Mais non: Daphné Greengrass se moquait de lui ouvertement, une étincelle malicieuse dans son regard bleu, qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant.

\- Tu viens de faire de l'humour, lâcha-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Effectivement. Tu as le cerveau plutôt lent, Zabini, si je peux me permettre.

Il ne chercha même pas une réplique à lui rétorquer. Au lieu de ça, il éclata de rire dans ce couloir vide, presque malgré de lui, stupéfait par cette situation improbable. Que Greengrass la princesse de glaces qui lui adresse la parole sans le mordre, c'était déjà beaucoup, mais qu'elle se révèle être drôle, ça, c'était trop pour lui. L'hilarité du jeune homme arracha un sourire à la blonde, et elle se fit la réflexion qui finalement, ils étaient effectivement capables de passer plus de cinq minutes ensemble sans se hurler dessus. Pire, ils semblaient même être capables d'en faire un moment supportable. Décidément, cette année-là, Poudlard était vraiment sens dessus-dessous.

Plusieurs étages au-dessus d'eux, Théo ne riait pas autant, mais son cours d'étude des runes n'était cependant pas dépourvu d'action. Assise devant lui, Pansy ne cessait de chuchoter à l'oreille de Tracey, entrecoupé de rires qui se voulaient silencieux, et le jeune homme les observait, partagé entre l'amusement et la désapprobation.

Depuis que le cours avait commencé, sa meilleure amie n'avait pas dû écouter plus de deux mots, toute son attention étant portée sur sa camarade de dortoir. Pourtant, l'étude des runes était l'une des seules matières que la jeune fille appréciait vraiment, et elle y excellait, mais de toute évidence, Tracey était largement plus intéressante que leur vieux professeur et ses traductions de symboles obscurs.

Auparavant, la brune s'asseyait à côté de Théo, mais à force de voir la jeune Davis se retourner sans cesse vers eux pour discuter, ou Pansy s'escrimer à attirer l'attention de son amie, il avait fini par lui dire qu'elle pouvait aussi déménager au rang de devant, cela lui faciliterait la vie à tous. Théo se fichait pas mal d'être seul à sa table : c'était plus facile pour se concentrer, et surtout, ça faisait plaisir à Pansy. Il suivait le cours pour eux deux (ce qui était déjà le cas dans bon nombre des autres matières, alors ça ne le changeait pas beaucoup), et elle en profitait pour échanger il ne savait quelles confidences avec sa camarade.

Il n'avait jamais vue son amie ainsi, et même s'il devait avouer que ce rapprochement soudain avec Tracey était inattendu, il n'avait que des effets bénéfiques sur la brune. Elle semblait moins dure, moins cassée, moins cassante, et Théo ne l'avait certainement jamais vu aussi solaire. Bien sûr, aux yeux du reste de l'école, elle restait la vipère au sourire carnassier et aux remarques cruelles, mais à l'abri des regards, le jeune homme voyait bien le changement. Elle qui restait toujours sur ses gardes, même avec les Serpentard, faisait tomber le masque avec Tracey, lui offrait sans compter ses sourires sincères, pourtant réputés si rares, recherchait en permanence son attention et sa compagnie, comme si elle s'épanouissait dans le regard gris de son amie.

Théo avait le sentiment que Pansy faisait confiance à Tracey, instinctivement, sans se poser de questions, ce qui était si rare chez les Sang-pur que ça ne manquait de l'intriguer. Même avec lui, alors qu'ils étaient encore des enfants quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle avait été méfiante, comme lui l'avait été, comme ils l'étaient tous. Dans leur monde, la méfiance était une armure et la confiance une faiblesse, ce qui expliquait que la plupart de leurs relations restent superficielles. Pour qu'ils tissent de véritables liens, il fallait prouver cent fois sa valeur, et que chacun soit capable de se départir de ses suspicions et de ses doutes pour s'ouvrir à l'autre. Habituellement, cela prenait bien des mois, voire des années, raison pour laquelle ils avaient tous si peu de véritables amis.

Mais Tracey Davis semblait être l'opposé de tout cela. En quelques semaines, elle avait gagné l'affection de Pansy sans sembler faire le moindre effort, simplement armée de sa confiance et de sa simplicité. Si cela étonnait tout le monde, cette alliance paraissait finalement être idéale, se dit Théo en observant le large sourire qui s'étirait sur les lèvres bordeaux de Pansy.

Au milieu de tout ce chaos et face à ce qui les attendait, la moindre des choses que le jeune homme pouvait faire, c'était se réjouir du bonheur de celle qui était comme sa sœur depuis qu'ils étaient venus au monde. Lui-même ne savait que trop bien à quel point leurs jours de paix étaient comptés.

* * *

Après cet épisode quelque peu agité dans la vie des Serpentard, ils s'aperçurent que le mois d'octobre était déjà bien entamé, et bientôt, Halloween fut au château. Pour les sorciers, c'était une fête particulière, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Poudlard ne la fêtait pas qu'à moitié : dans toute la Grande salle trônaient des citrouilles évincées aux visages grimaçants, le feu des torches éclairants les couloirs était devenu noir, vert ou violet, et les armures avaient même été affublées de déguisements tous plus étranges les uns que les autres.

A l'extérieur, la neige tombait sans interruption, ce qui rendaient les entraînements de Quidditch laborieux et encore plus épuisants qu'à l'ordinaire, mais à l'approche du premier match de l'année, il était hors de question de ralentir la cadence. Le jour d'Halloween, Urquhart avait programmé un entrainement juste avant le déjeuner, à l'heure du cours d'étude des moldus (il avait ainsi l'assurance que tout l'équipe serait présente, car aucun Serpentard n'aurait suivi un enseignement pareil), et quand Blaise en revint et rejoint ses amis dans la Grande salle, il avait l'impression d'avoir été désartibulé et d'avoir laissé la moitié de ses membres sur le terrain de Quidditch.

\- Vous auriez pu m'attendre, dit-il quand il s'assit à table, à côté de ses amis qui entamaient déjà leur dessert.

\- On crevait de faim, tu peux comprendre ça, répondit Pansy en mordant dans une pomme. Comment s'est passé l'entrainement ?

\- Abominablement mal. J'ai failli tomber de mon balai trois fois, avec toute cette neige, et Urquhart a passé une demi-heure à hurler sans interruption. J'en peux tellement plus que je crois que je vais faire une sieste avant la métamorphose.

\- Je vois, répondit Pansy en riant.

\- Et vous, vous avez fait quoi ?

\- Rien de spécial, éluda la brune.

Pourtant, malgré son air innocent, Blaise voyait bien qu'elle mijotait quelque chose. Après tout, il avait grandi à ses côtés et avait bien souvent été la première victime de ses manigances, aussi avait-il vite appris à les repérer, par pur instinct de survie.

\- Crache le morceau, Pans'.

\- Mieux vaut que tu vois par toi-même, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire perfide.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'énorme horloge qui trônait au-dessus des portes et indiquait midi trente, avant d'adresser un bref regard à Daphné, dans les yeux de laquelle brillait une lueur rusée que Blaise ne lui connaissait pas. Le jeune homme se demandait ce que sa meilleure amie avait encore fait, quand des exclamations retentirent à la table des Serdaigle. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où elles provenaient, et Poudlard découvrit Jonathan Chambers, encadré par ses amis aux visages horrifiés. Ce qui frappait n'était plus les épaules carrés ou la haute taille du 7ème année, mais les changements qui venaient d'apparaitre sur son visage : sa peau était devenue rose, ses oreilles avaient triplé de volume, et à la place de son nez trônait un énorme groin. Chambers avait été partiellement métamorphosé en cochon.

Inutile de dire que tous les élèves étaient stupéfaits, mais une fois que cette instant de stupeur fut passé, ce furent des hurlements de rire qui envahirent la Grande salle, sous le regard humilié du Serdaigle.

\- Maintenant, tout le monde peut voir à quel point ce mec est un porc, dit Daphné à voix basse, si basse que Blaise pensa l'avoir rêvé.

Mais quand il tourna la tête vers elle, alors que son esprit commençait à assembler les pièces de puzzle, elle lui lança un sourire satisfait, si furtif qu'il fut le seul à le voir. Autour d'eux, leurs amis étaient au bord des larmes, et Blaise ne put que se joindre à l'hilarité générale quand il prit conscience du surréalisme de la situation. Daphné avait métamorphosé Chambers en cochon. Greengrass, si sage et irréprochable, avait orchestré dans l'ombre une humiliation digne des Serpentard les plus retors, et en plus de cela, il y avait fort à parier que personne ne la soupçonnerait jamais

L'afro-britannique ne pouvait être qu'impressionné, lui qui avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait simplement voulu connaitre le nom de Chambers pour mieux le surveiller à l'avenir. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait capable d'organiser une telle vengeance, mais pourtant, après avoir scruté ses expressions pendant cinq années, il ne pouvait se tromper sur la signification de ce minuscule rictus de satisfaction qui trônait sur ses lèvres roses. Décidément, on pouvait s'en prendre à Daphné Greengrass sans craindre trop de représailles, comme lui-même l'avait souvent fait, mais si l'on s'avisait de toucher à Astoria… Mieux valait courir vite.

* * *

\- Rappelle-moi de toujours bien me comporter avec ta sœur.

Daphné releva la tête de son parchemin et croisa le regard rempli de malice de Blaise qui la regardait par-dessus ses livres. Elle esquissa un sourire et répondit :

\- J'ose espérer que tu le sais déjà.

\- Je le sais, rassure toi, répondit le jeune homme en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Et je vais continuer à être exemplaire avec elle, parce que le groin de cochon ne m'irait pas du tout, je crois.

La blonde fit une petite moue innocente, qui aurait sûrement pu tromper la police, la justice et même Dieu, et Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- C'était vraiment très bien joué, dit-il avec un sourire.

Une étincelle amusée dansa dans le regard de Daphné, mais elle resta silencieuse, et son camarade comprit qu'elle n'avouerait pas son méfait aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'un jour, il saurait comment elle avait tout manigancé, mais pour le moment, il se contentait très bien du fait qu'elle ne lui ait pas encore lancé de sort.

\- T'as fini ton devoir de défense contre les forces du mal ?

\- Je suis en train de le terminer, répondit la blonde en lui montrant son parchemin, couvert d'une écriture cursive impeccable.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit son propre devoir pour le professeur Rogue, dont il avait à peine rédigé la moitié, avant de se mettre au travail. Pendant une demi-heure, ils travaillèrent ainsi en silence sans que la moindre tension ne s'installe, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller certains Serpentard présents dans la salle commune. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass réviser sagement l'un à côté de l'autre.

Blaise avait couvert 35 centimètres de parchemin, quand il fut déconcentré par de grands éclats de rire venants de l'entrée de la salle commune, éclats de rire qui appartenaient à nulle autre que sa meilleure amie. Un instant plus tard, Pansy s'écroulait dans un fauteuil à ses côtés, suivie par Théo et Tracey, tous aussi hilares qu'elle, nullement désolés de perturber les révisions en cours.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ?

\- J'adore Halloween, finit par lâcher la brune quand son rire se fut calmé. C'est la seule fête qui permet de voir Eleanor Branstone cracher des fleurs et Dean Thomas pendu au plafond par les pieds sans avoir besoin de leur jeter un sort moi-même.

\- Comment ça, Branstone crache des fleurs ?

\- Apparemment, Owen Cauldwell lui a fait boire une potion qui lui fait cracher des fleurs à chaque fois qu'elle essaye de jurer. A ce qu'on dit, il y en a partout dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle tellement elle est furieuse, expliqua Tracey.

\- Putain, Cauldwell a beau être un parfait abruti, là, il a tout mon respect !, s'exclama Blaise en riant, visualisant mentalement la scène. Si seulement j'y avais pensé, je te l'aurais fait, Pans'…

\- Alors tu aurais pu dire adieu à ce qui te sert de bijoux de famille. Pas besoin de parler pour te les arracher et les donner à bouffer au calamar géant.

La menace ne fit que redouble l'hilarité de Blaise, tandis que Daphné demandait :

\- Et comment Thomas s'est retrouvé pendu à un plafond ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Théo. Sûrement un piège qui avait été mis là. Quand on est passé en revenant de l'étude des runes, Finnigan essayait de le décrocher et ils étaient à moitié en train de s'engueuler, on a bien failli mourir de rire.

\- Je suis tellement déçu d'avoir raté ça.

\- T'inquiète, il y en aura d'autres… Il y a des pièges dans tout le château, Rusard sait plus quoi faire.

Chaque année, pour Halloween, c'était la même chose : les élèves se surpassaient dans l'ingéniosité et la ruse pour se faire des blagues à coup de sortilèges, de potions et de farces et attrapes, et l'on avait intérêt à être sur ses gardes pendant toute la journée du 31 octobre. Si le reste de l'année, les maitres des blagues restaient les Gryffondor, à Halloween, les Serpentard laissaient parler leur sournoiserie naturelle, et ils étaient incontestablement les meilleurs à ce petit jeu, car ils ne se faisaient jamais prendre.

L'année précédente, une dizaine d'élèves avaient fini à l'infirmerie avec une branche leur sortant du front après que les vert et argent aient fait circuler des bonbons ensorcelés dans l'école, et Miles Bletchley avait fait boire à son meilleur ami Adrian Pucey un filtre d'amour qui l'avait persuadé d'être fou amoureux du professeur McGonagall pendant trois bonnes heures. Il avait écopé de trente heures de retenue après avoir lourdement poursuivie la directrice adjointe de ses assiduités, et depuis, tout le monde se méfiait de sa nourriture et de sa boisson quand les Serpentard étaient dans les parages.

Cet Halloween 1996 ne fut pas différent, et fut tout aussi synonyme de fous rires incroyables et de bonnes histoires à raconter que les autres années. Le professeur McGonagall eut toutes les peines du monde à canaliser ses élèves durant le cours de métamorphose commun aux Serpentard et aux Serdaigle, qui était pour beaucoup le dernier cours de la journée. Daphné et ses amies remarquèrent avec une joie perfide l'absence de Jonathan Chambers, qui s'était probablement réfugié à l'infirmerie, mort de honte, et personne ne prêta beaucoup d'attention à Drago, qui avait été introuvable depuis le matin et qui semblait à présent sur le point de piquer un somme sur sa table. D'autres élèves étaient absents, sûrement victimes de blagues de leurs amis, et ceux qui étaient présents étaient si agités que le professeur McGonagall dut hausser le ton et leur rappeler qu'ils risquaient bien de redoubler leur 6ème année s'ils se comportaient de la sorte, pour que le calme revienne quelque peu.

Quand ils purent enfin sortir de la salle de classe, Milicent se rendit en trainant des pieds en cours d'histoire de la magie, alors que ses amis redescendaient joyeusement à la salle commune. Elle était une des seules élèves de toute l'école à apprécier cette matière, mais là, elle devait avouer que c'était franchement pénible de s'y rendre en sachant que tous les autres avaient déjà fini leur journée. En plus, malgré l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait dans le château, elle se sentait fatiguée, faible, laide et misérable, et n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher. Non pas que cette humeur lui soit étrangère, elle était même sa plus fidèle compagne, mais aujourd'hui, elle était épuisée, et la perspective de devoir encore subir l'épreuve du banquet du soir avant de pouvoir sombrer dans le sommeil ne faisait que la déprimer davantage.

Elle se sentait horriblement seule, et pas seulement parce qu'elle se rendait en histoire de la magie sans ses amis. Depuis la rentrée, elle avait le sentiment que tout avait changé : Pansy était en permanence collée à Tracey, au point de délaisser ses autres amies, Aliyah s'éloignait, comme si elle était préoccupée par on ne savait quoi, Théo était encore plus concentré sur ses études qu'auparavant… Merde, Daphné adressait même la parole à Blaise sans lui hurler dessus ! Ils avançaient tous et Milicent, elle, avait l'impression de stagner, de prendre du retard, sans qu'aucun de ses amis n'y fasse attention. Coincée dans ce corps qu'elle détestait autant que le reste de l'école la haïssait, la jeune fille regardait ses amis évoluer, devant toujours plus beaux, plus brillants, plus confiants, tout ce qu'elle leur enviait et aurait tant voulu être. Après tant d'années à leurs côtés, elle avait encore du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi belle que Daphné, aussi intelligente que Théo, aussi charismatique que Pansy, aussi sûre d'elle qu'Aliyah ou aussi appréciée que Tracey. Elle devait se contenter d'être Milicent, l'acolyte grosse, disgracieuse et inutile que personne ne remarquait.

Malgré ce qu'elle pensait, l'adolescente n'était cependant pas la seule à traverser des jours difficiles : dans la Salle sur demande, Drago connaissait un désespoir désormais familier, assis par terre devant l'armoire à disparaitre, entouré de piles d'objets tout aussi brisés que lui. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il travaillait à la réparation de l'armoire, se focalisant sur cela pour ne pas devenir fou, même si, depuis le fiasco impliquant Katie Bell, il n'avait plus aucune idée concernant sa mission principale, l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Malheureusement, l'objet ne fonctionnait toujours pas, malgré les instructions que M. Barjow lui avait envoyées par hibou, dissimulées dans une bouteille de gel pour les cheveux. Il se sentait chaque jour plus stupide, incapable de réparer cette maudite armoire, lui qui avait toujours été habitué à ce que tout lui réussisse.

Il se lamentait sur le sol froid, tombant à moitié de fatigue car il était resté éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit précédente, quand un bruit le fit bondir. Ce bruit, c'était celui des portes de la Salle sur demande qui s'ouvraient, bien qu'il soit incapable de les apercevoir derrière les immenses piles d'objets entreposés partout. En un instant, Drago fut sur ses pieds et se précipita derrière un miroir d'argent à la vitre brisée, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Si quelqu'un le trouvait là, c'en était fini de lui : Dumbledore découvrirait immédiatement ce qu'il préparait, il serait arrêté et conduit à Azkaban, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres tuerait ses parents sans hésiter en guise de représailles. Terrifié par cette éventualité, il retint son souffle et resta parfaitement immobile, la main serrée autour de sa baguette.

Au bout de quelques instants, il entendit des pas et une voix marmonnant des paroles indistinctes, qui semblait venir vers lui. Il risqua un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du miroir, et aperçut avec stupéfaction le professeur Trelawney et son imposante chevelure blonde qui s'avançait dans l'allée, une pile d'objets à la main, se parlant toute seule. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à l'armoire ni à l'endroit où il était caché, et il l'observa poursuivre son chemin, aussi étrange et excentrique que lorsqu'elle lui faisait cours les années précédentes.

Il resta là, longtemps, trop pour qu'il sache combien de temps exactement, à attendre d'entendre à nouveau le bruit des portes s'ouvrant et se refermant. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'essayer de s'échapper et de tomber sur l'enseignante, ou même qu'elle l'entende sortir de la salle, aussi il patienta donc, tendu comme un arc, parfaitement alerte alors qu'il se sentait épuisé quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. Finalement, il entendit le son tant attendu, et quand l'entrée de la Salle sur demande se referma, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, réalisant seulement maintenant à quel point son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'il l'avait échappée belle. La mauvaise, c'était qu'il devait, de toute urgence, trouver une solution pour qu'une telle situation ne puisse pas se reproduise. Si n'importe qui pouvait entrer dans la Salle sur demande pendant qu'il y travaillait, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne survivrait pas assez longtemps pour exécuter sa mission.

* * *

Après le banquet d'Halloween, les Serpentard repus rejoignirent leur salle commune, plein d'une bonne humeur légère et contagieuse. Malheureusement, même cette ambiance allègre ne put enrayer les pensées noires qui polluaient l'esprit de Milicent, et dès qu'elle eut mis un pied dans les cachots, ce fut pour se diriger vers son lit, sans qu'aucun de ses amis ne tente de la rattraper. Drago, lui, n'avait fait qu'une apparition éclair au banquet avant de re-disparaitre on ne savait où, et c'est ainsi que Théo, Blaise, Pansy, Tracey, Daphné et Aliyah se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, assis sur les canapés, au coin du feu ronronnant dans la cheminée. La pièce ne mit guère de temps à se vider, tout le monde ayant bien trop mangé pour veiller très longtemps, mais les 6ème années semblaient vouloir profiter encore un peu de cette journée si spéciale, et passés 22h30, ils étaient les derniers encore debout.

\- Aliyah, lis-nous l'avenir, réclama Pansy au bout d'un moment, affalée contre Tracey sur le canapé de droite.

\- Si tu veux, accepta celle-ci en sortant sa baguette.

Elle lança un « Accio thé », et en une seconde, une théière pleine vola vers la table, suivie par six tasses. Il y avait toujours du thé dans la salle commune des Serpentard, car ils étaient si habitués à en boire dans leurs familles que ne pas en avoir en permanence à l'école était impensable. Aliyah rempli les tasses du breuvage brûlant et les distribua à ses amis, qui se mirent à les boire dans un silence seulement troublé par le crépitement des flammes.

La jeune sorcière était la seule à avoir choisi de continuer la divination après les BUSES, et elle avait toujours été la meilleure d'entre eux dans cette discipline, même si tout le monde soupçonnait que cela était seulement dû à une imagination débordante. Aucun d'eux ne croyait vraiment à ses prédictions, considérant la divination comme une discipline loufoque et absurde, mais c'était toujours amusant de s'imaginer de quoi serait fait leur avenir, et Pansy adorait croire que son amie pouvait vraiment lui prédire comment se déroulerait son futur.

Quand tout le monde eut fini sa tasse, Aliyah les récupéra, et jeta un coup d'œil au fond de la tasse de l'héritière des Parkinson.

\- Alors… Je vois un cœur, ce qui signifie que tu vas sans doute trouver l'amour, ma chère Pansy, informa la jeune fille en souriant.

Sous les regards amusés de ses amis, la principale intéressée roula des yeux, comme pour leur rappeler à quel point elle méprisait les relations amoureuses, et attendit qu'Aliyah poursuive, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire :

\- Et… Aie, des ciseaux. Querelle familiale.

\- Tu ne m'apprends pas grand-chose, Ali, railla Pansy.

Les querelles familiales étaient son quotidien depuis toujours, pas besoin de posséder un troisième œil pour le savoir.

\- Je fais ce que je peux avec la tasse que tu m'as donné !, protesta Aliyah.

Avec un léger rire, elle s'empara ensuite de la tasse de Daphné, qui était silencieusement enroulée dans une couverture et assise dans un immense fauteuil en velours vert.

\- Daphné… Il y a un homme et un cœur, je crois. Tu vas recevoir de l'aide d'une personne inattendue, apparemment, et tomber amoureuse aussi.

\- Il y a trop de guimauve dans tes prédictions, ça va pas du tout, commenta à nouveau Pansy.

\- Tais-toi et laisse-moi continuer, tu veux. Blaise, ta tasse me montre… Une cloche et un bébé ? Tu vas te marier et avoir un enfant, informa Aliyah avec un grand rire.

\- Ta mère va faire une syncope, se moqua Théo.

\- Qui tu as foutu enceinte, Blaise ?, questionna Pansy.

\- Mais personne ! Vous êtes vraiment cons, répliqua le principal intéressé, qui ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'être amusé par cette prédiction délirante.

\- C'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est la tasse !

\- Je serais toi, je vérifierais quand même que je n'ai engrossé personne…

Blaise répondit à la remarque de Théo d'un geste du majeur, et tandis qu'Aliyah observait le fond de la tasse de Tracey.

\- Il y a une porte et un bateau, je crois. Ça veut dire une opportunité, et un voyage ou la fin d'une amitié. Et le meilleur pour la fin, annonça Aliyah avec un sourire malicieux, Théo. Tu traverseras des épreuves et des dangers, selon ta tasse.

Ça, il n'avait pas besoin de feuilles de thé pour le savoir. Il avait appris il y a bien longtemps que son avenir n'était certainement pas fait de sérénité, d'oiseaux chantants et de plages de sable fin.

\- Bien, maintenant que Pans' a eu ses prédictions, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses, annonça Blaise en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Qui gagne le concours de l'histoire la plus terrifiante ?

C'était une tradition entre eux, depuis leur première année : le soir d'Halloween, ils se racontaient des contes effrayants jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un en invente un si effroyable qu'ils décidaient d'arrêter le jeu, terrifiés, ce qui désignait du même coup le gagnant. Blaise adorait ce jeu, parce qu'il y excellait et parce qu'il adorait se faire peur, et c'est lui qui se lança en premier :

\- Il était une fois une petite sang-pur dans le manoir de ses parents, par une nuit noire d'hiver…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la voix du jeune homme résonnait encore aux oreilles de Pansy, qui fixait le haut de son lit à baldaquin d'un œil mauvais, comme si elle le défiait de l'attaquer. Ils étaient tous allés se coucher une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, après avoir largement dépassé l'heure de minuit, mais la jeune fille était incapable de trouver le sommeil, comme par toutes les nuits d'Halloween. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était terrifiée par ces stupides histoires de fantômes et d'assassins que Blaise et les autres adoraient raconter. Elle y jouait quand même, parce qu'elle était une grande fille et qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre la face devant ses amis, mais par Salazar, la nuit blanche qui était le prix à payer pour conserver sa fierté était un véritable supplice.

Dans le lit voisin, Tracey entendait son amie s'agiter tous les quarts de seconde, et elle finit par se redresser et écarter le rideau de son lit pour observer la brune.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

\- J'arrive pas à dormir, marmonna Pansy dans un chuchotement.

\- Ca j'avais deviné, répondit la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés avec un sourire. Viens là.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un petit signe de tête, et la brune sortit de son lit pour grimper sur celui de son amie, tandis que celle-ci refermait le rideau.

\- T'as peur, dit Tracey.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Bien sûr que si. Les histoires d'horreur, ça te fait flipper.

Face aux grands yeux gris scrutateurs de son amie, Pansy fit la grimace.

\- Peut-être un peu, avoua-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

\- J'en étais sûre. Depuis qu'on se connait, je me disais bien que t'aimais pas ça. Tu tires toujours des têtes pas possibles quand Blaise veut y jouer.

La brune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et marmonna :

\- Maintenant que je suis bien humiliée, je peux retourner me coucher ?

\- Sois pas bête. T'as qu'à rester là, si ça te rassure. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais peur du noir et ça m'aidait de dormir avec… Ça me rassurait que quelqu'un soit avec moi, dit Tracey, alors qu'une expression coupable passait furtivement sur son visage.

La bienséance aurait voulu que Pansy refuse et retourne se coucher. Chez les Sang-pur, la proximité physique était à éviter, et la brune avait déjà dépassé beaucoup de limites avec Tracey. Mais elle était si fatiguée, et la présence de son amie l'apaisait tant, qu'elle esquissa un léger sourire et répondit « Je vais prendre mon oreiller », ce qui aurait fait dresser les cheveux de sa mère sur son crâne. Mais après tout, Moira Parkinson n'avait jamais été là pour calmer ses peurs par les nuits froides et noires qu'elle passait seule au manoir pendant que ses parents voyageaient ou assistaient à des soirées mondaines. Elle ne lui avait jamais appris comment maitriser ses angoisses, ne l'avait jamais rassurée ni même prise dans ses bras. Alors que cela avait été le premier réflexe de Tracey, avec son grand regard plein de bienveillance et son sourire désormais si familier. Ce soir-là, Pansy n'eut aucun scrupule à choisir l'affection de son amie contre la bienséance si chère à sa mère, et elle s'endormit paisiblement, la tête dans la chevelure bouclée de la jeune Davis, l'esprit bien loin de toutes ces histoires d'esprits et de morts lentes et douloureuses.

* * *

Un jour de retard, c'est mieux que ce que j'ai pu faire ces dernières semaines, alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Et surtout, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Il n'était pas du tout censé se dérouler comme ça, mais que voulez-vous, mes petits Serpentard n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête et j'ai bien été obligée de les laisser. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc je me contenterais de vous dire que comme d'habitude, tout commentaire, positif ou négatif (pour peu qu'il soit un peu constructif) sera grandement apprécié. J'ai vraiment envie de faire en sorte que cette fiction soit aussi bonne que possible, et vos avis me sont infiniment précieux. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps d'en laisser, ça compte énormément.

Merci de me lire, je vous embrasse.


	14. Chapitre 13

Me revoilà après cette longue pause dont je m'excuse profondément. Je ne vais pas trop vous embêter ici, je voulais juste vous faire un petit rappel de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents, puisque ça fait vraiment longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus : Katie a donc été agressée et envoyée à St Mangouste par la faute de Drago et de son collier ensorcelé, ce qui a provoqué un accroissement des violences envers les Serpentard (Blaise s'est même battu en protégeant Astoria, la sœur de Daphné, et a ensuite été soigné par cette dernière).Puis Halloween a eu lieu au château. Je crois que ce sont les informations majeures, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIII**

Le samedi qui suivait Halloween n'était pas un samedi comme les autres : en ce 2 novembre débutait la saison de Quidditch, et n'importe qui vivant à Poudlard aurait été bien en peine de l'oublier. Au matin de cette journée si particulière, le château vibrait d'une énergie électrique caractéristique des jours de match, et encore plus de ceux qui opposaient deux ennemies de longue date : les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor. Elles se disputaient la Coupe depuis tant d'année que les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle s'étaient presque résignés à ne jamais mettre la main dessus. Désormais, l'objectif numéro un était de ne pas laisser les serpents s'en emparer, et il suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil à la Grande salle pour s'en apercevoir.

Quand Blaise y pénétra aux alentours de neuf heures du matin, il se trouva sans surprise face à une véritable marée de rouge et d'or, de laquelle seule la table des Serpentard réchappait. Une joyeuse clameur régnait dans la pièce, et il perçut même quelques tintements de Gallions, de noises et de mornilles sous les tables, signe que les paris avaient commencé. Il toisa d'un regard désappointé mais dénué de surprise Hannah Abbot, de Poufsouffle, qui était vêtue d'une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor, alors qu'il rejoignait sa place parmi les verts et argents. L'hypocrisie de ses camarades l'amusait toujours : ils étaient rares à se priver de parties de jambes en l'air avec les Serpentard dans les placards à balais de Poudlard, mais une fois au grand jour, ils méprisaient les vert et argent avec la plus grande application. Il se souvenait distinctement que la forme des petits seins de la préfète des Poufsouffle, mais la jeune fille n'aurait jamais avoué avoir succombé au charme d'un serpent. Ils auraient tous préféré mourir que d'avouer s'être sali avec de futurs Mangemorts, comme ils les appelaient.

Blaise le savait depuis bien longtemps, et il en ricanait plus qu'autre chose. Un jour, peut-être dévoilerait-il les noms de toutes les filles avec qui il avait couché, pour s'amuser et les mettre face à leurs contradictions, mais aujourd'hui, il avait un match à gagner. Au dehors, la neige avait enfin cessé de tomber et le ciel était d'un bleu immaculé : un temps parfait pour un jour de match, qui lui arracha un rictus satisfait. A l'intérieur, de nombreux regards suivirent sa progression vers la table de sa maison, accompagnés d'un concert de sifflements et de huées qui laissèrent le jeune homme de marbre. Il avait l'habitude.

\- Salut champion, lança Aliyah alors qu'il prenait place à côté de Pansy. Prêt à faire bouffer la poussière aux Gryffondor ?

\- T'as plutôt intérêt, coupa Pansy. Weasley junior se pavane depuis qu'elle est arrivée, j'ai envie de lui faire bouffer ses horribles cheveux.

\- Tant d'agressivité dès le matin, Pansy…, répondit Blaise, amusé, en se servant un verre de jus d'orange. T'inquiète pas, Weaslette n'a aucune chance.

L'afro-britannique était confiant et d'excellente humeur, accueillant avec une grande joie le début de cette nouvelle saison. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il adorait, c'était le Quidditch, et la perspective de retrouver la compétition le ravissait. De plus, il s'était entrainé tout l'été, Serpentard disposait d'une très bonne équipe et les conditions météorologiques étaient parfaites : tout ce qu'il fallait pour débuter la saison par un superbe match.

Avec tout ce qui était arrivé depuis le début de cette étrange année, Blaise avait bien besoin de se changer les idées, et il ne connaissait pas de meilleur moyen pour cela que d'écraser les Gryffondor à son sport favori. Il comptait bien mener sa maison à la victoire d'ici midi, et Pansy avait déjà prévu une fête qui risquait bien de durer toute la nuit pour fêter leur succès. La journée s'annonçait radieuse.

Malheureusement, le ciel semblait une fois de plus avoir décidé de se liguer contre lui, et rien ce jour-là ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu. Tout commença peu de temps après son arrivée dans la Grande salle, quand Urquhart, le capitaine de l'équipe, passa les larges portes de bois, l'air passablement furieux. Il fit le tour des joueurs déjà attablés pour leur annoncer ce qui ressemblait à tout, sauf à une bonne nouvelle, et quand il arriva enfin au niveau de Blaise, celui-ci avait déjà eu le temps d'observer les visages soucieux de ses coéquipiers, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de lui donner un mauvais pressentiment. Le capitaine s'arrêta à hauteur du groupe et ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer :

\- Vaisey est forfait. Il a failli s'écrouler quand il a voulu se lever, donc impossible pour lui de tenir sur un balai. Je suis à ça d'assassiner Crabbe.

Le capitaine semblait visiblement vibrer de colère, et Blaise se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que Crabbe soit absent de la Grande Salle ce matin-là. Il ne comprenait que trop bien la fureur du meneur de jeu, car la nouvelle était bien plus mauvaise qui ne l'avait imaginé : Alexandre Vaisey était le meilleur poursuiveur de l'équipe, et son absence était un coup dur. Le jeune homme avait reçu un Cognard dans la tête durant l'entraînement de la veille, mais à ce moment-là, bien qu'un peu étourdi, il leur avait assuré qu'il allait bien. De toute évidence, le choc avait été plus violent qu'ils ne l'avaient cru, suffisamment pour l'empêcher de jouer ce jour-là, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait à moins d'être au plus mal. Blaise espérait que Crabbe allait passer un moment encore plus désagréable qu'hier, lorsqu'Urquhart l'avait incendié pour avoir envoyé la balle enragée dans la mauvaise direction. Mais cette désagréable nouvelle n'était rien, comparée à celle qui allait suivre. Alors que Blaise s'attendait à voir le capitaine rejoindre sa place, celui-ci fronça les sourcils en parcourant leur petit groupe des yeux et demanda :

\- Où est Malefoy ?

\- Il doit être en train de…

\- Il est malade, annonça Goyle, coupant par la même occasion la parole à l'afro-britannique. Il a gerbé toute la nuit...

Les huit adolescents se tournèrent vers leur camarade comme un seul homme, tous affichant la même expression étonnée, sauf Urquhart, qui sembla simplement sur le point de s'enflammer de colère.

\- Harper a dit qu'il pouvait le remplacer, s'empressa de poursuivre Goyle avant que le capitaine ne se mette à hurler.

Le 7ème année grommela son assentiment dans un chapelet de jurons qui fit hoqueter Daphné quand elle s'aperçut de la présence voisine de 1ère années qui observaient la scène avec des yeux ronds, mais Blaise le remarqua à peine, trop occupé qu'il était à fixer Théo. Il retrouvait sans surprise sur le visage de celui-ci la même expression suspicieuse qui devait sûrement s'afficher sur le sien, expression qui lui indiquait très clairement que le jeune homme non plus n'était pas du tout au courant de cette histoire de maladie.

Pourtant, si leur meilleur ami avait vidé ses tripes toute la nuit dans le dortoir qu'ils partageaient, la logique aurait sûrement voulu qu'ils s'en aperçoivent… Sans parler des insomnies de Théo, à qui rien n'échappait. Si aucun d'eux n'en avait eu connaissance, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Drago mentait, par l'intermédiaire de son stupide sous-fifre. Il mentait pour échapper au match, ce match si important, celui qui allait conditionner leurs chances de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch. Dans le regard ambré de Théo, Blaise vit qu'il était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui, et l'afro-britannique sentit une vague de fureur s'emparer de ses entrailles. Comment Drago osait-il les laisser tomber comme ça, le matin-même, sans prévenir, sans même avoir l'honnêteté d'expliquer à son meilleur ami ce qui se passait ? Certes, il avait manqué plusieurs entrainements, prétextant des devoirs ou la fatigue, et Blaise l'avait couvert, parce qu'entre amis, c'est ce que l'on fait, et qu'il savait que Drago restait un excellent joueur, même en loupant quelques séances de pratique. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de les abandonner le jour d'un match, de mettre à ce point en péril leur victoire et leur honneur.

Blaise bouillonnait, et il était à deux doigts de rattraper Urquhart pour lui annoncer que le blond n'était qu'un sale menteur égoïste qui ne se souciait de toute évidence pas le moins du monde de son équipe, mais quelque chose dans les yeux de Théo l'en dissuada. Quelque chose de sombre et de tourmenté, qui semblait vouloir dire « Si tu fais une scène maintenant, ça ne fera qu'empirer la situation ». Il voulait régler ça en privé, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Soit. Mais ça n'apaisa pas la colère de Blaise, et lui qui s'était levé confiant et d'excellente humeur devint ombrageux et irritable, sous les regards préoccupés de ses amis.

La seule qui n'avait, en cet instant, que faire du Quidditch, de l'état de Drago ou des états d'âme de Blaise était Aliyah. La jeune femme, qui se sentait légère et joyeuse quelques instants plus tôt, venait en effet d'apercevoir la une de la Gazette du sorcier, abandonnée à côté d'elle par une élève de 4ème année. D'ordinaire, elle évitait avec application le journal et ses tristes informations quotidiennes, appliquant religieusement l'adage « Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle » afin de ne pas sombrer dans une inquiétude constante qui l'aurait sans aucun doute dévorée.

Malheureusement, un instant d'inattention avait suffi pour que la revue et ses illustrations mouvantes captent son regard, et elle y avait vu exactement ce qu'elle tentait d'oublier depuis des semaines. L'édition du jour titrait _"Poursuite des affrontements sanglants entre Mangemorts et résistance"_ en gros caractères noirs, au-dessus d'une photographie grisâtre d'Aurors sur une scène de combat, penché au-dessus de ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un cadavre.

A cette vision, la jeune sorcière sentit son estomac se nouer et son cœur remonter douloureusement dans sa gorge. Les battements furieux de l'organe contre ses côtes étouffèrent à ses oreilles le brouhaha qui régnait dans la Grande salle, alors qu'elle se saisissait du journal, subitement prise par l'atroce sentiment de panique qu'elle passait ses journées à réprimer. Les pensées terrifiantes qu'elle gardait sous clé dans le coin le plus sombre de son esprit semblaient s'être libérées de leur prison et s'entrechoquaient à présent dans sa tête, telles une nuée d'abeilles bourdonnantes coincée dans un bocal. Elle ouvrit fébrilement la Gazette en s'efforçant tant bien que mal de conserver un air impassible, ce qui était cependant bien inutile, car tous ses camarades étaient bien trop occupés à penser à l'étrange comportement de Drago et au match à venir pour faire attention à elle. Et si cela lui aurait déplu en temps normal, c'était en cet instant exactement ce qu'elle cherchait, et bien plus tard, elle serait soulagée que personne n'ait remarqué l'inquiétude qui voilait le marron de ses yeux.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'article qu'elle cherchait, puisque celui-ci s'étalait sur la totalité de la page 2, accompagné de photos que la jeune femme s'empressa d'ignorer, au risque de vomir tout le porridge de son petit-déjeuner sur la table. L'article faisait état de plusieurs rixes entre forces du mal et Ordre du phénix dans l'est de l'Angleterre et le nord de Londres et annonçait deux décès et plusieurs blessés. A la lecture de cette dernière information, elle se sentit terrassée par la peur, et eut le vif sentiment de se situer au bord d'un précipice, prête à basculer à tout moment dans un trou noir sans fond.

Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres quand elle parvint à la liste des victimes, et ce n'est qu'après avoir parcouru les sept noms que celle-ci comprenait qu'elle put enfin reprendre son souffle. Le nom de son frère n'y figurait pas. La jeune fille ressentit une vague de soulagement si intense qu'elle aurait presque pu se mettre à pleurer, là, au milieu de tous ses camarades. Son frère était vivant, se répéta-t-elle, chassant ainsi la nuée de pensées noires qui avaient envahi son esprit. Celles-ci retournèrent dans le compartiment bien fermé à clé de sa tête alors qu'elle refermait le journal, poussant un discret soupir de soulagement. Son frère était en vie. Et tant que les choses restaient ainsi, tout allait bien. C'était son seul point de repère, sa seule préoccupation: peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, les enlèvements, les rumeurs, les attaques, à Poudlard et ailleurs, tant que le nom de Malik n'apparaissait pas dans la Gazette du sorcier… Tout n'était pas encore perdu.

* * *

Le match de Quidditch fut un désastre encore plus grand que Blaise ne l'avait craint. Si le jeune homme avait d'abord tenté de toutes ses forces de ne pas se laisser démoraliser par l'absence de deux piliers de leur équipe, et s'était présenté sur le terrain en affichant un air aussi concentré qu'à son habitude, visiblement prêt à en découdre, sa rage de vaincre n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps. En effet, au bout de la première heure de jeu, les Gryffondor menaient déjà de 80 points, un écart conséquent que les Serpentard étaient incapables de réduire dans des conditions pareilles. Ron Weasley, qui officiait en tant que gardien des lions, semblait presque possédé tant il arrêtait les tirs des Serpentard avec facilité, et bien vite, son nom résonna dans le stade, scandé par la marée de rouge et d'or qui s'agitait dans les gradins. Blaise considérait déjà ses camarades avec mépris le reste du temps, mais en cet instant, il ressentait pour toute cette bande de moutons un dégoût si fort qu'il eut bien du mal à rester concentré sur sa tâche. Pendant encore une longue heure, il fendit l'air sur son balai, esquivant tant bien que mal les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor pour rejoindre les buts, et inévitablement, à chaque fois qu'il y parvenait, Weasley arrêtait ses tirs avec une adresse insupportable qui donnait à Blaise une envie dévorante de lui envoyer un Cognard dans la tête. L'afro-britannique dut marquer 30 points sur la totalité de la partie, ce qui était tellement inférieur à son habitude que c'était en soi une humiliation.

Il fut presque soulagé quand Potter mis fin à son calvaire en attrapant le Vif d'or sous les yeux d'Harper. La voix nasillarde de Zacharias Smith annonça la victoire des lions, tandis qu'Urquhart lançait un regard meurtrier qui avait tout d'inquiétant à l'attrapeur remplaçant. Blaise entendit à peine le fracas de la tribune du commentateur en train de s'écrouler sous l'impact de Ginny Weasley, qui venait de foncer dedans avec toute la vitesse de son balai, et se posa sur le sol, la mâchoire serrée par la colère et la mortification. Dans les tribunes où des dizaines de supporters de Gryffondor étaient en liesse, ses amis l'observèrent jeter au sol son Nimbus 2004 hors de prix et quitter le terrain à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre les vestiaires, sans un regard pour personne. Même à plusieurs mètres, Pansy sentit la fureur qui émanait du corps de son ami, dans ses mouvements secs et son visage fermé. Elle se leva pour partir à sa poursuite, mais Théo se redressa à son tour et posa sa main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de quitter les gradins.

\- Laisse. Mieux vaut le laisser un peu seul, le temps qu'il se calme, dit le jeune homme d'un air sombre, les yeux rivés sur la porte derrière laquelle son meilleur ami avait disparu.

\- Il va arracher la tête de Drago, fit remarquer Aliyah. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu…

\- Pas ici, coupa abruptement Pansy en jetant un coup d'œil à la multitude de camarades qui les entouraient.

Aucun d'eux ne savait ce que signifiait véritablement l'absence de Drago, mais même s'ils lui en voulaient tous d'avoir mené leur équipe à une défaite si humiliante, la brune continuait de faire confiance à celui qui était son frère depuis leur plus jeune âge. S'il avait jugé bon de mentir pour échapper à ce match, il devait forcément y avoir une raison… Et s'il voulait que cette raison reste ignorée de ses camarades de maison, ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait trahir cette volonté. Tant qu'elle-même obtenait des explications, les autres pouvaient bien rester dans l'ignorance, comme cela avait toujours été le cas.

* * *

Malgré l'humeur maussade généralisée des Serpentard, le sort qui devait être réservé à la soirée qui était prévue le sort même pour fêter leur victoire fut très rapidement arrêté.

\- Hé, Pansy ! Pour ce soir, on maintient ou pas ?, lança Anna Duke à la brune alors que bon nombre de vert et argent traversaient le parc pour regagner leur salle commune.

Anna Duke était non seulement une plantureuse 7ème année à l'impressionnante chevelure blonde vénitienne qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos, mais elle était surtout la cousine du guitariste des Bizzar' Sisters. A ce titre, elle jouissait d'une grande popularité et était de toutes les fêtes. Elle marchait en compagnie des autres élèves de son année, chaussée d'énormes Doc Martens vertes qui auraient donné des sueurs froides à la mère de Pansy.

En temps normal, le temps sec et ensoleillé aurait poussé les verts et argents à rester à l'extérieur pour réviser au bord du Lac noir ou sur la pelouse verdoyante. Mais après la défaite cuisante qu'ils venaient de subir, personne ne semblait avoir envie de voir les Gryffondor se pavaner, et tous préféraient amplement regagner la sécurité et la tranquillité des cachots, là où personne ne viendrait les chercher.

A l'entente de la question, le premier réflexe de Pansy fut de chercher du regard Blaise ou Drago, ses acolytes de toujours en termes d'organisation de fête, mais évidemment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en vue. Ses yeux se tournèrent alors sans surprise vers Tracey, qui marchait à côté d'elle, si près que leurs coudes ne cessaient de s'entrechoquer.

\- Une petite fête ne ferait de mal à personne…, fit remarquer celle-ci.

Le sourire malicieux et les yeux brillants de son amie suffirent à convaincre la brune. En vérité, quand elle souriait comme ça, Pansy était capable de dire oui à tout et n'importe quoi. Et puis, pour le coup, Tracey avait raison : un peu d'alcool et de musique était sans nul doute ce dont leurs camarades avaient besoin pour retrouver le sourire.

\- On maintient !, lança-t-elle à Anna de vive voix, par-dessus un petit groupe de 3ème années.

Une clameur enthousiaste lui répondit, et la jeune fille se fit la réflexion que finalement, cette journée n'allait peut-être pas se finir de manière aussi désastreuse qu'elle n'avait commencé.

Au même moment, dans les vestiaires, Blaise bouillonnait de rage. Même le jet d'eau brûlante sous lequel il se tenait ne parvenait pas à défaire la tension de ses épaules, et dans sa tête, des envies de meurtre dansaient la gigue avec allégresse. Cette humiliante défaite semblait avoir ouvert la boîte de Pandore cachée dans son cœur, qui contenait toute la rancœur et la colère qu'il réprimait depuis de longues semaines.

Il en voulait à la terre entière : à Drago, évidemment, Drago qui l'avait abandonné, au Quidditch comme dans la vie. Il avait déserté, dans tous les sens du terme, et Blaise réalisait à présent que cela le blessait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sa fureur, qui ne faiblissait pas, ne venait pas seulement du fait qu'il tenait le blond pour entier responsable du fiasco qu'avait été le match, mais bien de ses absences et de ses mensonges. Il se levait aux aurores et rentrait bien après le couvre-feu, disparaissait durant des heures, et les rares fois où Blaise le voyait, il avait l'impression de ne plus connaitre celui qui était censé être son meilleur ami.

Il en voulait à sa mère, aussi, de façon beaucoup plus irrationnelle et injuste. Il lui en voulait de s'être retrouvée dans cette situation insolvable avec Rookwood, d'amener un Mangemort dans leurs vies déjà si compliquées, de les mettre tous les deux en danger. Surtout, il lui en voulait pour toute l'inquiétude qu'elle lui causait, une inquiétude qui lui rongeait les entrailles à chaque instant, comme une plante carnivore qui aurait poussé au fond de son estomac. Il détestait avoir peur, et ce sentiment qu'il connaissait si peu le révulsait. Et injustement, dans sa rage, il détestait Athénaïs de le forcer à l'endurer à chaque instant.

Il en voulait à son père, d'être mort quelques mois avant sa naissance, bien trop tôt pour assumer son rôle, pour aider Blaise à grandir dans ce monde dans lequel il avait encore parfois, après toutes ces années, le sentiment d'être un étranger caché dans un costume trèshabilement tissé _._ Il en voulait à cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais connu de l'avoir abandonné, de s'être laissé avoir par la Faucheuse que Blaise connaissait bien, à présent, lui qui avait connu tant de morts et d'enterrements. Sa colère était tout aussi irrationnelle que celle qui concernait sa mère, mais c'était plus fort que lui : maintenant que sa rage avait été libérée, il lui semblait que le monde entier en était responsable.

Il en voulait même à Pansy, de n'avoir rien remarqué, de ne pas avoir endossé le rôle de Drago, de passer son temps avec Tracey en délaissant ceux qui avaient toujours été à ses côtés. Elle était bien trop obnubilée par sa camarade pour remarquer que dans son coin, son meilleur ami avait l'impression de devenir dingue, de sentir sa santé mentale se consumer à petit feu dans l'indifférence générale. Même Théo, Théo l'observateur, Théo le perspicace, Théo qui ne rate jamais rien, n'avait rien vu.

Tout ça le rendait dingue. Dingue au point d'avoir envie de hurler, de s'exploser les phalanges contre un mur de pierre, de se bourrer la gueule pour tout oublier. Maintenant que la boîte de Pandore de sa colère s'était ouverte, il était incapable d'en retrouver le couvercle.

* * *

Blaise ne hurla pas et ne s'explosa les phalanges nulle part. En revanche, il eut tout le loisir de se bourrer la gueule, dès que la nuit tomba et que les Serpentard redescendirent à la salle commune, après un diner où les autres maisons s'étaient fait un malin plaisir de leur rappeler leur écrasante défaite.

Le jeune afro-britannique avait passé l'après-midi à chercher Drago, habité par le besoin dévorant de passer sa colère sur quelqu'un, mais le blond avait été introuvable, même à l'heure du repas. Alors forcément, dès qu'il avait aperçu une bouteille de vodka, il s'était jeté dessus avec empressement, ravi d'avoir enfin quelque chose pour étouffer la rage qui pulsait désagréablement sous sa peau.

Au bout de quelques heures, l'alcool avait fait son travail à merveille : toutes ses émotions négatives s'étaient fondues dans un étrange et incongru brouillard d'insouciance, comme si, au fond, rien n'avait d'importance. Il voyait à peine où il marchait, s'entendait rire à gorge déployée pour tout et n'importe quoi et se sentait incroyablement léger, malgré ses membres endoloris d'avoir fait danser toutes les filles qui le lui demandaient. Il n'était plus le Blaise des derniers mois, qui cachait sa colère et ses angoisses sous un masque d'arrogance et des sourires hypocrites. Ce soir, il n'y avait plus de soucis, plus de peur, plus de guerre. Ce soir, rien ne comptait.

Assise sur son lit plongé dans la pénombre du dortoir des 6ème années, Daphné, elle, était bien plus lucide que le jeune homme. Elle dessinait, sourde aux pulsations des basses et aux hurlements de rire de ses camarades derrière le mur de pierre, absorbée par son art autant que Blaise l'était par son ivresse. Pour une fois, elle ne se sentait pas tendue ou angoissée, comme elle l'était sans cesse le reste du temps. Seul le dessin avait le pouvoir d'éloigner ainsi ses démons, et elle ne savait pas si elle aurait tenu le coup sans ces parenthèses de calme et de liberté, déjà bien trop rares à son goût.

Contrairement à la précédente soirée, la jeune femme, sentant qu'elle avait cruellement besoin de ce moment de détente et de calme, s'était raisonnée pour laisser Astoria faire la fête sans son chaperonnage protecteur. Régulièrement, la petite voix perfide dans sa tête lui murmurait que sa jeune sœur était peut-être en danger ou avait besoin de son aide, mais elle la faisait taire, se convaincant de la sécurité d'Astoria à grands renforts de « Aucun Serpentard ne lui ferait du mal » et autres « Elle est avec ses amis, et Théo ou Pansy réagirait s'il se passait quelque chose ». Depuis le temps, elle était habituée à se battre contre cette voix, telles deux adversaires lors d'un débat politique, cherchant à convaincre son esprit spectateur de la véracité de leurs propos. Et ce soir-là, c'était elle qui gagnait, et sa récompense était cette quiétude si rare et si salvatrice.

Dans la salle commune, Pansy aussi aurait aimé goûter à cet apaisement, mais ce soir-là, même le goût acre de l'alcool et la musique qui faisait vibrer ses tympans ne parvenaient pas à lui faire oublier le désagréablement sentiment de malaise et de mélancolie qui battait faiblement sous sa peau. Elle était pourtant enchantée à l'idée de faire la fête, à peine quelques heures plus tôt. A présent, plus rien de subsistait de cette excitation immanquablement liée à la perspective d'une bonne soirée, remplacée par une tristesse sourde qu'elle était incapable d'expliquer.

Adossée à un mur de la salle commune, elle regardait sans vraiment le voir Théo descendre un nouveau shot de vodka, sans qu'elle puisse dire combien il en avait bu. De toute évidence, c'était un de ces soirs où son ami avait envie de s'oublier dans l'alcool, de faire taire ses pensées trop envahissantes à coups de cocktails acides. Lui qui avait perdu son insouciance bien plus tôt que le reste d'entre eux, si toutefois il l'avait jamais connue, se permettait de la récupérer pour quelques heures aux milieux des brumes de la boisson et des vibrations de la musique, et elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui en vouloir. Les heures où le jeune homme sortait de la prison que pouvait devenir sa tête étaient si rares…

Un peu plus loin devant le brun, son autre meilleur ami faisait tournoyer Aliyah sur la piste de danse, l'air d'avoir totalement oublié la fureur qui l'avait habité tout l'après-midi. Pansy avait évité de lui adresser la parole, préférant attendre qu'il se calme plutôt que de subir ses foudres, et elle avait eu raison : le jeune homme avait désormais un sourire accroché aux lèvres, et au bout de ses bras, sa camarade pakistano-britannique se trémoussait en riant. Blaise et Aliyah n'avaient jamais été véritablement amis, mais ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus, notamment en raison de la similitude de leurs caractères. Etonnamment, il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux, à part un respect et une camaraderie mutuelle qui leur permettait d'avoir une relation amicale dépourvues de problèmes.

Enfin, à droite de la piste de danse, où Blaise et Aliyah impressionnaient tout le monde, se trouvait Tracey. Pansy la voyait à peine, cachée comme elle l'était par le rideau émeraude qui tombait du plafond, et surtout par la carrure de Charlie Hamilton, mais rien que la courbe douce de son poignet et la finesse de sa main, posée sur le biceps du 7ème année, lui suffisait à savoir que c'était elle. De même que la longueur de ses jambes, dépassant de la robe noire que Pansy l'avait aidé à lacer un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ou encore la couleur sombre des boucles qui lui tombaient dans le cou et sur les épaules, des boucles si nombreuses qu'elles encadraient aussi bien son visage que celui de Charlie, qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Ces mêmes boucles dont Pansy avait respiré l'odeur toute la nuit durant quelques jours plus tôt, et cette même main qui était enroulée autour de sa taille quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, comme si c'était sa juste place. Sans savoir pourquoi, la brune eut envie de grimacer ou de se mettre en colère contre quelqu'un. Mais au lieu de ça, elle détourna le regard et attrapa un shot de tequila posé sur la table à côté d'elle, avant de l'engloutir en un instant. Elle s'empressa de réitérer le geste, bien décidée à oublier toutes ses sombres pensées. L'alcool allait bien finir par la débarrasser de cette insupportable envie de pleurer qui montait dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein et l'horloge du château avait déjà sonné les douze coups de minuit depuis un moment quand une silhouette fine et athlétique, surmontée d'une chevelure blonde reconnaissable entre toutes, fit son entrée dans la salle commune. Epuisé par une journée de travail sur l'armoire à disparaître et une crise de panique survenue en fin d'après-midi, Drago espérait se faufiler discrètement entre ses camarades fortement imbibés à cette heure tardive et rejoindre son lit sans être aperçu. Il avait plus que jamais besoin de sommeil et de tranquillité, et ne put s'empêcher de maudire Pansy et ses stupides fêtes, qu'elle se mettait maintenant à organiser sans raison particulière, rien que pour le plaisir de se mettre la tête à l'envers, et apparemment, de lui compliquer la vie. Il avait totalement oublié le match de Quidditch, tant il ne vivait plus que pour et par sa mission, complètement déconnecté du reste du monde. Tout ce qui n'était pas un potentiel moyen de survivre l'indifférait, et il dépensait déjà tellement d'énergie à préserver ce secret si lourd à porter qu'il ne lui en restait plus pour se préoccuper de quelque chose d'aussi futile que le sport.

Enveloppant rapidement la foule de son regard d'acier, il entreprit de se faufiler parmi ses camarades afin d'atteindre le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs. Lui qui avait toujours adoré les soirées des Serpentard, la musique assourdissante résonnant sur les murs de pierre, les voix de ses camarades chantant les paroles à tue-tête, l'odeur entêtante de l'alcool qui coulait à flots et la proximité de dizaines de corps en sueur, trouvait ce soir tout cela profondément irritant, et il n'avait qu'une hâte : sortir de ce foutoir pour retrouver son lit.

Il était presque parvenu à la porte qui constituait son salut quand la voix de Blaise retentit dans son dos.

\- Hé, Malefoy !

Le blond contrôla avec difficulté le sursaut de son corps à l'entente du timbre de son meilleur ami et se retourna lentement dans sa direction. Nonchalamment assis dans un de leurs fauteuils favoris, Anna Duke perchée sur ses genoux et affalée contre son torse, l'afro-britannique le fixait par-dessus son verre. Quiconque ne le connaissant pas aussi bien que Drago aurait seulement noté l'air affable qu'il arborait et son regard embrumé par l'alcool. Mais le blond voyait au-delà. Il vit tout de suite l'ombre d'animosité et de violence dans les yeux de son ami, habilement cachée derrière le voile de l'ivresse. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Blaise était en colère.

\- Blaise. Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, répondit Drago avec un coup d'œil équivoque vers Anna, assorti d'un sourire factice au coin des lèvres. Personnellement, je suis épuisé, je vais vous laisser profiter.

Pendant un bref instant, il crut qu'il avait réussi et qu'il allait pouvoir clore cette conversation aussi vite qu'elle avait commencée. Mais ça aurait été trop beau. Le visage de Blaise se fendit alors qu'il éclatait de rire, un rire froid que Drago avait entendu de nombreuses fois, mais qui ne lui avait que rarement destiné.

\- Ah ça, tu dois être épuisé ! C'est vrai que nous autres, on n'a rien fait de notre journée, hein les gars ?, lança l'afro-britannique aux élèves qui l'entouraient.

\- C'est absolument pas ce que j'ai dit…, tenta Drago le plus calmement possible.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin. J'ai bien compris que tu avais beaucoup mieux à faire que nous. Le grand Drago Malefoy est au-dessus de tout ça.

\- Au-dessus de ça quoi ?

Drago comprenait de moins en moins d'où venait le ressentiment de Blaise à son égard. Cette incompréhension, combinée à la fatigue et à la désagréable sensation d'être observé par la moitié des élèves présents dans la salle commune, ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme, et il sentit que sa patience s'amenuisait de seconde en seconde.

\- Au-dessus des matchs de Quidditch, par exemple, répondit Blaise, sans l'ombre d'un rire désormais.

Drago prit violemment conscience de son erreur, en une poignée de secondes, tandis qu'autour de lui, le volume sonore semblait baisser, comme si ceux qui l'entouraient s'étaient tus pour écouter la conversation.

\- Je me sentais vraiment pas bien…, commença le blond en insufflant le maximum de conviction dans sa voix, se souvenant que c'était l'excuse qu'il avait ordonné à Goyle d'avancer.

\- Epargne moi tes conneries, Malefoy, le coupa Blaise en se levant brusquement, manqua de faire tomber Anna. Tu sais mieux que personne que je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un con.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Blaise.

\- Ah, vraiment ? Donc tu nous as absolument pas plantés le matin du premier match de l'année, en utilisant une excuse foireuse et en nous conduisant d'office à la pire humiliation que notre équipe ait connu depuis des années ? Ça te dit rien, tout ça ?

Drago savait qu'il ne devait pas attiser la colère du brun, et que rentrer dans le conflit était une erreur. Tout cela, sa raison le savait pertinemment. Mais il était épuisé, à bout de force et de patience, et aux légers tremblements de sa baguette dans sa poche, il sut que si Blaise continuait ainsi, il ne réussirait pas à garder son calme très longtemps.

\- Tu débloques complètement.

\- Moi, je débloque ? C'est MOI qui débloque ?, répéta l'afro-britannique en criant presque, cette fois. Tu te comportes comme un sociopathe, t'as la tronche d'un mec qui vit reclus dans une grotte sans s'alimenter, plus personne ici n'a envie de te fréquenter et c'est moi qui débloque ?

\- Tais-toi, Zabini. Vraiment, ferme ta gueule, répondit Drago entre ses dents, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Sinon quoi, Drago ? Le petit chéri à sa maman va s'énerver ? Je vois pas ce qu'un mec qui s'est toujours caché derrière le nom de son père va bien pouvoir me faire.

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Dans un craquement, Drago balança son poing dans la mâchoire de Blaise, déclenchant des cris autour d'eux.

* * *

Daphné avait vraiment cru pouvoir passer une soirée en paix. Pour une fois qu'elle s'était accordée un moment de détente et de tranquillité… Elle ne pouvait décidément jamais être tranquille, se dit-elle alors qu'elle tenait les cheveux d'Astoria, qui vomissait tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes des Serpentard. Il avait fallu qu'elle laisse sa petite sœur faire la fête sans sa surveillance une seule fois pour que celle-ci dépasse ses limites et que son amie Ella vienne la chercher dans son dortoir, car l'adolescente, au milieu de sa tourmente, réclamait sa grande sœur.

Heureusement, Daphné, pour avoir vu ses amis dans le même état à de nombreuses reprises, savait qu'à part un réveil très désagréable le lendemain, Astoria ne risquait rien. Sans ça, elle aurait immanquablement cédé à la panique, mais les nombreuses fois où elle s'était retrouvé dans la même situation avec Pansy lui suffisait à rester calme. Elle se contentait de tenir la chevelure brune de sa sœur en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, attendant que la nausée se calme.

Il fallut une demi-heure pour que la jeune fille finisse de rejeter tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Daphné s'empressa alors de l'emmener à son dortoir, où elle la borda en lui répétant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et que ce n'était rien de grave, face à une Astoria se répandant en excuses, les larmes aux yeux. Finalement, la brune finit par s'endormir, épuisée, sous le regard aimant de son aînée. Ainsi assoupie, Astoria perdait les airs de grande fille qu'elle aimait à se donner en plein jour, et redevenait la gamine innocente que Daphné avait tant à cœur de protéger depuis toujours. Elle-même avait perdu sa naïveté depuis longtemps, car il n'y avait pas de place pour ce sentiment dans le monde qui était le sien. Mais elle tenait à ce qu'Astoria conserve la sienne le plus longtemps possible. Elle voulait que sa sœur puisse avoir une enfance.

Elle quitta la chambre après un dernier regard pour le visage pâle et paisible de sa cadette, et s'apprêtait à regagner son lit en se disant que finalement, cela n'avait été qu'un petit contretemps dans sa soirée, quand elle entendit des exclamations en provenance de la salle commune.

Elle ne sut pas si c'était la curiosité, l'inquiétude ou le hasard qui la poussèrent à aller voir de quoi il retournerait, mais quand elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, son cerveau eut bien du mal à analyser la scène qui s'y déroulait. Sous ses yeux, Blaise, dont la blessure à la lèvre s'était rouverte sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, envoya un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac de Drago, qui se courba en deux dans un hurlement de douleur. Il se redressa et allait se jeter sur le brun, quand Pansy poussa un cri en se précipitant vers lui :

\- Drago, arrête !

Trop tard, le blond avait réussi à atteindre le visage de son meilleur ami et lui envoya son poing dans le nez dans un craquement particulièrement audible. Daphné ne sut pas vraiment comment elle se retrouva devant Blaise. Un instant plus tôt, elle était à la porte, observant la scène avec stupeur, et voilà qu'à présent, elle était en plein milieu du conflit. Dans son dos, Pansy avait été rejointe par un Théo tout aussi alcoolisé qu'elle, et tous deux tentaient tant bien que mal de maitriser Drago, qui hurlait qu'il allait faire la peau à Blaise.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un sale connard ! Tu comprends rien à rien, pourquoi tu l'ouvres ?

Daphné n'avait jamais vu le blond dans une telle rage, qui n'avait d'égal que celle de Blaise, qui répondait à son ami avec tout autant de fureur.

\- Blaise, arrête !, lui hurla-t-elle alors qu'il tentait d'atteindre Drago.

Elle mit les mains sur son torse pour le repousser loin du blond, et hurla à nouveau pour couvrir le vacarme :

\- Arrête, s'il te plait !

Dans son dos, elle pouvait entendre Pansy et Théo entrainer Drago vers les dortoirs, bien qu'il soit encore en train de promettre mille souffrances à Blaise. Celui-ci posa le regard sur elle en l'entendait s'époumoner, et un instant, en voyant son air furieux et son visage ensanglantée, elle crut qu'il allait lui hurler dessus ou la faire déguerpir. Après tout, il lui aurait suffi d'un mouvement pour l'envoyer valdinguer loin de lui. Mais il n'en fit rien : il la regarda juste, avec le même regard étincelant de colère, comme s'il attendait qu'elle parle à nouveau. Elle voyait bien que sa rage était toujours là, mais au moins, elle ne manifestait plus physiquement. Elle poussa un soupir las en voyant son nez cassé et ses blessures rouvertes.

\- Viens avec moi.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina vers la sortie de la salle commune. Elle l'atteignit sans le moindre mal, car autour d'eux, tout le monde s'écartait, comme par peur que Blaise ne saute à la gorge de quiconque se mettrait en travers de leur chemin. Autour d'eux, la mélodie d'une chanson à la mode sortait toujours de la radio poussée à plein volume, mais elle ne collait plus du tout à l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce. Daphné accueillit avec plaisir le silence qui les enveloppa quand ils sortirent et que la porte se referma derrière eux, faisant instantanément disparaitre la fête de l'autre côté du battant. La blonde alla jusqu'aux toilettes des filles qui se trouvaient près des cachots et qui étaient rarement utilisées, car froides, vétustes et humides, et fit asseoir Blaise à même le sol, faute de mieux. Le jeune homme n'avait plus parlé depuis qu'il avait cessé de hurler sur Drago et obéit docilement. Pendant un moment, seul le bruit de l'eau coulant du robinet que Daphné avait ouvert troubla le silence. Elle humidifia un morceau de papier avant de s'asseoir en face de son camarade et de nettoyer avec douceur le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière.

\- Je suis désolé, lâcha bientôt Blaise sans la regarder, les yeux fixés sur ses jambes croisées.

\- De ?, demanda doucement Daphné.

\- J'ai ruiné tout ton travail, expliqua-t-il en désignant les blessures qu'elle était en train de nettoyer.

\- C'est vrai. Il faudrait peut-être songer à arrêter de te battre, je ne serais pas toujours là pour jouer les infirmières.

Le brun ne répondit rien, et le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Il se sentait beaucoup plus sobre à présent, comme si cette bagarre avait fait disparaitre tous les effets de l'alcool de son corps. Et surtout, la colère semblait l'avoir déserté. Il se sentait juste las, triste et honteux. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont cette soirée avait pu dégénérer à ce point. Drago et lui n'avaient jamais eu de différents aussi violents. Depuis toujours, ils étaient inséparables, complémentaires, comme les deux yeux d'un même visage. Pourtant, ce soir, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait voler en éclats des années d'amitié.

\- Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?, demanda Daphné en effleurant son nez cassé du bout des doigts, le sortant de ses sombres pensées.

\- Pas trop. Je crois que l'alcool annihile la douleur.

\- Tu préfères que j'essaie de le réparer moi-même ou attendre d'aller à l'infirmerie demain ?

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, sans être sûr que sa réponse avait transitée par son cerveau avant de se bousculer sur ses lèvres, Blaise répondit :

\- Tu peux y aller.

Et à leur surprise commune, il ajouta dans un souffle :

\- Je te fais confiance.

Et il se rendit compte qu'il le pensait. Il était incapable de dire si cela serait toujours le cas demain, mais cette nuit-là, après cette journée aussi surréaliste qu'atroce, il lui faisait confiance.

Daphné sourit. Et devant le visage pâle de la jeune fille, encadré par sa chevelure éclairée par les néons tremblotants des toilettes, Blaise se dit qu'elle était belle. Bien sûr, elle l'était en général, et l'afro-britannique n'avait jamais été assez stupide ni assez aveugle pour le nier, mais sa beauté froide ne l'avait jamais attiré, bien trop concentré qu'il était sur tout ce qui le rebutait chez sa camarade. Mais cette nuit, il lui faisait confiance et elle lui souriait. Blaise la trouva belle. Il se dit qu'il avait envie de la faire sourire plus souvent.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 13 ! Je sais qu'il arrive avec des mois de retard et je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un le lira, mais si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Si le cœur vous en dit, je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé dans de plus amples détails par commentaire. Je voulais aussi vous dire que je compte bien terminer MAFRNDS, mais je ne vais probablement pas pouvoir reprendre mon rythme de publication d'une fois toutes les deux semaines à l'avenir. Je vais avoir une année scolaire assez chargée à partir de septembre, donc je ne peux pas vous garantir des publications régulières. Mais je continuerais à poster aussi souvent que possible ! Merci de tout cœur de me lire.

Je vous embrasse, à la prochaine.


	15. Chapitre 14

_Previously on MAFRNDS : Les Serpentard ont lamentablement perdu le premier de Quidditch de la saison contre les Gryffondor, principalement du fait de l'absence d'Alexandre Vaisey, l'un des meilleurs poursuiveurs de l'équipe, en raison d'une blessure, et de celle de Drago, ayant prétendu être malade. Défaite et humiliation qui ont provoqué la fureur de Blaise. Pansy a tout de même décidé de maintenir la fête censée être destinée à fêter la victoire de leur maison, fête qui s'est très mal terminée quand un Blaise très alcoolisé s'en est pris directement à Drago, l'accusant d'avoir manqué le match volontairement, de se comporter « comme un sociopathe » et de se cacher « derrière le nom de son père ». Des mots très violents pour Drago, qui lui a envoyé son poing dans le nez, provoquant une rixe physique entre les deux meilleurs amis. Ils ont finalement été séparés par Pansy, Théo et Daphné, les deux premiers emmenant Drago dans son dortoir tandis que Daphné sortait soigner les blessures de Blaise à l'extérieur de la salle commune._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIV**

Cette nuit-là, Pansy et Théo dormirent mal. Pas seulement parce que l'incroyable quantité d'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgités commençait à s'agiter dans leur estomac, ou à cause des pulsations sourdes de la musique qui semblaient encore battre sous leurs crânes, mais surtout en raison des évènements qui avaient sonné le glas de leur soirée.

Après avoir réussi à trainer Drago jusqu'à son dortoir, les deux amis s'étaient regardés, incrédules, incapables de savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Pansy s'était retenue de hurler sur Drago, tandis que Théo, révulsé par l'étalage de violence auquel il venait d'assister, regardait son meilleur ami d'un œil sombre, silencieux et accusateur.

N'importe qui aurait été en colère face au comportement de leurs deux amis, mais à cela s'ajoutait une incompréhension qui donnait déjà un mal de crâne à Pansy. En effet, s'il y avait bien une chose que les Serpentard ne faisaient jamais, c'était se battre. Ils se servaient volontiers de leurs cerveaux, et bien plus souvent, de leurs baguettes, mais jamais de leurs poings. Le corps à corps, le combat bestial se résumant à de la force brute, c'était bon pour les moldus et leurs manières d'animaux, pas pour les sang-purs.

Pansy se souvenait d'un jour, quand elle avait quatre ans, où elle s'était jetée sur Drago et l'avait roué de coups à la force de ses petits poings, après qu'il se soit moqué de ses cheveux. A l'époque, c'était un sujet sensible pour elle, et l'enfant vive et expansive qu'elle était alors avait encore du mal à contrôler ses émotions. Quand son père était arrivé sur les lieux, attiré par les cris de Drago, il les avait séparés d'un violent coup de baguette, projetant sa propre fille à quelques mètres de là. Elle s'était brisé le poignet en retombant, et plus tard, sa mère avait refusé que les elfes la guérissent, affirmant que cela « lui apprendrait à se battre comme une moldue ». Pansy se souvenait encore de l'air indifférent de sa génitrice devant son visage plein de larmes, et du dégoût qui vibrait dans sa voix quand elle avait prononcé le mot « moldue ». L'enfant n'avait été soignée que deux jours plus tard, quand son professeur de piano avait affirmé qu'elle serait incapable de jouer avec la main dans cet état. Drago, lui, n'avait même pas été blessé dans l'altercation. Après cela, Pansy n'avait plus jamais levé la main sur quelqu'un.

C'était une leçon qu'ils avaient tous eu à retenir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, si bien que la salle commune des Serpentard n'avait pas dû voir de rixe physique depuis bien longtemps. Jusqu'à ce soir. Et Pansy comme Théo était incapable de comprendre ce qui était passé par la tête de leurs amis pour en arriver là.

Drago, qui avait arrêté de hurler et était à présent assis sur son lit, massait les jointures endolories de sa main droite, conscient du silence désapprobateur de ses amis debout à ses côtés. Sa colère retombée comme un soufflé sorti du four, il était désormais lui-même incapable d'expliquer ce qui lui avait pris. Pendant un instant, il avait juste eu envie d'effacer ce sourire narquois du visage de Blaise, de défigurer ce physique d'éphèbe qui faisait sa fierté, totalement contrôlé par l'énergie sombre et destructrice qui était désormais seule à le faire encore avancer. Ça avait été l'instant de trop. Et maintenant, il était là, à sentir sur lui les regards furieux des deux meilleurs amis qui lui restaient à présent.

Au bout d'un long moment, Pansy fit claquer sa langue sur son palais et siffla :

\- Je sais même pas ce que je fais là. J'ai rien à te dire.

Elle adressa à Théo un regard qu'il ne chercha pas à déchiffrer et quitta la pièce, faisait claquer ses talons sur le sol. Le bruit s'évanouit vite alors que la jeune fille s'éloignait dans le couloir, et bientôt, Drago se retrouva seul avec le brun, dans un silence assourdissant qui le faisait se sentir encore plus mal. Son ami le fixa encore un instant, les bras croisés sur son torse, ses yeux d'ambre dénués d'émotions. Drago connaissait bien cette expression : Théo s'était refermé, et le regardait désormais comme il regardait le reste du monde, avec méfiance et impassibilité. Il ne l'avait pas regardé comme ça depuis des années. Drago se targuait d'être une des rares personnes en ce bas monde à avoir la confiance de Théo, et à cet égard, l'un des seuls à savoir à quel point elle était difficile à obtenir. Même si, aux yeux du reste de l'école, Drago et Blaise étaient les inséparables et Théo l'homme de l'ombre, toujours un peu seul, toujours un peu en retrait, eux savaient que c'était faux : Drago et Théodore partageaient des choses que jamais Blaise ne pourrait comprendre, et même s'ils le montraient moins au monde, Drago aurait remis sa vie entre les mains du brun sans la moindre hésitation. Leurs enfances de fils de Mangemorts et d'héritiers, les secrets similaires qu'ils gardaient, tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble avaient fait d'eux des frères, capables de se comprendre sans un geste, de se parler sans un mot. Théo était sûrement la personne au monde qui le comprenait le mieux, et c'était très probablement réciproque. Voilà pourquoi Drago savait pertinemment ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune sorcier en cet instant, alors qu'il se détournait de lui pour enfiler son pyjama en quelques gestes maitrisés, trop maitrisés, de ceux qu'il utilisait quand il ne voulait pas laisser paraitre ce qui l'agitait à l'intérieur. Drago savait pourquoi Théo était si en colère, et par Merlin, il s'en voulait tellement qu'il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Pas une seule seconde il n'y avait pensé en envoyant son poing dans la mâchoire de Blaise, tout à sa colère et à sa détresse, mais à présent qu'il réalisait son erreur… Il se haïssait.

Il resta ainsi longtemps, allongé sur son matelas, fixant le plafond de son lit à baldaquin d'un regard vide. Pour un peu, il aurait presque cru qu'il était mort, entre le mutisme de Théo et la pénombre du dortoir, mais il se sentait bien trop mal pour que l'on l'ait libéré de ses souffrances. Il crevait d'envie de dire quelque chose pour trouer ce silence insupportable, mais il n'en trouva pas le courage. La plupart du temps, le silence de Théo était comme une brise, léger et confortable, et Drago en avait l'habitude. Mais le jeune homme avait aussi la capacité de vous faire sentir son mutisme comme une tempête, violente et pesante. Ce soir-là, Drago s'endormit au milieu d'un ouragan.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Blaise découvrit ce qu'était véritablement la solitude. Contrairement à Pansy, Drago et Théo, qui la connaissaient tous bien, Blaise ne s'était jamais vraiment senti seul. D'abord, il avait formé un duo soudé avec sa mère, comprenant bien vite que, seuls contre tous, ils étaient mutuellement tout ce que l'autre avait. Ensuite, il avait fait son entrée dans le monde des sang-pur et avait découvert que son charisme faisait de lui un astre autour duquel les autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de graviter. Les garçons voulaient être ses amis et les filles tombaient sous son charme (et l'inverse, parfois), et au milieu de ce tourbillon d'admiration et d'attention, il avait fait taire le sentiment d'imposture qui aurait voulu lui coller à la peau, et était devenu l'un des jeunes hommes les plus en vue de la bonne société sang-pur d'Angleterre. Blaise aimait être sous les projecteurs, sentir l'amour et l'admiration de ceux qui l'entouraient, mais surtout, il se nourrissait de l'affection et du soutien constants et inconditionnels de ses meilleurs amis, les seuls qui soient parvenus à être plus que des admirateurs, des figures passagères dans sa vie. Théo, Pansy et Drago étaient ses piliers, aussi vitaux pour lui que ses poumons ou son cerveau. Même plus que son cerveau, aurait sûrement dit Pansy.

Or, il découvrait à présent à quoi pouvait ressembler la vie sans eux. Si Drago s'était distingué par son absence durant les précédentes semaines, il semblait s'être totalement volatilisé depuis leur altercation, et Blaise ne l'apercevait même plus en classe. Pansy et Théo, eux, étaient bien présents et visibles, mais la colère que Blaise percevait encore dans leurs yeux quand ils le regardaient avait créé un fossé entre eux, et il avait eu droit au traitement « passif-agressif » de leur part depuis la fête. Les deux adolescents restaient tous les deux, parfois accompagné de Tracey et des autres filles, et lui se trouvait cruellement seul. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une solitude physique : il y avait toujours dans Poudlard une personne ravie de passer du temps avec lui, que ce soit chez ses camarades de Serpentard ou parmi les jeunes filles qui espéraient obtenir plus qu'un regard de sa part. Mais tous ces gens n'étaient pas ses amis, et même en leur compagnie, il se sentait seul.

Etrangement, la seule personne qui lui adressait encore la parole de façon régulière et dépourvue d'animosité se trouvait être nulle autre que Daphné Greengrass. Si on lui avait dit ça ne serait-ce que quelques mois auparavant, il ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais quand la blonde s'approcha de lui par un après-midi où il se morfondait dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, il aurait presque pu l'embrasser tant il était heureux de la voir. La blonde s'assit dans le fauteuil voisin, et sortit un parchemin couvert de lignes. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, ne fit pas un seul commentaire sur la tête de six pieds de long qu'il faisait, et se contenta de sortir une plume et de s'atteler à ce qui semblait être un devoir de métamorphose, que lui-même avait déjà terminé. C'était bien une des premières fois que cela lui arrivait, mais en l'absence de ses amis, travailler devenait une distraction presque bienvenue. Il observa Daphné, sa chevelure blonde comme d'habitude attachée en un chignon si compliqué qu'il se dit qu'elle devait utiliser la magie pour le faire, ses mains fines aux ongles parfaitement manucurés, son uniforme noir et vert qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Il avait passé des années à observer la reine de glace, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, mais il se trouvait toujours stupéfait par cette impression de perfection qui se dégageait d'elle, comme si elle maitrisait tout, tout le temps. Aussi pénible que cela puisse être de l'avouer, il l'enviait un peu d'avoir tant de contrôle sur sa vie. Lui semblait en avoir en apparence, mais à l'intérieur, ce n'était que tempêtes et hurlements, passion et excès. Le véritable Blaise ne pouvait être plus éloigné de la façade de calme et de maitrise qu'il offrait au monde extérieur.

\- Tu as terminé ton devoir de divination ?

Daphné n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours occupée à griffonner sur son parchemin d'une main assurée, mais sa voix douce et calme s'était bien fait entendre, sortant Blaise de sa contemplation et de ses pensées.

\- Pas encore. J'avais prévu d'aller observer le ciel pour vérifier mes calculs avant demain, mais à chaque fois que j'ai voulu y aller, j'ai failli tomber sur Rusard ou sur un préfet.

\- Je te croyais plus habile que ça, murmura la jeune fille sans relever la tête de son parchemin.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi proche, Blaise aurait cru à une moquerie annonçant le retour des hostilités qui avaient été leur quotidien pendant tant d'années. Mais de là où il se trouvait, il avait une vue plongeante sur le profil droit de sa camarade, et apercevait donc sans mal le rictus narquois qui s'était étiré au coin de ses lèvres, si discret qu'il aurait pu le rater s'il n'avait pas connu aussi bien les expressions de la blonde. C'était le même rictus que lorsqu'elle s'était moquée des joueurs de Quidditch devant lui, le même que quand il avait compris que c'était elle qui avait partiellement métamorphosé Justin Chambers en cochon. Pas un véritable sourire, comme celui qu'elle lui avait offert le samedi précédent en le soignant et qu'il avait bien du mal à oublier depuis, mais le signe qu'elle se moquait de lui. Blaise n'avait pas toujours beaucoup d'autodérision, et il n'avait certainement jamais apprécié que Daphné Greengrass le tourne en ridicule, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de ça dont il s'agissait. Cette fois-ci, c'était comme s'ils partageaient une blague que personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre, comme s'ils étaient assez proches pour se moquer l'un de l'autre sans que cela soit fait avec méchanceté. Blaise se surprit à aimer ça, et perdu au milieu de ces pensées, il en oublia de répondre.

C'est ainsi que Théo et Pansy les trouvèrent, quand ils rentrèrent de leur cours d'études des runes en compagnie de Tracey : travaillant l'un à côté de l'autre en silence, avec un calme et un naturel pour le moins surprenants. Pansy jeta un coup d'œil interloqué à Théo, qui observait lui-même la scène d'un air interdit, avant se tourner vers Tracey, qui arborait comme souvent un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Avec les évènements qui avait mis un terme à la fête du samedi précédent, Pansy en avait oublié l'image de la silhouette de Tracey à-demi cachée par la carrure puissante de Charlie Hamilton l'embrassant à pleine bouche, ainsi que l'étrange dégoût que cela avait provoqué en elle, et c'était pour le mieux : ses relations avec son amie étaient toujours au beau fixe, et il était désormais rare de voir les deux jeunes filles séparées. Ce qui expliquait certainement pourquoi Pansy n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt l'apaisement des relations entre Blaise et Daphné, pourtant tous deux supposés être ses meilleurs amis. Le choc de les voir là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre comme s'ils avaient été amis toute leur vie, était donc conséquent, et elle se promit de demander plus d'informations à Daphné dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Théodore, lui, n'était pas aussi surpris que son amie : il s'était comme d'habitude montré bien plus attentif, et avait déjà remarqué que les hurlements, moqueries et remarques mesquines qui rythmaient habituellement leurs journées du fait de leurs camarades avaient disparus depuis un moment. Cela devait bien faire un mois, maintenant, qu'on ne les entendait plus, ni l'un ni l'autre : Théo avait cru qu'ils avaient décidé de ne plus se parler, pour éviter de provoquer le conflit et de se donner en spectacle comme ils l'avaient tant fait par le passé. Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas un cessez-le-feu mais bien un armistice qu'il avait devant les yeux : Blaise et Daphné ne se hurlaient plus dessus, mais mieux encore, ils passaient du temps ensemble. Théo eut d'abord le réflexe de se dire qu'il en parlerait avec Blaise le soir-même, dans leur dortoir, pour en savoir plus sur la façon dont tout cela était arrivé, mais il se rappela qu'il était toujours censé être furieux contre lui. Non pas qu'il ne le soit plus, mais avoir Blaise à ses côtés était si profondément ancré dans ses habitudes et dans sa nature que ne pas lui parler relevait d'un changement difficile à appréhender.

Heureusement, lui et Pansy n'avaient pas l'intention de prolonger cette situation de façon indéfinie : ils voulaient simplement faire prendre conscience à leurs amis que leur comportement les avaient mis hors d'eux. Pansy avait passé son dimanche à pester, entre gueule de bois et fureur à l'encontre de Blaise et Drago, et c'était Théo qui avait dû l'apaiser, quand bien même il était certainement encore plus en colère, en réalité. Il soupçonnait Pansy d'utiliser l'énervement pour masquer sa peur, née de son angoisse face à la guerre qui se préparait, de son incompréhension des silences et des absences de Drago, et de sa crainte naturelle du changement. Lui n'avait pas peur : en tout cas, son énervement n'avait pas pour but de cacher ses angoisses. Sa fureur était bien réelle, et venait tout simplement du fait que la violence, et en particulier la violence physique, le révulsait. Et cela, Blaise et Drago le savaient pertinemment. Voilà pourquoi Théo était furieux, et pourquoi il était résolu à le faire comprendre à ses deux amis.

Enfin, à Blaise, surtout. Car il voyait mal comment Drago pourrait comprendre quoi que ce soit, alors qu'il manquait à nouveau à l'appel depuis samedi soir : Théo n'avait fait que l'apercevoir à quelques cours, durant lesquels il s'asseyait avec Crabbe et Goyle et ne parlait à personne d'autre. Les deux acolytes semblaient désormais être ses remparts contre le monde extérieur, ne laissant personne l'approcher, à tel point que Théo ne savait même plus si ce n'était pas, finalement, Drago qui décidait de ne plus lui adresser la parole, et non l'inverse. Il savait à quel point le jeune homme pouvait être fier, et il craignait que les paroles de Blaise durant la fête ne l'aient mis suffisamment en colère pour qu'il décide de s'éloigner d'eux. Lui-même se souvenait à peine de ces paroles, trop éméché qu'il était au moment où elles avaient été proférées, mais c'était bien le genre de Drago, de bouder pendant des jours à cause de ça. Sans parler de tout ce qui avait changé dans la vie du blond depuis le début de l'été… Blaise aurait tout de même pu s'abstenir d'en rajouter, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la colère de Théo envers lui. En ce qui concernait Drago, il considérait qu'il fallait lui laisser un peu de temps, et que les choses finiraient par revenir à la normale. Ça ne servait à rien de le brusquer.

* * *

Le mois de Novembre passa à la fois péniblement lentement et incroyablement vite. Il s'écoula dans une ambiance étrange, qui ressemblait au sentiment que l'on ressent quand on sent que quelque chose a changé chez quelqu'un que l'on connait bien, mais sans pouvoir dire quoi exactement. Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, un bronzage plus marqué, une nouvelle tenue… En cet automne 1996, c'était la même chose à Poudlard. L'école était toujours la même, avec ses murs en pierre centenaires et ses courants d'air incessants, ses rires d'élèves et son odeur de citrouille propre à la saison : en bref, c'était la maison, comme toutes les années précédentes. Mais quelque chose avait changé, sans que personne ne soit capable de mettre le doigt dessus.

En y réfléchissant bien, c'était certainement un tout, fait de la multitude de changements qui s'étaient opérés en seulement quelques mois : la brusque passion de Pansy pour Tracey, la terreur voilée dans les yeux si rieurs d'Aliyah, les silences de Milicent que personne ne semblait remarquer, l'arrivée d'un Mangemort au manoir de Rosbourg et dans la vie de Blaise, les procès et peines de prison qui avaient plongé les Nott et les Malefoy dans la tourmente, l'éloignement volontaire de Drago qui avait suivi, et surtout, la guerre au-dehors, qui se faisait plus tangible de semaines en semaines… Tout un tas de grands changements, dont, pourtant, tout le monde refusait de parler. Les Serpentard, en particulier, faisaient comme si de rien n'était, eux qui avaient toujours été les plus doués pour jouer les autruches : entre les murs de la salle commune, on n'entendit pas parler de la guerre de tout le mois, qui fut au contraire rythmé par les fêtes et les rires. Rires forcés, parfois, mais rires tout de même, ce qui était toujours mieux que les airs sérieux et inquiets qu'ils observaient de plus en plus souvent sur les visages des Gryffondor.

Heureusement, la fin du mois amena avec elle une bonne nouvelle, que Pansy attendait avec impatience : le gel du lac noir. En effet, si une pluie glacée tombait sur le domaine depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, il avait fallu attendre le 23 novembre pour que les températures descendent suffisamment bas et qu'une couche de gel suffisamment épaisse se dépose sur le lac. C'est Daphné qui s'en aperçut la première, lors d'une nuit d'insomnie qu'elle termina avec une cigarette dans une salle vide du château, de laquelle elle avait une vue imprenable sur le domaine. Sous ses yeux, le parc se réveillait doucement, l'herbe brillante de givre, le ciel coloré d'un bleu glacé, le vent faisant tomber les rares feuilles qui s'accrochaient encore aux arbres. Et au-delà, les eaux du lac, immobiles car gelées, sur lesquelles se reflétait la lumière du soleil levant.

Après avoir carbonisé le mégot de tabac et fait disparaitre les cendres, elle s'empressa d'aller réveiller sa meilleure amie, car elle savait que même un samedi matin, avec une nouvelle pareille, elle serait forcément bien reçue. Elle pénétra à pas de loups dans le dortoir où ses quatre amies dormaient encore, et s'approcha du lit où dormait la brune, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage paisible et tourné en direction de Tracey. Dans le lit voisin, cette dernière respirait paisiblement, complètement étalée sur le matelas, la main gauche pendant vers le sol. Daphné resta observer Pansy quelques instants, toujours étonnée de voir à quel point le sommeil adoucissait les traits habituellement si durs de sa meilleure amie : départie de ses sourcils froncés, de son regard méprisant et de ses sourires narquois, la jeune fille redevenait presque l'enfant que Daphné avait connu, une éternité auparavant. Finalement, elle s'approcha d'elle et lui secoua doucement l'épaule :

\- Pans'… Pansy.

La brune grogna et remua faiblement, mais il en fallait un peu plus pour la tirer du sommeil. Aussi Daphné répéta ses appels, un peu plus fort, jusqu'à ce que son amie marmonne, les yeux toujours hermétiquement fermés :

\- J'espère que tu as une excellente raison de venir me casser les c…

\- Le lac est gelé, annonça Daphné à toute vitesse, avant que la brune ne se mette à jurer et à essayer de lui arracher la tête.

Immédiatement, Pansy se départie de la grimace grognon qui s'était formée sur son visage, et ouvrit de grands yeux verts en direction de son amie.

\- Quoi ?, s'exclama-t-elle, cette fois-ci parfaitement réveillée.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Milicent commença à s'agiter dans son lit, et Daphné répondit :

\- Je l'ai vu moi-même. Je pense que là, ça y est, il est assez gelé. Si tout va bien, McGonagall devrait faire l'annonce au petit-déjeuner…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la brune pour sauter hors de son lit, apparemment en proie à une joie intense, qui mit fin à la nuit de sommeil de ses amies. Alors que la jeune fille sautillait jusqu'à sa malle pour s'habiller, Aliyah se redressa sur son lit, l'air toujours à moitié dans le coma, et marmonna :

\- Le lac est gelé, c'est ça ?

Pansy était définitivement beaucoup plus prévisible qu'elle ne le croyait, et Daphné répondit avec un rire et un hochement de tête amusé. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle aussi se sentait particulièrement joyeuse ce matin-là, et elle était bien décidée à savourer la mise en sourdine de ses angoisses et à profiter de la belle journée qui s'annonçait.

Sortant du dortoir, Pansy se dirigea non pas vers les douches, mais vers les dortoirs des garçons, bien décidé à tirer ses meilleurs amis du lit pour leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Elle poussa la porte sans frapper, peu effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver, tant elle avait passé de temps dans cet endroit depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Sans parler des heures innombrables passées dans les chambres de Drago et Blaise pendant les vacances, et même dans celle de Théo, pas plus tard que l'été dernier. Elle vivait avec eux depuis des années, et la peur de tomber sur une situation compromettante en ouvrant la porte avait disparue depuis bien longtemps.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva Théodore déjà éveillé, en train de lire un livre dans son lit. C'était ainsi que la plupart de ses samedis matins commençaient, car malgré le weekend, il se trouvait tout de même tiré du sommeil à 6h du matin par son horloge interne déréglée. Et sachant bien que ses amis ne seraient pas debout avant plusieurs heures, il en profitait sans surprise pour se plonger dans un livre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, il lui adressa un sourire, et dans un bref accès de sentimentalisme, Pansy se sentit chanceuse. Chanceuse d'avoir l'amitié de ce garçon extraordinaire qui la donnait si peu, encore moins que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Mais cela, bien sûr, elle ne le lui aurait jamais dit : elle avait une réputation à préserver, tout de même. Alors elle se contenta de lui rendre son sourire avant de porter l'index à ses lèvres, lui intimant de garder le silence d'un air mutin. Le brun arqua un sourcil, un rictus amusé naissant sur ses lèvres, et observa son amie se diriger vers le lit voisin, où ronflait un Blaise profondément endormi. Les trois autres lits étaient vides, indiquant un départ très matinal de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle, mais c'était devenu une habitude et Pansy sembla à peine s'en apercevoir. Quand elle fut au-dessus du lit de Blaise, la jeune fille chuchota :

\- Blaise… Blaise…

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle l'appela un peu plus fort, comme pour se donner bonne conscience, mais le rictus machiavélique que Théo voyait sur ses lèvres indiquait clairement que tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Voyant que Blaise ne se réveillait pas, la brune haussa les épaules d'un air innocent, et sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de chambre en satin. Immédiatement, Théo sut ce qu'elle allait faire : ce tour, elle l'avait joué à Blaise des dizaines de fois, et l'afro-britannique continuait pourtant à dormir sans jeter de sorts de protection autour de son lit. Comme il s'y attendait, elle murmura un _« Aguamenti »_ assuré, et sortit de sa baguette un jet d'eau claire qui alla immédiatement s'écraser sur le visage du pauvre endormi.

Blaise s'éveilla en sursaut, et quand il comprit ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil en sentant le liquide dégouliner sur son torse et en voyant Pansy qui hurlait à présent de rire au pied de son lit, il poussa un hurlement, accompagné d'une flopée de jurons qui auraient fait blêmir sa mère. Il repoussa ses couvertures, posa pied à terre et saisit Pansy par la taille avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste.

C'est ainsi que Tracey et Daphné, en sortant de leur dortoir avec leurs vêtements à la main, prêtes à aller prendre une douche, tombèrent sur un Blaise torse nu et absolument trempé, tenant une Pansy hilare balancée sur son épaule. La brune était partagée entre cris de détresse et hurlements de rire, suppliant son ami de la lâcher, mais c'était sans compter l'air déterminé de celui-ci. Il descendit l'escalier qui menait aux douches, et finit par arriver devant l'immense jacuzzi qui précédait les portes qui menaient aux salles de bains féminines et masculines. C'était un énorme bloc de marbre blanc, agrémenté d'émeraudes qui scintillaient à la lueur des lampes environnantes, et d'après ce que Blaise savait, il avait été offert à Poudlard par un ancien Serpentard pour être spécifiquement placé à cet endroit.

Et ce jour-là, encore plus que les autres, Blaise était ravi qu'il le soit, car il y jeta Pansy, avant d'ouvrir la totalité des robinets les uns après les autres sur la jeune fille. Eau, bulles, savon, parfum, tout se déversa sur une Pansy toujours pliée en deux tant elle riait et hurlait à la fois, sous les yeux stupéfaits de tous leurs amis, qui les avaient suivis, attirés par les cris de la jeune femme. Encore vêtue de sa chemise de nuit et de sa robe de chambre, l'adolescente se retrouvera vite trempée de la tête au pied et couverte de bulles de savon. On aurait pu penser qu'elle allait être furieuse, mais non : certes, elle aurait tué n'importe qui aurait osé lui jouer un tel tour, mais pas Blaise. Après tout, elle l'avait cherché, et le jeune homme lui avait montré à maintes reprises que si elle le faisait, elle le trouvait sans aucun doute. Alors, au lieu de s'énerver, elle riait aux éclats, prise d'un fou rire apparemment incontrôlable qu'elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter. Une image qui resterait certainement dans les mémoires.

* * *

Après ce réveil matinal et agité, les Serpentard finirent par se retrouver dans la Grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Sans surprise, Pansy arriva la dernière, aussi apprêtée et élégante qu'à son habitude, et rien n'aurait pu indiquer que moins d'une heure auparavant, elle se trouvait immergée dans un mètre d'eau, en train de rire comme une folle. Ce qui se passait chez les Serpentard restait chez les Serpentard.

\- Blaise, tu me dois une chemise de nuit et une robe de chambre en satin, annonça la jeune femme en s'asseyant à côté de Tracey.

Son ami haussa les épaules, un mince sourire aux lèvres, sans lui offrir une réponse. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, car la brune savait qu'elle recevrait très probablement de nouveaux vêtements par hibou dans les jours à venir, peut-être même encore plus chers et luxueux que ceux qu'il lui avait fait perdre. La fortune de la mère du jeune homme était telle qu'elle le laissait en profiter sans restrictions, et Pansy ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son ami lui avait fait des cadeaux aux prix si exorbitants que seuls des sang-purs pouvaient accepter de débourser pareilles sommes. Non pas que la famille Parkinson soit dans le besoin et que la jeune femme ait besoin de la charité de ses amis, bien au contraire, mais tout comme elle, Blaise aimait obtenir le meilleur en toutes circonstances, et il en allait de même pour les cadeaux qu'il faisait. En ce samedi matin, elle ne pleurait donc pas sur ses vêtements perdus, et préféra se concentrer sur la grande nouvelle qui les avait tous tiré du lit : le gel du lac noir. De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à l'avoir remarqué, car aux tables voisines, les conversations portaient une fois sur deux sur ce sujet. Finalement, après une bonne demi-heure de brouhaha animé, le professeur McGonagall tapa sur son verre en cristal de deux coups de cuillère en argent, avant de se dresser de toute sa hauteur face aux élèves réunis.

\- Bonjour à tous. Comme certains d'entre vous semblent déjà l'avoir remarqué, le lac noir est totalement gelé.

Cette annonce déclencha une nuée d'approbations joyeuses et d'applaudissements ravis, et la sous-directrice attendit quelques instants pour reprendre :

\- La saison de patin à glace commencera donc cet après-midi, après que les professeurs et moi-même ayons procédé à la mise en place des sorts nécessaires à la sécurité de tous. Le cours de vol sur balai des élèves de première année sera remplacé par un cours de patinage durant les deux semaines à venir. D'ici le premier cours, qui aura lieu lundi, le lac est interdit aux élèves de première année. Je rappelle à l'ensemble des élèves les règles de sécurité suivantes : il est interdit de vous bousculer sur la glace, d'utiliser des sorts de…

Mais déjà, Pansy n'écoutait plus. La jeune arborait un sourire radieux, qui se retrouvait aussi sur les visages de ses amis. Elle adorait la saison de patinage, cette merveilleuse période qui durait une bonne partie de l'hiver et durant laquelle la majorité de son temps libre était consacrée à glisser sur la glace recouvrant le lac noir, chaussée de ses plus beaux patins. Elle avait appris à patiner à l'âge de huit ans, et avait tout de suite adoré la sensation que cela lui procurait, cette impression de presque s'envoler si elle prenait suffisamment de vitesse. Le patinage était une composante essentielle de l'atmosphère féérique qui entourait Poudlard durant l'hiver, et elle l'attendait avec impatience chaque année.

Blaise, qui n'était plus du tout fâché du réveil pourtant rude qu'elle lui avait fait subir, regardait son amie avec attendrissement, ce qui ne lui arrivait décidément pas souvent. Non, habituellement, Pansy provoquait plutôt ses rires et ses railleries, mais à de rares occasions comme celle-ci, quand elle était si heureuse qu'elle se détachait un instant de son masque de froideur et d'arrogance, elle en devenait attendrissante. La joie de la jeune fille semblait être contagieuse, et autour d'elle, on ne trouvait que sourires et conversations enjouées. En ce samedi matin, les Serpentard retrouvaient un semblant de bonheur, après les dernières semaines maussades qu'ils venaient de traverser. Comme d'habitude quand il était question de gaieté, seul Drago manquait à l'appel.

* * *

Sans surprise, Pansy insista donc pour rejoindra la glace dès la fin du déjeuner, après une longue matinée durant laquelle elle avait trépigné d'impatience, sous les yeux de ses amis amusés. Personne ne put donc protester face à l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille quand ils sortirent de la Grande salle et qu'elle exigea qu'ils aillent patiner. Même Milicent accepta de venir, elle qui avait pourtant passé plus de temps enfermée dans son dortoir qu'avec ses amis durant les semaines précédentes. C'est ainsi que chacun alla enfiler ses patins, remisés au placard depuis de longs mois, et que tous se retrouvèrent au bord du lac recouvert d'une pellicule de glace scintillante. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être dépêchés de sortir, mais étaient tout de même parmi les premiers à avoir rejoints la rive, et personne n'avait encore mis les pieds sur la glace. Autour du lac, les professeurs Bibine, Flitwick et McGonagall terminaient le lancement des sorts qui consolidaient la glace et délimitaient le périmètre sur lequel les élèves pouvaient patiner, sous les regards impatients de ces derniers. Finalement, au bout d'une poignée de minutes, le professeur McGonagall jeta le dernier sort, et Théo se tourna vers Pansy, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

\- A toi l'honneur, Parkinson.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour s'élancer sur la glace, avec grâce et prestance, sous les yeux de ses camarades. Emmitouflée dans un épais manteau noir, coiffée d'un béret tout aussi foncé et chaussée de patins d'un blanc étincelant, elle patina sur quelques mètres, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse, avant d'effectuer une boucle piquée* sous les regards appréciateurs de ses amis. Blaise jeta un coup d'œil aux airs ébahis des quelques élèves des autres maisons qui avaient rejoint la rive, et il éprouva une bouffée de contentement un peu mesquin à l'idée que Pansy montre une fois de plus aux autres la supériorité des Serpentard. Puis il posa à son tour un pied sur la glace, et assez vite, quantité d'élèves de Poudlard se retrouvèrent à patiner gaiement, les plus expérimentés circulant à grande vitesse et effectuant des figures acrobatiques, tandis que les novices avançaient doucement, le plus souvent agrippés aux bras de leurs amis. C'était le cas de Tracey, qui, contrairement à sa camarade brune, n'avait jamais été particulièrement fervente de patinage, et n'avait donc jamais pris le temps de se perfectionner dans la discipline. Aussi se retrouvait-elle à longer la barrière du sort de protection, invisible aux yeux mais bien tangible quand on s'en approchait, tout en observant ses amis faire la course et slalomer entre les autres élèves. Elle chercha Pansy du regard, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu la localiser, la brune apparut à ses côtés, comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées.

\- Je te cherchais ! Pourquoi tu ne nous rejoins pas ?, demanda la jeune fille, légèrement essoufflée.

Elle avait les joues et le nez rougis par le froid et l'effort, et ses yeux d'émeraude étincelaient de joie, seules tâches de couleur dans son apparence par ailleurs très sombre. Tracey faillit se perdre dans cette contemplation silencieuse, fascinée par l'air glacé qui sortait de la bouche rosée de son amie, mais son cerveau se souvint qu'elle lui avait posé une question.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas très douée en patinage. Et je n'ai aucune envie de me casser la figure devant toute l'école. Je préfère y aller doucement et te regarder éblouir tout le monde.

Pansy afficha un sourire encore plus large, et une lueur de malice s'alluma dans son regard :

\- Tout le monde… Toi y compris ?

\- Moi y compris, répondit Tracey avec un sourire et un clin d'œil dont elle seule avait le secret.

La brune fut ravie que ses joues soient déjà colorées par le froid, car elle sentit instantanément le rouge lui monter au visage, chose qui lui arrivait bien peu. Mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était, choisissant de croire que son amie n'en remarquerait rien.

\- S'il te plait, vient faire un tour avec moi. Je te tiendrais, si tu veux.

Face à la petite moue de la jeune fille, Tracey ne put que céder, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva accrochée à la brune, qui patinait avec aisance et slalomait entre les autres élèves, tandis qu'elle-même tentait déjà de ne pas trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

\- C'est dingue qu'une fille avec une si belle démarche soit si nulle sur des patins, railla Blaisa quand elles le croisèrent.

\- C'est dingue qu'un mec avec une si grande bouche dise toujours des choses aussi bêtes, répliqua instantanément la concernée en lui décochant un sourire moqueur.

Daphné se félicita de passer près d'eux à cet instant, et pouffa ostensiblement, très amusée par la répartie de son amie. Vêtue d'un épais manteau aussi blanc que la neige qui recouvrait le parc, elle ressemblait plus que jamais à la reine de glace que Blaise avait toujours vue en elle, mais cette fois, son air sardonique illuminait tout son visage, et le jeune homme ne put même pas être en colère de voir qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. Elle avait juste l'air si heureux, pour une fois, qu'il eut simplement et incontrôlablement envie de sourire.

\- Une remarque à faire, Greengrass ?

\- Aucune, je salue simplement la véracité des propos de mon amie.

Blaise ne lui avait jamais vu cet air mutin, et il en fut si surpris qu'il ne trouva même pas de réplique appropriée. La jeune fille finit par lui adresser un sourire léger, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel, comme si elle ne l'avait pas méprisé pendant des années, avant de repartir faire un tour de patinoire. L'afro-britannique resta planté sur place, suivant du regard la silhouette de sa camarade slalomant entre les autres élèves, si vite qu'ils avaient à peine le temps de la voir. Elle termina sa course dans une pirouette impressionnante, dont Blaise ne connaissait même pas le nom. Lui-même se débrouillait relativement bien avec des patins aux pieds, mais il était loin d'égaler l'excellent niveau de Pansy et de Daphné, qui avait toutes deux passés des hivers entiers à s'entrainer, prenant des cours gracieusement payés par leurs parents, qui y voyaient une occupation distinguée pour une jeune fille de bonne famille. Les deux jeunes filles étaient certainement les meilleures sur la glace ce jour-là, comme tous les autres, et Blaise remarqua qu'il était loin d'être le seul à observer la grâce de Daphné.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils comme ça ?, demanda soudain Théo, apparut à côté de lui sans prévenir.

Blaise détendit son visage, ne l'ayant même pas senti se crisper, et se désintéressa de la piste pour se tourner vers le brun. Son meilleur ami avait les mains glissées dans les poches de son long manteau noir et le visage engoncé dans une épaisse écharpe aux couleurs de leur maison, mais il souriait, l'air joyeux et détendu.

\- Pour rien, éluda Blaise, qui n'avait de toute façon lui-même pas la réponse, avant d'enchainer. Tu savais que Pansy réussissait à passer le triple salchow* maintenant ?

Théo roula des yeux, avant de répondre, légèrement railleur :

\- Oui, elle l'a même fait devant nous l'année dernière, pas très longtemps avant que McGonagall décrète la fin de la saison.

\- Je ne peux pas non plus me souvenir de tout ce qu'elle fait, sinon je n'aurais plus la place de me rappeler du reste, justifia Blaise en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- C'est vrai que tu as déjà tellement de mal à te souvenir des prénoms de tes conquêtes, il ne faut pas trop t'en demander, rétorqua le brun avec un sourire en coin, cette fois-ci franchement moqueur.

\- Le parfum de ta jalousie se sent à des kilomètres, Nott.

Celui-ci lâcha un rire franc, accompagné d'un « Ça doit être ça » amusé. Tous deux savaient bien que c'était faux, mais c'était une répartie facilement trouvée pour Blaise, et il esquissa un sourire devant la réaction de son ami. En d'autres circonstances, dans une autre vie, il se serait peut-être posé des questions sur l'éternel solitude de Théo, mais dans celle-ci, il en connaissait parfaitement les raisons, et les comprenaient. Il espérait simplement qu'un de ces jours, son ami trouverait quelqu'un qu'il aimerait suffisamment pour lui accorder sa confiance, comme il l'avait fait avec eux. Parce qu'il le méritait, sûrement plus que quiconque.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Théo se réveilla avec des courbatures dans des endroits de son corps dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence, et comprit pourquoi, pour une fois, il avait fait une nuit à peu près normale. Ils étaient restées patiner jusque tard dans l'après-midi, incapables qu'ils étaient de déloger Pansy de la glace. Même les supplications d'une Tracey épuisée et les menaces d'un Blaise frigorifié n'y avait rien fait, et finalement, il avait fallu que la si discrète Daphné hausse le ton pour qu'ils regagnent enfin le château. Ça avait été drôle, de voir la moue de Pansy face à l'autorité de sa meilleure amie, et son « D'accord, je rentre… » lâché avec une moue d'enfant mécontente. Le dîner avait été aussi joyeux que ne l'avait été la journée, ponctué de blagues et de railleries comme l'étaient toujours les conversations des Serpentard, puis tout le monde était allé se coucher, fatigués et endoloris. Pansy avait trainé Tracey jusqu'à son lit, avant de se glisser sous la couette à ses côtés quand la voix douce de celle-ci avait retenti dans la pénombre, murmurant un « Pans', j'ai froid » geignard. Daphné avait même souri à une des blagues que Blaise avait faites à Aliyah, juste avant de regagner son dortoir. Tous s'étaient endormis en un claquement de doigts, l'esprit peuplé de glace et de rires.

L'un d'entre eux, pourtant, avait à peine dormi : Drago avait passé une énième nuit dans la Salle sur demande, entre désespoir et acharnement, tentant tant bien que mal d'avancer sur la réparation de l'Armoire à disparaitre. Sa conscience accrue de l'imminence du mois de décembre ne faisait que rajouter de la pression sur ses épaules, et au matin du dimanche, il reçut une lettre qui lui confirma avec quelle urgence il lui fallait progresser. Assis seul à la table de la Grande salle quasiment vide en cette heure plus que matinale, les yeux cernés et le teint terne, il vit son hibou grand-duc, Eol, se poser à côté de son café, et sut immédiatement qu'il ne lui apportait pas de bonne nouvelle. De toute façon, il n'avait pas reçu de bonne nouvelle depuis des mois, alors sa certitude n'avait que peu de chances d'être détrompée. Il s'empara de la lettre, et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture élégante de sa mère, comme il s'y attendait. Déchirant l'enveloppe, il parcourut rapidement le parchemin du regard, sentant un frisson de panique lui dégringoler dans le dos. Sa première pensée fut pour lui-même, et pour les conséquences qui le frapperait s'il n'avançait pas rapidement dans sa mission. La seconde, qui suivit presque immédiatement, fut pour Théo, et Drago sentit sa gorge se nouer un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui lui annoncerait la nouvelle, d'autant plus qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis des jours. Pourtant, c'était bien ce que sa mère lui demandait, dans le post-scriptum rédigé avec soin.

Alors, au lieu de quitter la Grande salle dès la fin de son maigre petit-déjeuner, il attendit, tête baissé, encore plus démoralisé qu'auparavant. La pièce se remplit progressivement, le vacarme de rires et de conversations mêlés se faisant de plus en plus bruyant et irritant à ses oreilles. Pourtant, ses amis, ou du moins ceux qui l'étaient jusqu'à il y a quelques mois encore, ne se montraient pas. Théo aurait dû être là depuis longtemps, pourtant, lui qui était toujours debout aux aurores. Perplexe et las de patienter en vain, Drago finit par se lever pour sortir, se promettant de parler de la lettre au brun dès qu'il le verrait. Comme si l'univers l'avait entendu, il n'eut qu'à faire un pas dans le hall pour tomber nez à nez avec l'ensemble de ses camarades, plongés dans une conversation animée. Conversation qui prit fin abruptement quand ils l'aperçurent, planté dans l'encadrement de la porte comme un idiot. Après quelques secondes de silence gêné que Drago ne se sentit pas capable de supporter davantage, il éleva une voix étranglée :

\- Théo, je peux te parler ?

Pansy fronça les sourcils, Blaise en haussa un, Théo écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux. Ce furent les seules réactions que Drago nota, tout simplement parce qu'elles étaient les plus importantes. Finalement, le brun le suivit sans un mot dans un couloir adjacent, tandis que le reste de la bande rejoignait la table des Serpentard, avec beaucoup moins de joie que quelques minutes auparavant. Drago resta un instant face à Théo, silencieux, sa bouche refusant de prononcer les mots auxquels il ne pouvait échapper. Il avait presque envie de vomir tellement il haïssait cette situation.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou rester planté là jusqu'à demain ?, demanda finalement Théo d'un ton égal, que le blond ne put interpréter.

Celui-ci prit une petite inspiration, avant de lâcher dans un souffle :

\- Ils sortent. Ton père et le mien. Ils seront là pour les vacances. Et ils veulent qu'on soit là.

Théo sentit quelque chose en lui se briser.

* * *

*noms de figures de patinage artistique

Me revoilà avec bonheur pour vous poster ce 14ème chapitre, qui arrive après une longue attente, je le sais. Pour compenser, il est plus long que d'habitude, et surtout, de bonne qualité j'espère. Je vous remercie d'avoir patienté aussi longtemps, je fais de mon mieux pour écrire tous les jours malgré mon emploi du temps chargé, mais ce n'est pas toujours simple. Je ne suis donc pas en mesure de vous annoncer une date de sortie du chapitre suivant, mais il finira par arriver, c'est promis !

J'espère en tout cas de tout cœur que celui-ci vous aura plu, on y voit des Serpentard plus joyeux et détendus, et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je trouve que ça fait du bien ! Cependant, comme vous l'aurez certainement compris, les problèmes reviennent de plus belle en fin de chapitre.

Si vous en avez le temps, laissez une petite review, ça compte énormément pour moi (et si vous ne le faites pas, cette histoire se terminera avec la mort de l'intégralité des personnages. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ?). Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews du chapitre précédent, préférant profiter de mon temps libre pour écrire, mais je les ai toutes lues attentivement et elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur, alors j'envoie tous mes remerciements et mon affection à leurs auteurs ! C'est vous qui me poussez à continuer cette histoire, merci mille fois.

A très vite, je vous embrasse.

Jeanne


End file.
